


Purple Is Just A Color

by bts_twins



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best Friends, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Caring friendship, Character Growth, Childhood Trauma, Coming Out, Consent, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Despair, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, First Time, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Guilt, Insecurity, Lies, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), Secrets, Sweet, Top Jeon Jungkook, Twins, Unrequited Crush, supportive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 96,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bts_twins/pseuds/bts_twins
Summary: Kim Taehyung, a sassy, handsome, but rather problematic student arrives at Hogwarts as the last hope for him, since he had been expelled from many other schools.He immediately and repeatedly bumps heads with Purple.Purple is the smartest girl of her year, intimidating despite her height and everybody knows and respects her… everybody except for Taehyung.It is the start of a seesaw between fierce rivalry and a surprising connection that is yet to be defined.Everything runs smoothly in the magic world until a doe eyed boy opens the door…—updated every friday—
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 2





	1. Hello to Purple Is Just A Color

Hi  
This is a collaboration between us, twin sisters, so it might take some time because we have to agree lmao  
We both only have amateur experience in writing but we’ll try and fix all errors and are very open to constructive criticism in comments or private messages on our instagram @jeon_purple :)))

We will include mature and possibly triggering content but we will mark those chapters if you don’t feel comfortable with it, we want you to enjoy this after all

Now enough chit chat, enjoy the story <3

This is The Playlist for the book:  
[fvFHZtBERf6L0p9TkYuaIA](fvFHZtBERf6L0p9TkYuaIA)


	2. The Foreshadowing

“I am still waiting for that pretty please, princess.”  
I look up, into his beautiful eyes and at his skin that practically glows in the light of the full moon.  
He does look breathtaking.  
“The physical appearance of the ‘please’ doesn’t make the difference, Tae, stop being so superficial.”  
“I like it pretty though.”  
How does his grin get wider every time he says something?  
Idiot.  
I am getting desperate and I really want my wand back so I mumble a quiet “Fuck it”, grab him by the low neckline of his black shirt and pull him down, pressing my lips to his, softly at first but then I start moving my lips.


	3. Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> Seaside Rendezvous by Queen

Looking back, we had a lot more drama, tears and broken hearts than necessary, but luckily that was 7 years ago.  
So let’s start at the very beginning, the day it all went to hell because the devil himself stepped through the door, too late... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Purple POV

It is September 1st, the start of my 6th year at Hogwarts.  
I had hoped it would be an interesting year, not like the last 5, but it didn’t seem like it.  
So far…  
I am bored.  
My best friend Elizabeth is telling me a story about where she had traveled in the summer, which would usually catch my interest, but somehow not today.  
Professor McGonagall is telling the 1st years about the rules right now, but I don't only know them all already, I also know how to break them.  
I look around the hall, half-heartedly hoping for a dragon to fly in just to not fall asleep.  
It had been a long day, and in general a stressful month.  
First all the haste packing at home, then saying goodbye to my parents to go to the airport.  
They thought I would stay at The Leaky Cauldron, shopping for Hogwarts and meeting up with some friends but long story short, I visited my brother for two weeks.  
He is a Squib and moved out from home a year ago. I really miss him, but I know he is happier in the muggle world; with his muggle friends and I am happy that he still wants to see me, even though I have to lie to my parents.  
Mum would accept the fact that I am visiting Jungkook. Actually I think she knows, because she helps me cover up my plans in front of Dad. He would probably be mad at me and maybe even-  
"PURPLE!"  
The train of my thoughts immediately stops and I’m ripped out of my head into the real world, already thinking about an excuse for why I didn’t listen to her, but instead she points at a guy that just walks through the hall.  
And the realization hits me like a fist to the face: He looks good. Very good.  
He has blonde hair that is far from neat, but he makes it look good effortlessly.  
Obviously, he is late and busts the dinner and speech, which makes everybody turn around and stare at him as soon as he steps through the doors.

He seems to be very tall, probably almost 6 feet, his face has strongly defined, but slightly feminine features, though I doubt that anybody would ever even dare to call him a girl.  
He isn’t even wearing his robes but a black button-up shirt with the first 3 buttons undone, revealing his chain necklace, a black suit jacket and black pants.  
The only thing that is not black are his perfectly white high top vans.  
The thing that gets me the closest to interest or excitement is the fact that he seems to be Korean too, but after a few seconds I realize that that only means that I am not that unique anymore and I start to become annoyed.  
Even more so when I notice how every single girl in the hall has turned her head towards him as he continues to walk down the aisle in a majestic way, as if he owns this place.  
Still, he isn’t even bothered by all the staring, except for a wink at a Gryffindor 7th grader, who breaks out in hysteric giggles in response.  
His expression, which can best be described as a resting bitch face, stays stone cold as he arrives at the front and turns to Professor McGonagall. She walks down a couple of steps to welcome the person who just interrupted her speech. 

"You must be Taehyung, the new student."  
He nods and doesn't return the eye contact as she examines his entire… appearance over the top of her glasses. Then she takes his sleeve and pulls him up the steps to the tall wooden chair, pushes the guy on it and places the sorting hat on his head and in that moment I think that he is the only person ever who could pull that extraordinary look off. 

The room is completely quiet. The only thing you can hear is the whispering of a Hufflepuff 4th grader, telling her friend how hot the new guy is. All the other students stare up to the hat, hoping to get to know in what house the mysterious guy will be. Several seconds go by and suddenly a scream echoes through the hall. 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

The Slytherin table cheers, mainly happy but partly confused; not even knowing who just joined their house.  
"This is Kim Taehyung, he was transferred here from a school in Korea. Mr. Kim, why don't you go to your house table. I was just telling our new students about the rules you have to follow at this school. In your case, your Prefect will explain them to you after dinner and I will make sure he won't forget the one about being on time." 

Then she takes the hat off, his hair even more messy than before, but what bothers me greatly is that he still pulls the look off. Taehyung walks down the steps towards the Slytherin table and sits down, completely unaware of all of my thoughts.

"Let's eat!" 

Suddenly, many bowls and plates appear and start filling up with food.  
The silence gets replaced with laughter, talking and the horrible screeching sounds silverware makes on plates.  
Eliza just starts talking again, but thankfully not to me, but to the two girls sitting on the other side of our table; Lisa and Jennie, our roommates and good friends. I look over the table, in search of something healthy to eat but I remain unsuccessful.  
My glance skims past chicken wings, french fries and green beans and while the latter, would be healthy, but it is sadly also basically the only thing I don't like.  
Then a small bowl of salad appears near my plate and I start smiling. The house elves must have remembered me and my wishes from last year. I take a couple of french fries and salad on my plate, hoping for the food to be better the next day, which it probably will be.  
Everybody always says the meal on the first and the last day is the best but I actually like both of them the least. I cannot understand how you can like chicken wings so much and I spent the last 16 years of my life trying to figure that out, but even my meal-tester of choice- being my twin-brother Jungkook, couldn't tell me and the literal speeches he held about how amazing chicken wings are definitely did not help. 

Besides the fact that he loves chicken wings and I don't, Jungkook and I are pretty similar, except for one other aspect.  
Back when we were very young, our parents were (of course) extremely proud when I started showing signs of Magic by letting a spoon full of green beans drop over my mother (they weren't even mad because of the mess I made), but they also became more and more disappointed when we grew older and I showed more and more magical abilities and my brother was not even able to lift a feather.  
When we were 9 years old I was able to grow a small flower in my hand and that was the point where our parents finally gave up on the hope of my brother becoming a wizard.  
From that point on he became more and more distant from the family, until he moved out at the beginning of summer break last year. This only lifted the mood of my parents greatly and was a relief to him and his happiness. 

I look around and my gaze wanders over the Slytherins onto the Gryffindor table where Fred Weasley is actively involved in a conversation with his younger cousin Louis. Fred is my best friend and I already help him very often with his schoolwork or with planning his pranks. Suddenly an Asian looking guy appears in my peripheral view from over here at the Ravenclaw table and I curiously study him.  
Taehyung.  
He is having a conversation with a couple of Slytherin guys and it looks like they are having fun.  
He reminds me of my brother in some way, maybe just because he is a Korean guy, but maybe also with his way of immediately getting along with people.  
He should be around our age and even though McGonagall said he got 'transferred' I think he just got expelled from his old school and it probably wasn't even his first time.  
I honestly cannot understand why McGonagall would let him attend Hogwarts, but I can only hope that he gets thrown out of here too.

"-because the Lady here"  
Elizabeth puts her hand on my shoulder and continues speaking, "is not able to listen to her best friend!"  
I turn to her, a guilty look on my face.  
"I am sorry, I had a hard summer break, I need time to think!" I say, hurrying to explain myself.  
"Oh wow, it speaks!" She blurts.  
Elizabeth looks at me and we both start laughing. "Okay Eli, tell me what did you do during break?"  
"Well as I told you guys before..." she looks at Lisa and Jennie, "I was in France with my parents. Mum is so obsessed with Muggles, you know, so we did this thing called ‘go houseboating’.” She giggles. “Mum said her best friend told her about it, because she has a colleague, who’s sister’s niece’s mum’s uncle’s wife is a Muggle, and so mum asked the right people and somebody got her in contact with a Muggle travel agency and they made contact with the people who rented us the boat in the end.  
But then Dad had to learn how to drive a boat and so he had to get a boat-license or whatever they call that.”  
She laughs harder and Jennie and Lisa join in.  
I am just sitting there and smiling about how wonderful my friendship with this girl is. 

Elizabeth Clearwater has been my best friend since the middle of our 1st year here at Hogwarts.  
The first time I saw her was when she was sitting in the Hogwarts Express, together with a couple of people who loved listening to her stories about how wonderfully smart she is.  
Of course, everybody expected her to be in Ravenclaw and everything else wouldn’t have made any sense anyway.  
But that was the moment when I decided to hate her. The thing that annoyed me the most was that we were put in the same room, together with Lisa and Jennie.  
Those two were friends from the beginning and Elizabeth joined the duo very soon.  
Lisa and I began to get along better and I started liking her and Jennie, but I didn’t want to have anything to do with Eliza.  
In general, I thought that the girls were really boring and superficial, only sitting around, talking about guys all day every day.  
And until one day in March I thought it would stay that way.  
Long story short:  
Some guys made fun of the girls in our room and I kicked their asses. Ever since then we've been friends and grew very close, very fast in the first year at Hogwarts.

“Purple!” I look at my best friend. “Why aren’t you eating?!”  
I look at my still almost full plate and shrug. “I’m not really hungry…”  
She shakes her head. “You have to eat more! No wonder you are so skinny, you could use a couple more pounds so take a second load already! At least some fries…”  
“Nah, I’m good, no thanks.”  
Eliza opens her mouth to protest, but in that exact moment the food disappears and I grin in glee.  
“Oops, too late.”  
She just scoffs and turns her attention to the wide variety of desserts displayed in front of us and even I reach for a bowl of chocolate pudding and load my plate.  
“No! Purple, don’t you dare eat all the chocolate again, it’s the best one!” Lisa whines and tries to grab the bowl out of my hands and we fight very childishly for some good ten seconds until I let go and she almost spills it all over her robes.  
I laugh loudly and grab my spoon to start enjoying the best pudding in the entire world, even though I still need to find a way to send some to Jungkook, he is a sucker for sweet desserts, especially chocolate.  
We all end up sharing that whole bowl of pudding and after the plates have been wiped clean I get up with a sigh and loudly say:  
“All Ravenclaw first years please follow me to our house, I am one of your prefects for this year, the name’s Purple Jeon, please follow me and don’t get lost alright?”  
I am the first prefect to do so and I can feel hundreds of eyes on me, at least half of them, probably just because of my name, but I shrug the gazes off like it’s nothing, it is not something that I’m not used to.  
So I turn around and start heading for the exit, repeating my words until I can see the new students following me in a little group of excited and nervous little faces.

We all walk up the grand staircase, me guiding the first years to our common room.  
I finally stop in front of the big wooden door and smile at the doorknob which opens his beak.  
“The bigger it is, the less you see it.” I smile.  
"Darkness?!"  
A tiny girl says the answer. She is around 4’6 tall and has brown hair and honey colored eyes.  
I look down at her in surprise. It usually takes the new ones a lot longer and a lot more hints to figure the riddles out.  
The eagle nods and the door swings open.  
The Ravenclaw common room is not the only one I have ever seen (last year I broke into Gryffindor’s, because I needed to lecture Fred), but I think it definitely is the best looking. It is a wide, open, circular area with big, arched windows, which make you feel like you are up high in the sky.  
I always love to sit there, just watching the birds fly around or looking at the mountains and reading.  
Right now I am surrounded by students who were very obviously hoping that the prefect speech is going to be short so that they will be able to go into their rooms.  
My prefect partner Panju Patil nods at me, very obviously hoping that I will tell them about the rules, so he doesn’t have to.  
“I’m going to make this short: Curfew is 9 o’clock, so please be here by that time. I would prefer it if you guys would already go to sleep now, because enough and healthy sleep is very important so you can give your best in your classes and make the house proud.  
As Professor McGonagall already mentioned earlier your house is your family.  
And you make your family proud by earning House points.  
The best way to do so is by doing good in and between your classes.  
Remember to be kind and helpful and don’t break the rules or points are going to be taken away from Ravenclaw.  
Another way to earn points is by joining the Quidditch team and winning the games and the house cup; they are worth a lot of points. The play-offs are Saturday in two weeks at 2pm.  
All grades starting at grade 2 are able to participate in the play-offs and have a chance at joining our team. And just because you tried out or have been on the team last year doesn’t mean you are going to make it again this year, it is gonna be a fair competition.  
Professor Flitwick, the head of our house is going to hand out your schedules tomorrow so we can have a good start and begin another exciting year bright and early!”  
I scoff at my own sarcasm.  
Yeah, so very exciting for real…

Looking back I had no idea what awaited me... but I would find out soon enough.

“This is all I have to say for tonight, please go to your assigned rooms but don’t talk for too long, the day starts early and you don’t wanna be late and lose your first points.  
The guys go into the right wing and the girls to the left. Don’t try and go into other people’s rooms, the common room is the space you can use for socializing, especially no sneaking into the other gender’s rooms, you are going to regret trying, believe me.  
So good night everyone and first year girls, come with me.”  
Immediately, everybody starts murmuring and the students go up to their rooms, saying good night back politely.  
I walk up the stairs to the girls dorms myself while I hear Panju say: “First year boys please, this way.”  
I stop at the second door and read: ”Emily, Olivia, Audrey and Isabella. Here, this is your room for the next seven years, I hope you like it at Hogwarts. If you have any questions, my room is the last one in the row of rooms here”  
I point down the circular hallway, towards the rooms of the higher grades like my own.  
“Good night now.” I say, my smile friendly and polite, while the girls go into their room, then I walk down the hall into my own room.

I open the door to our dormitory, where the girls are already moving their beds differently.  
We established the tradition to move our beds in a different way every year.  
Smiling, I think back to when it had all started in our first year:

~Lisa opens the door of the so-called ‘First years’ dorm. There are four similar twin beds standing in the room. All of them have blue bed curtains with bronze embroideries and the frames are wooden. The room has many windows and is brightly lit up. One girl is standing at one of the windows, looking outside and another girl is sitting next to her suitcase on the floor, crying. Lisa walks towards her and sits down.  
“Hey, what's up?” The girl doesn’t give her an answer and continues crying.  
Lisa takes her arm to lay it around her and holds her quietly.  
“My name is Lisa, what is yours?”  
“Jennie.”  
“Okay, Jennie, do you really not want to tell me what's up?”  
“I am scared of heights… I didn't expect to come into Ravenclaw and have all the windows around, but now...”  
Suddenly, the door of the room opens again and I walk in.  
I immediately recognize the girl from the train is the one who stands looking out of the window. I have never met the two girls sitting on the floor, but my first impression isn’t the best.  
Too whiny.  
I sit down on the bed where my suitcase is placed as Lisa’s and Jennie’s conversation continues.  
“Oh no… That is bad. But I think there must be a reason why you are here right now. Maybe the other girls will help me figure out how we can help you.”  
After Jennie nods, the room stays silent.  
The only thing we can hear is her sobbing.  
Then Lisa jumps up.  
“Hey girls. So, this is Jennie, and she is afraid of heights, so can we please all put our beds around hers?”  
And so we all move to shift our beds around hers and shield her from the windows, leaving a soft and thankful smile on her lips.~

After that night we never talked again for a half year and I honestly thought we never would. Okay, Jennie and Lisa became best friends but neither Eliza nor I really had any close connection with them or each other.  
Even though Jennie’s fear of heights got less severe with every new year, on the first night at Hogwarts, we move our beds to a different position.  
Tonight it seems to be a ziczac with me and Lisa on the outside and Jennie and Eliza on the inside.  
I smile and put the bag which I had been holding in my hand on the floor and help my best friends move the rest of the beds and nightstands.  
“I am so tired…” Eliza's voice tones through the room over the sound the beds make on the floor.  
“Well, I slept on the train.” Lisa smiled.  
“Me too.” Jennie added.  
“I think we’re done now.” Eliza says, trying to change the topic.  
I grin cheekily.  
“I think so too. And by the way, I also slept on the train, because I don’t have a needy boyfriend who has to have you doing… stuff… during the train ride to Hogwarts.”  
I shrug and sit down on my bed.  
Offended, Eliza takes her bag and goes into our bathroom but not without slamming the door loudly.  
Lisa, Jennie and I start laughing out loud immediately.  
I start to undress and I put my prefect badge onto the nightstand.  
“Oh, right you’re a prefect now, I forgot to congratulate you!”  
“Oh, thank you. But don’t be so happy. I can remove points from you.” I wink.  
“Yes, and you can go into the prefect bathroom, I would think that must be a great place for you and your boyfriend, you know”  
Jennie and Lisa start laughing. “Hey! I am not like that!”  
“That’s what she said…'' Jennie laughs even harder than before and Lisa falls down on her bed, holding her stomach.  
Still laughing I hear her say: “Maybe Eliza should become a prefect.”  
Now all three of us collapse onto our beds, gasping for air because we are laughing so hard.  
Eliza's face when she comes out of the bathroom is hilarious because she doesn’t know at all what has been going on.  
She just crawls onto her bed, closing her eyes and is obviously ready to sleep. “Guys, I am going to sleep. Good night.”  
We slowly stop laughing and Jennie goes into the bathroom. I sit up in my bed, pull a shirt out of my suitcase and undress. Then I put on my shirt, only wearing my panties underneath and I close my curtains.  
“Good Night guys.”  
Then the light goes off and I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Purple is a damn color!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> Strawberries & Cigarettes by Troye Sivan

Purple POV

"Aguamenti."  
Good thing I am already awake or I wouldn't have heard the spell which was cast on me.  
I also wouldn't have had my wand ready and I wouldn't have had a spell cast on myself to reflect the water.  
I laugh, still a little bit sleepy.  
"I knew it!"  
I open my eyes and see a completely soaked Eliza standing above me.  
"Oh you're wet, how unfortunate. You can go into the bathroom first if you want." I smile at her.  
She scoffs, then turns around and walks into the bathroom and a few seconds later I hear a shriek leave her mouth.  
She must have found the spider in the shower.  
I grin and shout: “Oh Eliza, do you want to kill it? Please?”  
I hear a groan coming from the bathroom, then water running.  
“Thank you!!”  
I lay down in my bed again, just to catch a couple more minutes of relaxation before I have to get up and get ready for our first school day.

-

We enter the Arithmancy classroom as the first ones, of course I had forced them to rush here so at least I could catch a seat at the very front.  
I would never want to miss anything, especially not in this class that I love so much.  
I sit down in the first row, right next to Eliza and Lisa settles down behind us and I immediately put all my stuff on the table, neatly organized next to each other.  
My books, feather and ink are perfectly aligned and I happily turn to Eliza to chat before class starts, also watching the door to see who else would join us in this class.  
There are people of all houses coming in and sitting down and I think, judging from my point of view, this can become a fun class without any great disruptions and I am already turning back to look at the front when I see him.  
Great.  
Amazing.  
It’s the blonde boy from yesterday, Taehyung, and stepping into the classroom causes the same effect as into the Great Hall, everybody turns and stares at him, talking quietly.  
I roll my eyes and turn back to the front with a groan, mumbling “Well, now that he is here this class is gonna be disrupted all of the time…”

-

I quickly pack my stuff and stand up to get to my next class in time and rush towards the door but the new boy, Taehyung, is standing there, mild curiosity in his gaze as he stares down to me, his head leaned to the side and his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
“Get out of my way new boy“ I scowl at him, no time and nerves to deal with his stupid cockiness right now.  
“Why would I?“ He responds and oh, I can hear that he doesn’t care.  
How damn annoying.  
“Because I want to get to my next class, duh!? And why would you be so obnoxious?”  
I say, furious, while trying to squeeze past him but his wide frame just blocks most of the doorway.  
“Why are you so annoying?”  
I scoff.  
“I'm not. Just let me get out! I am a prefect, so better move so I won’t be late for Transfiguration.”  
“I literally arrived yesterday, it might have slipped my mind why prefects are important, don‘t you overestimate yourself.“  
Asshole.  
“Tsk. FYI, I am Purple and you better get out of my way right now.“  
“You look pretty damn white to me. Purple is just a damn color, not a name, get off the throne princess, you aren’t that special.” he lazily speaks, a soft smile on his lips and his eyes give away how much he is enjoying this, pure mockery in his face.  
His words fill me with an indescribable rage and I would love to curse him to hell and back but that wouldn’t look too good as the prefect of my house and a responsible Hogwarts student.  
I shouldn’t be thinking like this at all, why does he even make me so angry? What is his damn issue?  
So I decide to just shove him and finally leave the classroom, walking off to the right to get to Transfiguration in time but after only a few seconds I can hear footsteps behind me that fastly catch up and I really can’t believe it.  
“Hey princess, where are you rushing?”  
“Don’t call me that!” I snap, “And again, it’s Transfig- HEY! Is that a cigarette?”  
“Yes, princess, it is, do you need glasses to see me up here huh?”  
That idiot actually has the audacity to pull out a packet of Marlboro Red right in front of me and light it with a metallic lighter from one of his other pockets.  
He sticks it between his lips and almost goes cross-eyed while lighting the cigarette.  
Since I don’t respond to his last comment he grins after he takes his first deep pull and blows the smoke out fastly.  
“Not such a smartass anymore huh?”  
He is making me so furious! Nothing I say seems to affect him so I try and snatch the cigarette from him but with a simple step to the side he can avoid me, tall bastard!  
My rather pathetic attempt makes him chuckle deeply, his laughter even deeper than his voice and his lips curve upwards to reveal his perfect teeth in a cocky smile.  
“Ohhh shortie, what are you gonna do now? A smartass and a shortie, how do people find you intimidating enough to not give you attitude? Smartie…”  
He walks faster and I huff, trying my hardest to keep up with my considerably shorter legs.  
“Don’t rush me like this princess or I can’t finish smoking before class.”  
“Then stop the hell walking!”  
And to my surprise he does so, rather abruptly, and I almost run into him but can move around him and this way I just stand before him, looking up to his stupid, smug face, the cigarette still dangling from his pink lips, his hands in his pockets.  
For a second, I consider trying to take the cigarette from him again but my chances are low because he is so goddamn tall.  
“15 points from Slytherin for smoking on the grounds.”  
Shall he die from painful lung cancer!  
But… he is laughing at me?  
The cigarette tight between his teeth, he slightly leans back on his heels, his lips pulled back into a boxy shape while his deep and full giggles fill the air.  
I just put a house penalty on him and he is not a bit concerned? Affected? Mad?  
I can’t help but stare at him, not understanding how he can be so damn carefree.  
But before I can think about this longer, he takes another deep breath, the cigarette between his long fingers and he leans down to me and blows the irritating smoke right in my face, his smile gone and his eyes cold.  
“Take one of your notebooks and document it princess, in case you didn’t figure this out with your oh-so-smart brain yet: I don’t give a single fuck, I am just here because I have to. So let me smoke in peace and I’ll see you in class since you have Transfiguration too hmm?”  
He points towards the row of doors behind me with his half-smoked cigarette.  
“See you in..” he looks at the stick in his hand, estimating the time it will cost him to finish smoking it, “..two and a half minutes princess. Bye.”  
He turns around without another word and walks towards one of the tall windows on the other side of the hallway.  
I am stunned and stare at him, how unflattered he looks down on the grounds, smoking away without a single care in the world.  
He turns his head towards me, another smirk of his on his lips.  
“I know I look good but staring is an impolite thing to do princess.”  
“I am not staring at you, ugly troll! And next time it’s gonna be 20 points!”  
I turn away and finally enter my classroom, a slight blush on my cheeks and ignoring his joyful “Still don’t care princess!”  
I hadn’t been staring!

-

Needless to say, the second hour was horribly long because of his mere presence in the room and I can absolutely not stand hearing his snickers from the back of the room.  
How will I be able to endure Mondays if he is all over my schedule?

-

Even more needless to say is how absolutely and entirely distressed I am after slowly discovering how many classes I actually share with the tall blonde that I decided to hate because why not.  
He is ignorant, disturbing, a distraction to effective learning and just annoying as fuck!  
How am I going to get through this year without a mental breakdown?

Oh if I had only known….


	5. Bloody Moron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> House Of Cards (Full Length Edition) by BTS

Purple POV

“Purple, come on, could I copy from you? Pleeeeease?”   
I look at my best friend whose adorable puppy eyes are begging me to hand over my potions essay.   
“Fred Weasley. Are you telling me that you’re late on homework already?”  
“I am not late, we have potions tomorrow morning and-”  
“It is the second week of school! The first homework we are getting in potions! You could’ve done it on the weekend!”  
I shake my head in disbelief.   
I finished my essay the day Professor Zabini gave it to us and that was six days ago.   
My accusing gaze meets his puppy-like face and I melt under the gaze of his brown chocolate eyes and those beautiful golden-yellowish sprinkles, the auburn, not styled, red hair and the cute little freckles all over his nose and cheeks that appeared during the summer too flattering to be true.  
I sigh and open my bag, taking out my two rolls of parchment and giving them to him.   
“Only because you are my best friend.”  
He grins, giving me a wink, his long, perfectly curved lashes hitting his cheek.   
“You sure that you’re not wearing mascara?”  
“Purple.”   
He rolls his eyes, letting out a chuckle. “You’ve been asking me that for years now, and no I am NOT wearing mascara or fake lashes. I am a dude.”  
“There are also guys wearing mascara or fake lashes!” I cross my arms in front of my chest.  
“We’ve had this discussion for so long now, and just to tell you again: I neither think I look very pretty with them, nor am I transgender or gay.”  
“That’s sad.” I state.  
“What?” he asks, looking up from the paper to stare at me, confused.  
“That you’re not gay.”  
“Why? Do you want to have a gay best friend?” he chuckles.  
“No not that, even though that would be cool too, no I want my brother to have a handsome and caring boyfriend.”  
“You don't even know if he really is gay, do you?”   
He rolls his eyes at me with a little - and adorable - grin.  
“I told you! His last relationship didn’t end well! She was a bitch, screwing Jungkook's friends and lying to him about basically everything.   
He trusted her, and she hurt his feelings so badly, he loved her! After that he didn’t have a girlfriend ever again.”  
“A relationship, you mean?”   
“Well I am pretty sure that he was dating somebody, short termed, before he left, and that was one of the reasons he left.”   
“The reason wouldn’t be the huge fight he had with your dad, would it?”  
I flinch, my heart cramping at the mere mention of that… incident.  
“Don’t.”  
The memory of my dad yelling at my brother and him just leaving still hurts and Fred knows that.   
“I am sorry, I shouldn’t have.”  
He gives me an apologizing look and wraps his arms around me, leaving me in a tight hug.  
“But is there actual proof that he ever had a boyfriend, or that he's really gay”  
I pout, knowing that I lost the argument.  
“I know my brother and I just feel that … that was his last hetero relationship.”  
He scoffs, then turns away from me, concentrating on reading my paper

After another half hour of silence and writing, Fred closes his Potions book and hands me my paper with a smile and a 'Thank you, you're the best'.  
I smile as well and turn back to my potions book, still writing on my other essay, as he closes my book and stands up. 

"Purple, we are going to leave now, we have worked enough.”   
“No, just a second, I’m almost done!”   
I scribble down a couple more words, then try to get my book back from my best friend but he steps back so that my hand grabs into the air.   
“Purple, come on, your ’second‘ is over, MOVE already!”   
I groan annoyed without even looking up and continue writing.   
“I just want to finish up my potions essay!”   
‘And the other one in potions and the voluntary one in Arithmancy.’ I add on in my head.   
Fred laughs knowingly and his eyes light up a little when he forcefully pulls me up from the wooden chair and I pout.   
“Your other potions essay, which is not due for another two weeks and that you practically begged Zabini for, after he had denied you the one you were also wanting to write a week ago? Come on! We both know it is extremely unhealthy to be studying too much and you are stressing about so many classes - Purple I am actually a little concerned, and you need to hear this from your friends:   
Your work-ethic is miraculous, but still this doesn’t mean that it is healthy.   
Just come with me and we’ll go outside for a bit before dinner.”   
I stand up, rolling my eyes at him, a pout on my lips when Fred pulls me through the library, my paper in my hand loosely since I didn't have time to pack it into my bag which Fred is carrying. 

The redhead is pulling me through the hall, ignoring a bunch of students who stand in our way.   
Then down the stairs, on his way out of the great door into the courtyard when he suddenly stops and turns around.   
I stumble, trying not to fall, crash into him which makes him stumble and so we both fall onto the floor, a loud *thump* echoing through the hallway.  
All my papers fly around like in those cheesy movies where the female protagonist falls and somebody - preferably the hot bad boy and male protagonist - catches her.   
But the difference between those movies and real life is; nobody catches me. Instead, I fall onto the soft pillow being my best friend, laying on the floor as well.   
I can hear his deep throaty laughter which rips me out of my thoughts and I join in.   
I can feel his body vibrate and his stomach tensing under mine, and I just now realise he’s got a sixpack.   
“I know, I got a sixpack. Surprised?”   
A slight chuckle leaves his mouth and I close mine, which must probably have opened the second I realised he really has… muscles.   
“Pff, not at all.”  
I try to stay calm and play cool, hoping for it to work.   
“I have known for longer.”   
I nod in agreement to myself which only makes it seem less believable, but who am I trying to fool here anyways.  
“Yeah, Imma just act like I actually believe this.”   
I struggle to keep the pout on my lips and he just laughs at me with a smug grin on his face.  
“I am not the tiny second grader who tried to prank some Slytherin anymore.   
I am way more, I have grown and you did with me.”   
My lips slowly curl up into a smile and once again I realize how old the two of us are already.  
He returns the smile, his eyes slightly sparkling, his long black lashes in which my gaze gets caught, fluttering.  
Caught quite literally, because if we would come closer just about an inch, our lashes would get tangled.   
My gaze slowly wanders down his face and I unconsciously lick over my lower lip.   
It seems like his face comes closer, when a voice disrupts the beautiful silence:   
”What the heck guys, stop eyefucking in front of the great hall!”   
I sit up immediately, blushing madly.   
My best friend Eliza holds out her hand for me to grab and I pull myself up.   
“We weren’t- “ I start arguing.  
“Purple.”  
“I honestly wasn’t-”   
“Purple, I just-.”  
“He isn’t-”  
“For God’s sake Purple! I am kidding!”   
I shut up, my already peachy cheeks turn almost crimson and I take her hand so that she can pull me up.   
I turn around and see that Fred just stood up as well, so I smile widely at my best friend.   
“Also, Dinner is ready, you two.”   
“Great! I am starving! Fred? Are you sitting with us tonight?”  
“I’m sorry Purp, I told Louis I’d sit with him, he wanted to ask me something.”   
He shrugs and I nod understandingly.   
“No problem, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”  
I smile and he gives me a wink as he vanishes in the mass of students who disappear in the Great hall.

At the Ravenclaw table I sit down next to Lisa, and across from Jennie and Eliza.   
“Oh my gosh it’s Spaghetti Bolognese for dinner! That’s my favourite Italian dish!!”   
I sigh, preparing myself for a fifteen minute lecture, which surely follows.   
“Did you guys know, it is actually called-”  
“Ragù alla bolognese?”   
Lisa cuts in, hoping to end the long story about the creation of Eliza’s favourite dish, but she isn’t to be stopped.  
“Exactly!! And it was created in northern Italy, in a town named Bologna. Fun Fact: I’ve-”  
“You’ve been in Italy before and tried the Spaghetti in Bologna, and it wasn’t as good as the one you got somewhere in Sicily?”   
Jennie’s comment is taken with two sighs and an excited nodding and Eliza continues her story.  
“Also it mostly gets served with Tagliatelle, but most of the people nowadays use normal spaghetti.   
The sauce is most of the time created from beef, onions, carrots, a little celery and maybe a little bit of pancetta. Then you add-”  
“Tomatoes, salt and pepper? We know, sweety, you’re obsessed with that food, everytime we have it you just cannot shut up about it!”  
I make another attempt to stop her, but she is hopelessly lost.   
“I know, I am sorry, but I think it is just so interesting! Especially considering how old the recipe is. Have I ever told you about how Ragù got its name? It was in the 19 hundreds-”  
“OH MY GOSH, is that the new student, Taehyung? He is so pulling off that ‘I just got out of bed’ look!!”   
Finally, Eliza shuts up, being distracted by Lisa fangirling about that new guy. Taehyung.   
Ugh, he is SO annoying, like how he is walking around with his cigarette, pretending as if everything would belong to him!  
“I think he is gorgeous!” Jennie agrees with her best friend.   
“And the cigarette he’s got with him all the time, it is just the epitome of masculinity!”   
I have the sudden wish to immediately throw up and I even gag a little, hoping for Eliza to feel the same way.   
“But Eliza, you’ve got to say he is gross!” I say, silently begging her to agree with me.  
“Honestly? I think he’s hot!”   
I roll my eyes and sigh.   
“I am going to leave if you won’t shut up talking about that ignorant, egoistic prick! He’s SO annoying, seriously guys, don’t you see that he hasn’t even been here for more than two weeks and has broken more rules than you even know!”   
I stomp my foot indignantly and Eliza fails to hide the laughter everybody busted into.  
“First of all, Purple, what rule have you EVER broken in your life, and no sneaking into the kitchen or giving Ravenclaw more house points-”   
“I did not!-”  
“Point is, I’ve probably broken about 5 times more rules then you did and I am just not gonna get started on Fred right now.   
And second of all, you’ve got to admit he does look good.”  
I glance over to the blonde boy sitting at the Slytherin table and I grumpily have to admit that she is right.  
“Okay well, BUT he still is a bloody moron!”  
Every word I spit out of my mouth increases in volume and I wish I would’ve realized it early enough, but I didn't.   
Instead of that I just stand up, having lost my appetite all of a sudden and walk out of the hall without another word to my friends.   
Ugh, that new guy brings so many problems, like he doesn’t respect nobody, not us prefects, not the head boy and girl and not even the teachers!! How dare he? 

Caught up in my thoughts I run against something soft, almost like a person.   
I look up and look into a clear night sky, the grey and blue in a mesmerizing harmony I have never seen before.  
I clear my throat when I realise who just ran into me - or I into them - and take a step back.   
My expression hardens, my lips pressed together to a thin line.

“Oh did the egoistic prick run you over? Has he been too ignorant?”   
I swallow harshly… he must’ve heard my rants during dinner earlier.   
“Move, Kim.”   
The words leaving my mouth almost sound like a growl and I am surprised by my tone.   
“You forgot the magic word, princess.”  
He smiles at me with the nicest and widest smile I’ve ever seen, which irritates me for a second until I realise what he wants and push him aside.   
“Just go and leave me alone.”   
“Oh, is somebody not in a good mood? What’s up Jeon? Did somebody burst your happy bubble or did you just get an A- in a test?”  
I stomp my foot onto the floor in irritated frustration, rage fastening my blood pressure.  
“How dare you!”   
“What?” his voice laced with mocking concern.   
“Is the so-called ‘smartest girl in Hogwarts’ not smart enough? Am I right...?”  
I open my mouth to answer and close it again immediately.   
With my voice having a dangerously quiet edge to it I snap back at him: “What is up with you Kim, the rule breaker seems so caring all of a sudden.”   
His features stiffen and his smile vanishes immediately. 

Taehyung POV:

Stupid girl thinks she can make a point here and prove the power she thinks she has over everybody.  
So I just stare down at her, my gaze like ice as my face shows no expression while I answer coldly.  
“What is it with you, honestly?  
I don’t care if somebody can’t stand me, but it seems like you very much mind if nobody cares about you, or why else would you be making such a fuss about the things somebody you apparently don’t care about, says?   
Can you not handle it when someone doesn’t absolutely admire you for your brains?“  
I think something’s up with you, so thanks so much for asking, I am good, but do you know what would make me feel even better?   
You leaving.”   
Her mouth opens and closes like a fish‘s, she didn’t expect this and well, to be honest, I didn’t either.   
I don’t know why I got so worked up over her ranting about me at dinner, but I can’t help it.   
Since she still stands there like a statue carved in stone, I just rush past her, into the dungeons.   
What an annoying evening, honestly.  
I wish I could avoid that stupid Ravenclaw girl more often, she needs to fuck off and get off her damn throne.  
I hate ignorant people and the way they think they are better than the people around them...


	6. You Know How To Read?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> i need to be alone. by girl in red

Purple POV “Would you be so kind and do me just a small favor?” The blonde Slytherin, seated in his probably comfortable armchair, looks up to me and smiles. “For you I would do anything princess.“ ew. “Get your ass out of my spot!” “Oh I am sorry but our moving firm has slight logistic problems, and I am not able to be moved.” He smiles again and I clench my teeth. “Are you serious? You just have to get your feet to the floor, stand up and walk away. Oh and if you already go, take your armchair with you, it is forbidden to have them in the library!” He looks at me and smirks like a little child that just pooped its pants. "First of all: I don't care about the rules, you should know that by now. Second: Technically I didn't break a rule. I used my wand to transform one of these really uncomfortable chairs into this one, so I didn't bring one in. And now third: Just sit down here already!" He points at the chair next to him. "You'll sit in your usual spot, and I can stay in my armchair, we’re both happy, problem solved." I scoff, my lips pulled down in a scowl. "No?! I want my table alone to myself. I don't want to share with some idiotic prick!" I am being petty, I know, but I refuse to let him have his way right now. "Wow, thanks, M'lady is being so nice today." “Only for you.” I look at him with an agonized smile tugging on my lips, when my gaze wanders back and forth between him and the empty chair until I sigh and give up, sitting down next to him, taking out my transfiguration notes. We are having a test in a week and I'm already late on my schedule, since Fred didn't allow me to study enough yesterday. I still cannot believe Taehyung is actually doing something productive and I look over to his paper, making sure he does so and he is holding a snow white quill in his right hand writing down notes in the most beautiful handwriting I've ever seen, well besides Eliza’s. I focus back onto my own schoolwork pulling ‘A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration’ out of my bag and searching for the text I was referring to in my last essay. The silence between him and me is comfortable and for a mere second I like studying with him, until I realise who I am sitting next to. How could I ever enjoy Kim Taehyung’s presence? I shake my head and roll my eyes trying to focus back on transfiguration, which is not working now that I am aware of every little sigh, every scratch of his quill and the rustling of his robes. I growl, drop my quill and lean back in my chair, making Taehyung look up from his work. "Awe, did the little princess study enough already? Is school too hard for you now?” “Shut up! By now you should know that I am THE BEST student in our grade!” I cross my arms in front of my chest and pout. “And again you prove me right. You're stubborn and so full of yourself. Seriously, you’ve got to think about what you say!” He smiles and with the nicest tone I have ever heard him use, he continues speaking. “I do really not know why people adore you so much. You're a pain in the arse!” I gasp. “I beg your pardon?” “No, no princess. You’ve heard me. “ His smile vanishes and leaves an emotionless expression on his face, his eyes like a glacier; clear, cold and dangerous. Then he continues speaking. “Do you know how annoying you can be? Every day you run around at school teaching everybody rules and telling everybody how to fucking live. You correct everybody and you walk around here like a queen who rules this castle.” He stands up. “I smoke, first of all. I break rules and you run after me trying to lecture me but I really don't care and you know that. Please, just look at yourself, what are you? You're studying for a test we have about ONE topic and you started working on it a week ago! Do you even know what you want to do after school, after you finished studying every day? Do you even have any friends? Everybody at the school fears you. They'll be gone as soon as you leave! Stop caring about other people and start caring about yourself! You've got some serious issues girl!” I gasp quietly, not knowing what to say or what to do. I don’t even want to think about his words, but I do and I am slowly getting scared that his words might actually be true. T- to some degree. I shake my head in disbelief, trying to get him out of my head, which obviously doesn’t work. “Honestly? Just think about it! Why do you care so much about them? You've got to have some personal issues! Like, are you scared of losing? Are you scared of not being enough? Maybe even scared of weakness? I don’t know, and I honestly don’t really care but you should get tested or something…” I feel how tears are building up in the corner of my eye, threatening to cause a scene with a stream of salty water running down my face and my emotional self to explode any second. Because… he is r-. No. I swallow the lump in my throat, or well at least I try, which isn’t really working at all though, and I stand up, taking the only other option I have right now. I yell. “Just shut your fucking mouth! How could you? You don’t know me at all and you never will. I do have friends, they love me and care about me as much as I do about them and even if they wouldn’t: My life doesn’t only consist of reading books, studying and lecturing people. PLEASE! Just stop it! And if we’re already in this; How about you? I know you don’t care about anything, yes, but do you even care about yourself? Are you having friends around? You tell people how imperfect their lives are, just because you can’t bear your own life? Because your life is a shithole? I have a-” “Miss Jeon, I am sorry to interrupt your conversation, but could you please leave the library?” “Oh, Madame Pince, good to see you. What did I do?” “I am sorry, but the library is a place to study and concentrate, not to yell around like an uncontrollable teenager.” I swallow hard, all sudden rage disappearing immediately as I stare at her in utter disbelief. “I-I am so, so sorry, I did not want to do anything to disrupt your and the other students' time, we’re leaving right now. I am sorry!” I ramble. The librarian nods, and I clean out my desk while Taehyung, who is sitting next to me, bites his lip, amused and obviously trying not to laugh. As soon as we have left the library I turn to the boy. “That was all your fault. I would’ve never even yelled in a library in the first place if you just never would’ve even been here! Do you know? Only your existence really is already annoying, and honestly I don’t think it is even im-” “Oh hello Taehyung, it was great hearing you got into the Quidditch team!” Some Slytherin students, who walked down the hall stopped right next to us and just started talking, without even noticing me and I snort slightly while I see a smile creeping up Taehyung's face, answering their questions about how the tryouts went and so on. I didn’t even know he was on the team and that makes me even more mad, because I always considered Quidditch as a way to tune out everything around me and to just be myself, but with him now playing against me, I don’t know if I can. How does he manage it to sneak into every part of my life and fucking trash it? My thoughts are being interrupted by Taehyung who addresses me again: “I am sorry, but since you never actually had something interesting to say, I am just going to leave you here, alone with your thoughts. Bye.” And with that he walks away with his Slytherin friends, leaving me alone, standing right here in the middle of the hallway like a doused poodle. And mind you, the water is way too cold for my sensitive skin. I _hate_ him.


	7. How does having competition feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> Tear by BTS

**Purple POV**

I look down onto my hands nervously, waiting for Professor McGonagall to pass out the tests. I really hope that I have a good grade. 

No.

Let me rephrase that.

I have to have a good grade. 

Hopefully even top of the class. 

No. 

I  _ will _ be top of the class. 

I have studied really hard and have been staying up really late just to get the countless pages of information into my head, it has to be good because otherwise I don’t even know what I did wrong. 

Fred usually laughs at me because of all the effort I make to be the best in every class, he says I have way too high expectations for myself but I don’t think that is true. 

I just have high hopes and goals set for myself, having ambitions is really important. 

Why would I even be in a school as good as Hogwarts if I don't show off my talents.

And besides all that...

… studying isn’t that annoying, I have fun doing it, honestly.    
Suddenly I get ripped out of my thoughts. A familiar paper is laying in front of me. 

“Second best of the class Purple, really good!” 

I stare at my Professor. 

Only second best?    
I look at my test. One of my answers has minus a half point. 

ONE HALF POINT. 

How did this happen? What did I do wrong? I read it over and over again. 

A-

A-

A-

It echoes in my head over and over like a mantra that won‘t leave my mind.

I grind my teeth in anger. 

Second best grade in class. Second. 

I studied so hard for this test, especially because it’s transfiguration, my favourite subject out of all the classes here. 

How could this even happen? 

This must be a mistake, it  _ has  _ to be.   
I walk out front towards McGonagall's desk.   
Most of the people in the class are just sitting around, talking to their friends and only a few of them are staring at their papers, happy about their good grades or rethinking their whole life because they failed.   
Professor McGonagall looks at me, a little bit surprised, but surely already knowing what I am going to say.    
“Professor, how can I only be second best in class, I had every answer right. I cannot see what I did wrong.”    
I hand her my paper. 

“Well it seems that you filled out something wrong for this question.” 

She says slightly monotonous and looks at me from over her glasses.   
“But that’s only half a point and I also looked into my notes and I wrote down that that is the right answer.” I argue.   
“Purple, look, you wrote that Metamorphmagi can transform into everything they like at will, but that is not the complete truth. 

Even though you’re right with the argument that they can change their appearance whenever they want to, but the transfiguration is also emotionally affected and so, in extreme cases, it can happen that they change just because they strongly feel an emotion.”

I pout and sigh deeply.   
“Okay, It seems I was wrong, thank you professor.”    
I know that I can‘t get more out of her, or get her to even change my grade, that would just be wishful thinking.    
But why didn’t I know the right answer, I wonder, I really should have known that. 

I should have studied harder and written down the right answer. It is all my fault for being so careless. I drop back on my chair and start packing my things into my schoolbag. 

How did I get this wrong? One teeny tiny mistake. 

How?

Why couldn‘t I answer  _ completely  _ right. Didn’t I even read those two books about Metamorphmagi to inform myself better than what the usual notes and school book could provide me?   
I look at the watch that I am wearing on my wrist. Luckily, the class is almost over.    
Some students stand up and walk to the door but after a warning gaze of McGonagall they stay inside of the room. I stand up as well, ready to walk out as soon as the watch shows 12 o’clock. Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around. 

Taehyung. 

I groan.    
“What do you want?”   
He smirks. “Only second best today, aren’t we.”    
I look at him. “Why do you care?” 

“Well because I am the best. How does having competition feel huh?”    
He smirks and my face drops. 

“WHAT?”    
“Well it seems that I answered every question right and you didn’t.” 

He shrugs and I cross my arms in front of my chest.    
“I don’t care.” I look at my watch. 

There is only one minute left and I sigh heavily.    
“Oh I know you do.” he almost sings in a mocking voice that is infuriating me.

His grin is even wider than before and I can see the row of white, perfectly straight teeth in his mouth. 

All genuine disgust aside…  _ why  _ does he even look so good?   
“What would lead you to that conclusion?” I look at him, challenging his answer.    
“Well how you ran to ol’ Gonnie, wanting to change your A- to an A.”    
“I didn't, I just wanted to know what I did wrong.”    
“OMG you admit a mistake? Princess Purple the First admits a mistake.”    
“Oh, shut up!”    
“Aww is somebody getting cranky?”

“No, just… leave me alone. Why do  _ you  _ even bother?”    
“Well as I already told you, I am THE BEST. And I just want to know how you feel about that. Like, you only being second.” He smirks.   
“Ugh.” 

I roll my eyes and walk past him while shaking my head. Why is he being so mean about this? He doesn’t have to make me feel worse than I already do, does he?

But of course he wouldn’t know how I feel, how it is when your own expectations get crushed and you are disappointed by yourself. The only thing he ever seems to think about is cigarettes and having fun, no ambitions present in his life.

Sad enough.

I can finally leave the room and rush away to hide the tears that are starting to run down my cheeks.

I am not able to hold them back anymore so I just speed down the hallway, away from all the others. I would never be able to appear in front of them again if they saw me being weak and vulnerable, so far from my usual self.

I burst into the first bathroom I can find, crying like a baby and all of this because of a stupid grade.    
But why was this asshole so good? 

Why did he get first place? WHY? 

And why didn’t I know about this STUPID exception? Who even needs emotions. 

I scoff and take a piece of toilet paper and wipe my tears away in an attempt to stop crying, which doesn’t work at all.    
More and more tears are rolling down my face, destroying my slight makeup. They leave salty trails on my pale skin and ugly red patches form on my cheeks and I can already feel how my eyes are swelling and turning puffy and red as well.

I am now sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning against the cabin wall, cramped inside a cubicle. 

Suddenly I hear the door open and I try to be quieter so they won’t notice me but a sob leaves my mouth, revealing me. 

“Purple?” I hear Taehyung's deep voice saying quietly.

What in hell’s name is HE doing here?   
He opens my cabin door and finds me, probably looking like a zombie, almost laying on the floor.    
“I didn’t mean it like that. I knew that you were jealous, but I shouldn’t have tried to make you feel even worse. It’s only a mistake, that happens all the time.”    
He kneels down next to me and turns my face so that I have to look at him. 

I meet his gaze and I am mesmerized.

His eyes are gorgeous. It is a greyish tone with blue and silver splinters, like a cloudy sky brightening up and showing the blue pieces of the beautiful day it was supposed to be, or a rough wind over an icy land, water clearing up after a storm. 

Just beautiful.

I shake my head. ‘Purple stop!’ I think but can’t help it and sob again. 

“Well but you still said it! And it hurts.” I pull my head out of his hands and turn away from him, pouting. 

He is a little bit too late to play the sorry and empathetic part now. Is he here to make me feel like shit again, poke his fingers in my wounds and bother me?

“No, I am honestly sorry, I should’ve known how important school is to you. Such a beautiful girl like you isn’t supposed to cry like that. You’re perfect and you shouldn’t be this disappointed just by one grade. Look at you, I mean you’re a great person, but you are crying because you got an A- on a test. You shouldn’t. It is normal to just make mistakes, you shouldn’t be ashamed of that.” 

I look at him and he is smiling a nice and genuine smile. 

‘ _ Beautiful’...? _

His kind words confuse me but it really seems like he means what he says and I am surprised. Why is he always such an asshole but now, suddenly, he becomes worried about me, even though we fight all the time, and is understanding and talks me out of my rather disastrous mental situation.

Is he hiding something? 

Whatever, I shouldn’t care! It‘s only Tae… hyung.

A smile creeps on my lips, I just can’t stop it, he has something to him that lifts my mood.

“Thank you”, I say, and I really mean it. 

He pats my shoulder. “You’re welcome, princess.”

We sit like this for a few more minutes, only a slight awkwardness in the silent air which might be because we are cramped into a toilet cubicle.

I am busy thinking about the boy next to me and what his intentions might be while I stare at his long fingers and the silver rings adorning them as they draw circles on my knee to calm my decreasingly frantic sobs down.

He is the only one to run after me because he, apparently, genuinely felt bad about being mean like he was, and now he is even staying with me until I-

“Feel better?“

He asks, voice slightly raspy and I look at him, slightly startled and ripped out of my thoughts.

“Hmmm?“ I mumble, wiping at my cheeks again, avoiding to look into his beautiful orbs again.

“Are you feeling better now?“

I nod and we get up, him pulling me up with his surprisingly strong arms and I fix my outfit while he wets a few paper towels so I can fully clean up and when I turn around to him, most of the mess that was my face fixed, he waits for me at the door, a cute smile on his lips and he opens the door for me - since when is he a gentleman - and asks:

“Uhm… are you hungry?“

I chuckle and shake my head.

“I don‘t eat lunch, I go to the li-“

“library to study and do homework? Classy…. but… same“, he admits and my eyes grow big which causes him to laugh.

“Come on, how did you think I actually did good in classes. Even my mighty self“ - I scoff -“ knows how to summon the wise spirits of old old ooooold witches. Come on, let‘s go“

And with that he closes the door behind me, grabs my wrist and pulls me towards my favorite place like a giddy little boy excited to show his friend a toy.

I would never have been able to think that Kim Taehyung, ice block in person, would have such a side to him.

Wait.

Friend?


	8. Prefect Bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> Let The Right One In by SAKIMA

Purple POV

I groan and stretch my stiff limbs in all directions before getting up and cleaning up the mess made out of ink bottles, parchment rolls and feathers all around the seat that I had been sitting in.

I spent the last couple of hours trying to write that horrific and exaggeratedly long potions essay and I have finally finished the last page.

This tiring evening just screams for a nice and relaxing bath, so I go back to our room and grab a few comfortable clothes and walk off to get to the Prefect bathroom, humming to myself and very content at the thought of colorful bubbles and relaxing silence.

I get undressed and put the pile of clothes next to the pool and wrap a towel around myself, just in case Myrtle has decided to be annoying today.

I open the door to the actual tub where the air is steamy and humid and I can hear the water running and… Myrtle giggling in her typical annoying girlish manner.

I groan and step closer to the bathtub. “Myrtle! You are not supposed to turn the water on.”

I reach out to change the setting on the taps but that is when I hear an all too familiar voice.

“Princess! How nice of you to join me, it wasn’t Myrtle who turned this on but nevertheless, don’t you dare and turn off the green water, I am actually gonna fight you if you do.”

The owner of the voice comes swimming closer, closely followed by a smiling Myrtle, emerging from the thick clouds of steam that hover all over the water and I can’t help but stare at him and the way his broad shoulders and muscular - and bare - chest part the water.

“Taehyung? What are you doing here? You aren’t a prefect, how did you get in here?”

He swims closer and sits down on the bench that I know is at the side of the pool.

“Ahh, princess, my name sounds so beautiful coming from you and I am obviously enjoying the almost best bath of my life. It would be more enjoyable if you joined me.”

“Never!”, I snap, “I wouldn’t even dream of such a thing and… you are smoking?!”

It was just now that I notice one of his trademark Marlboro Red between his flushed lips.

“And for how I got in here, I just asked one of the girl prefect’s, I don’t remember what house. 

I was very nice and polite so she told me how to get in here. And why wouldn’t I smoke? It's relaxing and a whole new experience in here.”

He grins and shamelessly looks me up and down.

“And why are you still trying to cover yourself up with that towel, just come here and join me.”

His comment gets accompanied by the ghost’s stupid laughter that echoes around the tall room.

I look down at him, my face twisted in disgust.

“Never in a million years Taehyung, just get your ugly ass out of here and let me take a bath in peace and silence.”

“Oh princess, believe me when I say that my ass is not ug-”

“It certainly isn’t~” Myrtle sings and flies closer to him.

“Not.helping.” I grumble and cross my arms in front of my chest.

“Exactly. And you can take a bath in peace and silence. I am not gonna say a word if you just get that stick out of your ass and join me.”

“I swear Tae, I am gonna curse you to hell and back if you don’t get outta here already!” 

“I won’t, so you either come in here or you don’t”, he states and leans back relaxed, his eyes closed.

I curse under my breath and turn back to the dressing room.

“Make Myrtle disappear, I’ll be… I’ll be right back.”

“To your commands princess” he shouts joyfully and as I close the door behind me I hear him talking to her.

I am feeling so damn annoyed and I would love to kick him out of here right now but I can’t, so I grab my underwear and put it on as a makeshift bikini.

Green lace. Just great.

I take a deep breath and brace myself for the annoying comment I am going to get for my outfit and enter the room again and see Taehyung, his arm propped up on the edge of the bathtub and, of course, shamelessly staring at me.

“Don’t even-” I start but he grins and interrupts me.

“Wow, even my favorite color princess, I’m impressed.”

“Shut the hell up dumbass and stay away from me.”

I walk all the way to the other side of the tub and slide into the water and feel how the hot water immediately relaxes my tense muscles and I sigh loudly. 

I sit down on a waterbench and close my eyes.

Tae chuckles, I sigh again. 

“What?!” 

“Wow, Princess. You don’t have to snap at me like that. I am not doing anything.” 

“Can you just shut up. Please?” 

I look at him with puppy eyes. 

“Aww. Are you begging me? Are you  _ that _ needy?”    
“Ughh, just shut it.” 

I close my eyes again.

The room stays silent and I start relaxing again. 

“Do you really think I would leave you alone? Purple?”

His voice suddenly appears next to my ear and I immediately open my eyes and sit up. 

He is sitting right next to me and I can feel his breath on my bare skin and I stare at him.    
“I believed it for a moment, but that's the problem with beliefs, you often get disappointed.” 

I shrug, trying to forget the detail that he is almost touching me. 

He laughs his deep, throaty laughter and I feel the goosebumps on my arms.

“But do you know what? I don’t care!” 

I turn my head, lay it down on the brim of the pool and close my eyes again. 

“Is somebody tired?” 

I feel Tae’s hand petting my arm and a shiver runs through my body. 

“Just leave me alone!” I hiss. 

“Why would I? It isn’t fun when I leave you alone.”

I snort. 

“Idiot!”   
“Ouu, she knows how to swear.” He chuckles. 

“Asshole!”

“We’re getting meaner. Should I swear too? Oh I know what's going on here. The green lace, the bath with me, the shivering when I touch you, the goosebumps when I laugh and the swear words. Kinky.” 

He smirks and that is the moment I slap him.    
“So I am right.” 

He chuckles and I slap him again. 

“YOU ARE THE ONE! THE HORNY PERVERT WHO IS TRYING TO INTIMIDATE ME FOR HIS…THING...TO BECOME HARD!” 

I push myself off the seat onto him to dunk the idiot in front of me but he just smirks. 

“I wouldn’t do that right now Princess.”   
I stop.

“What!? Why!? Just tell me ONE good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now.” 

My voice actually sounds evil and I am pretty proud of myself because of that. 

“Well, first of all you wouldn’t be able to actually kill me and second, if you would dunk me you maybe would come close to a … certain part”, he smirks, “of my body that you wouldn't want to touch. Well no, I wouldn't want you to touch.”   
“Are you serious?” I stare at him.

“Well if you don’t believe me, then see yourself.” 

With these words he stands up.

I stare at him and realize he told the truth. 

Immediately I cover my eyes and blush heavily.    
“You are NAKED?!” 

“Oh, yeah and don’t deny it, you like what you see.”

I can hear the grin in his voice and that is annoying me even more than the fact that he is actually… 

“Could you please just put something on? Like underwear? I am wearing something too.”    
“But only because it’s you princess. Oh and you didn't have to cover yourself. I wouldn’t have had any problem with you being naked.” I hear him in the water and sigh.

“Can I look now?”    
“Yes you can.” 

I exhale and open my eyes and see a six pack. The water reaches to his hip so I cannot see anything lower and I am really glad, because I am not 100 percent sure if he is wearing pants. 

“I knew you like my body.” 

I shiver and look into his face.    
“Well if you say this trashcan is a body. No, I don't like it. I’ve seen better things.”   
He chuckles. 

“Yes and that is the reason that you stared at my eight pack.”    
“As I just counted those are only six and no I don’t want to see the other nonexisting two.”   
He chuckles again.

“You are free to leave now. Do I have to show you where the door is?”    
“Don’t be so grumpy, Princess. But okay I will leave the water.”    
He turns around and swims away and that is when I see it. 

He is NOT wearing anything. 

I try to turn my gaze away from his naked back and ass but somehow I simply can‘t. 

WHY does he have to look so fucking good?

I groan when he lifts himself out of the water. 

I can see his back muscles flex in a row and I inhale fastly. 

The water drops pearl down his pale skin over his way too good looking ass.

Shit.

He actually stands up and walks with swinging hips over to his clothes. 

He puts on his boxers and shorts and sits down with a book in his hands. 

He is reading?! 

I shake my head and am actually able to lift my gaze off him. 

“What are you reading?” 

He lifts his gaze off the book and looks at me.

“Why would I tell you?” He smirks. 

“Okay, then don‘t. I actually was interested.”   
He lifts an eyebrow.    
“Well if you really want to know…” I nod and actually smile kindly.

What was my problem with him again?

“Pride and Prejudice. Jane Austen.”

_ WHAT? _   
“Wow, I would’ve never expected that, not that I don’t think that you’re not capable of doing that, well okay you aren’t, but you know what I mean.”    
He chuckles and I blush, then he smiles. 

I close my eyes again and finally am able to relax. 

“Did you ever read it?”   
I open my eyes again. 

“Yes, I read it actually a couple of times. I think the first time I was twelve… I think… How about you? Have you ever read it?”

“No, I never really was a big fan of reading but when I saw this book and somehow I wanted to read it.” 

“That is interesting.” 

I close my eyes again and Tae continues reading. 

“This Bennet is a really annoying character.” 

I chuckle. 

“She kinda reminds me of you.” 

He grins. 

“And you are Darcy, or what.” 

I laugh.    
“Yes of course. You pretended to hate me from the first second we met, but your heart knows that you’re crushing on me and I will be your one true love.”    
Theatrically he lifts his hand to his forehead, tragically closes his eyes and lays onto the floor. 

We both start laughing heavily. 

Then he opens his book again and I close my eyes. 

Eventually I seem to have fallen asleep because when I wake up Taehyung is already gone. 

I stand up and go out of the tub. I look around. 

Where are my clothes?

I groan. 

Then I see a Tshirt and a small note. 

For Elizabeth.

Yours, Darcy. 

I pout, then I take the shirt. It smells like Taehyung's cologne and a little bit like smoke. It also has a big green snake on it. 

I sigh and put it on. Then I sneak out of the room, hoping for nobody to see me. 

“Purple? What are YOU doing here and … this outfit?”   
I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn around.

Fred. 

“Long story, I will tell you later.”

He nods and gives me the robe and I smile at him thankfully. 

The robe reaches down over my knees and I feel safe with it on my body.

I still smell the cologne from the shirt but also a little bit of Fred's unique smell. It is Thyme, Mint and some other men‘s cologne.

I hurry to get into the common room, hoping for nobody else to see me. 

And finally, without further incidents, I am standing in my room, putting on fresh underwear and another oversized tshirt. Then I lay down into my bed, still mad but calming down fastly and I read a book until going to sleep rather late.

~~~~  
  



	9. Hate is such a strong word, princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie

Tae POV

I sigh deeply and roll up the long stretch of parchment which is now covered in black little letters making up my potions essay.

While sitting up and stretching my back, I look around myself and sigh again.

It’s a mess.

I’ve been working on this week’s homework which is an awful lot even though it’s only Wednesday and I also started making up for all the work I never handed in.

Currently, I am sitting in one of the big and plush seats in the Slytherin common room, having snatched it right after Herbology ended since there are only a total of 4 of these perfectly soft green chairs and in my opinion, this one is the best one.

It’s right next to the wall consisting of glass that makes it possible for us students to look out into the lake, the soft and shimmering green light perfect to study and do homework like in my case.

There are piles of bunched up parchments and carefully rolled up ones around me, filled with the homework of a lot of subjects for a lot of time.

When I came here to this school, I had planned on doing nothing at all like I was used to because nobody cares about my grades and me in general anyways but… that annoying little Ravenclaw prefect, Jeon Purple… she is awfully ambitious for a Ravenclaw and she never stops nagging me about my carelessness and rather bad grades and that sparked something in me that I am still failing to explain.

She works hard for what I gave away, a dream and a goal and she is doing everything to achieve it and that behavior sparked something in me and here I am, making up for all the work because it isn’t hard for me at all.

And while she is succeeding in all her classes, she is not ashamed to show it off, never misses a chance to subtly notify other people, including me, about her outstanding efforts so I carefully chose her favorite subject, Transfiguration, and worked hard for beating her on a test, just once.

At first I had felt euphoric when I did so, thinking it would give me some kind of power over her and successfully stopping myself from getting attached to her hard-working self.

Never had I expected her to wreck herself about it the way she did and I still feel horrible about it.

I don’t know what drove me when I followed her after I noticed that she was holding back actual tears about what she called an imperfection and failure but I did, and what I found was not the Purple I had seen so far.

It wasn’t a Purple that she ever showed to anybody but me.

No, she accidentally exposed a vulnerability, even fear to me and that was the moment a part of me started watching her, watching  _ out  _ for her and what I saw surprised and shocked me at the same time.

I discovered that the girl I had ridiculed for trying too hard is actually an ambitious and hard-working person that is never satisfied with herself no matter how good she is.

I saw that the sassy personality is just an act she puts up for herself and everybody else around her and the longer I saw her keeping the facade up relentlessly, after I even caught a glimpse of her actual, hidden exhaustion in the prefect bathroom at the beginning of October… something in me shifted.

And that something started to grow and started to remind me of my childhood even though those kinds of memories are carefully locked away in the furthest and darkest corner of my mind.

Memories of my young self being exactly like Purple, hard-working and with the constant goal to please everybody around me and fulfill their expectations.

But nobody warned me of how it would be to lose exactly that.

Nobody told me what it is like to lose that part and become a shell that is refusing to care about people’s opinions.

Nobody told me what it is like to not have anybody to please anymore, to not be cared about in any way anymore.

To be alone.

And being alone killed the hope- and joyful child in me and the hole that was left, the dark void that dared to swallow me like it did with my mother is toxic.

Like a poison slowly flowing through my veins and changing me from an ambitious middle schooler that desperately wanted his parents to notice him to a High school kid that wore a scowl like a mask, that skipped class to smoke, that beat up people for fun because maybe… just maybe his parents would come home to talk to him about his disrespectful behavior, show him that they indeed still cared about him, his education and his future.

But they didn’t.

The only thing they did was send him to yet another boarding school so he is taken care of.

And the little boy grew up but his walls grew with him and protected him from ever trusting a person again just so they could destroy him when he is the most vulnerable, keeping him from giving in and leaning onto another individual that  _ sees  _ him, that loves him for who he is and that appreciates his efforts.

Somebody like Pur-

NO!

I shake my head and ignore my shaking hands while I collect feathers, empty ink bottles and parchments from the floor around me and carry them back to my room so I can hand them in tomorrow.

I am about to go back out there and stare into the seemingly endless water again without drowning in my own thoughts when I notice a note on my bedside table, my own messy handwriting on it.

I squint and read it, which results in a groan.

I completely forgot about this but now that I remember the astronomy homework for tonight, I grab my telescope and other materials and leave the Slytherin common room to head to the astronomy tower.

There are only a few students in the hallways seen as it is already late, dinner is over and we need to be back in our houses soon but I am sure I can sneak onto the tower and back to complete this assignment before it is due.

While walking up the stairs, I meet Purple’s friend Lisa, a tall and friendly girl and she greets me with a quiet mumble as she yawns while obviously heading back to bed, her astronomy homework in her arms.

Apparently I am not the only one who is a little bit late with the latest assignment and I climb the last steps and open the door.

I had hoped to be alone and be able to work in peace and silence without any disruptions, but there is one other person up here, taking scribbled notes about a constellation we are supposed to name.

They are small and their hair is tied together in a low ponytail, causing the locks, the color of which is hard to figure out in the darkness, to fall all over her back.

As the door falls shut with a ‘click’, she turns around and starts talking.

“Seriously, why am I never able to- oh.”

‘Oh’ describes it well.

Of course it is Purple who is here and I don’t like the warmth that is erupting in my stomach and chest and the smile that is daring to sneak onto my lips.

I need to stop liking her… getting attached to her and feeling good in her presence, it won’t end well, it never does.

“Hi” I force out and walk over to the brim of the tower and start setting up my equipment to get this over with as fast as possible but I can’t ignore her. 

Neither the way she hums under her breath while carefully taking notes nor the hasty stares she is throwing into my direction and I groan and look over to her.

“What?” I ask and I sound harsher than I wanted to.

“Nothing” she snaps back and I can hear how defensive she sounds.

“You are staring at me. Didn’t your parents teach you that that’s rude?”

She scowls and lays her quill down, a dribble of ink staining her parchment while she crosses her arms in front of her chest and her voice is icy when she responds.

“Excuse you? I was not staring and of course my parents taught me how to behave. Not that they have anything to do with you being rude for no reason.”

I chuckle and interrupt setting up my stuff, the homework slipping into the background of my mind.

“I am not being rude, I am stating facts. I don’t blame you for using this excellent opportunity to look at me. I know that I look handsome.”

She scoffs and rolls her eyes at me, slightly shaking her head but… is that a blush creeping into the tips of her ears?

“You do in fact not look disrespectfully handsome, you are just as ugly as you were when I was exposed to more of… you” she says and vaguely points at my body and I smirk as she is obviously talking about the bathroom incident.

“Oh come on princess”, she scowls at the nickname,” you are just trying to distract the both of us from the fact that you are almost late with your astronomy homework. How non-prefect-like of you.”

Her blue eyes darken and her grip around herself tightens and I doubt that it comes from the cold breeze up here.

“Lord, Tae you are so annoying, why don’t you focus on the fact that you are at least one month too early with the assignment. You never hand in shit on time.”

Ouch.

“Well, nobody ever expects me to deliver, do they?”

My voice is cold as ice and basically dripping with resignation and bitterness.

It stings, my own words so painful in my chest as she is right. I never meet expectations even though I doubt there is anybody who hasn't given me up yet.

She just shrugs and turns back to her work without another word, the silence between us toxic and cold and I can feel myself suffering from it.

We both work silently for a while until I can hear Purple curse and I look over to her as she angrily rips her parchment into two pieces and pulls out a new one.

“Ohhh, did you get it wrong?” I ask, still hurt by her words but I can’t hold back from making her react to me, as it is the only genuine emotion anybody shows me, seen as nobody has been that honest with me for a long time.

“Yes I did. I don’t get this one but I have to do it tonight or else the planets will have moved too far. Happy now?!”

I am surprised by the desperate tone she is failing to hide under her harsh anger and I step closer to her, my slim fingers reaching out to touch the bare skin of her wrist.

“Do you need help princess?” I ask, my voice barely a whisper and I am very unsure of how she will react, bracing myself for another outburst.

And rightly so.

Purple turns to me, slapping my hand away and raising her voice as she snaps.

“Oh my god, Tae! Just leave me alone! Honestly, I hate you, just let me be.”

My hand falls to my side and my face drops, returning to my motionless mask in a second, her words washing over me like a bucket of ice cold water, making the warmth in my chest fade and freeze to ice, enclosing around my heart.

“Ahh, hate is such a strong word, princess.”

I try and joke about it and I doubt that she is able to hear the pain and hurt drenching my voice and I turn back and fastly start doing the assignment, frantically looking for something to focus on apart from the gaping hole that is slowly ripping open my chest, pushing me into a darkness I don’t want to have in me.

I dig my nails into my skin, hoping for the pain to chase away the poison in me and I feel cold, desperately wishing the warmth of… something on my skin or heart.

“Just shut up! I don’t need you.”

Right.

I bite down on my lip to stop a sob from escaping them, my body starting to shake and I grab my stuff and rush back down the staircase, ignoring the stone weighing down my heart and, slamming all doors behind me, I lock myself in the bathroom of the room I have to share and splash cold water onto my face and then stare at myself in the mirror.

I look into a pair of grey-blue eyes that look empty, in a pale face surrounded by messy blonde hair.

I breathe heavily and grab onto the sink tightly so my knees don’t give in.

Stop it, Kim Taehyung.

Stop thinking about the next time you see her already, stop it, she doesn’t need you.

Give her up and let it go.

She just doesn’t care.

Nobody ever does so stop hoping.

.

.

.

But deep down I know that I won‘t.

It‘s already too late.


	10. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> Careless Whisper by George Michael

Purple POV

“Eli!!” 

I bang my fists against the bathroom door. 

“Would you PLEASE open the door?! I need to go in there!” 

“Wait five seconds, would you?!” she says back, her voice muffled by the wood of the door but I can still very much hear her annoyance.   
“That’s what you said half an hour ago, I gotta shower!” 

“Ugh!” 

The door opens and Eli walks out, already with her makeup and hair done and her body wrapped in a bathrobe. 

“Could you colour my hair, please?” 

She looks at me with those cute brown puppy eyes of hers and I nod.    
“Okay, I will when I am ready, now go, I have to hurry up!”

She walks away and I am finally able to walk into the bathroom and shower. 

The water running over my body makes me shiver and I close my eyes, enjoying the silence that’s giving me a moment to think. 

...

I don’t want to go! 

I do not want to go to this stupid Halloween party. 

Especially not with that dress… We had our first Hogsmeade weekend last week and of course we had to go shopping since Eliza, Jennie and Lisa were all determined to go to this stupid party. 

And well, I do like the idea of a masquerade ball but I still don’t want to go, it is going to be so stupid and boring!

I groan quietly and start cleaning my body and hair to quickly get ready or I am afraid that Eli is going to strangle me so, sooner than I‘d like to, I turn off the water and step out of the shower, wrapping myself into a towel. 

I take my wand from the brim of the sink, mumble some quick words and my hair is dry immediately. 

I look into the mirror with a sigh and stare into my own eyes… what a totally visible lack of motivation is to be seen on my face, incredible.

My eyes wander over my face studying it closely ... oh dear... I have to do some fixing here!   
I start putting on foundation, then powder and highlighter and that’s about it as I don’t really care about my eye makeup since my mask will cover them anyways.

I open the bathroom door and walk to my closet, searching for my dress under all the robes and sweatpants.

I put on my black lace underwear, then the black-golden corset, struggling with the tight material.

“Eli, can you tie that, please?” I point at my back where the straps are hanging down loosely.

The beauty in person walks up to me, then she ties up the strings, almost strangeling my waist and chest.

I gasp as she literally pushes the breath out of me.

“Could you please leave a little air in my body?!” 

She laughs, then she untightens the tie a little and pats my back. 

I breathe in deeply and sigh.

“Yeah, that’s better.” I mumble and turn around, looking at her.

“Oh, right, your hair.”   
I take my wand from my bed and grin at her.   
“What color?”   
“Blonde.” She smiles at me cutely.

“Colovaria.” 

Her brown, shoulder long hair turns blonde immediately and she grins even wider.

“Here you go.” I smile at her, admiring her whole appearance. 

She is wearing a black corset, black fishnet stockings and a red thigh band. 

Also white vampire teeth, bright red lipstick and sleeved latex gloves in the same colour. 

Absolutely gorgeous!

“Have you seen Lisa and Jennie?” I wonder, looking around our room that is a mess of empty bags, clothes and Eli‘s makeup utensils.

“They left earlier. I think they are dressing up in the 7th year room.” 

I nod, slightly lost in my thoughts.

“Cool, then we don’t know who they are.” 

“Well then we will only know each other, I do like that.” 

She winks at me, then sits down on her bed, putting on her black mask that is adorned by bright red details, matching the colored details on her dress and the exact shade of her lipstick.

I take my wings off the hanger that was hanging on the frame of my bed, putting them on intricately.

“Oh, Purple, I found your mask, it was in my drawer.” 

I look up to Eliza who is still sitting on her bed, my golden mask in her hands. 

I walk over to her, take it and lay it down on my bed to put on my black stilettos and it is only then that I walk to the full-body-mirror and I gasp as I see my reflection, my jaw dropping.

“I don’t want to go!” 

I whine out loud, looking at Eliza then glancing down at my dress.

“What, why?!” She steps closer to me and looks me up and down in the mirror, a smug grin on her face as she does so.

“Well, look at the piece of fabric that I am wearing! It doesn’t even cover my whole thigh!”

“You look gorgeous and you loved the dress in the shop!”

“I look like a whore!” I argue, my voice whiny.

“No you don’t!” she assures me, pointing at my reflection.

“I do!” 

“Ugh!” She walks to my bed and gives me the golden mask.

“Just put that on.” she groans.

I obey her commanding wish and tie it around the back of my head. 

Then I take my wand out of the black thigh band and put a spell over it which is colouring and putting makeup on my eyes after all.

\---

Together we walk out of the Ravenclaw tower, down the stairs to the Great Hall.    
The hall is decorated really cool, real bats everywhere, also carved pumpkins with candles in them and the magical ceiling is cloudy and thunder and lightning are flashing over it all the time. 

I smile and turn to my best friend, who was supposed to be standing next to me, but she isn’t, apparently already mingling with the crowd.

I groan and walk into the hall by myself. 

The tables are pushed to the side, a huge buffet on them and small cocktail tables are everywhere, leaving a square in the middle to dance. 

Now I start looking around at the students and I see many really good costumes, but because of the masks, nobody recognizes each other. 

One couple is dancing to Celestina Warbeck and only hearing her screeching and whiny voice makes me want to vomit. 

Fastly, I walk toward the buffet, pouring myself a little bit of the magic punch and already the first cup makes heat run down my spine, through my veins into my cheeks and they flush brightly red. 

I get myself another one right away, just when somebody taps on my shoulder. 

“Oh, beauty, don’t drink too much, I know Warbeck is horrible, but that is no reason to drink the whole bowl of punch.” 

I turn around and look at the boy standing in front of me.

He is dressed as the devil himself and I smirk. 

He is wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt and a black tie. He has a plain black mask and black curved horns, his red handkerchief matching his auburn hair perfectly.

His hair… the colour of which reminds me of the untamable red strands on Fred‘s head.

That thought comes into my head and I think of what my best friend might be dressed up as. 

‘Probably a vampire or something like that.’ was what Eli had said when I asked her earlier this day.

I smile at the good looking boy in front of me.    
“You might be right.”    
He chuckles and grabs my hand, leaving my cup aside and he pulls me towards the dance floor.

“Do you want to dance to this horrible music though?” he asks, his voice calm with amusement laced in it.   
“Yes, why not.” I shrug and we both laugh. 

“This reminds me of Christmas at my Grandma’s, she ALWAYS listens to Celestina Warbeck.”    
I swear I can hear him roll his eyes and I chuckle. 

“You sound so happy about it.” I tease.   
“Oh yes definitely… since I love her so much…” his voice is laced with so much sarcasm that I have to laugh again.

“Oh shut!”    
“And what do your parents say?” I wonder, still laughing.

“Well, they’re not exactly the biggest fans, but they accept it, since it’s grandma’s house and her rules. The only person fussing about it is my aunt, she really hates the music, but okay, I do it for Grandma.”   
I smile. “That is really nice, I hope your grandma appreciates it.”

He chuckles and I smile. 

Oh how badly I want to know who’s under this mask. Maybe it is a tall first year… I shake my head. No, he must be about my age, maybe a 5th grader. 

“What’s up?” He looks at me, worry in his red coloured eyes glistening through the slits in his mask.

“Oh it’s nothing, You will laugh about it.”    
He smiles at me and tilts his head to the side.

“Then tell me.”   
“Well I was just realizing that we don’t know each other at all, and I was hoping you’re not just a tall first grader.” 

I look at him while his lips pull up in a grin and he starts laughing lowly.

“To make you happy, I am not a first grader.” His voice is teasing and makes my black lips pull back in a genuine smile.   
“That's good, because I would have been confused if we had such good looking first graders at school.”    
I give him an innocent wink and his lips form a cocky grin.

“Well you don’t look bad for a first grader yourself.” I can see him shooting me a wink as well and I pout, hitting his arm softly.

“I am not that small! It is 5”2 and a HALF!” 

“Okay, okay, you’re right.” He chuckles a little at my defensive antics.   
I cross my arms in front of my chest, causing us to stop dancing in the middle of the dance floor, people around us complaining silently. 

“I better hope so!” 

He grins at me and I laugh, not able to keep it together anymore. 

The song stops and he takes my hand and we walk to the buffet together, tired of the truly gruesome music.

“Do you want a drink?”   
I nod, intertwining my fingers into each other as he pours us two cups.   
“Yes, thanks.”    
He nods and gives me one of the glasses with fruit punch. 

“So well, tell me more about you, mysterious girl”, he says, fully turned towards me, his face tilted a little in interest.

“There isn’t much to know about me. I am not that interesting”   
I take a sip while looking up to him, blinking fastly.   
“Oh there probably is a whole lot more to know. You already look interesting, how is your personality going to be then?” he says back, his voice even lower and more sensual than during the superficial small talk earlier.

“No… I am just a girl with friends, a stupid family and a busy school schedule.” I say, trying to distract him from the whole… ‘me‘ topic.

“Wow, I think we’re the same person.” he laughs and takes a sip from his cup.

“Yes, because you totally are a girl.” I laugh.    
“No.” He chuckles. “Because I have friends a, most of the time, stupid family and my schedule is way busier than I want it to be.”   
“There must be differences or it‘s about to get creepy” I shrug jokingly and get myself a refill. 

“So, who are you now?” he tries again and I groan quietly and to myself.   
“Well let‘s state that we’re not telling each other our names, that would destroy the fun.”

He nods. “I think so too, even though I really want to know who this beauty in front of me is, but this way it might be better.” 

He smiles at me, his eyes sparkling in the dim light, getting my heart to melt and I blush heavily. 

He called me beauty...

I look around the room, seeing a couple of red benches next to the dancefloor, so I point to an empty one.    
“Why don’t we sit down.”   
He nods and together we sit down onto the small leather bench. 

—

Turned towards each other, we spend hours and hours talking about God, the world and everything else in between, and I honestly don’t know why I didn’t get to know him before or why I’d never met him at school.

He is just coming back right now, getting me another drink when he points towards a girl who is throwing up all over the dancefloor. 

“She doesn’t look good, does she.” He chuckles slightly and I grin. 

Then I take a closer look and gasp.   
“Oh no…” I groan. “Sorry, that is my best friend, I… I should go and help her.”   
He smiles at me, a genuine smile, and I feel warm shivers running all over my body as soon as he takes my hand.    
“It’s okay, I would do the same. She has a great friend!”    
His face gets closer to mine.

“I had a wonderful evening with you, mysterious lady. I hope we see each other again soon!” 

I smile. “I’d love to!”   
His face comes even closer when suddenly his lips touch mine and the kiss is as light as a feather, as if the wing of a butterfly had only so much and grazed my slack lips.

My heart skips a beat but he already pulls back again, stands up and before I am able to say anything, he vanishes in the mass of students. 

I exhale and stand up way too fast so my vision gets blurry. 

“Fuck…” 

I immediately have to sit down again, I didn’t think I'd had that much alcohol. 

I try to stand up again, now way more careful than the first time and walk to the dance floor where a couple people try to get Eliza off there. 

“Eli, it's me, you need to come with me.”   
She groans, looking at me, her face pale and sweaty.

“But I had so much fun.” she whines.

“You were throwing up all over the floor just five seconds ago.”

“Doesn't matter. I wanna stay!” She pouts and her whiny voice makes me sigh. 

“It does” My tone of voice gets harder. 

“I am not leaving.” She tries to run away and I groan and grab her arm, smiling at her.

“Hun, we need to leave. You need to clean up yourself. After that we’ll go back again.”   
“We will?” she asks, looking at me like a toddler.   
“Yes of course!” I assure her even though I know she will fall asleep as soon as I help her clean up.

“Then we’ll go and clean my dress.” 

I take her hand and together we stagger outside, barely making it up to our dorm.    
I get her to lay down in her bed and she immediately falls asleep. 

I exhale and walk outside again, turning off the lights and letting her sleep. 

I head back downstairs, hoping to see the mysterious guy again, but I don’t have any luck so I walk towards the buffet, get a new drink and look around the room, keeping my eyes open for a devil, but I find nothing.    
I take another drink and one becomes two, two becomes three and I sit down onto one of the benches again, struggling to force myself to stand straight.

Then suddenly the clock strikes. 

**One.**

_ ‘What time is it?’ _

**Two.**

**Three.**

_ ‘Is it eleven already?’  _

**Four.**

**Five.**

**Six.**

_ ‘Phew the evening went by real fast!’ _

**Seven.**

**Eight.**

**Nine.**

_ ‘What time is the big reveal again?’ _   
**Ten.**

_ ‘Twelve?!’ _   
**Eleven.**

_ ‘Yes, so one hour le-’ _

**Twelve.**

_ ‘Oh. No.’ _

I look around and can see how everybody’s masks vanish and we actually recognize each other's faces. 

I can see Lisa and Jennie, standing next to a girl, I think she’s a Hufflepuff 5th grader.    
There is Roxanne, Fred’s sister, talking to another Gryffindor who seems to be her age. 

I cannot find neither Fred nor the good-looking guy I talked to half of the evening and I sigh.

I take another sip and my gaze falls onto another handsome guy, wearing a black, long robe that‘s fully buttoned up so that I only can see his handsome face and his slightly curled, black hair. 

He turns his head slightly so I can look at his profile and his jawline just absolutely kills me.

It is straight and sharp and has a visible curve up to his ear.

His nose is prominent but perfectly compliments his features as the light in here makes his tan skin glow golden.

I gasp and my mouth stays open a little as he walks up to me.    
“Close your mouth princess, we don’t want flies to live in there, do we?”   
I shake my head, closing my mouth, slight embarrassment washing over me.

“And this is the point where I leave the party.”   
I stand up, way to fast again, which not only makes me dizzy, but I can feel the gall coming up my gullet but I press my eyes together and continue walking like nothing happened, only swaying from side to side slightly.   
I get faster and almost run out into the hall, then onto the courtyard where the cool, fresh air hits me and I collapse onto the floor, breathless all of a sudden.

The next thing I see is a pair of greyish eyes hovering over mine and meeting my weak gaze with a piercing one.

“What the...fuck… are you… do...doing there….?”    
I look at him, dazed and confused, the handsome smile on his rosy lips not helping my condition and I can‘t help but be mesmerized by how etheral he looks up close, a giggle escaping my mouth.

Taehyung POV

  
“I was just checking if you are still breathing, your fall didn't look that good.”

I grind my teeth. 

Why did I even help her? 

She doesn’t need me, she stated that very clearly, I should leave.   
She looks at me, breathing in loudly, obviously trying to pull herself together.

“Well… as far as you can hear, I am very *hicc* much breathing!”

I softly smile at her and stand up, taking her hand to pull her up from the floor.

She only huffs like a horse, pulling her hand out of mine immediately, then propping herself up onto her elbows, to stand up all by herself. 

I am struggling to keep myself from laughing, as the very much drunk Ravenclaw girl tries to hit my arm but misses it, which finally makes me break out into a deep, throaty laughter.

Purple misses my arm again and I can’t help myself, starting to shake from the laughter rumbling in my chest so she changes her method and starts hitting my chest with her small fists and I don’t know if I should find it hilarious, adorable or just pathetic. 

I grab her wrists, stopping them from hitting my chest and she pouts, still looking adorable. 

Why do I even care? 

I could just walk away...?

“This doesn’t help it, princess. How would you like going upstairs and laying down in your own bed?”

Did I just actually offer her my help? What is wrong with me?

I probably just feel slightly sorry for her.   
She shakes her head and stomps, like a child, onto the floor, then rips her hands out of mine, turns around and staggers away from me.

I sigh and run after her as I see how very unstable she is on her feet.

I shouldn’t do this. 

I shouldn’t care. It is not healthy for neither me nor my heart. 

I stop at the door, closing my eyes and burying my head in my hands, trying to calm down.

Exhale. 

You know that you cannot trust people. You cannot get attached. 

Inhale. 

Not everybody is bad. People can care.

Exhale. 

Not about you. They don’t care about you. 

Inhale. 

There must be somebody.

Exhale

There isn’t and there will never be. 

Inhale. 

But why wouldn’t people trust me? Why wouldn’t they care?   
Exhale. 

Because they don’t like you. 

Inhale.

But I still can care about them. 

Exhale. 

You will get hurt. 

Inhale. 

I don’t care. 

-

I look up and run after the drunk Ravenclaw I care for too much. 

She is leaning over the fountain in the courtyard throwing up into the clear water. 

I gulp, then hold her long, blonde hair out of her face, behind her head. 

I sigh and pat her back, hoping that she can catch her breath after throwing up for the first and surely not last time tonight.

"That-" she spits out a little saliva "reminds me of my brother, when- when he was drunk for the first time." 

She giggles loud and sharp, her words clearer than I thought they were going to be.

"He was-" She tries to continue speaking but leans forward to spit out more of her stomach contents.

I take her hair again to not get it full with vomit. 

I hear her gagging a couple of times, which makes my stomach rumor a bit but luckily I can swallow it down again.

I take my wand and make the  _ pieces  _ vanish so she can splash water into her face, to clean it. 

Then she sits up again, now looking at me.

"He was out with a couple of his friends, back in Korea, Dad wasn't home and- and he came home in the middle of- of the night-" she giggles again, even sharper than before.

"so he threw stones at my window, trying to not wake up our mum." 

She turns her head, spitting out more spittle into the clear water then sits up again, leaning against me, while I lean against the low stone wall surrounding the fountain.

"So I brought him in and *hicc* he threw up into *hicc* into the toilet the- *hicc* whole night."

She laughs and her body shaking like that against mine makes a tingle run through me.

“P- poor boy just wanted t- to… forget.“

She sighs, exhausted and drained of energy but the witch piqued my interest and I cautiously look down to her, stroking her hair and asking:

“Forget what exactly…?“

She sighs deeply and cowers closer to me, forcing me to lay my arm around her shoulder and I hate how perfectly she fits into my arms.

I should have left her to herself or at least get up and get her into bed but instead I am paralysed and let her snuggle her way back into my heart that is all too ready to welcome her back.

I will get hurt again and I will hate myself for it.

But instead of getting lost in the vicious cycle of my mind, I listen up as Purple speaks up again.

“Forget about that bitch… Clarissa.“

The disgust in her voice couldn’t be clearer and I start to seriously wonder what this is about.

But as she opens her mouth again, her body cramps and I turn her around and grab her hair as she once again empties her remaining stomach contents into the fountain and I can feel her slim body shake when she sits back down on the dusty floor, groaning.

“J- Jungkookie’s experiences should have taught me better...” she is shaken by another hiccup but apparently not even that can keep her from talking anymore and I think it’s a good thing that she is distracting herself for a while… for now.

“I t- think he loved her...” she begins and, even though she cannot see it, I raise my eyebrows.

What a way to start the story.

“They met back when we were all still living in Korea and they were in the same grade... started spending a lot of time together... I swear she was at our house all the time, I could hear them upstairs... laughing together and studying or whatever. I p- probably don’t want to know.”

I listen attentively and am amazed by the look on her face. 

It’s all scrunched up with irritation, especially when she keeps talking, her words spilling out of her mouth faster as her voice decreases in volume.

“And then they were a couple for quite a while and I hadn’t seen Jungkookie that happy in forever... not many things could make him smile like that.  _ Nothing  _ could make his eyes glitter with happiness and pure joy and... and  _ love...  _ the way she could.”

She bites down on her lower lip and looks up to me with big, sad eyes and I might be mistaken but I am sure that she is tearing up as she pierces me with her gaze and keeps talking, making me regret to have stayed here in the first place.

“And then she broke his heart”, she states, her lips starting to quiver as if she had her feelings crushed in the same way her brother apparently had.

“She left him and... t- turns out she only... u- used him to make another boy jealous. A- all that goddamn time she promised him the stars, her love and her support and it was all...  _ fake... _ ”

She whispers out the last word simultaneously with a tear spilling over her lower lid, only to slowly roll down her cheek, the moonlight getting caught in it making it look like a tiny diamond.

A diamond that I catch with my finger, touching her softly as I am so very unsure of what to do.

I did a great job at getting myself into this uncomfortable situation.

I really seem to have a talent for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I open my lips, trying to think of any words of comfort but Purple interrupts my... lack of response and looks at me after violently wiping away the tears that followed the first one, the blue of her eyes hidden beneath a layer of tears, daring to spill over as well.

“H- he fell so deep and he was in a place that I could not follow him to. I couldn’t be there for him and he had to get through it all alone... and I am scared that I still don’t know or understand what that did to him... how it  _ changed  _ him.”

She sobs again and tightens her grip around my arm, clinging to it as if it was the last thing stopping her from a breakdown right here, right now.

Drunk, in the middle of a schoolyard and the only available company being a boy that doesn’t want to be here... a boy that needs to say something right now or it is about to get really awkward.

“Uhm... I am sure that he appreciates whatever you did for him more than you realize.”

Out of all the things I could have said I am talking about something I can’t be sure of.

Amazing job Tae, she is about to cry for real.

“And also... you said that he is happier now, that he has friends wherever he lives and that you visited him. Isn’t he happy there?”

She shrugs so I take her head between my hands and turn her face so she has to look at me.

“Don’t stare at me so pitifully princess”, we both flinch as the nickname slips out of my mouth, “I am sure that he is fine. Get your head off of it, he will tell you when he needs you, you are an amazing sister. Okay?”

She pouts and wipes her eyes.

“Okay” she mumbles, “so what do you wanna talk about instead?”

Well, I don’t wanna talk at all and leave you right here because I shouldn't have anything to do with you...

Instead, I grin smugly and ruffle her already dishevelled hair.

“How crazily nerdy it is to colour your friend’s hair. How do I even compete with such a know-it-all?”

She scowls at me, which still is ridiculously adorable with her flushed cheeks and wiped makeup.

“Shut the fuck up dumbass”.

The familiar insult makes my chest all warm... so I just grunt and mumble:

“Will never.”

She sits up further and glares at me more or rather less successful at being intimidating and states:

“If you don’t close your smartass mouth I will color yours!”

I scoff and get up, pulling her up with me, having to hold her on her unsteady legs, which apparently still doesn’t stop her from snapping at me.

“Yeah go ahead Jeon, colour it... purple and I bet I can still pull it off.”

She pulls her eyebrows together in an irritated manner and pulls her wand out of her outfit, pointing it at me while swaying back from the sudden movement.

But before I can stop her, she raises it and mumbles ‘Colovaria’.

I chuckle and lift her up so her stomach is pressed against my chest and her head is dangling over my shoulder and I start walking.

“Don’t you dare and throw up all over my back, that spell sure as hell did not work because you are fucking drunk and that is why I will get you into bed right now.”

I think she has fallen asleep before I even reenter the castle and seen as I can’t enter neither the Ravenclaw rooms nor a girls’ room, I walk down to the basement with her and carefully lay her down in my bed, loosen the straps of her corset and put a hoodie next to the pillow in case she wants to change tomorrow morning.

I throw an extra blanket onto one of the couches, not very keen to go back to the party upstairs to witness drunk people laughing over how they didn’t recognize each other.

So I grab a shirt and sweatpants and enter the bathroom to change and wash my face but as I turn on the light and I see my reflection, I drop all my clothes and grab at my hair, my face scrunched up in irritation.

...

Trust Jeon Purple to perform a complicated spell even when she is drunk as hell and make it work.

I sigh and unbutton my dress shirt so that I can pull on the shirt I will wear for sleeping, messing up the purple strands of my hair.

I am going to kill her, in all honesty.


	11. I‘m Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> Piano Sonata No.14 In C Sharp Minor, Op. 27 No.2 -"Moonlight": 3. Presto agiato by Ludwig van Beethoven

Tae POV:   
  


I growl when I hear my alarm ringing again. 

Breakfast time has already started and I need to be downstairs in ten minutes to at least grab some food and a coffee before the game. 

I jump out of bed, resisting the urge to throw the noisy clock against the dark green wall. 

After undressing, brushing my teeth and shaking my head in disbelief over my purple hair (like I do every day) I stand in front of my closet, pulling out the Quidditch gear, putting on my boxers, the black quidditch pants, the green shirt and the big black boots.

Then I walk out of the dorm, out of the common room, up the stairs into the great hall, which is filled with the colors green and blue. 

I sit down at the table, intentionally neither with my teammates, nor with any of my friends. 

Swallowing big sips of hot black coffee, I take a closer look at all the students, excitedly chattering about the first Quidditch game this season, which is going to start in an hour. 

I bite into the sandwich which had appeared in front of me as soon as I sat down at this table.

When the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team stands up, leaving the hall, I quickly follow them, but not without taking one of the green apples with me.

\--- 

An hour later, me and the other Slytherins are walking through the tunnel on our way to the pitch. Next to me the other beater, I believe his name is Flint. 

He is a year above me and as far as I know, his father was Quidditch captain of Slytherin years ago. 

What is that saying? Like father, like son? 

Of course that isn't always the truth but in this case... I've been told his father has been quite brutal and seeing the 7th grader play, it makes sense knowing that.

The Slytherin team in general is known for playing dirty and I am actually pretty excited to play against Ravenclaw. Not only to finally see another team play, but also to be able to compete and win against Purple's house team.

We step out of the tunnel onto the pitch.

Right across from us, the Ravenclaw team is doing the same thing. We all jump on our brooms and that is when I realize Purple is on the Ravenclaw team.

Judging from the bat in her hand she's also a beater and I'm actually a little surprised since she‘s so tiny, I would have expected her to be a seeker.

I shrug and smile to myself; this is going to be fun.

\---

20 minutes into the game the Ravenclaws have already scored 30 points and I can't bear the thought of them being just so much better than us, but well I have to say: they are. 

I hit a Bludger which was flying right in the direction of one of our Chasers who is holding the Quaffle right now.

The Bludger comes back and this time, I am prepared to send it over to one of the Ravenclaw Chasers who is trying to block our Chaser from shooting a goal. 

My plan works and the Slytherin throws the Quaffel, the Keeper can't hold it and he scores 10 points. 

The game continues and I see a Bludger shooting in the direction of our Seeker so I hit it, sending it back to where it came from. 

Turns out, it came from a certain petite Ravenclaw beater, her brow furrowed, her eyes concentrated on the ball which is coming right at her. She flies a little maneuver to get out of the ball’s way, and comes up to me, apparently wanting to fly right by me. 

"Move!" 

I scoff and slightly shake my head, why isn’t she just flying 5 meters further? I look into her dark blue eyes and I can see adrenaline and rage pumping through her like dark clouds before a huge storm. 

Should I be scared? 

"Why would I?" I smirk pulling up an eyebrow. "Princess." 

"Don't  _ princess  _ me!" 

Her eyes just got a tone darker, the brown sprinkles sparkling in anger, her voice a growl. 

"You know, you actually sound sexy when you're angry."

My voice just jumped down half an octave and I bite my lip, keeping myself together pretty well, until I realize what I just said. 

Purples eyes widen and she opens and closes her mouth, like a fish, not able to say anything as a response.

Madam Hooch's shrill whistle interrupts the moment and I turn around and fly away, not without giving her a wink. I land and look up, where Purple is still frozen in the air and I let out a chuckle in amusement.

Weirdly, that really threw her off.

I turn to my team and just now I come to the realization that everybody is staring at me. I swallow hard, my jaw clenching. "What?" 

"Taehyung! You need to focus more on the game! I almost got hit by a bludger, just because you were too focused on your girlfriend up there. I don't have a problem with you dating a girl from another team, but next time don't start eyefucking during a quidditch match, you guys can get a room afterward or whatever, but during the game all your focus has to lay on the team and those little brown balls here. You understand?" 

Our captain stares at me, his gaze hard and dominating.

I nod, knowing he'd be furious if I'd contradict now, so I just keep my mouth shut. 

"Won't happen again. Captain."

He turns, signaling Madam Hooch to continue the game and a mere second later I sit on my broom, back in the air now only focused on the two little brown balls coming to attack players. 

\---

I hit the bludger, saving our keeper from getting hit when he points behind me and I turn to look up. I flinch, when I see the second bludger failing to hit me by less than an inch and squint, realizing what or rather who is the reason for that. 

The little witch on her broom, a cocky grin on her lips, her blonde hair wildly dancing in the air, waving at me with her bat. 

I look around and realize, nobody has seen the incident, so I fly to the Ravenclaw, teeth clenched, my voice icy and cold. 

"Do you want to kill me?"

"Not essentially, but if it happens... it would be a fortunate side effect."

She shrugs and I cough. 

“Seriously?”    
She apparently doesn’t bother to answer, so I just continue talking. 

“This is just Quidditch, it’s not like World War 3 has started and we’re on opposite sides.”   
“Well if World War 3 was to start, I definitely wouldn’t be on your side, because I am not going to be losing.”   
I gasp and a chuckle of disbelief leaves my mouth. 

“That she even has the audacity to say such thing, but I just might have overestimated her humanity.”   
“WHAT did you just say?” 

Oh… did I just say that out loud?

“You- You weren’t supposed to hear that.“ I stammer, embarrassment washing over me. 

At least a little bit.   
“Still bad enough that you think that?!”    
“Oh wow, and you can say that I am supposed to die in a potential World War?!”    
“I never said you should die, I just said you are gonna lose.”   
“Well, but that is what you thought.”

“You can’t prove that, can you?” 

I open my mouth to throw my next reply to her, when a bludger just fails to hit her by an inch and comes flying right at me, so I hit it and send it back to her, aimed at her broom.   
Sadly she has good reflexes, so the little ball comes back sooner than expected and I can’t prevent it from hitting my own broom, which splinters immediately and makes me fall down. 

I swing my arms in a pathetic attempt to somehow get saved, but only hit the bludger, which just had hit me and apparently I, through some weird coincidence, knock Purple off her broom. 

I hear a thud and suddenly, unbearable pain shoots through my body when I land on my side. 

I open my eyes without realizing I had closed them in the first place and I can see a blonde girl laying there, only 5 feet away from me, eyes opened wide, her limbs bent in weird directions, her mouth opened and during my last seconds of consciousness I hear people murmuring, footsteps growing closer and a voice, a voice calling my name. 

A voice like my mothers, just… caring? 

Then, darkness overwhelms me.

~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~

\---

The first thing I notice when I get my consciousness back is the pain pumping through every fiber of my body, my head feeling like it’ll explode any second. Slowly, I move the muscles in my eyelids and a bright light breaks the darkness which multiplies the pain by approximately a thousand, which I didn't even consider possible.

I take a second try and my eyes actually open further than the first time and I realize where I am. I am in one of the hospital wing beds and suddenly, the memories flash back into my drugged brain and I sigh, unable to get anything else out of my tired body. 

“Ugh.”

I can hear a moan coming from the bed next to me, so I turn my head slowly, surprised for it to work, even though I start regretting it the same second and see a quite familiar body laying in the bed right next to me.

“G-Good Mo-orning, Prin-cess.”

My voice is shaky and more quiet than usual, but I just let it slide and continue talking while the strawberry blonde slowly turns her head in my direction.

“Y-You haven’t...been that knocked out since...since Halloween, have you?”

My lips curl into a slight smirk, which she sees, and when I see the gaze she throws at me I furrow my brows and tilt my head slightly which lets pain flash through my brain and I groan.

“W-What about Halloween?”

Her voice is as shaky as mine, but a little stronger and I wonder if her head feels like it has been driven over by the Hogwarts express for several times, too. 

“Well I- I was just the person sitting outside with you, hel-helping you throw up and listening to you t-talk about your bro- your adorable brother. I even held your hair!” I pause. “So, nothing big, it’s okay that you don’t remember.”

“WHAT-” 

“Keep quiet, talking to you...already gives me a headache, so you don’t have to multiply that with y-you yelling at me.”

A quiet sorry slips out of her lips and I expect her to continue talking, but she doesn’t.

I feel myself shrugging, then I slowly turn my head back in its original position and close my eyes. 

I am just really, really tired and I guess she is too.

\---

At some point, I don’t even know how much time had gone by, Purple raises her voice again.

“Why did you do that?”

“W-What?”

“Take care of me when I was wasted.”’

“I don’t kn-know. I-I was being nice?”

“You are never nice…” she leaves a little pause before she continues speaking and I can feel the tension in the air, the tension between us. “:..to me.”

“That- That is not true, Jeon.” I respond quietly.

“Oh, then tell me about the time you were ever nice to me, because I cannot recall you doing such thing. Kim.”

“The time you were crying in the bathroom-”

“Oh, remind me, WHY was I crying, then? Not because of some stupid selfish prick, no.”

“Wow, so you can be a bitch to everybody, but I have to be one fluffy unicorn, shitting rainbows and baking cookies as soon as anyone is shedding a tear-”

“Did you just call me a bitch?”

“Oh yes, I did, and I am NOT taking it back, because it is the truest thing I have ever said in my fucking entire life!”   
I suppress a groan because I can feel the pain pounding through my body, through my head even more with every word I harshly throw at her… and I close my eyes again.

“Oh you’re such a fucking asshole, do you know that?”

“Whore.”

“WHAT?”

“Oh, you heard that.”

“Dick.”

“Oh, yes, I-I do have one of those, haven’t you noticed?”

My voice is laced with a hint of sarcasm, but I know both of us are serious with what we’re saying.

“Bastard.”

Her voice is growing colder with every word she says, and I actually think there is a colder place than Antarctica. 

Her heart.

“Slut.”

“SON OF A BITCH”

Oh, how right she is with that one.

“CUNT”

“PANSY”

My mouth goes dry and the word I was going to yell next is stuck in my throat. I cough slightly and a quiet “What?” leaves my mouth. Followed by:

“Did you just call me a Pansy?”

“Oh, I did.”

I can hear the hatred in her voice and as if a sudden lightning bolt hit me I am startled, shattered into pieces, ready to kill. I suck in air and let out a cold rasp.

“Just shut your fucking mouth and never open it ever again.”

~~  
  
~~

Purple POV:

I close my mouth, swallowing my harsh response.

I close my eyes, I in- and exhale quietly, concentrating on the things around me.

His breath, which is still going fast, being the only sound around here and I catch myself liking the fact that he is breathing.

The words he yelled hit me deeply, it feels like my chest was cut open and my heart got ripped out of it.

I had actually started appreciating his mere being, liking the fact he was around and I even looked forward to the classes I had with him, to us teasing each other, to him being annoying and I was looking forward to him calling me …  _ princess. _

I am actually able to hear him call me that name in my imagination, I can see the smirk on his lips, the sparkle in his eyes, hear the tone of his voice.

He has stolen my heart piece by piece and I hadn’t even noticed until now. With every small smile that appeared on his lips once in a while, with every husky chuckle he let out.

I was a fool for liking him, for letting him in, for letting him be there and for letting him crush me.

I already start feeling sorry for the things I called him, sorry for the things I said. I may have meant them in the moment, yes I admit, it was  _ me  _ speaking, but I know I was wrong. Yes, sometimes he is self-centered and annoying and simply a dick, but I had no right to call him a pansy, considering the fact that he isn’t even gay. 

I suppress a sigh when I start thinking about our conversation again, and I realise; he had meant the things he said. At least it sounded like that. He thinks I am a bitch, a whore, a slut. 

I feel a tear running down my cheek and I wipe it away quickly, hoping he hasn’t noticed.

Tae POV

I feel a tear running down my cheek and I wipe it away quickly, hoping she hasn’t noticed.

The words I yelled at her still echoing through my mind and I begin to regret saying anything at all.

I know, I had gotten attached to her, I actually had liked the time we had together. Us teasing one another, discussing the smallest, the most trivial of things because neither of us could handle being wrong. 

Yes, of course, she could be a great pain in the ass, but I loved her for that. I really did, but I don’t think she feels the same way about me. No, I am actually pretty sure she doesn’t. The way she had yelled at me, it wasn’t like normal fights… it was worse and I know, or at least I think, she meant every single word she said. I suppress a frustrated groan, weighing my options of her not being mad at me, which, I am certain, aren’t higher than those of her ever having a B. 

But I have to try because my… my… okay, my goddamn heart is telling me not to.

.

.

.

.

“I am sorry, princess…” I slowly open my mouth, the four words slipping out of it ever so quietly, but I know she heard them, even though she doesn’t answer. I know she isn’t sorry for what she had said and I respect that, I even admire her for that, when she suddenly clears her throat.

“I’m sorry, too, dumbass.”

The silence between us is almost unbearable, so I take the next step.

~~~~  
  


“Friends?“

“Friends.“


	12. Light As A Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> Ghost by Halsey

"Friends?"

"Friends."

  
  
  


My lips curl up into a smile and I turn my head, to see my  _ friend _ who just had turned her head too and smiles at me with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen and I feel my heart flutter. 

"We should've been friends all along, you know?" 

Her voice is quiet but I can hear the happiness out of it. 

"I know, but what is a friendship without the dramatic beginning?" 

"That's true." A chuckle leaves her mouth, then she twists her face in pain, which causes my brows to furrow and I look at her, sorrow in my voice. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, my ribs just hurt a lot." 

I nod slightly. 

“Actually my whole body hurts.”   
“Mutual feelings here, my head feels like it’s been run over by the Hogwarts Express for more times than I can even count.”   
“God I am sorry, I never should’ve shot that Bludger at you.”   
“Well I caused you to fall too, so I think that makes us even.”   
“But your head is way worse than my body, you have way more injuries! And also you causing me to fall was an accident, me causing yours was my intention.”   
“We all have those moments where we wanna kick somebody off a broom at 30 metres height, that is normal.”

Her chuckle lets me experience a feeling I haven't felt in a long time, or ever... 

and I want to hold on to it as long as I can.

The warmth spreading through my body, making me feel light as a feather, when suddenly another tear runs down my face. Not a tear of sadness, a tear of happiness watering my cheek and I don’t dare to wipe it away. 

“Thank you.”   
I turn to her in wonder, her voice quiet. 

“What?...why are you thanking me?”   
“For instance; you’ve cared about my drunk self, you've cared about my crying self, you've cared about my annoying self. You care for me even if I hated you at the time! You… bothered and at least tried to look beneath the bitch." 

I slightly tilt my head. 

"Well you're welcome." 

I smile at her, widely, and grin when I speak up again.

“Also… I had liked you for longer, really. For instance when I stole your clothes in the prefect bathroom and left you that note with the pride and prejudice reference? Or-”

Her laughter interrupts me and I look at her, as she is clutching her ribs while giggling.

“Me too”, she forces out, “I think that is when I first acknowledged that you were not completely… fucking stupid, I guess.”

“Charming”, I say dryly but can not stop grinning.

“It’s also interesting to see that you started liking me after you saw me with my clothes off. Usually that doesn’t go anywhere but here we are… as  _ friends. _ ”

She groans loudly and I know it isn’t due to her pain.

“Of course you’d say something like that. But I guess I found it fascinating that you could be so nonchalant all the goddamn time but you know… read something about true love and a couple overcoming everything that is thrown their way, including their own pride.”

I sigh quietly… if she only knew what her saying that means to me…

“Well… “ I say, raising my voice after a short silence had filled the air between us, “I think I liked you from the moment you told me to get the fuck out of your way and ran after me to try and stop me from smoking. I liked your hopeless dedication and determination. And it’s not like we could avoid each other so I… figured why not try and look at all the good inside you.”

There is no immediate answer and I lift my upper body off the mattress to get a better look at her.

She has rolled onto her side and looks at me with the fondest smile I have ever seen on her lips.

Her brown and blue eyes are filled to the brim with adoration and, with a breathless wince, she stretches her arm out to me and I take her hand between mine after sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I tried to see the good in you, too, … Tae. And see how much I found already.”

My heart flutters in my chest and I grin at her, not able to put the warmth I feel inside of me into words.

I think we are going to be really good for each other.

Maybe even meant to be, who knows.


	13. Sweet Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> 18 by Anarbor

Purple POV

“Two weeks ago, I made friends with Kim Taehyung.”

That sentence is still so new to me that I can‘t believe it and it feels even weirder when I say it out loud in the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror.

Not that it‘s a big deal… but still...

Even though the occasion was admittedly very painful as I remember with a sigh, I am glad about the outcome of the night in the hospital wing.

We had officially buried the old relationship that consisted of nothing but mocking and side comments that tended to get a little more evil than needed and break out into heated arguments and had replaced it with a friendship that was something I never knew I needed.

These two weeks of November have been nothing like the time before and especially not like any other school year in general.

Since our schedules are suspiciously similar, we walk to many classes together and I will never give up trying to stop him from smoking those stupid cigarettes, we started doing homework together and meet up in the library.

We are making stupid faces at each other across the Great Hall at the meals.

And all of that… the conversations, the jokes and the constant teasing… they all come naturally.

It never gets awkward between us and I feel like I can breathe more deeply in his presence.

I also never noticed before how funny he actually is, but now it is not rare that I have to fight for my breath, clutching my stomach while he just sits across from me with that unique boxy grin of his.

The two of us, already not attention-deprived because of our origin, now are the main gossip topic of Hogwarts even though the other students are eagerly trying to hide it, but I can hear them whisper about us behind our back as we walk through the hallways without a single care.

And honestly, I stopped giving a shit on the campus talk years ago because they are never satisfied with picking you apart with words anyways.

I worked hard to be where I am and deserve the respect that many people have for me as I am an excellent student and a prefect.

And Taehyung is a whole other story anyways.

With the grand but nonchalant entrance he made on the first day of school, nobody dares to joke about him, his ice cold stare and the constant scowl on his lips silencing evil tongues before they even speak up and by now I am very fascinated by his attitude and what is behind it.

The more time I spend with him, the more glimpses I get at the Tae that is carefully hidden behind the perfect facade.

I am lost in those thoughts as I get ready on this November 17th that is warm compared to the days before, the Hogsmeade day of this month falling on a very windy but sunny Saturday.

I pull my hair back in a low ponytail, managing to tame my long strawberry blonde hair with my trusty purple hair tie.

I check my appearance one last time, smiling satisfied at my choice of outfit being dark blue and ripped skinny jeans and a white turtleneck, a black necklace that my brother Jungkook had gifted me around my neck.

I walk out of our room, grabbing my blue coat on the way out and now I am finally on my way down the many stairs to meet Tae in the Great Hall, overly on time for the day we are planning to spend together in the cute little wizard’s village.

To my surprise, Tae is already waiting for me and greets me with a big grin as he pushes himself off the wall he had been lazily leaning on.

I walk towards him and secretly look him up and down as he, once again, looks ridiculously handsome.

He is clad in tight black jeans and a grey hoodie the neckline of which reveals the very same necklace he was wearing on September 1st.

To block out the cold air outside, he is wearing a jeans jacket that is complimenting his still tan skin.

“Ahh, princess” - he never stopped calling me that- “you are finally here, what took you so long?” he mocks.

I hit his arm, pouting and trying to suppress a grin.

“I am early, dumbass, when did you get up?”

He shrugs his shoulders and walks towards the queue in front of the door.

“Normal time, I just don’t have to take all those stairs from the ridiculously high Ravenclaw tower to get here. My legs would be tired as fuck.”

I look down to his legs and immediately doubt that statement as I can see the muscles shifting under the fabric of his pants.

Nevertheless, I meet his grey eyes and pull one eyebrow up with a smirk.

“Then work out, would you. Maybe you need it.” I tease and pinch his side, knowing well that there is not fat to be worked off.

“Yah, you would like that huh? So you can stare at me again next time we coincidentally meet each other in that amazing bathroom.”

I gasp and vigorously shake my head.

“First of all, I was never staring at your deformed body”, he scoffs at that, “and second, there is not going to be a next time, you are not breaking any rules again and use that bathroom, it is reserved for prefects. You know, those who deserve such relaxation for their hard work.”

Even though my voice was completely serious, Tae starts chuckling.

“Sure princess, but then why don’t you use all your energy and concentrate on growing a little more?”

He looks down to me and pats my head, rogue glistening in his eyes because he knows very well how much I hate my admittedly pathetic height of 5“2’ and a HALF!

I take a deep breath to throw an offended response at him as he swoops me in his arms and carries me down the main stairs and I screech, one arm wrapped tightly around his neck and my other hand clutching the fabric of his hoodie in my fist.

“Tae!!”, I hiss, “what are you doing?”

He looks at me, grinning widely and his face close to mine and I take a short moment of admiring his flawless features before going back to scowling at him.

“Helping you to new heights, seen as you never have a look at the world from this high up, so why not carry you, princess?”

I roll my eyes and ignore all the hissed whispers and stares directed to the two of us, who surely look weird like this, because he does too and I give up with a sigh as he doesn’t set me down when we reach the bottom of the staircase and he carries on walking towards the gate with me in his arms.

“Tsk, let’s see when your spaghetti arms give up Tae!”

He laughs and throws his head back while doing so, leaving me nothing else to look at but his bobbing adam’s apple and windpipe that is prominent under his smooth skin.

“I don’t think I'll struggle with the 20 pounds on your tiny body.”

He sways me from side to side, almost as if he was soothing a baby, to guess my weight and I roll my eyes once again.

“Stop rolling your pretty eyes or they are gonna get stuck in your stoic little head!”

I stare at him in surprise, I hadn’t expected such a sudden compliment.

“You… think that my eyes are pretty?” I ask and I can swear I can see a red tint sneak on his cheeks before he grins and shakes his head.

“Totally. Like a puddle with mud in it after a nasty storm.”

I hit his arm, hard, and try to smack his chin with my head but he drops me closer to the ground and I cling onto him even more.

“Ay! Don’t drop me! And I can’t help it, not everybody can have eyes that look like that stupid ‘Hope diamond’ with sapphire sprinkles on it!”

We stare at each other in surprise and shock about this very detailed description and I curse myself for not thinking before opening my mouth but after a few seconds we both break out in laughter and he smoothly places me back on the safe ground and we keep walking, now leaving the grounds and heading for Hogsmeade.

As soon as we reach the village, I pull my friend over to the huge bookstore that I love very dearly.

“Come on, they get a new delivery every month and it’s already so late in November!”

Tae laughs under his breath and willingly follows me into the impressive building that towers over many others.

I breathe in deeply as we step through the doors, taking in the relaxing scent of old books and the musky notes coming from the wooden shelves.

I greet the young woman behind the counter as she knows me well from my frequent visits but I don’t miss the way she looks at Tae by my side who is curiously looking around the ground floor, not even noticing the stares he is receiving.

“Where to first, princess?” he asks and walks deeper into the maze of tall shelves and I follow him with a grin.

“I don’t know, what do you like to read the most?”

He mumbles a response, biting down on his lip and avoiding my gaze as if he is embarrassed about his answer.

“Huh? What was that?”

He clears his throat and ruffles through his hair nervously, a blush tinting his cheeks for sure this time.

“Uhm… those historical novels… romantic novels? Pride and Prejudice really was… fascinating. I liked it a lot.”

I grin widely and hug him loosely before taking his slim wrist and pulling him towards the spiral staircase that is leading to the first floor.

“Amazing choice Tae, I see you have taste now that we have established that you can actually read” I joke to soothe him back into a light mood, seen as he has immediately pulled up his protective walls that I am trying to slip behind when he mentioned the genre he is interested in.

I discovered that he has the habit of pushing me away and going back to his harsh attitude as soon as he more or less accidentally shows a vulnerable side of his fascinating personality.

But I genuinely love that he likes reading and we can have actual conversations about genres, authors and writing styles that I want to have more often, he has been very hesitant in revealing his taste in arts like literature and music as of now.

I skip up the stairs and confidently head towards the section with books from other centuries and just start talking to break the silence.

“I don’t know what you are specifically looking for but I personally loved ‘My Fake Rake’ by Eva Leigh because I have feministic tendencies, especially for the time we are talking about in those novels and I like Lady Grace’s determination. She has a plan that she follows and accidentally falls in love, of course she does in a romantic novel, but I love her.

If you want something less realistic and more fairytale-ish, there is ‘the Beast of Beswick’, an ancient version of ‘Beauty and the Beast’ mixed with the bravery of … Katniss Everdeen? It was a little bit too cliché but it’s worth a try if you are in the mood for that.

But my personal absolute favorite right now is ‘Butterfly Swords’ by Jeannie Lin. It is desperate, feisty and absolutely lovely. 

The, at the time, rare occasion of a young woman actually deciding for herself in ancient China. She is ignoring standard gender roles but still keeps an innocent image and fastly gains the trust of her protégé who falls for exactly that even though they are both not allowed to let their guard down. I love her courageous and brave character and he is just so  _ cliché”  _ I sigh and turn to Tae with a happy smile on my lips and am surprised as he stands there, hands in his pockets and gaze fixed on me and a soft smile on his lips, his eyes glistening happily even in the dim light.

I laugh softly and shrug my shoulders, slightly embarrassed about my sudden passionate outburst.

“I… yeah. I guess I am hooked huh?”

Tae’s grin widens and he nods, blonde hair bobbing up and down and he steps closer to me, engulfs me in a tight hug, so I wrap my arms around him, enjoying the sudden closure and I can hear him whisper into my ear while holding me tightly and lifting me off my feet for a moment.

“Thank you princess.”

It’s simple but I understand very well what he means, seen as I supported his opinion without thinking about it and I showed genuine interest in it and that seems to mean a lot more to him than I had guessed so far.

He holds me for a few more seconds and then lets go, his hand softly touching my neck.

“Then show me where those books are will you? Maybe we even find a new one you can read, Ms. I-know-all-the-books-in-the-world.”

-

We stay in the bookstore for about another half hour and Tae ends up buying all three of the novels I told him about and I myself buy a whole pile of ancient novels, rediscovering my love for this genre as I had originally passed that phase a while ago but the description of ‘Devil’s Daughter’ kind of reminded me of Tae and I and after that I couldn’t be stopped from looking through every single shelf until I found more.

We make a quick detour to the quill shop since I am in dire need of new ones and Tae remarks that I am just writing too many extra papers.

Now we are headed towards the ‘Three broomsticks’ to make a quick break in our trip through the village.

“After we drank up, we should go and see the Shrieking Shack. I have only been there a couple of times and it’s really fascinating.”

Tae nods and holds the door open for me and we step inside, becoming a part of the mass of students in the room, chattering and enjoying Butterbeer and snacks, only the occasional teacher appearing between many young faces.

We make our way over to the bar and Tae orders two Butterbeers and before I can stop him, he pays for both of them and hands me one, causing me to protest loudly, my pride not allowing him to treat me but as we seem to be magnets for stares, I give up and we go and look for a free table, finding one in the corner and I plop down on my chair, stretching out my legs with a sigh.

“That was  _ really  _ not necessary Tae, you don’t have to buy me anything. I have my own money.”

“I bought you a Butterbeer and not just anything, mind you, and why am I not allowed to treat a friend? See it as a payback for earlier.”

I know that he is referring to my book recommendations but I roll my eyes as a group of girls is breaking out in giggles and they start whispering while not very secretly looking at us.

“You just sparked a new wave of gossip Taetae” I tease with a grin and he leans forward with a smirk, knowing too well that he is being watched by the eyes of annoying 5th graders.

“Don’t deny you like the attention” he whispers with his deep voice and I grin as he leans back and winks at me.

He knows what he is doing and he likes the effect he has on what seems to be every girl in the entirety of Hogwarts.

“Shut up dumbass.” I say but smile at him and we fastly drink up to escape the burning gazes of the table that is occupied by the giggling witches that don’t seem to know anything about manners concerning pointing at people.

I get up and walk around the named table, a scowl on my face and I am glad as I step back out of the stuffed building, enjoying the warmth of the mild November sun on my face.

Tae stands next to me and looks at me with a smile.

“Now how do we get to that Shrieking shack?”

I grin widely and take his wrist once again, pulling him down the main street of Hogsmeade towards the opposite side of the village, down the hill until we stand at the end of the dirt path, looking up the hill on the top of which the shack thrones, looking even more shabby than usual in the pale light of the winter sun.

“This is it?”, Tae asks, laughing under his breath. “What’s so special about this?”

I smile, glad that he asked and start explaining.

“So, it is old, very old and nobody knows exactly why it was built this far from the village and school and what family used to live there but it is said to be haunted. The books say that there is a ghost living in it, banned to walk the earth forever because his fate was cursed by a dark spell and there are reports that you can sometimes hear him whine and moan as he is caught in there.

What I don’t understand is why there is still said to be a passage from the school grounds directly to it, but I guess there is magic keeping unnatural beings from coming onto the school grounds. I think that it’s cool but I have been waiting to hear it ever since I read it for the first time. Maybe we will have luck one day.”

I shrug and look at Tae.

He has tilted his head and curiously studies the shack, a soft smile on his lips as he says:

“I love those kinda tales, I think I am going to read more about it when we go back to the school…” he mumbles and I grin.

“Sounds good. Talking of, I think we need to start heading back, as much as I liked this day. Come on, we can look at it again next time.” I say and turn away from the shack and we slowly walk back up the hill, talking about what we are going to do next time.

“Wait, can we still go to that sweets shop before we head back today, please princess, I need some sugar before being locked in the castle forever again.”

“Hmph, fine, come on this way” I mumble but as soon as we enter the now almost empty shop, the grin on Tae’s face resembles the one of a little child and I wonder if he didn’t go to stores like this with his parents when he was little as he excitedly studies all the different kinds of treats.

After what feel like a literally sweet infinity of amazed sounds coming from my friend, he settles for a huge lollipop, pays for it and we finally walk back towards the school, Tae happily sucking on his candy and me looking at him fondly, feeling terribly like his mother as he still looks like a little boy.

That is until he turns to me with a smirk that I know too well.

“You know, this lollipop is really sweet… I”

I hastily interrupt him with a groan.

“Tae. Don’t.”

He chuckles, knowing that I know exactly what dirty joke he was planning to say.

“Okay, no sucking joke… but it’s sweet … like you.”

I blush and look away and he laughs at my embarrassed and flustered expression as we step back through the gates to the school, both of us satisfied with the day we spent together. 


	14. You are insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> My Love Will Never Die by AG

Purple POV

“And you are sure that it’s a date?” 

Eliza asks and I fastly look around if Lisa and Jennie are really sleeping in their beds.

“Shush! Nobody is supposed to be knowing about this. He just asked if we wanted to meet tonight and why else would he not just hang out during the afternoon. He didn’t specifically say that it is a ‘date’ but I mean… why wouldn’t it?”

My friend shrugs her shoulders and gets up from my bed.

“I don’t know but, not gonna lie, you guys look really close by now. Just remember how it all started…”

“Oh my god don’t remind me. We were so rude to each other but now… I don’t even know what we are. Like… we are flirting nonstop. He is being really cute with me all the time. And… I like him a lot.”

Eliza grins widely and pulls me off the mattress.

“Then go girl, don’t be late and don’t forget to tell me aaaaall the details tomorrow at breakfast!” she exclaims before heading towards her own bed with a smirk.

I shake my head and slowly walk towards the door, my heart already beating fastly as I think of where I am heading.

I am on my way to the library even though it is already after all of us students are supposed to be in bed.

Tae had asked me a few days ago, if we wanted to meet up at night one time and we had agreed on seeing each other in our favorite corner of the library, the same spot where we usually spend lunch time together.

On my way there, I think back to all the time we have spent with each other so far and I can’t help but smile as I remember all the special moments between us and how close we are. I would say that he is the best friend I have, we just seem to be on another level than I am with the girls or Fred and that is what gives me hope for more.

As I sneak into the library, too early once again, my breath fastens and I almost squeal as I walk around that last shelf and Tae is already sitting there, both of the chairs standing in the corner transformed into plush seats.

The moonlight is falling in through one of the slim windows and casts stripes of shadows on his calm face.

Nevertheless, it is not too dark in here and I grin widely as I see that he has not managed to find the counterspell to my coloring spell like he did the first time.

At the beginning of this week he just didn’t stop teasing me about my…  _ unusual  _ name.

And to top it off, he had the audacity to do so in the hallway between two classes, mind you, there were people watching so I had hit his arm and threatened to dye his hair in that exact color Purple  _ again  _ if he didn’t shut up immediately.

His sassy response was: “Bet, princess. I can pull it off anyways. I would look amazing again no matter what you do or not do to my hair.”

And of course he did not just shut the hell up so, as soon as we stepped into the library for lunch, I pulled out my wand and mumbled ‘Colovaria’ under my breath so Madame Pince wouldn’t notice and well… when Tae saw his reflection in the window, he found that his hair was a strong pastel purple all over again.

He complained loudly but I didn’t cave in and pulled out my book to read while comfortably lounging in my seat, shrugging his whining off.

Finally, he gave up and complied but what angered me is that he was right… he  _ does  _ look good, even with purple hair.

“Hey princess” he says quietly, his voice deep and a little raspy and I grin and sit down.

“I thought I would be earlier than you for once.” I chuckle and he shakes his head and gets up, holding his hand out to me.

“Nope, never. I am always going to beat you in this, leave me this one success over you since you are better in literally everything else.”

I pout and take his hand so he pulls me up and towards the exit.

“What are you doing?” I hiss and I hear him laugh.

“We are going for a quick walk through the nightly castle. How romantic, princess, isn’t it?”

I am glad that it is dark and that Tae is walking in front of me so he can’t see my cheeks who blush a dark red due to his words.

I swear I can hear his affection and follow him gladly.

“Where to?” I ask but he doesn’t answer and just tightens the grip of his long fingers around mine.

Together, we tiptoe down the hallway in the direction of the Gryffindor tower and to my huge surprise, we make it without being caught.

Tae turns around and opens the door leading to the high spiral staircase when he freezes and whispers: “Don’t turn around.”

Of course, I do so anyway and freeze as well as I see Mrs. Norris sitting in a dark corner, her eyes glowing in the dark.

“Fuck”, I say quietly and look at my friend out of the corner of my eye, “What now?”

Tae smirks and slowly pulls his wand out, pointing it at the motionless cat.

“I got it” he mumbles and speaks a few quick spells and my eyes widen as the generally hated cat starts meowing loudly and starts running in circles, chasing her own tail.

I can’t suppress a giggle and turn back to Tae, intertwining our fingers while I do so.

I see how his gaze fastly flickers down to our now interlocked hands but then he looks at me with a grin.

“Problem solved. Now come on.”

I follow him and we start climbing up the stairs in almost complete darkness.

“You are going to get in trouble Tae” I say and look at him with a grin.

He just shrugs his shoulders and smirks.

“It is going to be worth it, believe me.”

My stomach feels like there is a colony of butterflies living in it as I hear his words and can’t wait until we arrive at the top.

It only takes us a few more minutes to finally step on top of the astronomy tower, the cold air really refreshing after the stuffy and stale one in the staircase and I breathe in deeply, letting go of Tae’s hand even though I already miss its warmth and turn around myself a couple of times, taking in the beautiful sight of the Hogwarts grounds at night.

Even though the water appears to be black, the big lake seems to shimmer slightly green and I wonder where exactly that light is coming from.

There is a tiny glowing point where Hagrid’s hut is and apart from that, everything is one big black stretch of nothing.

In almost laughable contrast to that stands the sky.

It is filled with millions of stars in different sizes and even colors, some special ones shimmering rose or yellow, and dominating the whole night sky that is just overall breathtaking is the moon, needing one more day to be completely full.

There are so many formations visible in this clear night and I doubt that I will ever be able to name them all.

I step to the railing that is surrounding the circular tower and just stare upwards and can feel Tae stepping right next to me after a few moments, our bodies almost touching and his fingers hovering over mine until he decides to take my hand in his again and I smile to myself.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” he whispers, as if he doesn’t want to break this truly magical moment with his voice.

“Yes” I simply say and think.

_ Almost as beautiful as you. _

I stare over to him and take in how his features are illuminated by the moon, the pale light complimenting his flawless skin and prominent side profile.

I can see the little moles on his cheek and how pink his lips are after he licked them as the wind seems to have dried them out.

Without noticing, I lean towards him… just to get a closer look at his gorgeous face and I think about how much this boy that is right now holding my hand means to me.

He is different from all my other friends, even Eliza.

He is caring for me on such a deeper level because he was there for me even when he didn’t have to, just because he was worried.

He always tries to cheer me up and supports me unconditionally.

He never sets me under pressure unlike my parents always do because I am the only child of theirs that can perform magic.

He is just…  _ there. _

I am trying hard to ignore my mind that is whispering into my ear that I should just get my shit together and kiss his lips right now, that they look so soft and perfect in this very moment and I almost give in when Tae turns his head and startles me with that movement as I was deep in my thoughts.

POV Tae

She has been staring at me for quite a while now and I seriously wonder why she isn’t rather looking at what seems to be the whole universe right above our heads.

I turn my head to return her gaze and can detect the surprise as her eyes widen slightly.

I decide not to say anything and just look at my best friend.

Her blue eyes seem to be so much darker out here and resemble the sky above us, glistening and I wonder what secrets she is hiding in those depths as well as all the weaknesses and vulnerable spots she has mastered to lock away from foreign eyes.

I slightly tilt my head and study her fragile features that I know so well.

Even though I had told myself not to, here I am, showing her another secret of mine.

When I met her, she immediately reminded me of my mother when I was really young, a strong will and loud voice in a small body and I knew that it was going to get hard to stay away from her as she stirred up so many buried hopes of a hurt child.

But as I was forced to spend much time with her due to our schedules, I couldn't help and look for more similarities.

I didn’t want to.

I didn’t want to see the mother in her that I had lost to alcohol so early, but Purple unknowingly proved me wrong.

The memories of my mother when she was still her old self are faint but strong in my memory.

When I was young, I didn’t know why she turned so sad and was angry about her carelessness, but today I am at least trying to understand.

The marriage of my parents wasn’t one out of love but for the benefit of two businesses and all the work and unhappiness turned her into somebody the young me wasn’t able to recognize.

My mum disappeared and left a shell that drowned in stress and alcohol and I pushed her away, stopped trying to please her and my father that I never saw because of his work anyways.

I completely repulsed the idea and concept of a motherly figure in my life but didn’t have my father to replace it.

I gave up trying after I graduated middle school.

I started smoking, skipping class and hid the inner child behind an attitude and cold expression.

I succeeded until I started getting attached to Purple.

The small korean girl that wrecks herself over her good reputation and grades, something I gave up voluntarily.

I started to admire her ambition and fierceness and found myself pushing her so I could see a little more of the passionate fire in her.

And oh was I surprised when I found her crying, doubting herself when she is perfect just the way she is.

And that moment, the moment she looked at me differently, as somebody I wasn’t allowing myself to be, the moment I held her hand in the girls’ bathroom I fell for how she impersonated my long lost mother but in an entirely new and unique way.

I fell for her caring and sweet side, for her flustered cheeks and her giggles and attitude but also her face when she is studying, concentrating or teasing me back.

I fell in love with her as a best friend, the best friend I could ever find and I hope that this friendship will never be tried again, that she understands the value of what is between us.

I personally will always love her, as it would break me for good if she left me.

I will always love her as the best friend she is.


	15. Give Me My Wand Back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> Arcade - Acoustic Version by Duncan Laurence

Purple POV

"Give.Me.My.Wand.Back!!!"

I jump and try to snatch my wand out of his hand but as always, I am too short, especially since his arm is raised high above his head, a wide and rather cute grin on his face.

I need to keep my angry expression and get my wand back even though he looks absolutely gorgeous in his loose sweatpants and tshirt that reveal his collarbones as he leans down.

"Grow up and you can get it back, princess!"

I whine: "You know I can't, idiot. I can't help being so small and you know that I stopped growing when I was 15."

I grab his other arm, which is on my stomach and that he uses to hold me back and continue teasing me with my own damn wand, and stem my body up, jumping up and down to try and pull him down further.

He laughs and stands back up, not affected by my weight on his arm at all. 

Why does he work out this much?

"You look like a capricorn trying to climb up a mountain princess, this is not working" he laughs.

"Well, then what is?" I ask, a pout on my lips and I cross my arms in front of my chest, still looking for an option that is gonna get me my wand back.

While I am distracted for these mere seconds, he leans down again and dangles my wand right in front of my face but when I realize what he is doing he already pulls his hand back out of my reach.

"Well, if you would be very polite to me for once, maybe I will be nice and not throw it down here."

He glances over the edge of the tower.

"NO! Don't you dare!"

"Or what?' he grins, "this is not what I would call polite, princess."

I mumble several curses under my breath and he leans forward once again.

"What was that?"

I blink at him, bashing my lashes and smiling innocently.

"Nothing Tae, nothing at all. Just saying how... decent you look in the moonlight."

He scoffs. "Decent? Tsk, I look absolutely breathtaking and you know it."

_ True.... But... _

He leans closer to my face and grins even wider, the arm with my wand out of my reach behind his back.

"I am still waiting for that pretty please, princess."

I look up, into his dark eyes and at his skin that practically glows in the light of the full moon.

He  _ does  _ look breathtaking.

"The physical appearance of the 'please' doesn't make the difference, Tae, stop being so superficial."

"I like it pretty though."

How does his grin get wider every time he says something. Idiot.

I am getting desperate and I really want my wand back so I mumble a quiet "Fuck it", grab him by the low neckline of his black shirt and pull him down, pressing my lips to his, softly at first but then I start moving my lips.

I can feel his chest against mine and his heartbeat is fast against my skin so I try a little more and bite his lower lip and that is when he gasps but after a few more seconds he pulls away, breathing fast, his arms by his side and his lips slack.

"Purple I-..."

I snatch my wand out of his hand and rush past him towards the stairs, almost running so he won't see the tears in my eyes.

"It's okay Tae, I understand."

And with these words, I run down the stairs towards the room of requirements, blinded by the tears filling my eyes and rolling down my cheeks.

I leave back a distressed, confused and surprised Taehyung, a sad smile on his lips and a single tear rolling down his face, reflecting the moonlight pouring down on him and he slowly wipes it away.

"I am so sorry..."

  
  



	16. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> fuck, i‘m lonely (with Anne-Marie) by Lauv

Purple POV

My mind keeps playing that night over and over like a broken record and I try to tell myself I would have acted differently if I could go back.

But the truth is that I wouldn't.

I would at least try to take that step again even if I knew about the consequences which are Tae and me not talking, not walking together, no, not even looking at each other.

I sigh deeply and ignore my friend‘s concerned look as she notices that I am not even taking notes as our Arithmancy teacher keeps talking about a formula I have known about for months now.

Still.

I rather think about how devastatingly soft Tae‘s lips had felt on mine for that one precious moment.

I recall the way he had looked at me with a galaxy glittering in his eyes as he had mocked me, the way that his skin was glowing in the mesmerizing moonlight and the way his body perfectly molded against mine when I had pulled him close for that one kiss that has destroyed it all.

I hold back tears again, tears I have already shed way too often when thinking about what happened after that second that we were pressed together and the memory does not spare me the desperate and devastated look in Tae‘s face, the pained expression with which he pulled back.

I should have known. Should have known better than to hope that I was finally good enough for someone, lovable enough to be treasured by somebody and not too much of a disappointment to be rejected without a second thought.

Over all this time Tae and I had spent together, I opened up so much to him, showed him so much of myself that nobody else ever found out and he did so as well.

I worked hard on giving him the safety and comfort I could feel he needed and slowly, he let his walls down for me… only me, and I, desperate for affection, thought that he actually loved me the way I wanted him to.

But turns out I fooled myself into thinking that he felt the same way about me as I did and the joke is all on me.

I start shaking as I remember the way I stumbled down the endless staircase, tears rolling down my cheeks endlessly, blurring my vision while my body turned numb from the pain washing over me.

He doesn’t want me. 

He just doesn’t and I should get over it but I can’t.

Not when I see him in class and in the hallways, a cigarette between his lips more often than ever and the scowl I had always managed to chase away constantly pulling down his lips.

Not when I have to hold back the constant urge to mock him about black lungs and how he is going to get erectile dysfunctions if he keeps being a stupid addict.

And not when our cheerful memories start bubbling up in my mind when I read, study or see one of the many places that connect me to him.

It is like a flesh wound ripping open over and over again as soon as I try to bury my grief about this unique friendship that meant the world to me.

_ He  _ meant the world to me.

But as always, my ego and mind that come to conclusions too fast for anybody’s good got in the way and made me take this fatal step that led to this terrible silence between my former best friend and myself.

If I could, I would drown in memories and what-if situations forever, but the loud sound of the bell which is dismissing class rips me out of the shadows luring in my mind and I monotonously shove my things into my bag and head for the door, not a single look cast to my friends.

I fastly rush out of class and storm off towards my next class until I feel a hand on my shoulder and I whirl around, annoyed and close to tears again.

“What?!” I snap and look up to the slim person that’s stopping me from sinking deeper into nostalgic memories.

“Wow Purple, it’s just me, you seriously need to relax. What is wrong?”

Great. It’s Fred. As if I want to talk to him right now. 

He will only make me talk about why I have been sulking for a week straight now.

I know that he noticed. 

He always does and I never am like this at all.

And I love him for it but he can go and shove his protective behavior up some dark place because I don’t feel like telling him about my embarrassing behavior at all.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.” I mumble and lower my gaze so I don’t have to handle seeing the concern in his beautiful eyes.

“I know a lie when I hear one Purple. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

I can hear the worry in his voice and that just makes me feel more miserable, because now he is affected by my mistake too and he honestly is too precious for me to drag him down with me.

“I just told you. I’m fine.” I repeat and shrug his hand off my shoulder because it had been there all along, drawing circles on the side of my neck.

I hear the thump of his hand falling back to his side and flinch slightly. 

I can sense his disappointment and it’s hitting me harder than I thought it would. I really used to be better at not caring about people.

He is hurt by the fact that I don’t feel like I can tell him what is going on and he is blaming himself for it, but I can’t get myself to find another excuse so I turn around, mumbling another half-assed ‘I’m fine’ and rush off.

Away from him and my guilt about all the bad lies I tell him and about the thought torturing me.

The thought that he really  _ cares  _ but I am too ignorant to let him get to me.

I am a terrible person.

I just want to go back to bed and the last place I want to be right now is McGonnagall’s classroom.

I rush around the corner and bump into a person standing right behind the wall, making me stumble and drop my bag.

I curse under my breath and kneel down to collect my supplies and find… a cigarette stud?

I pick it up and stand up with pursed lips, the filter dangling from my hand.

“I am really sorry for bumping into you but smoking is not-”

No.

_ Tae _ .

He stares back at me, his lips opened as if he was about to say something and one of his hands stretched out towards me, holding one of my books.

I look into his face and immediately notice how tired he looks.

There are terribly large and dark circles under his eyes… his eyes who seem to have lost the stars that were always shining in them.

Must be the disgust of me having blemished him that is dulling the sheepish glimmering that used to live in his orbs.

“Right. Uhm…”

He says and his voice sounds strained and pained, of course it is as he has to look at me, while there is a quiver in it that I can not quite explain.

I take the book from him and accidentally brush his hand with mine and my skin faintly touching his painfully makes a storm of memories erupt inside of me.

Memories of him holding me, hugging me, carrying me… his warm skin against mine, his body against mine so perfectly.

I look back up to him, my arms shaking so I press the books against my chest, words getting stuck in my throat as I watch his bloodshot eyes nervously looking around… everywhere but at me and it stings, the wound being ripped open all over again.

I am the reason he is so uncomfortable.

I shouldn’t even be this close to him, it surely makes him feel terrible as hell but something inside of me can’t seem to escape his invisible gravity that pulls me close to him.

I missed the closure, even though our bodies are touching in no way, but just the smell of his heavy cologne embracing me… making me feel secure and protected…

I need to stop this, immediately.

“Thanks” I say, I don't even know what for, and turn around, the awkward air that’s surrounded us following me into the classroom, the cigarette filter being crushed in my fist and I don’t plan on throwing it away.

  
  
  
  



	17. Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> Never Not by Lauv

Purple POV

It’s been one week.

One week since I had made the terrible mistake of giving in to the constant temptation to at least try and make me and my former best friend the power couple everybody has been talking about.

One week since he hadn’t kissed me back on the astronomy tower.

One week of avoiding each other which is torture since our schedules are horribly similar.

These 7 days have probably been the most horrible in my life.

The boy that has become my best friend in the past months and that I have spent every possible second with doesn’t even look me in the eye anymore.

We haven’t talked, met up or even interacted in a class and it’s killing me.

I hate myself for destroying our friendship because of my own temptation and I regret ever even thinking about the possibility of him liking me back.

I was so filled with hope when he started flirting back, when he started breaking rules just for me and when he ditched other people and meetings for me and invited me to spend lunch with him every day.

My crush blinded me and made me see things that weren’t there.

We are just friends.

Well…  _ were  _ friends, because as of now it is as if we had never met and I feel like I am the only one of us who is affected by it.

I can‘t sleep well anymore and spend all my time studying and don‘t make time for myself anymore like he wanted me to.

I dread seeing him and his painfully beautiful face again, him laughing with other people that took my place… a laugh that used to be reserved for me and me only.

Everything, this situation is just eating me up. 

Like a poison slowly trickling through my body, intoxicating me by every second passing.

And it is killing me. 

Piece by piece, 

until nothing’s left. 

I am slowly turning grey. 

I am not  _ Purple  _ anymore.

At least that is what Fred told me today. He told me to get over this  _ fight  _ with Tae. I didn't tell him what really happened. 

I didn’t tell anybody. 

Not Lisa, not Jennie, not even Eliza. 

I am not sure if they’re noticing it, well, Fred is. 

He told me to eat and sleep more, that I look as if I am sick. 

That I am burying myself in work and to be honest, it is true. 

I am just covering myself in anything to not think about him. 

I am not showing up at Lunch and Dinner to not have to see him, at least not more than I do during the day anyways. 

I am practically living in the library, asking my teachers for extra work to do, because my schedule is not full enough. 

I am not even doing my usual pranks.

It is pathetic. 

I am pathetic. 

I cover my chest with the book I am holding, pressing it close to my body to not start crying… again. 

It is Saturday and I am walking out of the library up to the Room of Requirements. 

I need a place.

A place to myself. 

Away from the others. 

A place to cry and openly express my feelings. 

All my shame, hate, love. 

All at once and nothing at all because there is only the feeling of being ripped apart, continuously and endlessly.

I look down to my feet, now even running up the stairs to the seventh floor, desperate to be alone and drown in my own damn pity all over again. 

I feel my tears now starting to trickle down my cheeks and I know that I am not able to hold it back much longer. 

I turn around the last corner and-

“Oh I am sor-.” 

I ran into somebody. 

Again.

Great.

I exhale, trying to hold my shit together for a little longer and look up. 

“I am really sorry, I ra-…”

I ran into Taehyung. 

Purple-haired Taehyung. 

THE purple-haired Taehyung. 

“H- Hi“ he stutters.

I grip my book harder and just walk by him. 

“Purple!”   
I ignore him calling me. I ignore him standing there, I ignore him. 

“PURPLE! STOP, NOW!”    
He is growling and I stop. 

“What?” 

I turn around, looking at him with a deadly gaze, tears silently coating the skin of my cheeks. 

He looks at me and his eyes radiate something deeply hurt.

He looks like a scared animal, looking at its predator, in a defensive position and curious as well as vulnerable and scared at the same time.

I wipe my tears away and want to turn around again.    
“I...I am sorry… About what happened…” His voice is just a whisper but I am still able to hear it. 

Just those words spilling out of his mouth touch something deep inside of me and bring up all the endless dark hatred I built up for myself and myself only, as well as the pain coursing through me ever since the fateful rejection on the astronomy tower.

I sob and my body starts shaking, tears now flowing out of my eyes and I am not able to stop them anymore, they are dripping from my nose and cheeks and I frantically hold onto my book as if it was the last thing to keep me from completely breaking… as a person and existence.

“Well, I am too. It was my fault, not yours.” 

My voice sounds hard, maybe too hard?

I don‘t even know how my voice is still working because everything in me feels like it shattered to pieces and I am a walking pile of shards, cutting in my own skin over and over again like a cage of thorns I am unsuccessfully trying to escape.

I turn around completely and now walk to the room- 

but I can‘t.

He grips my arm, pulling me back and forcing me to look at him again.

“Purple..“

He whispers and I can hear the pain in his voice, dripping from it and it coats me in as well as the warmth I can feel radiating from him and I break again, drawn to him like a moth to the light because his mere touch is making me miss every single time he touched me carelessly and as my friend but…

I can‘t!

Me being around him will just hurt him again.

I will be okay, I will get over this and him and the whole broken friendship thing as long as he will be happy.

Without me.

My own thoughts are cutting my insides with sharp knives, pushing me into a void that doesn’t seem to end and I pull away and weakly stagger towards the door, every step weak and the further I go away from the familiar comfort that is Tae, the more I feel like nothing even makes sense anymore.

But I can do this.

For him.

I raise my arm and reach for the door handle, my way to escape this terrible reality that I do not want to be a part of so close but still so far away as my body slowly loses all strength.

Because I don‘t want to be here if I have to see Tae‘s puppy face looking at me as if I had taken his favorite toy from him.

He will come to realize that he is better off without me.

Another sob leaves my mouth and I tug the door open but as I take the step to enter the dark grey room I feel two strong arms wrapping themselves around my torso, embracing me in a bone-crushing hug and I fall back against his chest, crying loudly as I clasp his hands in mine, his head buried in my hair and I am overwhelmed by the warm scent of cologne and smoke that is surrounding me in a painfully familiar way.

“D- don‘t leave me standing like this ever ever again princess. I l- lo- love you so much and do n- not stop being my best friend in this world you dumb little thing.“

I can not get myself to answer, the string of sobs leaving my mouth making it impossible to answer.

“Princess?“

He asks softly and drags me inside, the door falling shut behind us and he sits down on the grey couch that is placed in the small room, pulling my small body in his lap and I hold onto him as if my life depended on it as I cry helplessly, head buried on his shoulder.

-

30 whole minutes later, my body is still shaking but I am able to breathe properly again, Tae not having moved a single inch over this time, rubbing circles on my back and combing through my overly long hair with his fingers.

He lifts my hand with his fingers, being as careful as if I would break if he touches me too roughly.

“Are you feeling better now?“

I nod and take a deep, shaky breath and look into his eyes with my own watery ones.

He calmly looks back at me, the dim light in the room making his eyes look like granite with sparkles of sapphire splattered all over it.

I bite down on my lip and smile weakly, nodding a silent yes.

“Do you… want to talk about it?“

I nod again and play with my necklace as I quietly start explaining my entirely pathetic self.

“S- So… I h- had a crush on you“, I begin, a hiccup interrupting me as well as feeling Tae tense underneath me,“and I am so so sorry for letting that ruin w- what we had. I am.. over that now. Y- you were just too perfect to be true“, he chuckles and presses me to his chest tighter.

“I am flattered, princess, but I do have my fair share of flaws alright? And you are one to talk, being the most ambitious, smart, amazing and beautiful witch in the whole school..“

My eyes widen and I stare at him, looking for his usual mocking expression but I only find genuine honesty and friendly love.

“and I am sorry that I… can not return those kinda feelings princess but do not forget that I love you and that you are perfect no matter what. Just don't wreck yourself because of me and my confusing ass actions okay? We good?“

“Y- yes Tae, I couldn’t imagine anything better!“ I sob but he catches my tear with a filigrane finger and wipes it on his already soaked shirt.

“No more tears princess, I am here and I will not leave again. Now“ he grins smugly,“let me fix that, no offense!“

I look at the makeup kit that appears next to him and laugh, joy appearing in my no longer dull eyes and Tae smiles that gorgeous boxy-smile of his when he sees the old sparkle returning to my orbs.

“Well well, let‘s see how much of a real make-up guru you are, dumbass!“

He presses a light peck to my brow and pulls out a makeup wipe and starts cleaning my face and as I see how his tongue peeks out between his teeth like it always does when he is focused, hope starts sparkling in my chest, slowly fixing together the shards inside of me.


	18. Christmas Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> Driving Home For Christmas by Chris Rae

Purple POV

We are early for breakfast, so Lisa and I have no difficulty finding a spot at our table.

It’s so exciting, Christmas is almost here and it’s the last day before break and I am so glad to see my parents for the holidays.

We are talking about our plans and it sounds like Lisa is going to have such an amazing time, skiing over in Europe, in a hotel up in the mountains and I am really happy for her.

Our conversation gets interrupted by a bunch of owls rushing into the Great Hall and dropping several letters and early Christmas presents from relatives.

A beautiful brown owl flies in our direction and Lisa hops up and down in her seat.

“Ohhhhh is one of us getting a present already? How exciting!”

The owl crashes down in front of us, knocking my coffee over and spilling it all over our toast before getting up and staring at me with big, orange eyes.

“A letter for meeeeee.” I sing and pay the owl before taking its letter and rip it open as fast as I can and scan it over.   
“I wonder what my parents… oh.”

Lisa takes the letter from me and reads it.

“Hey what is going on?... oh. Yeah. Purple, I am sorry.”

She hands it back to me and I read it again:

Dear Purple,

I hope you have nice last days before break.

We are really sorry to tell you that we will not be able to afford your flight to Korea this year. 

Hopefully, you will have an enjoyable break and we hope to see you as soon as possible.

We will mail your presents on time. ;)

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year honey.

Love 

Mum and Dad

Lisa is opening her mouth, probably to say how sorry she is that I will not be able to spend Christmas with my parents, but I interrupt her and turn to her with a big smile.

“Lisa! This is good news! I mean, it would be nice to see them but this way I can go and visit Jungkook! I haven’t seen him since summer and I reeeeally want to update him on everything that has happened so far! It’s been forever since we had a nice Christmas together. I’ll write to him right now.”

She giggles and gives me a side hug.

“You look so happy, hopefully you will have an amazing break with Jungkook. He always sounds so nice and kind when you talk about him.”

I hum to show her that I heard what she had said and I agree, but I am already working on my letter to Jungkook, my twin brother, because he lives here in Britain:

Dear Jungkookie,

Our parents just wrote to me and they said that I can’t come to Korea because the flight would be too expensive!

What would you think if I come to your house and visit you over Christmas break? That would be so exciting and I really miss you!

Write to me as soon as possible, because the train leaves tomorrow morning!

Lots of love

Your (older) sister Purple

I seal the letter and send my parent's owl and hope that it will arrive at Jungkook’s house soon.

I smile at Lisa: 

“This is such a nice turn of events, I will see him and our friends again and we will be having so much fun together.”

I screech and hug her again and she wiggles her eyebrows at me.

“Tell me more about those friends, girl!”

I hit her on the arm. “Oh shut up! They are muggles anyways, but they know what I am”

She huffs and actually looks disappointed.

Only a few minutes later, we are joined by Eliza and Jennie and we have enough time to enjoy our last breakfast together before we will all go on break separately.

The mood is festive, especially with the Great Hall looking as beautiful as ever and the whole room is filled with happy and excited conversations.

Soon enough, we have to get up and go to our last classes of this year.

Slughorn, who is dressed up as a purple version of Santa Claus, and yes I get the usual side comments, basically gives us a lot of free time and Christmas cookies.

This is the perfect way to start off school today and all my friends push their tables together and the one and a half hours fly by really fast, especially since we all talk about all the things we are going to do during the holidays.

I find myself talking a lot about Jungkook because none of my friends have ever met him and I promise to take pictures of the muggle village everybody is so curious about.

My second hour flies by even faster since I write a bunch of Christmas cards and wrap an even bigger bunch of presents because I am the queen of procrastination when it comes to things that have nothing to do with school and grades.

Right now I am already on my way to the library to meet up with Tae for lunch, because we both rarely eat and if we do, he forces me to break the rule and have a snack in one of the chairs we turn into comfortable seats, way back in our favorite corner where nobody ever interrupts our conversations.

I wonder how, but as always, my best friend is already waiting for me to arrive, my usual seat of choice already transformed into a big, blue leather seat.

I am so happy that this week, we could get over all the misunderstandings and can fastly go back to being comfortable around each other as friends, how we are supposed to. 

“Hey Tae! How was your day so far?” I ask while sitting down with a grunt.

He rolls his eyes.

“Hey princess, how are you so joyful. I bet you had free time only huh? I had classes. 

Like… classes I had to work for. Soooo annoying.”

I giggle at his cute little pout and pat his shoulder, faking my empathy successfully.

“Aweee, poor Taetae. And you are right. I ate a shit ton of cookies and finished all my letters. I set the perfect basis for gaining 5 pounds this break.”

“I better be getting one of those cards or I am gonna be offended, princess.”

I hum but after a second I gasp and look over to him.

“Actually, I have a better idea. Didn’t you say that you are going to stay in school over break?”

“Yahh I am. Even though I hate this school, I hate my parents even more so the less time I have to spend with them, the better.”

“Well, in that case, what would you think if I told you that I am not going to Korea but to my brother’s house here in Britain. Maybe… you could join me? I wouldn't want you to be here all alone with some 3rd grade losers and the teachers. I… I want you there.” My voice is insecure and quiet as I look at him with hope in my eyes.

“That sounds worse than it would probably be. And spending more time with you…? Nahhh, I already signed the list.”

I can see the uncertainty on his face. 

It makes sense.

I hurt him multiple times and he is probably not sure if he can trust me again as I misused and misunderstood his affection and made him feel horrible about it.

He is pushing me away for his own safety.

Also, it is a family holiday and he doesn’t even know Jungkook.

“Oh come on Tae, it will be fun, muggle towns are so cute during Christmas. And McGonagall loves me-”

“No wonder, you smartass yourself up every teacher’s ass.”

“Ayyy, I am trying to be nice, dumbass. What I was saying is that I am sure I can persuade her to let you go with me. I have to tell her that I am not going to see my parents anyways. Please?”

I can see him squirm and think his options over, but after a few more seconds he looks into my eyes with that cute little smile of his.

“Okay, if you are sure it’s not any trouble…”

“I am totally sure! I’ll just wait for Jungkookie to answer my letter and we are set to go first thing tomorrow morning.”

I jump up and hug him, falling on his lap by accident and I grin at him.

“I promise, it will be so fun and now you will get a card for sure!”

He hugs my waist and grins at me happily until he tickles me and I hit him and try to free myself from his suddenly tight grip.   
“No no no no Tae stop! Or I won’t give you your - AH - present.”

This makes him stop immediately and pats my waist, a crooked smile on his lips.

“Sorry, princess, but I want whatever you could get for a Sickle.”

We both laugh and I hit him again.

“Ayyyy, it’s worth more than that.”

“Hmhm, sure it is. We will see.”

“Ohhhh, did you get something for me?”

“Maybe.” He looks at me, a completely serious expression on his face, not even his eyes, which almost disappear behind his purple strands, give something away.

“Ahhh Tae, drop the actor's face.

“Only if you dye my hair! I don’t want to meet your family with this disaster on my head and you know that I can’t do it on my own.”

And just like this, I have to weigh my options, a pout on my face. 

I drive my hand through his hair.

“Man, I was so proud of this. But I want to know if I can expect a present from you idiot.”

I cock my head and look at him again. 

“Hmmmmm, fine. I will do it.”

I pull out my wand and he scrunches his eyes closed and pulls his shoulders up in defense and I grin.

So he  _ is  _ concerned that I'm gonna mess up his pretty face.

“Colovaria” I mumble and I can see how the purple fades away and fully disappears after a few seconds and gets replaced by a pretty light brown.

“There you go Tae, even though purple looked stunning on you.”

He grumbles and shoves me off his lap to grab my bag and look for the little mirror he knows I carry around and the smile taking over his face when he sees the result is priceless.

“Thanks princess. It looks amazing!”

“Tskkk, of course it does.”

I put the mirror away and sit back in my seat with a sigh.

“Sooo, please tell me you have something nice for me for Christmas.”

He laughs, his deep chuckles vibrating, contagious as always.

“Of course I do. You are my best friend Purple, I would be a bad friend to not get you at least a pair of socks. I can’t believe you fixed my hair to find this out.”

I blush and look down.

“I was just making sure…”

He reaches over and ruffles my own dark blonde waves.

“Of course hun, I am just kidding!”

I am about to respond when the owl I recognize from breakfast flies through the window down the hallway and lands on the armrest of my seat seconds later.

Excited, I take the letter and rip it open while Tae starts petting its feathers.

“YES! Jungkookie said I can come. You are just going to be a Christmas surprise, pack your trunk Tae, we are going to the countryside!”

He breaks into one of his wide boxy smiles and I grin back at him, equally happy and relieved and even more excited for the break that I am now going to spend with my two favorite men, no offense Dad!

The rest of the school day goes by as calm as it had started and I enjoy the afternoon with the girls, Fred and Tae in the Room Of Requirements where we talk and snack for a couple of hours and spend some more time together before we part ways with the other’s and us girls return to our room to go to bed since we have to leave early in the morning for vacation the next day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I rush down the stairs, being late for once even though I normally never am.

Panting and with a slightly red face I rush into the entrance hall and immediately spot Tae, looking relaxed and actually excited.

He is wearing light blue and ripped jeans despite the snowy weather, and a black belt that is keeping it tight on his slim waist.

He combined it with a black tshirt and a bomber jacket that is black as well and a wine red beanie, only the very tips of his newly dyed hair peeking out.

I can see that one of his earbuds is plugged in and he seems to be singing the lyrics under his breath.

I sigh, he just looks so good in casual clothes, I feel rather plain compared to him.

My hair is tied back into a low ponytail and I am wearing a white hat as well as a white winter coat over tight black jeans and a big and comfortable beige sweater with a turtleneck and black high heel boots with big silver buckles.

He looks up with a smirk when I finally arrive at the door next to him.

“Wow, princess, this didn’t take you long at all.”

I hit his arm and turn towards the door where McGonagall herself says goodbye to the students leaving for Christmas.

“I know I know, but I couldn’t find my shoes… “

He chuckles and looks at my boots, one eyebrow pulled up and his gaze criticizing.

“Well, maybe it would have been better to just wear something else, I will have to catch you a million times until we arrive.”

“Not true! I can walk in these! Promise.”

And with these words I walk over to McGonagall and smile at her.

“Jeon Purple and Kim Taehyung. And thank you so much again for letting Tae go with me.”

She smiles and ticks our names off her list.

“No big deal Ms. Jeon, enjoy your holiday and Merry Christmas.”

“Thank you, you too.” I smile and now Tae and I can finally take off, we have some long train drives ahead of us.

~~~~~

Tae takes off to buy us two huge cups of coffee and Fred and I find an empty compartment.

“Come on Fred, don’t be mad, you know my brother well, and you’re celebrating Christmas with your family. Molly is expecting you there. And she’ll be furious if you won’t be there! You know that. So please, don’t be mad!!” 

He just scoffs. 

“But you’re inviting him?! I am disappointed.” 

He crosses his arms in front of his chest, turns his head and looks outside. 

“Hey, I am sorry. You know him and I always thought you were good with him. He is one of my best friends and-” 

Suddenly he starts laughing. 

“Okay, I am sorry but I didn’t think you really would buy it! Dad would be mad if I wouldn’t be home for Christmas and Molly, I don’t even want to think about that. And why would I have a problem with you taking Tae, you like him and you guys are best friends, and yes me and Tae are good friends too, don’t you remember the last Hogsmeade weekend?” 

He laughs loudly. “That was unfair!!” I pout and he continues laughing harder. 

Suddenly there is a knock at the compartment door. 

“Are you guys okay?” 

“Oh Tae, come in, great to see you!” Fred laughs. 

“Great to see you too Fred, what did you do with our princess?” 

He smirks and I scoff. “I don’t know, she started that after I remembered last weekend.” 

He shrugs and Tae laughs. “You guys tickled me! Stop laughing Tae!” I hit both of them on their arms. 

“Oh no the minimonster attacks!” Tae chuckles. “Oh be quiet Taehyung! You know how fast your hair will be purple again!” 

“Oh I am scared now!” 

Fred’s laughter becomes even louder. 

“And you Fred Weasley! I will tell Lisa that you are crushing on her!” Tae bursts out into laughter. “What!? Freddie is crushing on Lisa? Your friend Lisa?” he exclaims.

“Yes!! Isn’t that so funny!” I start laughing too. “Okay, Okay I will stop.” 

Fred stops laughing, his expression serious all of a sudden.

“But if one of you tells her, then…” 

“Then what weasel? Are you going to tickle me!?” Tae mocks him.

“Oh I am going to kill you!” Fred warns,a joking tone to his voice.

Tae laughs even harder, holding his stomach and bending over to the front.

“I will help you Fred!” I grin.

“Purple! I am outraged! What did I do to you?” He complains with a big grin on his face.

“What did you do? The question should be: What did you NOT do?” 

He pouts, then all three of us laugh. 

I sit down on my bench again, not remembering that I even stood up. Fred sits down on the seat next to me, Tae sitting down on the bench on the other side. 

I take my book out of my bag and lay my head down onto Fred’s lap and start reading. 

Fred starts playing around with one of my strands and Taehyung just looks outside. 

~~~~   
I look up. “How long have we been in here already?

Tae takes a look on his wrist and shrugs. “No idea, maybe like an hour.”

“It was half an hour Tae. You really should learn how time works.” Fred chuckles. “Why do you want to know?” 

I take my phone out of my bag and put my airpods in. “Because of that.” 

Fred looks at me, confused, and… Tae laughs.    
“Oh Fred… We always forget that you’ve grown up in a completely magical environment.” 

Fred looks back and forth between me and Tae and it would have been even funnier if he wouldn’t have been my best friend. 

If Arthur would still be alive, he probably would have an idea of phones, but since he died a couple of years ago, I don’t think Fred knows anything. 

I put my phone into his hands. 

“This is a mobile phone. It is really advanced muggle technology. We use it to take pictures, call or text or just listen to music, and also other stuff, but that is too complicated for you I would think.” I smile. “What is texting? I know that Dad always told me about uncle Ron calling Harry’s Muggle family, but he said that it was an old thing with a weird cable and he called it a rotary-dial telephone or something like that, but he never said anything about a big screen like that.” His eyes become big. 

I laugh. “Okay. No this is WAY newer than the normal telephone. This is wireless, until it has to get charged. What texting is? It is like writing letters just through the phone and you get an immediate response. Here, do you want to try?” 

He nods and Tae takes his phone out of his pocket. 

“Purple what’s your ID?” I smile and show him my phone. 

Shortly after, I receive a message from him. 

Then I give it to Fred with a smile.

“So this is Kakaotalk. We Koreans use this platform the most I guess, I think you Europeans mostly use WhatsApp, Snapchat or Instagram, but that is too complicated for right now I think. You are now on my chat with Taetae and you can text him whatever you want.” 

I point at the keyboard. “This is a keyboard and you press the letters, depending on what you want to write.” 

Fred’s eyes become bigger and bigger after every word I say and slowly, he starts typing something into my phone and presses send. Tae laughs. “Good Job!“

“Oh what did he say?” 

“O!RUL8,2?” 

We both start laughing while Fred sulks. 

“Oh Freddie, don’t be mad, and try it again. At some point you’ll work it out.” I smile and pat his back.

Then I finally lay down on his lap again, listening to my music and reading while Tae teaches him how to text.

At some point I must have fallen asleep because I wake up hearing music in one ear and hearing Tae and Fred talk to each other with the other ear. “Okay, I did everything. I shook her, I yelled at her, I think I have to kiss her awake...”

I feel two soft hands on my cheeks and due to the sudden fear of being kissed without my consent, I open my eyes. 

“Taetae I am sorry, but since I am not a frog, if you kiss me I won’t become something better, I am already a princess.” I smile at him and Fred chuckles.

Tae looks at me and if I wouldn’t have known better I would’ve said he is confused?

“You’re not THAT ugly Purple.” He grins and gives my AirPod back. “Good song choice by the way.” He chuckles then starts humming the song of Einaudi that I was just listening to.

I sit up and look outside. 

“Where are we?” 

I look at Fred. “How would I know, but I think we’re already traveling for a bit.” 

He looks at his watch. “Oh yeah, only two hours till we’re in London.” I nod and want to lay down again. “Oh and by the way,” he gives my phone to me, “I want one of those.” 

He grins.

“Okay, but you can not use them in Hogwarts, I think it's a radius of about 150 kilometers until anything electronic works the proper way again. And sometimes if much magic is around phones don’t work too.”

He nods “I still want one!” Tae and I both laugh. “We will think about it.” Tae gives him a serious look and Fred grins happily.

“I think we created a monster...” I whisper to Tae. He starts laughing, but then nods seriously.

“Okay, but now tell me Tae, what did you teach him?” 

“Only how to properly text and how to play phone games. Your ‘Subway Surfers’ former record is history now.” 

My jaw drops. “What did you do Kim Taehyung!?” 

I stand up and Fred starts laughing. “I think that is the part where you should run away, scared to death and screaming for help.”

Tae chuckles. “If the princess wants me to do that, then of course I will obey her wishes.” 

Then he opens the compartment door and runs away, waving his hands in the air, pretending to be scared and screaming for help, leaving me and Fred behind laughing.

My book in my hands and AirPods in my ears I stretch out across the seats Tae sat on a couple of minutes ago and start reading where I left off. Fred takes a book out of his bag and starts reading and taking notes in a notebook.

Eventually, Taehyung comes in, wanting to sit down but jumping up again when he realizes that I am laying there. 

I point onto the seat where Fred sits and without resistance he sits down next to the red-haired boy. 

I let out a ‘WOW’ and dive back into the world of Bastian, Atreju and the magic dragon while Tae starts helping Fred with whatever he is doing.

One and a half hours later I abruptly get ripped out of my imagination by Taehyung closing my book. I pout. 

“Hey Purple, we’re arriving in London any minute now.” I stand up. “Already?” He nods and I look outside.

A couple of minutes later we finally arrive at Kings Cross so I take my bag out of the luggage holder over the seat by standing on it. Tae just waits for me to finish, laughing about my stubbornness.

When I finally have my stuff down, we walk out of the train onto the platform, where I see Fred standing with his parents waiting for his sister. 

“Wait Tae, I gotta say ‘hi’ to George and Angelina.” 

I smile and leave my stuff with him when I walk towards them.

“Hi George, hi Angelina, how are you guys doing?” 

“Oh, Hi Purple, did you grow a little? You look taller. We’re good, thanks for asking. How are you?” 

Fred chuckles about the words his dad just said. He knows how much I hate my height. I look at him and he stops immediately, then I turn to George again and smile. 

“Oh no, I didn’t grow and I don’t think I will anymore. But I am also good. I gotta go now, Taehyung is waiting for me.” I point at Tae. 

“No Problem” Angelina hugs me. “I hope you have a good break!” 

“Oh I hope you guys too. Merry Christmas and a Happy New year!” I smile, hug Fred tightly and walk to Tae to pick up my bags. 

“Nope you’re not taking them. I saw you walking just right now and I wouldn’t say you should walk with those shoes at all, but since you don’t have a second pair right here, I am going to carry them for you.” 

“Thank you, but there is really no need-” 

“I don’t accept a no!” 

“Okay, if you really want to… ” I shrug, then start walking towards the wall and stumble. 

Tae shakes his head, then he closes up to me, putting his hand on my waist. 

“At some point you will fall with those shoes, but a princess doesn’t want to lose her crown, so I am going to support you.” I shake my head and smile. “Do what you’ve got to do.” 

He smiles and turns his head a little bit and following his gaze I see George laughing while looking at Fred, trying to calm him down. 

He looks at us. In his face is embarrassment and something else that I cannot define.

I am grumpy and meaner than I needed to be when I ask my way to the right rail that will get us close to Silver End, Witham, which is where Jungkooks little house is that he moved into just around Halloween.

That train ride costs us another 1.5 hours and it’s almost dark when the two of us start walking down the street, pulling our trunks behind us.

“Are you nervous?” I ask, glancing over to Tae who silently walks next to me, one of my bags over his shoulder.

“Hmmm, I don’t think so, why would I?” he shrugs.

“I don’t know, maybe you-” I stumble and almost fall if it wasn’t for Tae catching me with his free arm, laughing loudly and his arm now tightly wrapped around my waist.

“Told you, good thing I am here to save your life from those monstrous shoes.”

I laugh and nod.

“Yeah, sure, thanks Tae.”

I don’t even have to ask anybody to find the right street and I groan when we turn into it.

“Finally! My feet are killing me.”

“Told you.” Tae grins, “Which house is it?”

I point straight ahead.

“The one at the very end. Looks like Jungkookie is cooking something. And I think at least one of his friends is over, see that car?”

“Yeah. What’re his friends like?”

“Hmmm, Yoongi is a little grumpy and doesn’t talk too much at first but that’s nothing that a little bit of alcohol can’t solve. Namjoon is really nice and talks more and is a surprisingly detailed drawer even though he is very clumsy, so don’t give him your camera.”

I laugh at his concerned expression and put my bag down on the front porch which is free from snow so I can knock on the door.

“Jungkookie!!! I am here, and I have a surprise!!” I holler and see a shadow moving behind the curtains of what I assume is the kitchen.

Taehyung POV

I shift my weight from one foot to the other, my nerves finally getting the best of me, seen as I had tried and pushed all my concerns aside during the train rides.

What will he be like? I want him to like me, he is my best friend’s brother after all, a twin at that. Will he be as small as her?

I am almost too lost in my thoughts to notice the door opening and see Purple jumping in her brother’s arms with a painfully high squeak so all I see is a mop of black hair.

He muffles: “So what is my surprise?”

His voice is soft and mellow and very pleasant to listen to.

She releases him and grabs her bag, squeezing past him into the house to take her boots off with a loud groan and he looks at her, his back to me.

“Remember Taehyung from my letters? I brought him so he can spend Christmas with us.”

At these words the boy whirls back around and looks at me.

And I am stunned.

He is as tall as me and barely looks similar to Purple.

He has slightly toned and clean skin, a full lower lip and a prominent nose that compliments his face.

And from under the bangs of his black hair, he stares at me out of mesmerizing brown eyes that remind me of a doe because he opened them wide upon seeing me.

I can see how his eyes wander down my appearance and I feel like I can physically trace his gaze as goosebumps break out all over my body.

I clear my throat and stretch my hand out in front of me unsurely.

“Uhm, hi. I am Kim Taehyung. I am uhm, Purple’s best friend from school. But please just call me Tae.”

He takes my hand between his both and bows slightly and it hits me. He is a couple of months younger than me, the gesture of respect is appropriate but nevertheless I am embarrassed so I bow slightly as well, trying not to focus on how soft and warm his skin is on mine.

“Hi Tae, I am Jeon Jungkook, Purple’s twin brother. Please tell me you have heard at least one good thing about me from that annoying little brat.”

I chuckle, which is the perfect chance to play off my nervousness, and answer: “Yap, she actually has. She mentioned you were a good cook because, to be honest, she can’t cook if her life depended on it.”

He giggles at that, a melodious and warm sound and it exposes his slightly bucked front teeth.

_ Cute. _

“True words Tae, but come in, it’s fucking freezing out here.”

And like this, we step inside and I sigh happily as the warm air and a heavenly scent embrace me.

Purple has already taken off her coat and shoes and is sitting on the counter of the kitchen to our right side, in the arms of a huge guy that is wearing loose black sweatpants and a white sweater with black sleeves.

His hair is dyed silver and he has an undercut which suits him well.

I slowly step into the open area and examine the room.

The left half of the back wall is completely covered in glass and reveals the small backyard with a snow covered hollywood swing and expensive looking garden furniture on the back porch.

A huge dining table made of light wood is in the left corner.

To the right is the kitchen with two long stretches of L-shaped counters that leave a gap on both sides, the far one leading to the living room.

I slowly enter the area and peek around the kitchen area where various pots are on the stove and the light of the oven is glowing as well.

The living room area contains a huge black couch that looks incredibly plush and is L-shaped as well. 

And I think there is a boy laying on it, taking a nap… at 6:30 pm? 

Judging from what Purple had told me that must be Yoongi so the tall guy is Namjoon.

In the corner there is a huge and tall fireplace made out of big, light grey stones.

As I walk further around the outer counter I can see a spiral staircase leading up to the first floor.

I am just standing here really awkwardly, watching Jungkook reorganize his pots and shove his friend out of the kitchen area, Purple clinging to his back and her feet dangling far above the floor.

“Ahhh, Namjoon-ah, I swear, get out of here before you knock something over!” he whines and I can’t help but stare at him in fascination.

His antics are so… adorable.

This is not at all what I had her brother expected to be.

Purple lets go of Namjoon’s neck and hops to the floor and runs and jumps over the back of the couch and lands on Yoongi’s stomach, waking him up with an annoyed grunt and he curses loudly.

I look back to Jungkook and slowly enter the kitchen and lean in the corner.

“I expect some really embarrassing stories about mini-Purple” I grin.

He throws his head back and giggles sweetly.

“Ohhh, yes definitely!”

I open my mouth to respond but this is when Purple slides back into the kitchen on her penguin fluffy socks, but she slips and falls on her butt, a scream leaving her mouth and all of us start laughing at her, Joon and Yoongi walking back into the kitchen.

She curses and gets up, rubbing her butt and complaining, “This is SO gonna bruise!”

I laugh, “Does anybody here look like he cares?” I ask and point to her grinning brother and friends.

She steps towards me and hits my ribs, a pout on her lips and I laugh even harder.

“Can’t you reach any higher princess?” I ask but before she can snap back at me, Namjoon interrupts her.

“Princess?! What happened since summer Purple? You would have ripped every single one of my limbs out if I would call you that! Who is he anyways? Your boyfriend?”

Purple looks at me and we both burst out in laughter and I shake my head.

“Nope! Never!” I chuckle.

“I am her best friend from school, Kim Taehyung, well, Tae for you guys, I guess!”

I grin and look at everybody’s faces, trying very hard to hide the slight anxiety making my heart beat a little faster than it is supposed to be.

Namjoon is the first one to answer and he smiles at me, two very adorable dimples popping up on his cheeks.

“Then welcome to the family Tae, that means you are the newest member of the Purple bullying club”, he grins and Purple pouts even more and I step aside as she tries to hit me again.

“I already like your friends, princess!”

She sighs and jumps on the counter.

“Yah, whatever dumbass, welcome to the fam.”

~~~~~~~~~~

It takes Jungkook 10 more minutes to finish making dinner and we all help setting the table and sit down, Purple and I on one side of the dining table and the boys on the other and it doesn’t take us long to finish all the food he cooked while he talks about how Purple used to refuse to eat carrots so her eyes would be bad and she could wear glasses and the longer Jungkook talks, the more annoyed she gets and kicks her brother’s shin at least 10 times during dinner.

And just as we all set the table, the whole group helps with cleaning up the mess in the kitchen until Joon gets banned because he dropped a plate he was supposed to put in the cabinet.


	19. Never Have I Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt
> 
> ATTENTION: There are mature themes being mentioned such as homosexuality (as if we are not all waiting for that) as well as sex and illegal activities! all fictional creation!

Purple POV

"What are the plans for tonight?" Joon asks, awkwardly standing on the other side of the counter and not addressing a specific person but looking around amongst all of us. 

I look at Jungkook with a grin. 

"Kookie, where do you have your alcoholic beverages?” He laughs, then points at the corner cabinet of the kitchen right by the gap where the counters open to the living room. 

I smile. “Thank you.”

While the guys collectively walk into the living room and spread out on the couch, I hunker down and look through my brother’s impressive collection of glass bottles.

He really uses his fake ID a lot.

I walk into the living room with 5 shot glasses and a vodka bottle, one bottle of Bailey’s and a bottle of some irish whiskey. 

“How about...Never Have I Ever?” 

Tae gives me a high five, Jungkook nods and Yoongi and Joon both cheer excitedly. 

“Okay. Jungkook starts” 

He grunts. ”Okay…” 

Everybody starts filling up their glasses. “Never Have I Ever… stole something.”

Tae chuckles, then empties his shot and fills it up again. Jungkook looks at his drink and in the next moment it’s gone. Yoongi does the same and Namjoon and I bump our fists. 

“Lets just go around in a circle.” 

Yoongi scoffs. “Thanks Purple. Never Have I Ever stuck gum under a desk.” 

All the boys drink their shots and I roll my eyes, this one is so typical for them all.

“Joon, you’re next.”

“Ummm yeah. Never Have I Ever been caught cheating on a test.”

I gasp as all the guys simultaneously down their shots.

Tae laughs. “There is a reason I had to change schools a lot, princess.”

I roll my eyes and grin at Yoongi.

“Never Have I Ever dozed off on the toilet.”

He drinks and pouts. “You knew this one, you are so damn mean. Joon, down it, I know you did that.”

He grumbles and drinks as well. “I am literally gonna be SO drunk Yoongs.”

Taehyung just laughs and smirks at me.

“That’s the point man, so… Never Have I Ever crushed on my best friend.” 

I lean over and hit his arm.

“You are honestly such an asshole Tae, why do I like you again?”

He watches me take my shot and grins widely. “‘Cause I’m amazing!”

“Hmph, sure you are, you bastard.”

Yoongi interrupts us before our teasing insults escalate and says: “Never Have I Ever gotten a tattoo.”

I know that Joon has one, a rather obvious heart on his left shoulder but I turn to my best friend when he drinks his shot as well.

“Ayy, why have I never seen that one?” I ask, slightly offended.

He smirks and untucks his tshirt from his jeans.

“Do you really wanna see it, princess?”

And because my brain is of no use under the influence of alcohol, even if it is as little as this, I nod and cross my arms in front of my chest, a pout on my lips.

He gets up and pulls his shirt up to reveal his toned stomach but then he pulls his jeans lower and I secretly admire his perfect V-line before I notice how much skin he is shamelessly revealing and I blush, too distracted to notice that my twin’s cheeks are burning red as well.

I can see the letters ‘H’, ‘O’ and ‘P’ on his right side, next to his hip bone and under each other.

I look back into his eyes and see how much he is enjoying this, especially when he says:

“I am sure your pretty brain can figure out what it says, cause it’s not ‘Hop on my dick’, and where it ends without me stripping in front of y’all, cause I am not getting paid for this princess.”

I look to the floor and nod so he chuckles and sits back down and Joon asks the next question to play over the slight embarrassment that is detectable around us.

“It’s a classic, but Never Have I Ever done drugs.”

Tae and Yoongi groan and drink up and I just shake my head at them, deciding to neither scold nor lecture the boys in my current state of mind.

It’s finally my turn again and I know how to get at least Kookie to drink.

“Never Have I Ever used a fake ID.” I grin and watch not only my twin but also my best friend and Yoongi take a shot.

I look at Tae, torn between being scared and curious about his next question.

His smirk is dangerous and a wide grin is on his lips as he says: 

“Never Have I Ever sent nudes.”

He crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks at all of us, as if he expects the whole group to drink.

“Tae, I’m surprised you didn’t- “ I start but I stop mid-sentence when I see my brother take his glass and down the liquid as the only one out of the group, blushing like mad and I gasp loudly.

“KOOK!!”

His two best friends look rather unsurprised and I wonder how much they actually know about this.

Tae is on the floor next to me, laughing loudly and gasping for air. 

“Not in a million years would I have expected your brother to-” he is interrupted by his own laughter and sits back up.

Kook is sitting on the couch, his face as red as I have never seen it.

“You have more in you than you show Jungkook huh?” Tae grins and wiggles his eyebrows at my twin who just mumbles: “No fucking comment.”

Jungkook burps quietly and thinks for a few seconds while filling the empty glasses up.

“Never Have I Ever been in handcuffs.” he says while curiously looking at all of us.

His two friends grin at each other and once again drink their shots and Tae laughs huskily, the smirk on his face while drinking hinting to a very not-law related occasion he has been handcuffed.

I look at all of them and cross my arms in front of my chest.

“Spill it boys, I wanna know what y’all wanna-be criminals did.”

Joon grins. “We may or may have not been caught spraying graffiti. But just maybe.”

Tae looks at me and smirks. “Do you really want to know, again?”

I nod. “Duh, I want as many facts I can hold against you if I ever end up suing your ass!”

“Okay, but only because you insist.”

I see Jungkook and Joon drinking two shots and don’t even wonder why. 

Looking back on this I probably should’ve done so as well but my brain, sometimes, is not very reasonable. 

“So, well, I haven’t exactly been arrested… I once had an… extraordinary relationship. And well, we both had certain… let’s call it desires.” 

He smirks even wider and I bury my face in my hands and groan.

I really should have drank a little more.

“I really should have expected something like that from you, Tae, I really should have.”

“Ayy, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you are… special in literally every life situation.”

He pouts.

“It’s not that uncommon, princess, you would be surprised.”

“Tsk, sure it is, I am pretty sure that literally everybody else in this room thinks the same as I do. Let’s just move on, and Jungkook, stop blushing, he didn’t even give us details. Which is NOT necessary!” I exclaim as Tae opens his mouth.

I hit Tae's shoulder once more and tell Yoongi to just ask the next question.

His question, “Never Have I Ever had sex”, results in everybody taking their shot and this is honestly no surprise, at least for me, but judging from the boys’ hollers it is scandalous that I don’t have my virginity anymore.

“Princess, I want the story!” Tae exclaims and looks at me with a smirk on his lips.

“I am not gonna tell you anything you horny bastard, not if you tell me your first time too!”

That makes him shut up surprisingly effective and I smile, satisfied with this outcome because I have no intention of talking about my first time in front of a bunch of boys, including my own brother.

Namjoon grabs Yoongi’s shot glass and hands it to him, grinning: “Never Have I Ever thrown up because of alcohol.”

Tae and I look at each other and take our shots and I remember that embarrassing night with me on the dirty floor and Tae rubbing my back and holding my long hair out of my face.

Before Tae can mock me about exactly that, Namjoon speaks up with a grin: “Never Have I Ever masturbated by myself.”

He takes his shot and all the guys laugh and holler ‘Cheers’ before they drink up and I fall on my back with a groan and close my eyes.

“I give up on humanity!”

I open my eyes and see Tae hovering over me with a wide grin.

“Ahhh, princess, you must be so sexually frustrated.”

I scoff and sit up, head bumping him and shaking my head.

“That’s just what you think, dumbass.”

“Ugh, Purple shut up!” My brother exclaims and shakes his head while refilling his glass.

Tae thinks for a second and then he grins.

“Now this one is interesting… Never Have I Ever had sex with the same gender.”

He looks around and since no one is moving he whines and takes his glass. “You guys are boring!” 

He pouts and throws his head back to down the vodka.

“Well, what isn’t can still be done, am I right guys?” he asks and we all laugh at Yoongi’s loud guffaw and comment: “Sorry Tae but I’ll stay boring, no offense!”

Joon only hums in agreement and Jungkook has his mouth too full with pretzels to answer.

The silence in the room after this question is uncomfortably awkward and I don’t think anybody is looking at Tae right now. He is just sitting there, not even blushing but smirking, satisfied with himself.

“Jungkook, could you just please continue…” I look at my brother, hoping to just move on. He nods, hurrying to swallow his food. He clears his throat.

“Never Have I Ever... lied about someone's performance in bed.”

He blushes about his own question but doesn’t drink, but so do Namjoon and Tae and I sigh deeply, lean forward and grab my shot glass and throw my head back and slam the glass back on the table.

I look up and see literally every single one of these idiots staring at me.

“What? Why is nobody looking at the TWO other people who drank?”

“Purple...How, where, when, why and WHO? Tell me!! I want to know!!” 

With every word out of Tae’s mouth I want to vanish even more, blushing madly

“Heyyy, first of all, this information is not meant to be public knowledge and second, it's not that big of a story… I just didn’t want to lower someone’s needy self esteem and unbearable cockiness. Actually, if I think about it, that SO could be you Tae, so better shut up. What do y’all think about it, huh?” 

“I think”, Tae speaks up, “that nobody ever has to lie about me in bed because I am amazing, and if you don’t believe me princess, why don’t you try?”

“You-!”

“I refuse to talk about my sister’s goddamn sex life so, literally anybody, move on, this is nothing I want to happen. In my own house at that.” Jungkook interrupts me and grabs another handful of popcorn.

Yoongi, still blushing and grinning at the same time, continues. “Never Have I Ever-”


	20. Nightly Revealings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> Step Into Christmas by Elton John

Purple POV

Laughing, I stumble in the direction of the stairs, following my brother to the first floor, Tae holding my back so I won’t trip and hurt myself in my very dizzy state.

I exaggeratedly hug my brother goodnight and open the door to Tae’s and my room.

Tae follows right behind me and shoves me to the side so I almost fall to the ground and jumps on the bed, spreading out like a starfish.

‘I take the Queen mattress princess, you get the single bed seen as you don’t have a boyfriend.”

I gasp. 

“How dare you!”

I get ready and run towards the bed, jumping and landing on Tae.

“I deserve the queen mattress, you are the one calling me princess all of the goddamn time!” I whine and sit on his stomach, trying to hold his arms down.

He grunts and flips our positions, hovering over me and staring down at me.

“Exactly, princess, not good enough for a Queen!”

I whine again, louder this time and try to push him off me.

“Goooo, you are a heavy and mean dumbass!”

He leans down further, I can literally count his lashes and my heart beats loud in my chest and I try and not stare at his lips.

“That’s all my muscles, babygirl.”

“Lies. Shade. Aren’t you so bad for lying Taetae?”

He grins sassily. “Nahh, life is way more fun this way. It’s a sign of my incredible memory too, I have to remember all the creative fake facts princess.”

I pout and try once more to shove him off but fail again.

“Don’t flatter yourself, those cigarettes of yours kill you piece for piece and I think your brain is the first to suffer.”

“Hmmm, maybe but guess what doesn’t suffer?” he says and that dirty idiot points to his own crotch while easily holding me down with one arm on my shoulder.

I gasp and lick my lips and when he looks back to my eyes I can see… rogue?

“You know what, princess, if I wasn’t..” he clears his throat and licks his lips, “if I wasn’t gay I would  _ totally  _ bang you.”

My jaw drops open and I stare at him, not able to say anything and after a few seconds his eyes fill up with deep sadness and I can see the tears forming before he gets up mumbling a quiet “Okay…” and rushes out of the room.

I want to follow him… but I can’t.

It’s like I am in shock and I probably am.

All this time, it was neither my nor his fault. He can’t help not falling for me like I did for him.

It all makes sense and I feel so bad. 

Bad, for every time I snapped at him because he had rejected me. 

Bad for every time I made him feel bad for not getting himself a girlfriend.

Bad for every time he had friendzoned me and I gave him the silent treatment.

I breathe in deeply and finally sit up.

I need to fix this, immediately.

I slowly walk towards the door and open it and immediately hear sobs from around the corner and when I turn, I can see him, sitting on the couch in the corner, his knees pulled to his chest and his long and bare arms hugging his legs tight to his body, his face buried in his knees and it breaks my heart when I see how his shoulders shake.

My bare feet pad on the floor when I walk over to him and ruffle his hair and my voice breaks, my own tears blurring my vision.

“Hey… Tae?”

I sit down next to him and lift his face up with my hands and he looks at me, his face red from crying and fresh tears wetting his cheeks.

“I- I didn’t mean it like that, I promise. I just…” I sigh, “I just didn’t expect this and … you know, I always thought it was my fault, that something was wrong or not good enough about me when you rejected me. I am sorry.”

He sniffs and laughs and then embraces me in a bone-crushing hug and he cries even more, this time because of relief and happiness.

“Thank you princess, I… I appreciate it. And I am sorry for not telling you after that” he cringes, “kiss on the astronomy tower.”

I laugh and look at him and then I jump up and screech: “TAE! That means I have a gay best friend OMG!” I jump excitedly and he groans and rolls his eyes.

“Of course you-” 

He gets interrupted by the sound of glass breaking and Tae and I simultaneously look up and see Jungkook standing at the corner, a glass and the water that was in it all over the floor and his hand still in the air as if he was still holding the glass, his lips parted and his doe eyes huge with surprise and I can detect a blush spreading over his cheeks.

I clear my throat and move to grab tissues from the coffee table next to me and start wiping the shards and water off the wood.

“Well that’s awkward.” I mumble but hidden behind my long hair I grin to myself.

I am gonna have a ton of fun playing cupid this vacation, just for fun and the boys’ embarrassment.

I turn around and see my best friend, an equally embarrassed blush on his face as he tries to wipe all the tears off his face.

“U- uhm. Hi Jungkook. W… what were you doing down there?”

My brother’s voice is quiet and he stares to the ground as he responds.

“I was just getting a glass of water and aspirin for the headache I am gonna have tomorrow…”

His gaze flickers around and he passes us, bright red and disappears in his room.

As soon as I hear his door close I collapse on the floor, shaking with laughter that I had held back ever since I saw Jungkook in the hallway, staring at Taehyung.

I try and breathe while Tae just groans and gets up to literally pick me up and carry me into our room.

I throw my head back and just can’t stop laughing, my hair dangling over his arm.

He kicks the door closed and carries me over to the queen size bed and puts me down surprisingly carefully.

He walks over to his suitcase and changes his jeans to short sweatpants, walks back over to me and looks down with a smile on his face.

“You should take your jeans off princess, and the only reason I am not beating your ass is because you are drunk.”

I giggle and try and pull my jeans off, wiggling on the mattress but no matter how hard I try, I can’t get them further than down to my knees.

Tae groans once again and pulls them off my legs and hands me a big tshirt that looks a lot like one of his and I grin and take it, turn around and change.

I fall on my back with a sigh and pull the blankets over me and feel the mattress dipping when Tae joins me.

As soon as he lays down, I roll over and snuggle to his chest, hugging his legs with mine breathing in his comforting sense and slowly fall asleep with his arm over my back, listening to his calm heartbeat and regular breath.


	21. That means it‘s bonding time, guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> A Holly Jolly Christmas by Burl Ives

Purple POV

I slowly open my eyes and look around myself, trying to figure out where, when and who I am which is hard to do because my head is pounding and as I faintly remember last night, I groan and regret the last couple of shots I drank.

I try to get up but that is when I notice that I am not alone but snuggled up against Taehyung, one of my legs between his and my body trapped in his arms and I am pressed against his chest tightly.

The blood rushes to my cheeks faster than I can remember the fact that he is, well, gay.

I bite down on my lip to not let the laughter escape that is rumbling in my chest as I recall how Jungkookie busted our admittedly adorable bonding-outing experience.

I could swear that it was not only embarrassment that made his face flush bright red and caused him to stammer like a fifth grader in front of his crush.

Hold on…!

But before I can keep building conspiracies about something between my brother and best friend, said best friend groans loudly and holds me even tighter and I gasp in his bone-crushing hold and slowly start freeing myself.

It feels like an eternity until I roll out of bed and rush into the bathroom to relieve myself and cover up the lack of sleep and drinking from yesterday that left its marks under my eyes.

When I finally think that I look acceptable in my blue skinny jeans and a huge dark blue knitted sweater, I pull my hair back in a low ponytail and enter our room, softly shaking Tae but he doesn’t move an inch so I rip the sheets off him and jump on the mattress, finally causing him to open his eyes, yawning loudly and rubbing his swollen eyes.

“Nghhhh~ princess, it’s like 5 am, why are we up?”

“My dear Tae, it is 8:12 am and we are getting ready for London! Come on and get your ugly ass out of bed and into the shower, I am hyped for this trip and want to have as much time as possible. Move! I am going to make breakfast, waffles, so you better be fast!”

He groans and mumbles: “As we both remember too well, Myrtle confirmed that my ass is in fact not ugly! You saw it princess so don’t tell lies this early in the morning.”

“I did NOT see it, I would never be staring at a dumbass like you! Get up!”

With this, I jump back on the floor and race to my brother’s room, open his curtains and let the sun illuminate his room and I wrinkle my nose as I can see dust dancing in the rays of light.

“My favorite brother! What a marvelous morning to get up early! Breakfast is almost in the making so use your eyes to fix your hair and not stare at me as if I was the devil sent from hell itself to disrupt your precious sleep!”

I rush back out of his room, leaving his door wide open because I know exactly how much he hates it and wake up Yoongi and Joon when I loudly run down the stairs.

To my huge surprise, all the boys sit at the table 20 minutes later, a little grumpy and sleepy but oh well.

They all stop complaining rather fast when I place a plate with a huge pile of waffles as well as fruit and whipped cream in front of them and I sit down with a big grin.

“Alright my lovelies”, I gladly ignore the mumbled complaints about the nickname, “the plan for today is to go to London, show us isolated boarding school kids around and buy presents as I procrastinated most of them until this very second. I would love to spend the whole day there.”

There is a short silence, all four pairs of eyes on me and I pout.

“Please?”

Tae rolls his eyes and finally nods.

“Sure princess, I’d like that.”

The others fastly agree and I smile widely, happiness flooding through me as I look at all of my favorite men, Fred aside, warmth and love overcoming me as I look forward to so much time with them.

“Thanks so much y’all! That means it’s bonding time guys! The perfect opportunity to find out more about each other”, I quickly glance at Tae and my brother who look at each other with a slightly nervous grin, “and build a connection as a little family. It’s Christmas after all.”

I hear them agreeing with full mouths as they stuff their faces with breakfast and not too long after I put everything in the tiny dishwasher, that is not made for the dirty dishes of 5 people, we are all ready to leave, dressed warmly and we step out of the house and walk towards Yoongi’s car.

I push Tae aside and run towards the passenger door and plop down on the seat with a grin.

“Well too bad, you guys, I guess you have to share the backseat!”

Yoongi walks around the car and sits down behind the steering wheel and we both look at Joon, Tae and Kook who ironically are the tallest ones and now uncomfortably look at each other.

“Guuuuuys, we wanna get going. Get in there!” I shout and slam my door shut and after a few minutes of shifting and grubled complaints, Jungkook is squished between Joon and Tae and Yoongi finally starts the car and we end up having a very comfortable 1,5 hour drive until we find a tiny parking lot in the outskirts of London.

I disconnect my phone and the upbeat pop music stops and I jump out of the car, stretching my arms over my head, my yawn becoming visible as a white cloud in front of my lips.

The three boys who gladly climb out of the backseat complain a lot about their stiff muscles and I silently have to admit that it probably was not too comfortable even though Tae stretched out his legs over Kookie’s after half an hour or so and they ended up having more space.

We start walking towards the district with a lot of stores that are having last minute Christmas sales and when we walk around a corner I stop with a gasp.

In front of us, the wide street is going down a slight hill and every little store is decorated festively, glitter garlands, fir tree branches and colorful lights around the windows and door frames and I can even see the occasional mistletoe.

Christmas-themed light chains are hanging across the street and make the grey day a lot brighter.

A mixture of scents like cinnamon, orange and hot punch welcomes us and I screech excitedly, pointing at a booth that is selling hot drinks, a long queue standing in front of it.

“Oh!My!Fuckinggoodnessthisisamazing where do we even  _ begin? _ ”

I jump up and down and tug on Yoongi’s sleeve, pulling him towards the first store that seems to be selling christmas ornaments.

He groans but can’t suppress a smile as he willingly follows me on my beginning hunt for long overdue presents.

“Joon!” I shout and look back, “come with us, I need another unbiased opinion on what to get my favorite dumbass over there. Tae, Kookie, we will find you again in like-” I look down the street, “3 years when I am done looking at every single thing in here! Have fun and see you later!”

With those words I grab Joon’s arms as well and pull them into the store, secretly looking at my brother and best friend who are nervously smiling at each other.

Tae POV

Damn this little evil spawn.

Now I am alone with the boy that I accidentally and drunkenly outed myself to and he seems to be just as uncomfortable as I am.

I nervously tug on the hem of my grey hoodie and grin at him, trying to forget the image of his cheeks, tinted red because he just witnessed my outing to my best friend.

I slightly shake my head and ruffle through my hair, probably messing up my brown strands even more than the slight breeze that is cooly making me shiver.

“Well… uhm… who do you still need gifts for? Cause I need a ton but I have no idea where to get all of it. The only place we ever get to go aside from school is considerably smaller than this and I can, you know, use magic to find myself around but I can’t expose myself like that and-”

I stop stammering when I feel the warm touch of Jungkook’s hand on mine and I look at him with slack lips and huge eyes.

He chuckles, trying his best to hide his nervosity, and wraps his fingers around my wrist and even the small amount of his skin touching mine is making me feel less uneasy.

“It’s cool, I have been here often enough to know my way around. I am done with Christmas shopping but that gives us more time to focus on all the things you need. Procrastinator very much huh?”

I laugh and nod and we start walking and I look at all the decorations in awe because even though Hogsmeade is pretty around Christmas, it can’t overpower the magical spell that is somehow present in this street with its busy shops and the lights and even the snow covered roofs.

Now I understand why Jungkook likes living in the muggle world.

It takes us 15 more minutes to shake off the awkwardness for good but after that point, I am able to enjoy Jungkook’s company even more.

He is very sweet and kind and polite and still uses a formal way to talk to me even though I insist that he just keeps calling me Tae.

But as time goes by, it gets easier and easier to talk to him and I find out a lot of things about him and also Purple.

He tells me that they used to have swings in their garden and it was a constant competition about who could swing higher or that they often helped their mother bake strawberry cake after a special recipe from their grandma that she promised to give to the twin that will bless her with grandchildren first and so the inside joke about teenage pregnancy became a family tradition.

He tells me about how they got their first bikes and the races they did with their friends down the street that they both lived in.

Right now, he is talking about the time that he moved into his house and what a mess it was because he never realized how much stuff he has.

“...and then I could finally start working. I immediately made friends with Joon, he kind of adopted me because I am so young and Yoongi just has too much of a big heart to not care for me just as much as Joonie does. We have become very close fastly and have already gone on so many vacations together. Joon’s rich ass can afford a lot of plane tickets in a very short time.”

I laugh and silently admire the way his eyes sparkle when he speaks of them so very fondly and I am happy to apparently have found such amazing new friends.

“The only places I have seen are the ton of boarding schools from the inside, so England and especially London are such a crazy experience for me, I am so excited and glad I can be here and don’t have to spend Christmas in school again.”

Jungkook pats my back and smiles at me cutely while pulling me towards a clothing store.

“Well I am happy that my sister had a good idea for once and brought you here, it’s such a beautiful time to be here. Now come, you  _ need  _ to see this store, they have amazing and high-quality things, maybe you can find something.”

We enter the store and I hear a bell ring above us, announcing that we stepped through the old wooden frame.

The light in here is warm and there is a musky and calming scent in the air and I immediately feel comfortable here.

My gaze falls on many shelves and rows with winter clothes, reaching from socks and hats to boots and coats and I spin around myself a couple of times, taking in the dark wall and wooden floor that perfectly fit the atmosphere in this room.

“I love it”, I whisper quietly and start walking around, strolling over to the sweaters because they still seem to have a wide variety of choices in cute patterns and colors, even this close to Christmas.

I look at the red sweater that is displayed on a mannequin close-by and then turn around to Jungkook who is observing my excitement with a soft smile.

“Uhm… will you help me find this pattern?”

He nods and finds it immediately, he seems to have been here frequently and knows what to look for.

They have the sweater in red, grey and blue and I grab the latter two and excuse myself to the fitting rooms but when I come out to look at the first sweater in the big mirror, Jungkook is sitting in one of the armchairs, looking my outfit up and down as if it is the most natural thing in the world.

I can practically feel his gaze on me as I turn in front of the mirror and notice how good I look in this fit.

The color is complimenting my  _ new _ hair and my slim but strong body.

I turn back to Jungkook, wanting to squirm under the gaze of his innocent doe eyes that are fixed on mine.

“What… do you think?” I ask and see him tilt his head, thinking about his answer until he finally says.

“You look very good, it compliments your eyes a lot.”

My… eyes?

Very interesting that he chose that detail but well. 

I take a final look at the mirror and close the curtain again to try on the grey version of the sweater but it doesn’t make much of a difference and I think I look good in both colors.

“I can’t decide Jungkookie-” I bite down on my lip as I accidentally use this nickname but continue as if it was natural, “what color is better?”

He stands up and walks over, pulling the sweater straight and looks at me, chewing on his lip as he thinks, laughing.

“Well, this is complimenting your eyes just the same way, why do you have grey-blue eyes after all!”

I pout and cross my arms in front of my chest, firmly staring at myself in the mirror as if that’s going to make a decision any easier but I get impatient and with a frustrated groan I disappear in the changing room again and when I come back out fully clothed again, Jungkook looks at me, his head tilted to the side.

“So?” he asks.

“I don’t know, I am just not going to buy either and spend my money on some food or hot chocolate. Doesn’t matter. The store is gorgeous though, I’d love to come back here one day.”

He smiles happily and excuses himself to speak to the girl at the register who seems to be a friend of his while I put the clothes back to where they were.

Purple POV

The two boys and I have been standing in front of my brother’s favorite store for 10 minutes now, watching the two boys inside and I have to admit that I feel happy, relieved and a little hint of jealousy as I see how good they get along.

When they finally come out again, I groan loudly and exaggeratedly and hit my brother’s arm.

“Finally you guys, I am starving and Jungkook” he looks at me as if he is expecting something stupid to come out of my mouth, how dare he, “I am surprised you didn’t buy half the store. I had to drag you out of here during summer!”

I laugh at his embarrassed face and try to escape him but he grabs me and starts tickling me, but I screech so loud he lets go of me fastly.

“I don’t know what the plan is, but I am hungry as fuck and I know an amazing place just a couple of corners away where we can grab some food and drinks.” Yoongi says and vaguely points down a side alley.

We all agree as we realize that we have already spent all morning here and it’s lunch time.

Yoongi leads us through a literal maze of little streets until we reach a store at the corner of a street and as we all enter it, I can smell hot chocolate and sweet foods.

I fastly get distracted from my grumbling stomach as I look around and realize where my friend has brought us.

It Is a long and wide room, filled with rows and rows of old bookshelves, sunlight falling in through tall, ancient-looking windows.

I can see tables in different sizes with plush chairs standing around them, giving customers privacy and a comfortable area to enjoy books over a choice of snack and drink.

I hug Yoongi tightly, grinning madly as I breathe in deeply, enjoying the scent of old books beneath all the food.

“What a beautiful place Yoongs, how did you find this?”

He shrugs with a happy grin and leads us to a table with five chairs and we all sit down, exhausted after walking around for so long, dumping our shopping bags on the floor beside the chairs.

“I hope everyone was successful,” Jungkook says and snatches the menu out of my hand to look at the options.

It doesn’t take us long to decide on a huge amount of food and hot chocolate for us all except for Tae who is obsessed with drinking tea in England.

-

We end up spending over 3 hours in the store, chatting excitedly and sharing many stories and I can practically see the boys become so much more comfortable around my best friend and it lifts a weight off my heart that I didn’t know was there as he fastly grows into the group.

We all enjoy strolling around individually as well, looking at all the surprisingly rare books we find and I end up buying a whole pile that I can’t wait to read.

-

We all exit the store, Tae carrying me and my bags in bridal style because I absolutely refuse to leave that place ever again so he only lets me down a few meters down the street and I turn around to my friends and grin.

“Uhm…now that my life doesn’t make sense anymore without that store, there still is one more thing I really wanna do today and I wanna do it with Tae. It probably isn’t very safe to take you guys” I wink at Tae, “so we will meet you at the car in 30 minutes. Is that alright?”

They agree and start walking back from where we came and my best friend looks at me, a wide smirk on his lips and his cheeks rosy from the cold air and excitement.

“What magical rule are we breaking princess?”

I laugh, rolling my eyes at the fact that he immediately guesses on such a plan, but I sigh as I have to admit that he is right.

“We are apparating to the Tower Bridge. I know that there is an old staircase close to it and nobody would see us. Please?” 

He grins and takes my arm.

“Since when do you have to ask me for breaking any kind of rule princess? I told you I will always have your back no matter what. Same for this, so… on three.”

  
  
  



	22. Sup suckers, it‘s Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> Jingle Bells by Bobby Helms

Tae POV

Christmas Day, Dec 24th

I wake up and feel like falling back asleep immediately. 

My head is going to explode any second and my mouth is dry and when I swallow it feels like there is sandpaper all the way down my throat.

I want to move but, now finally fully conscious, I notice my best friend and how she has me caught up.

Her head is resting on my chest and one arm and leg lay over my torso and thighs and I have my arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

It takes me at least 10 minutes to untangle our two bodies and finally get up, dizzy and with a still very much pounding head, so I quietly cross the room and go to the bathroom, relieve myself, wash my face and gulp down a lot of water straight from the tap and even find aspirin in the cupboard.

Now that I feel like a whole new person, I walk back into our room and check my phone.

It’s already 10:30 am! 

I shake Purple awake, not minding her curses and groaning and just hand her a pill and glass of water and move on to looking for some clean sweatpants and a sweater to wear.

“Lord, Purple, stop complaining! It’s Christmas!”

She finally gets up and disappears out of the door and a few minutes later, I can hear the shower running right next to me.

I grin and take the pile of presents we had prepared yesterday night and carefully carry them downstairs where I find Jungkook and Namjoon, cooking french toast and scrambled eggs.

My gaze meets Jungkook’s and I can see his cheeks tinting red and I can feel my own face heat up.

It’s still kinda… awkward between us because of the accidental outing two nights ago but I decide to ignore that for now and enter the kitchen to give Joon a loose side hug and open a cupboard to find a snack but as soon as I close it and want to bite into my granola bar, Jungkook snatches it from me and shoves it in the kangaroo pocket of his big black adidas hoodie he is wearing over his also black sweat shorts that cover at least half of his thighs, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Nuh uh, Tae, we are making breakfast, don’t destroy your appetite or you are not getting presents.”

I gape at him, my mouth open and my arms falling down to my side.

“Presents?”

He leans his head to the side and nods as if it is the most natural thing in the world.

“Of course. You are a part of the family now, so I bought some stuff and Purple has gifts and the boys do too. I don’t want you to feel left out just because we haven’t known you for as long.”

He turns back to his sizzling french toast and leaves me standing right there, a stupid little smile on my lips.

A warm feeling has taken over my body and I can’t stop grinning like mad the longer I play his words over and over in my head.

He said ‘family’, and that makes me happier than anything else, because it had been such a long time since I was a part of something like this.

Even though Purple’s friend group at school tries their hardest to make me a part of them, it doesn’t feel natural but this… this feels like coming home.

Home to a group of people, new friends.

And it is all because of my little princess and her mumbled ‘I am sorry too’ in the hospital this last autumn.

I must have stood there for quite some time, lost in my own thoughts because Joon walks over and taps my shoulder. “You okay Tae?”

I grin and nod.

“Yeah sure Joon, just thinking.”

The other boy nods and returns to cracking eggs and because of the emotional rush I am in, I walk over to Jungkook and give him a back hug as he bows down to check on the bacon he has in the oven.

“What’re you doing Jungkookie, huh?” I sing in his ear and he almost squeaks due to this surprise and stands up, lifting me off the floor a few inches without any effort and I can feel the muscles on his back flexing against my stomach and chest.

“Trying to make y’all dependent asses some breakfast cause we are all hangover as fuck and need something in our stomachs.”

I chuckle and don’t let go. 

“Hm okay, true, but don’t you be bothered by me, just keep doing what you’re doing.”

He huffs and I cry out when he grabs my thighs and lifts me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist and he carries on moving around the kitchen effortlessly, as if there wasn’t a fully grown 17 year old boy clinging to his back.

“Ayyy, that tickled!”

“Well you were the one starting this so deal with the consequences!”, he laughs.

I hum and rest my head on his shoulder.

“Hmmm, if this is my consequence, I’ll bother you all my life.” I grin and just enjoy the heat of his warm body against mine, nothing but the slight sizzling to hear in the kitchen until Purple rushes down the stairs loudly and slides into the kitchen in a grey dress that looks like it is made out of the same material as a sweater and that reaches down to her thighs and also has a turtleneck.

Her hair is braided along her head and the lengths fall down her back in wet curls.

“Sup suckers, It’s Christmas!”

Joon chuckles, and picks her up in bridal style, only to throw her slim body over his broad shoulder and twirl her around. “We are aware Purple!”

She screeches and hits his back. “AYYY! This is unfair. Let me go! Why can’t you be cute and carry me around like Kook does with Tae?!”

“Cause I am Joon and I like being mean to you?” he responds with a grin but slows down and sets her down on the counter.

She scoffs and tries to kick him but her leg is too short so she settles with a pout and reaches up to fix her hair.

“See it as a free blow dryer princess!” I grin and stick my tongue out at her.

“Tsk. Shut up over there, just because Kook doesn’t feel like beating you up with that ridiculous amount of muscles he has doesn’t mean that he won't be mean to you at one point too!”

“Ah, princess, I doubt that he would ever be able to do that, look at that adorable little grin of his”, I say and lift one hand up to take his chin between my pointer finger and thumb and even from this angle, I can see him blush and turn away from his sister and friend to put all the french toast on a plate.

“I’m gonna go and wake Yoongi up, he is sleeping on the couch upstairs, don’t start eating yet. Yes, Purple, I am talking to you!” 

And with these words, Jungkook turns around and leaves the kitchen and walks towards the stairs, through the literal jungle of tall house plants he has in this area, as if he had forgotten that I am still very much clinging to his back.

My chin still rests on his shoulder as he walks up the stairs and I can feel all his muscles shifting and working under his skin to not drop me or fall down the spiral staircase.

When we arrive on the first floor I reach up to softly touch his cheek and mumble a very quiet ‘thank you Jungkook’ so when he doesn’t react I first think he hasn’t heard it but then he lets go of my thighs and I stand up again and he turns to me with a smile.

“There is nothing to thank me for Tae.”

I swallow hard and respond.

“Well, not everyone would… just keep acting normal like you did.”

I look down but raise my head again when I feel the soft touch of his hand on my cheek and I stare at him with big eyes.

“I am not acting Tae, I don’t care who you like and who not and I am just glad that Purple brought a good guy home, she can be happy to have a friend like you.”

I smile unsurely, still not fully persuaded.

“Really?”

“Yes Tae, Lord, you really won’t believe me huh?”

And just like that, he pulls me into a warm and tight hug and after a second I respond to it, an unknown happiness flooding me and making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“And you can call me Jungkookie all you want, I think it’s cute. And now let’s go and wake Yoongi up before all the food is gone, huh?”

I grin and nod and happily help him shake Yoongi until he gets up and just follows us downstairs in his wrinkly white shirt and Adidas sweatpants.

The breakfast is amazing but we all rather hurry to eat it because even though we are all at least 17, every single one of us is excited for the presents that lay under the tree, wrapped up in colorful paper and plenty in number.

We even leave the mess in the kitchen and assemble around the tree in a circle.

“I’d say we go around, every one of us gives their presents to the others and then it’s the next person's turn”, Jungkook suggests.

Purple nods and crawls forward to grab a pile that is wrapped in blue paper and hands us our presents and I already hug her when she hands me a pile of 3 wrapped boxes.

We all excitedly rip the paper off and the living room is filled with happy exclaims.

She has gotten me a Christmas hat that I immediately put on and she snaps a quick picture of me, a wide boxy smile on my lips.

She has also gotten me what we call a Weasley watch for my wrist. It has arms with names engraved on them and I squint to try and read them.

But before I can ask her, Purple speaks up and shuts us all up.

“Ok everyone, I’ll explain, because I see a general confusion here. 

So Jungkook, I think I explained to you what a two way mirror is? Yah, so I have the other one. I… I guess I just like to know you are safe”, she mumbles.

“Also, those lights are for outside and I know you wanted this bathrobe, your old one has been washed too often, really!”

Before she can continue, Jungkook hugs her tightly and she giggles.

“Okay, Yoongi, these headphones are the perfect opportunity to block our loud asses out when you play your music”, she smiles, “and Joon, those repel heat, cause I can’t stand all those burn marks you get from the coffee shop. Now Tae, since your hair is boring again, I got you some green to Slytherin-ize it if you want to. The watch… well I thought now that you are a part of our family”, she points to all the guys,” you would like to know where we are.”

She grins and sits back down.

“Okay, no more hugs, next one.”

I smile shyly and grab the pile that I had messily wrapped without magic.

“Uhm, I don’t know y’all too well yet but I want you to know how thankful I am to be a part of this group so I got everyone a little something.”

I hand out the gifts and smile happily as every single one gives me a tight hug to thank me.

I had been looking for special things for every one of them according to what they like to do so I got Purple lots of Skittles and chocolate frogs, a Hollister hoodie and a heatable blanket for Yoongi - “I am never gonna stop sleeping ever again”- a non-breakable ‘not clumsy’ coffee mug and Nike sweatpants for Joon.

I had also jinxed a heart necklace for Purple so it releases a firework every time she opens the pendant.

For Jungkook I had bought an orchid that changes its color depending on his mood and the fake glasses we had been laughing about yesterday and as I had guessed, he looked adorable in them.

The most expensive gift was a little fountain with an egg in it that releases a little bird until it dies after 30 seconds and another one emerges, even more beautiful than the one before and his happy bunny smile is worth all the gallons.

Namjoon and Yoongi are the next ones to hand out their gifts and I receive a gorgeous dangling earring in the shape of a snake from Joon and a green dress shirt and my favorite cologne from Yoongi. 

Purple adds a glass jar ‘for those pretty little flames’, animal socks, a moving picture of the 4 of them, an eagle heating pad and a huge book about greek history to her pile.

Jungkook can thank his two friends for an asian cuisine cooking book, a scarf and a family sized cookie box and we all assure we will help him with eating, as well as a picture of the three boys on Halloween.

Joon laughs as he gives Yoongi a ‘F*ck off’ phone case and the hugest coffee mug I have ever seen.

Joon exclaims that he is going to occupy the only TV in the house until he is done with his brand new ‘Game of Thrones’ seasons and microwavable popcorn.

Now everybody is looking at Jungkook who is the only one who hasn’t given out his presents and he grins at us.

“Sooo, the best one comes at the end, right? So, here you go.”

He hands out every package separately and I smile as I see the fond look on his face and curiously rip the paper off mine and chuckle.

He bought me the sweaters I had been trying on yesterday and since I hadn’t been able to decide whether I wanted it in grey or blue, he had bought both of them as well as matching jackets and hats with cute cords on them.

I hug him and mumble another ‘thank you’ in his ear before I look around to see what the other ones have.

Purple is jumping around the living room, hugging a purple onesie to her chest, the unicorn hood making me chuckle.

“Jungkookie, you are the best brother there is!”

She sits back down and carefully places it on top of the pile of sweaters that is sitting on the floor, right next to a 100 pack of hair ties and that is the best present so far because that girl honestly loses three hair ties a day.

She snatches Yoongi’s bucket hat and Joon’s new coffee shop apron from them and puts them on, jumping around the four of us, singing the Rumpelstiltskin rhyme so the two boys are quick to hide their music store gift card in Yoongi’s case and photo book with magic moving pictures in them in Joon’s case.

I laugh, “You have to show me all those pictures one day, when she is not going insane this bad” I say and get up to lift Purple up by her waist and she immediately stops singing and screeches, clinging to my torso in a mere moment.   
“Ahh! Tae! Don’t drop me!”

“I could never”, I respond, “I would never want to be responsible for the tragic death of a hyper and psycho 7 year old, right?”

She pouts but calms down and I put her back on her own two feet.

“Hmph, sorry everyone, and thank you so much for all these amazing things. I guess I really  _ do  _ love all of you retards huh?”

That comment causes a group hug and as I get pulled into it by Yoongi, I smile and decide that there will be no words ever to describe how thankful I am towards this loving group of young people that count me to their family now.


	23. Inner Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer by Ella Fitzgerald

Purple POV

“We can‘t spend all of our remaining time this year just lounging around and eating. I  _ literally  _ already gained weight!

Can you drive us to London one more time Yoongs? Please?!“

He grins lazily, his gums showing - how cute - and gets up.

“Anything for Tae‘s ‘princess‘ I guess, hmm?“, and even though I could throw my empty coke can at him for using my nickname with so much irony, I thank him and walk upstairs to change.

-

2 hours later, we are walking along the broad sidewalk that‘s stretching along the Thames and I seriously feel as if I am in some kind of movie.

The clouds that usually cover the pale sky drifted apart and show bits and pieces of the blue sky above, making it possible for rays of sun to fall through.

Even though they don‘t really give off any warmth on this December 26th, it‘s nice to have them drawing patterns on the ground before my feet.

They also make my best friend‘s eyes light up even more, the blue sprinkles in them glistening like the sun reflecting off the ocean.

I look at him and bump his hip - well - upper thigh with my hip and beam at him, my veins filled with an inexplicable and indescribable joy and I add a little skip to my steps.

I look along the right side, the amazement pushing me into a rush that is making me feel like a little child again.

The stores pressed up against each other make the street look like something on a postcard, the color and architecture of each and every one giving off a vibe that doesn’t feel like the big city at all.

The amount of people walking along the sidewalks is moderate and the five of us have enough space to look at the restaurants that occasionally stand out from the shop fronts.

My gaze flickers around, trying to take everything in even though we‘ve been walking along here for quite a while now.

That‘s when my eyes focus on something ahead of us so I tug on Tae‘s arm and look up to him cutely.

“Taeeeeee?“

“No princess, I will not let you run through that water fountain thingy, it‘s fucking freezing, and if that is the last thing I will do.“

I pout and shake my head violently.

“That‘s not even what I would have asked but that‘s a great idea too. 

No, I wanted to ask you if you wanna buy me a belated Christmas present in that  _ adorable  _ little store? The one over there…“

I point towards it.

“Princess“, he drags the nickname out, “that‘s another bookstore.“

“Exactly.“

Well, and so I end up finding a whole pile of books that I have no money for.

While browsing a section with books about world history - let me be a nerd in peace - I can see Tae taking round and thin-rimmed glasses and spins around to my brother to try and set them on his nose with a smug grin, getting into a fight with Jungkook who refuses to do so.

“...come on, you would look so  _ cute  _ with them!“

And even though Jungkook blushes, he keeps holding Tae‘s wrists away from himself.

“No fucking way Tae! They would suit Purple way better, that blind little mole needs new glasses anyways.“

I slowly put back the book I was holding and turn around to the two boys.

They are both staring at me with fairly different expressions.

Tae has a little-boy grin on his face that would suggest that he just - I don‘t know - got married or whatever.

Overly joyous, that‘s what it is.

My brother looks sheepish and kind of guilty because he knows how much I hate - really  _ hate _ \- my glasses that are currently laying in the drawer of my bedside table, a layer of dust on them.

“Princess?! You have glasses?“

I groan, roll my eyes and turn the other way, attempting to walk away from the two boys and this conversation, but I can only take a few steps until I feel Tae stepping right behind me, his arms grab my shoulders and turn me around.

I open my mouth to complain loudly when I feel the glasses on the bridge of my nose and the world blurs.

“Tae!“ I whine and rip the glasses off my nose just after I hear the ‘click‘ of Tae‘s camera shutter.

“Adorable, princess, truly adorable!“

I scowl at him and walk towards the front of the store.

“Shut the fuck up! I‘m gonna shove that ‘adorable‘ up a dark place. Rather pay for all of this“ I say and lift the books up. 

And, because I would honestly kill him if he didn’t, he pays for my stuff and all of us leave the store again and my grumpiness melts away under the December sun.

We continue to walk down the street and the atmosphere couldn’t be better, having bought coffee and little taco snacks to eat while walking but I press my bag into my brother‘s hands when I see a man ahead, equipped with a guitar, a speaker and a microphone and he is playing upbeat music that perfectly compliments his warm and full voice.

I rip Tae‘s food out of his gloved hands and shove it on top of mine and just hope that Jungkookie won‘t drop them.

“You don‘t have the right to complain“, I giggle and push him closer to the man.

“You will ask me to dance right now. I wanna be the most cliché young tourist I can be.“

His smile could melt glaciers when he spins around and sinks to one knee dramatically.

“Princess? Will you grant me the pleasure of having this dance with you?“

I mouth ‘thank you‘ while my body is almost vibrating with happiness and love for my wonderful and just… perfect best friend.

“I will, dumbass, get up already!“

I mumble while beaming at him and so he does, smoothly pulling me close in the same movement and I lean to him, feeling the warmth of his hand on my back.

And so we start moving to the rhythm of the street music and we are not just swaying, no, turns out Taehyung is both an amazing dancer and leader and so we spin and twirl, my locks flying through the air as well as Tae‘s long black coat and I ignore Joon and Yoongi recording me like parents and the fond smile of my brother.

They…  _ are  _ my family after all, I guess.

“Your eyes are doing it again“, Tae whispers, grabs my hip and lifts me up so he can twirl me around.

“What?“ I ask, slightly out of breath, my cheeks bright red from the dancing and ice cold air.

He sets me back down on the ground, his hold on me strong but perfectly tender when I gracefully lean back to the slightly dramatic ending notes of the song so all I can see is the blue sky and Tae‘s face fondly looking down to me.

“Your eyes. They are sparkling, you know.“

“Sparkling?“

He nods and explains with a soft tone in his voice.

“Yeah, sparkling. The way they do when you have a great idea, when you close a book you read, when you…“ he trails off.

“When I what?“ I ask, standing up straight again without letting go of him.

“When you look at… me or one of the boys. You look the most beautiful in those moments princess, it's precious, really.“

I just stare at him, not knowing how to respond to his words and the emotions running through my body.

I feel like a New Year‘s firework was kicked off inside of me and the most beautiful colors are shooting around under the surface of my skin and it is this very moment that I realize how much I am blessed with these people… the people I am lucky to call ‘family‘.

“That‘s… that‘s because you make me feel like I am the happiest person on the planet, Tae… I love you.“

I swear we are both tearing up and I blink fastly to not start crying.

“I love you too, princess, a whole fucking lot.“

.

.

.

“You may now kiss the bride“, Joon hollers and we all break out into laughter and Tae wraps me into one of his hugs that make me feel as if his arms around me and my face buried in his chest are the only things that count.

That will ever count.

And since I refuse to let go early, Tae lifts me up effortlessly so I can wrap my legs around his waist and he walks back to the other boys.

“I picked up a spider monkey y‘all“, he jokes and I quite literally kick his ass.

Sadly, my strength leaves me 5 minutes further on and I keep walking on my own two feet.

Well, at least until I see the-

THE

London Eye and I run towards it, jumping up and down several times.

“That‘s spot number ONE on my to-do list!! None of you are allowed to raise your voice if you are afraid of heights. Everyone needs to participate in this family activity!“

“Purple, we have a skydiving trip planned for early summer next year“, Joon grins.

“And because we knew you would wanna do this“, Yoongi continues,“we bought VIP tickets“ Jungkook finishes and pulls out a set of five tickets and I squish every one of them as tight as possible.

“You guys are honestly the best dudes EVER!“

I feel like a little child  _ again  _ when we step into one of the gondolas and the further up we go, the bigger mine and Tae‘s eyes get.

The view over London is crazy.

I can see tall tower buildings, the black glass office - the gherkin - the BigBen glowing golden in the afternoon sun and the several ancient churches all over town.

The Buckingham Palace is, even though far away, an impressive building and the parks around it are covered in snow which reflects the sun.

I smile fondly… it‘s crystal snow so it glitters and sparkles.

The wind up here is insane and tosses my hair around but right here, right now, I feel as free and happy as hardly ever before.

I am leaning on Joon‘s strong shoulder and am being held by my brother‘s strong arms.

On the other side, Yoongi gestures all over the city and points out attractions and buildings to my attentively listening and highly interested friend who‘s hair is also suffering from the icy breezes.

Our ride feels like it was only a few seconds of length when in reality it took us a whole half hour.

After this absolutely amazing highlight we only cross one more bridge, one where the bubblegum spots were made into paintings, and make our way back to the car, walking along a few of the buildings we had just seen from afar and pick up dinner at a booth along the way.

-

Back in the car, I take the backseat and so I end up sitting between Jungkook and Taehyung, all squished between their broad shoulders.

But after a few minutes, the energy that kept me running all day slowly trickles out of my body and I can feel how drained and exhausted I am.

I take off my coat and shift around on my seat until my head rests against Tae‘s chest, his arms holding my upper body as he sits sideways and my legs are laying across my brother‘s.

My hair falls over my face like a curtain and the longer I sit still, the more I focus on the steady sound of Tae‘s heartbeat that‘s only interrupted by him laughing or talking to Yoongi and Joon.

I drown out their conversation and while I am being lulled to sleep, soothed by my friend‘s body warmth, my thoughts wander far, far away.

In this very moment, I am not only happy, no, I am  _ content  _ with my life.

I don’t think about anything or anyone specific, I just rest my mind on the safe and secure feeling the people in this very car are giving me. 

The way I can be the truest form of myself around them, the way they catch me when my bubble bursts from time to time and the way they accept all my sides.

My moods, my temper, my insults and my morning activity.

And I don’t need neither 65 years of age nor a long term relationship to be wise enough to know that this, exactly this and nothing else, is the love of a family.

That this is love in its most beautiful form.


	24. Under The Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> My Only Wish (This Year) by Britney Spears

Taehyung POV

All 5 of us are sitting outside, Purple had cast a heating spell around the back porch so we are all just wearing shorts and shirts, except for Purple who is wearing a cute black skirt.

There are several beer bottles on the table and big bowls with chips, pretzels and popcorn.

We have been sitting here for almost an hour and 12 am is really close.

Jungkook and I are sitting on one of the wicker couches, Purple stretched out across our laps and Yoongi and Joon are sharing the other one, comfortably lounged on the dark stretch of furniture.

Purple keeps checking her phone for the time, a big bowl of popcorn on her lap that is literally almost empty.

“Oh my god, princess, we still have 3 minutes, relax a little.”

She sits up and looks at me, indignation on her face. 

“Tae! We are about to start a new year, I can’t miss it!”

I roll my eyes and lean towards the table to grab my beer bottle and drink the last sip of it, sighing.

“Okay, but a new year won’t get you a boyfriend either so I don’t get why you are so hyped.”

She whines and gets up, stepping to the end of the back porch, her bare feet almost touching the snow that is covering the grass.

“Come on boys, get your lazy asses over here!”

And even though we are all complaining about having to get up we follow her… nice request and step next to her, Kook and me on either side of her and Joon and Yoongi standing next to Jungkook.

“OH!” I exclaim and rush back inside to grab my camera from the kitchen counter and set it up on the coffee table outside.

“Turn around guys, I will have it take a picture at exactly midnight and all the fireworks are going to be in the background.”

I press the self timer and rush back to my spot and can see the red blinking light counting down the seconds.

“Ok everyone, 10!9!8!..” I start chanting and the others join me and we are all laying our hands around each other’s waists and shoulders and when we arrive at ‘2’, Purple puts both of her hands on Kook’s and my shoulders and jumps up, laughing happily and that’s when the flash goes off and we all scream: “Happy New Year!!” and join into a group hug, Purple almost getting squished in the middle.

It’s a beautiful moment and for the first time in many years I feel like a part of an actual family again and I just can’t stop grinning and I pick up Purple and spin her around in my arms and whisper: “Thank you so much for bringing me here, princess, I am really happy right now.” 

She looks at me and I think I can see her tearing up but that could, of course, be the mesmerizing fireworks in the background and we join the other’s again in watching them and by standing at the end of our little row, I have the chance to look at every single one of them for a second.

Purple is once again clinging to Joon’s shoulders, both of them laughing.

Yoongi is fondly looking at them with a little smile on his lips which is even revealing his gums, his beer bottle in his hand.

When I shift my gaze to look at Jungkook I catch him looking at me, a curiosity in his warm brown eyes that I don’t really understand.

His hands are fiddling with the hem of his shirt and he laughs when he sees that I am looking at him as well and takes a step towards me, a smile on his lips.

“Happy New Year Tae”, he says, his voice soft and quiet and he isn’t able to hold my gaze so I just pull him into a tight embrace for a few seconds.

“To you too, Jungkook, and thank you for letting me be a part of your family too.” I say quietly and we both smile at each other upon moving back from the hug.

He opens his mouth to say something but that is when Purple calls over to us: “Ayy, boys. Why don’t you go and refill the snacks and bring some more drinks?” 

I laugh a response: “Sure thing princess, but don’t complain about having to lose weight when we go back to school, it’s not my fault you eat so much!”

I look at Jungkook and he nods and turns around to walk back to the door and I hear Purple mumble something that sounds like ‘idiots’.

I don’t even bother to respond and just step behind Jungkook who is pulling the door open to step inside but this is when I see that there is a small mistletoe dangling above the door and with a grin on my face I grab Jungkook’s wrist and pull him back so he has to turn around and he looks at me with those huge doe eyes of his.

“Huh? Everything okay?” he asks and cocks his head questioningly.

I nod and point upwards and it is truly funny to see how his eyes widen even more upon seeing the mistletoe right above our heads.

I step a little closer and whisper with a quiet voice: “Isn’t it a muggle tradition to kiss under a mistletoe?”

Jungkook blushes profusely and slowly nods and I can see him biting down on his lower lip.

“Well, I want to learn as much about the traditions out here so… would you mind helping me out?” I continue and don’t wait for an answer but just lean down slightly and since he makes no move to push me away, I softly lay my lips on his, the contact only light and innocent but enough for me to blush and my heart to start beating like crazy.

I put one of my hands on his waist and pull him closer, my eyes almost closed and I start to move my lips experimentally and my breath fastens but before I get too caught up, I pull back looking at him unsurely and my hand drops back to my side and I slowly walk past him towards the kitchen but I can’t take more than a couple of steps until I feel Jungkook’s hand grabbing my wrist, his fingers tight on my skin and he turns me around and presses his lips back on mine while I still gasp out of surprise, and I stumble back but can catch myself with the help of the kitchen counter pressing in my lower back and I respond to his kiss, moving my lips against his rather hungry ones.

His arms are on the kitchen counter on either side of me and I lift my hands up and wrap them around his neck.

My heart is pounding like crazy and it feels like it is actually going to burst out of my chest and I gasp when I feel Jungkook's tongue slipping out to lick at my lips and I open my mouth and let him in, moaning quietly as he kisses me even more passionate and completely dominates me with his lips alone.

I tug at his hair and he groans, moving his hands to put them on my waist and lift me up so I can sit down on the kitchen counter and I wrap my legs around him and pull him between my thighs and continue kissing him, my eyes closed and my body on fire.

I am not sure how long we stay like this but after what is a too short time, Jungkook pulls back and I accidentally whine and refuse to release him.

He looks at me, his face red and his hair messed up by my hands frantically looking for something to hold onto.

His eyes are hidden in the shadow cast on him by the light coming from the door behind him but I still shiver under his gaze.

“I-”, he begins and his now raspy voice breaks.

“We should probably get the drinks and snacks…”

I drive my hand through his hair to fix it and gently touch his cheek when I pull my hand back and he almost closes his eyes at the sensation before my thighs let go of his waist and he walks around the counter to get more beer out of the fridge.

I just stay seated on the counter but I turn to follow him with my eyes and look at him highly curious.

Never had I expected something like this when I cheekily asked for a kiss, and I really don’t know how to act now.

Turns out I don’t have to do anything but follow him back outside after he softly touched my thigh and said to come back outside with him, all shy and cute again and I struggle to understand the sudden change.

He had been so dominant and powerful just a minute ago but I assume that this is a good thing, so I just smirk and step back on the back porch and resume talking to the others and just celebrating this New Year.

But even as I lay down next to Purple and stare at the ceiling, I can’t get the way Jungkook grabbed my wrist - and kissed me - out of my head.


	25. I DO have a whirlpool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> Last Christmas by Wham!
> 
> ATTENTION: i recommend a bit of discretion, gay intimacy and slight mention of kinks comin‘ your way!

Taehyung POV

Dinner has been over for almost two hours now and Yoongi and Joon had left about an hour ago to spend the rest of vacation with their families and all 3 of us are lounging on the couch, on our phones or reading in Purple’s case.

I sit up with a groan and stretch my stiff limbs.

“Guys, this is boring, we need to do something tonight!” I say and look around.

Jungkook lifts his head at this. “I don’t really feel like drinking tonight. I’m kinda tired.“

“Well, I didn’t necessarily talk about drinking. Jungkookie, what else is there to do in this house?”

Purple turns around and sits up with a yawn to look at her brother.

“I mean, I  _ do  _ have a whirlpool….”

I jump up excitedly. “And you are saying that after we’ve been here for 12 days?! Let’s go guys, it’s time to finally take off clothes!”

I am already on my way upstairs, my shirt in my hand and my belt unbuckled.

I race into our room and mess up my whole trunk while looking for my dark blue swimming shorts.

I hear the other two walking up the stairs and Purple enters our room shortly after, a wide grin on her face and she grabs her black bikini from the single bed on the other wall.

It has revealing straps that hold the fabric together on her thighs and back as well as all over her cleavage and when she comes back from changing in the bathroom I stare at her in wonder.

“Ay princess, you look gorgeous!”

She spins, which causes a few locks to fall free from the huge mess of hair on her head that she would probably call a bun.

“Thanks Tae. Now hurry up, I have never been in that whirlpool and I’m excited!”

She turns around and leaves the room again and I quickly change into my shorts and follow her.

We all meet up in the living room, both Jungkook and I more or less wearing the same type of bathing shorts in different colors and I can’t help but stare a little bit and gulp as I discreetly look him up and down.

This sweet and adorable little boy definitely has the best body of the two of us even though I myself have defined ab and chest muscles and trained legs from morning jogging trips over the grounds.

Jungkook’s abdomen and chest are defined by clear muscles and so are his arms. 

He has thick and strong thighs and despite all of this, his waist is still rather tiny and slim.

I try not to blush and look away from Jungkook as Purple speaks up.

“I am surrounded by giants, it’s unfair.”

Jungkook grins and grabs her waist to pull her close and tickle her.

She is giggling way too much to even complain so I look up again and grin. “Sooo, let’s go guys, lead the way Kookie”, and with all my excitement I miss the way the boy had secretly stared at me before he turns and walks out of a slim door next to the couch and shows us a little building that is right next to the house and he opens the door to reveal a single room with a huge tub that is currently covered. 

To our left there is a tall shelf filled with towels and a row of hooks next to them on which several white bathrobes hang as well as the blue one Jungkook got for Christmas.

“There is a towel and robes for both of you but for now”, he steps forward and presses several buttons on the side of the tub and the cover disappears in a compartment on the other side and reveals bubbling water that is of a beautiful dark blue.

“Let’s enjoy.”

We walk into the room with huge grins on our faces and climb into the tub.

Purple screeches at the sensation and smiles widely.

“This.is.so.cool. Wow! But your house in general is really amazing Jungkookie, you got a lot for your money.”

He grins as well and nods. “Uhuh, that’s true. Even though it wasn’t exactly cheap, this is really good, I am not too far from London and I can walk to work.”

As they continue chatting, I take a deep breath and dunk my head underwater, the sound of the bubbles rushing to get to the surface dull in my ears and I use this moment to calm down my heart that has been racing for a good 10 minutes now.

I push myself off of the surprisingly deep ground and look at the twins with a smile.

“Now who else wants to get their hair wet?”

Purple immediately sits on the very brim of the tub and glares at me.

“Don’t you dare Tae, the water is gonna destroy my hair and make it a tangled mess when it dries!!”

I stick my tongue out at her and then turn to Jungkook with an even wider grin.

“Ready to go down Jungkookie?” I ask and throw myself to the other side without another warning and wrap my arms around the boy’s neck to try and pull him down but he grabs my waist and pulls me off of him and pushes my head underwater.

My first reaction is wrapping my legs around his and tripping him, which surprisingly works.

What I hadn’t thought of is that his whole body crushes into the water and pushes me even deeper so I put my hands on his broad shoulders and use him to push myself up, breathing heavily as I burst back out of the water, shortly followed by him.

Purple has moved away from our corner as far as possible and glares at us while we look pretty satisfied with ourselves.

“Boys, seriously…”

“Yah, princess, your brother is stronger than I thought but..” I look at him, “I got his hair wet after all so I was successful. And, Purple, we should have fought like this back in the prefect bathroom, do you remember?”

She blushes immediately and glides back into the water to hit my bare arm.

Very successful indeed. Dunking Jungkook has more than one benefit, because now that his hair is wet, Jungkook has brushed it off his face so it reveals his brow and his features look sharper this way and I gulp.

“That’s cause I have more muscles than you Tae! And do I wanna know about that bathroom?” He exclaims and I pout while simultaneously shaking my head together with Purple.

“Nahhhh, and that’s not true. Look at my thigh, I was serious about having worked out!”

The twins scoff and I cross my arms in front of my chest.

“Why don’t you try it if you don’t believe me?” 

Purple rolls her eyes and puts her hand on my thigh.

“Whatever Tae, c’mon and flex!”

I do so and grin as I see her eyes widen.

“So…? Surprised princess?”

“Uhmmm, maybe a little…”

“No way!”

Jungkook shoves her out of the way and replaces her small hand with his big one and it is further up on my thigh than hers was and I stare at him, biting down on my lower lip hard while he just smirks.

“Yeah Tae, c’mon and flex.” He mocks.

I do so again and my straight face falters as his hands glide up my muscle and I have to try hard and not gasp as his hand even slips under the loose leg of my pants to trace my thigh.

And while doing all this he just looks me straight into the face, his expression as innocent as usual except for his smirk that looks like pure evil in my eyes.

He gives my leg a final pat and pulls back.

“I mean, it’s decent but I still have more muscles…”

“Prove it!” I snap and lean forward, eager to get a little revenge.

“Gladly”, he responds and flexes his leg and my face drops.

He was right all along and I bite my lip again as I feel his muscle under my hands but that only means I can enjoy it a lot more to roam all over his skin with my long fingers and see him struggling to keep a straight face.

Purple, unaware of what we are doing because it’s hidden beneath the water surface which is covered in all the bubbles and a foam that has formed over the past couple of minutes, waits for her turn and finally, the twins vote over me and Jungkook wins our little contest.

-

After that we return to chatting and we talk for at least 45 more minutes but that is when we have to save Purple from drowning because she is starting to fall asleep.

“Go to bed, princess, as annoying as you are, I really would like to keep you around, alive at that.”

She mumbles sleepily and climbs out of the tub, wraps her body in one of the bathrobes which are way too big and long on her tiny frame, hugs both of us goodnight and disappears into the house.

Jungkook, who has followed her with his eyes now looks back to me and a wide grin forms on his face as he slowly steps closer to me and I move back equally slow until my back hits not only the brim of the tub but also the edge where it meets the cool wall of the small building and as the seat hits the back of my knees I can’t help but sit down, looking up to Jungkook.

“Uhm…?’

He stops to stand right in front of me, his legs between my knees as I had failed to close my thighs in time.

“So… what was that earlier huh?”

I can’t hold his gaze and look down, closely studying the bubbles and hope that my blush is hidden under my, from the heat already red, face.

“What… ” I clear my throat, my heart racing in my chest,” What do you mean?”

Jungkook inches closer and traps me by putting his hands on either side of me and I get a sudden flashback from New Year and gulp loudly.

His voice is deep and husky as he responds.

“You know exactly what I am talking about. What were you feeling me up for… like that?”

I pout slightly and respond: “Revenge, Jungkookie, revenge for making me almost lose my shit in front of Purple.”

It takes a second for us both to realize what I just had admitted and it results in me gasping and covering my mouth with my hands and him smirking and leaning closer.

“So… that’s how me touching you made you feel huh?”

I take a deep breath, meet his gaze with great effort and nod slowly.

He leans down even closer, I can see tiny droplets of water caught in his lashes and I think my heart might just explode in my chest if he keeps doing this, but I see how his chest rises and falls quickly too before he mumbles.

“So… so you… like this?’

His words are followed by his hands on my thighs, dimpling my skin and slowly gliding up to my waist, his thumbs dangerously close to the crotch of my pants and I can’t seem to be able to take a breath as his hands settle on my waist, firmly holding me in place.

He looks at me and this is when I remember his question and nod, finally releasing my breath but far from steady.

“O- okay… “ he says with a silent voice, “then tell me when to stop.”

And without another word he glides on my lap, wraps his hands around my neck and he kisses me, passionate and fierce, just how I remember it from two nights ago so I wrap my arms around his waist, pull him close and kiss back which results in him licking over my lips and I willingly open my lips for him and moan as our tongues meet.

He makes me feel like nobody else has ever managed to and I get dizzy by the emotions suddenly overcoming my body and I can’t believe that this is really happening.

A gorgeous boy that has been nothing but kind and polite to me is sitting on my lap in a whirlpool and is kissing my last breath out of me and- oh!

He bit my lower lip and pulls back and I am about to whine but I feel his lips kissing my jawline and throat and I arch my back as he finds a soft spot of skin right by my ear and starts sucking on it and when he bites down, my mind can’t take all this sudden pleasure anymore and I moan out: “Ahh, Daddy!”

My eyes are wide and my lips pressed together in a line as I frantically look for an explanation but my mind is wiped clean of thoughts.

Jungkook pulls back, his hands still tangled in my wet hair and he just stares at me.

I can’t hold his gaze and look down again and the most horrible seconds pass before I can feel him push his body up on his knees and pull my head back, one hand on my cheek and one in my hair so I have to look up to him in his elevated position.

To my very surprise, his gaze, still hooded with lust, is amused and he leans down to my ear and almost purrs: “Oh angel… I like that a lot…”

I swallow and look at him when he leans back.

“I-... I just thought…”

He smirks and lays one finger on my lip and successfully shuts me up, causing me to look up to him with big eyes.

“Shhh, angel…,” the nickname runs smoothly off his tongue and I smile against his finger,” you thought it would freak me out but… it doesn’t. You’re all okay with me yeah?”

He drives his finger over my lips and I gasp at the sensation and that is when he slips his forefinger and middle finger into my mouth and I close my lips around them, the sensation new but surprisingly pleasant and I moan quietly, causing Jungkook to pat my head. “Good boy…”

I smile around his fingers and suck slightly so he leans down and presses kisses all over my face and throat.

Jungkook returns to the spot he had been biting before and takes my skin between his teeth and sucks on it, driving his tongue over the same spot and I arch my back, my body pressed to his and I can feel his muscles shifting under his skin as he slips off my lap and stands up, grabbing my waist and effortlessly lifting me up onto the edge of the whirlpool, only my legs dangling in the water and he himself standing on the ground since there is no seat on this side of the tub.

He presses a final kiss onto my skin and leans back to look at me, my forming hickey to be more specific.

“Ahh, Angel, you should see how beautiful you are blooming for me.” he mumbles and touches said spot with his right hand and then looks at my face again, which is probably a mess and smirks, leaning his brow against mine and breathing heavily.

“Now who would have expected my Christmas surprise to have some secret extras nobody knew about…?”

I try to catch my breath and angle my head to press a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“It wasn’t me, my Christmas was gonna be 2 weeks of reading books in the furthest corner of the school library and only appearing to get food and sleep.”

Jungkook presses a soft kiss to my lips and I sigh at how satisfyingly plush they are.

“An educated man… Purple really hit the jackpot, hmm?”

I grimace and shake my head “Lord, Kookie, don’t bring  _ her  _ up now, it’s…”

“... ruining the mood? True, Angel, so tell me where I left off and I’ll make you forget about her real quick hmm?’

I chuckle throatily and slip back into the water, closing every inch between our bodies and kissing his irresistible lips again, melting into him and completely submitting to his huge hands grabbing my waist to fiercely hold me as close to him as possible.

The hands of the cute doe-eyed boy that had opened the door on that Saturday in December.


	26. This is bullying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> Temptation by Sam Smith

Purple POV

Why do I always wake up with a headache?

We didn’t even drink yesterday night, I even left for bed earlier than the boys, making myself tea in the kitchen before slowly walking up to the first floor, passing by my brother’s picture collection on the wall and the window between the last frame and his bathroom.

I knew that I could look into the extension of Jungkook’s house that has the whirlpool inside from there because the roof is made of glass so I looked inside.

After I left, I had expected them to awkwardly sit on different sides of the tub, having a superficial small-talk conversation.

But as I sat down on the floor to observe the two of them, I had to witness my brother holding down my best friend and ended up watching them make out.

That was just great.

Never had I expected them to fucking hook up when I brought Tae here for the holidays.

I just wanted to give him something that could possibly feel more like home than school and introduce him to what I feel is my true family: My twin brother Jungkook and his amazing and funny muggle friends Joon and Yoongi who had accepted me into the group immediately and I love the guys with all my heart and as I had expected them to, they took Tae in and honestly… he fits into our family perfectly, funny and laid-back as he is.

But now… 

If Tae got hurt by Jungkook in any way, I don’t even know who I would be more mad at.

Taehyung for thinking it was one of the easy hookups he liked to keep around in the past or my brother for playing him like that, even though I am sure he will never do that as he himself… is experienced in heartbreak.

But if Tae would dare to hurt my brother… I would be at a loss.

I had decided to let it go as they weren’t doing anything serious and I was really tired last night anyways but as I lay in bed like a starfish, Tae already gone, I can’t help but think about them again.

As happy as I would be for the two of them, as they both individually could use the intimate connection in their own way, just as scared I am that it’s all gonna go wrong because… they are being hasty and not very cautious.

I am worried to hell and back because I don’t want to lose either of them.

Tae is the best and most understanding friend I have ever had. He supports my dreams but forces me to take care of myself as I like to overwork myself.

He notices things about me, my exhaustion and wishes that I never realized I had.

He is around and makes life easier just by being there, cheering me up and rooting for me, he always has my back.

And Jungkook has been my other half for 16 years now, I grew up with him and watched him become a kind and caring young man despite the cloud of sadness starting to surround him as soon as my parents figured out that he couldn’t do magic.

He ran away a couple of times after they realized that but I remember the time he left the house, the family, me… for good:

“I hate being here, why do I have to be like that? Why couldn’t I just be a normal boy? I hate my life here!” he screamed at our red-faced and angry father.

“THEN WHY DON’T YOU JUST GO? JUST GO THEN!! I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!!” he shouted back and aggressively pointed to the door, gesturing to the street outside, no car to be seen in our suburban neighbourhood, the sky blue as if there weren't dark clouds darkening the atmosphere in our living room.

“FINE, I WILL GO! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU’RE NOT MY FATHER ANYMORE!” my brother forced out, chest apparently tightened by anger, sadness and tears and I stared at him from the corner of the couch, rolled up into a tight ball and my book laying next to me as I stared at him and raised my arm, stretching out my hand towards my brother, mouthing ‘Jungkookie’ but our eyes only met for a second and he shook his head before glaring back at our fuming father.

“GOOD BYE THEN!”

The loud noise of our door slamming close scared me. I collapsed on the floor and started crying, not noticed by my father who stormed off to his office. 

He won’t come back. Not this time. 

I tried to keep the tears from rolling over my face, but it didn't work. 

Instead, I started sobbing. I don’t remember myself stopping when I woke up the next morning, but somehow I must have managed to fall asleep. Maybe my mother carried me into my room.

Then it hit me again. 

Jungkook is gone. I am alone here.

I shake my head and sit up. What a nice memory to wake up to.

That summer of 2017 wasn’t exactly the nicest and it took me a long time to get used to the house being quiet and empty, without my brother nagging me, playing video games or listening to music loudly.

There wasn’t anybody to go into the pool with anymore or for trips with our horses.

My dad forgot about him rather quickly but I never failed to see the pain in my mother’s eyes when I mentioned a letter from him.

My dad went on even more business trips after that and 5th grade was the first time that I ever spent a holiday at Fred’s house.

Last summer was nicer though because I spent a lot of time with mom and I even came to Jungkookie’s house and grew close with his friends.

It has only been 4 months that school, my 6th year, had started and Tae walked into my life and now it’s already 2019 and I am shocked by how much time has passed already and how both Jungkookie and I grew ever since that.

My headache probably comes from overthinking the past and the issue that is my brother and my best friend.

Talking of, I need to find them and complain that Tae left me to wake up all alone as I fastly went over to using him as my personal and heatable pillow.

I don’t even bother to put on pants as Tae’s shirt reaches my thighs and almost covers my knees and I only tie my hair back as I walk down the stairs and through the kitchen, taking a glance at the clock.

6:55 am.

Wow.

I look outside of the huge glass doors leading to the back porch and, what else did I expect, see Jungkook sitting outside, almost hidden by the frame but I can guess that the two of them are sitting on the couches that are outside, apparently talking.

I grab an apple and a blanket and pull the door open and walk outside, very much to the surprise of the boys.

“Oh, princess, you are up early this morning. Didn‘t you sleep well?“

Tae asks and I smile at the genuine concern in his voice.

Nevertheless I shake my head and plop down on the other couch wrapping the blanket around me tightly.

“Well, since my favorite pillow“, I point towards him,“shamelessly left me, I was bound to wake up earlier, all alone in that huge bed.

“Oh come on, you wanted it for you alone when we first came here. Don’t pretend like we agreed to this when we came here. I have exactly zero responsibility to keep you warm all night.”

I pout and cross my arms in front of my chest, ignoring that Tae’s defensive words sounded very suggestive.

“Still.”

My best friend scoffs and looks at Jungkook with a grin.

“Don’t you agree Jungkookie? With me of course.”

My brother giggles…  _ giggles!..  _ and shakes his head.

“You two are too cute. I don’t know though… Purple always had the tendency to misuse all kinds of objects to replace and ignore the fact that she is single as fuck.”

Tae bursts out in a fit of deep and low-pitched laughter, throwing his head back, his chest shaking and my brother grins, obviously satisfied with himself.

I get up and jump onto his lap, hitting his chest with my fists, a frown on my face.

“This is bullying!”

He doesn’t seem to be bothered by my attack so I slip my hand under his hoodie, my cold hand pressing down on his warm skin and he gasps, causing me to sneer at him.

Tae now recovers from his laughing fit, a little breathless and pulls me off my brother’s lap to hold me down in his and tickle me, causing me to screech loudly.

“Stop!!” I scream but he shakes his head and my brother doesn’t move a finger to help me either, well why would he.

“That’s for making me sound like the replacement for one of your sex toys.”

“That wasn’t me!” I protest, frantically trying to stop his hands from dancing all over my skin.

“Well but I would lose the fight against Jungkookie so why not just absolutely abuse my physical power over you.”

I kick his stomach and roll off the couch and get up fastly, hair dishevelled and his tshirt even more wrinkled.

“Physical power my ass. Shut up Tae!”

“Never princess, and you know you love me for that.”

I grumble and frown but have to admit to myself that he is right.

As I refuse to give up I march inside, my blanket and apple left on the couch across from the boys.

Before I slam the door close I state in a matter-of-fact tone that I am not going to make breakfast but… end up doing so because I am starving and Tae’s puppy eyes are fucking irresitable, all blame on him!

The day continues to be beautiful and just amazing as we get surprised by a snowstorm so instead of a trip to London, we end up getting cozy on the couches and watch all the ‘Hunger Games’ movies in a row while eating tons of christmas cookies and drinking hot chocolate with whipped cream and I thoroughly enjoy this day with two of the most amazing boys I know, all playful grudges aside.

Over all the heated discussions throughout the movies I even forget about all my worries about the two of them as I am cozily snuggled up between them underneath a pile of soft blankets.

I fall asleep halfway through the last movie, the grey sky outside making me feel as if it is night already even though it’s only around 5pm.

So as I happily slumber away on the second couch, I even fail to notice the stolen and more or less heated kisses between Tae and Kookie right next to me.

I miss the suppressed moans and soft pants and wandering fingers underneath the blankets and just sleep until they wake me up for takeout greek food, no worry left in my memory and oh had I only known what was yet to come.


	27. Late Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> Daddy Issues by The Neighborhood
> 
> ATTENTION: Now discretion is really very very recommended, intimate and explicit scenes comin‘ thru! :)

Taehyung POV

It must be only around 11 o’clock but all three of us have decided to go to bed early tonight and not even soak in the whirlpool for a little while since we were planning on going to London for the last time tomorrow before we have to leave to go back to Hogwarts.

I had tried to fall asleep for a while but despite Purple’s calm and regular breathing, I just couldn’t seem to even close my eyes for longer than a few seconds so I had gotten up and now I am standing in front of the picture wall that covers the hallway wall from where the stairs to the main floor begin to Jungkookie’s bathroom, wearing my jeans from earlier this day and a huge black shirt. This is the first time I actually have enough patience and time to look at this wall in detail and I am impressed.

There is countless twin pictures of Purple and Jungkook, shots from work with his colleagues and of course many pictures of him and his friends in many different locations, reaching from what seems to be their favorite spot to go to in London all the way to them on a sunny beach with hats and tans in front of a clear blue sea.

On the left side there are a couple of pictures of him, his sister and a young and beautiful woman with gorgeous eyes who I assume is their mother that lives in Korea.

Walking along the hallway, I find skylines, sunsets and animals as well as night skies and I am amazed that Jungkook likes taking pictures as much as I do.

What I can’t find is the twin’s father and I wonder why.

Purple never liked talking about her father and rather distracted me with stories about her cousins and mother.

I am caught up looking at a framed picture of Jungkook hugging his sister from behind.

She is clad in a colorful summer two piece outfit and he is in khaki shorts and one of his plain shirts, matching his sister, both laughing happily.

They are standing in front of a little lake surrounded by tall trees with a waterfall dropping down into it and I grab for it to see if there is a date or location written on the back of it but before I can take it off the wall, a hand sneaks around my waist from behind and I gasp in surprise.

“Shhh, angel, it’s just me”, I hear Jungkook’s familiar voice right by my right ear and a second later I feel his chin digging into my shoulder.

“Why’re you still up babe? Is something on your mind?”

I chuckle and lean back into him, enjoying the warmth that is coming off his body.

“No, don’t worry. I just couldn’t sleep so I got up to look at all your pictures. You take pretty pictures.”

He starts to draw little circles on my stomach while he responds:” Thanks, I try my best and yeah, I am always keen on keeping memories in this way.”

He points along the wall with his left arm.

“Hmm, I see but… there’s no picture of your father. I mean, I just noticed, Purple never talked about him”, I hastily add when I feel him tense up at my words.

I turn around, his arm stays around me though, and lean my brow against his and stare into his eyes and smirk.

“Tell me, why not…” I lick over my lips, “why not put a picture of daddy up on that wall huh?”

I bite down on my lip and enjoy the way I can see him shiver and look down for a split second and I think this is the first time he hasn’t sassily responded to me mocking him.

He stays quiet, blushing, so I grin widely. “Then why not change that huh?”

I slip my hand into the pocket of his sweatpants, grab his phone and step back, turning the flash on.

“Smile for me, Daddy!”

He smiles the cute and innocent smile he gave me on the day we met and I take his picture, handing his phone back right after and grin.

“So now we have that problem solved, what now?”

His smile falters and I feel the familiar sensation of both of his hands on my waist and all of a sudden, our bodies are inches apart and Jungkook smirks at me, all the innocence gone within the time it took me to blink.

His voice is dangerously quiet as he says: ”Now, since you have been so bold and cheeky, why don’t you tell me what you want angel?”

I bite down on my lip and suck it in, not missing the way Jungkook follows that movement with his eyes.

I lean down to his ear and mumble:” I want my Daddy for me all alone… “

He tenses up and before I realize it, he turns us around and shoves me against the wall with a ‘thump’, following closely after and trapping me, his arms next to my head and his body pressed up against mine.   
“Oh do you now… ?”

I swallow and nod so he takes my wrist and pulls me across the hallway, opening the door to his room and my thoughts and heart are almost racing too fast to admire the dark blue and grey shades of his room from his bedding to his huge dresser.

I can also catch a fast glimpse out of the windows across from his bed which has a beautiful view over the garden and the dark neighborhood before I feel my ass hitting the mattress and the already spare light from the streetlights gets blocked out by Jungkook hovering over me, his knees on each side of my waist and I can’t stop myself from thinking how damn hot he looks with shadows sharpening his features.

“Now you have me all alone angel, what now?”

I whine because he is taking so goddamn long and sit up, pouting.

“I-... I don’t know. Just… something.”

I think for a second and with a grin and my hand on his cheek, my whiny voice begging and laced with neediness: “Please Daddy, … please, I’ll be good, just for you.”

I can see him bite his lip up over me and I can hear how he chokes on a moan before he grabs my waist, pushes me up until my back hits the pile of pillows propped up against his headboard and lays his lips on mine and immediately catches my lower lip between his.

My hands sneak around his torso but he grabs both of them and forces them on the mattress, right beside my body and I gasp.

“You begged for it angel…”

He kisses me again but our tongues have barely met before he pulls away and presses open-mouthed kisses down my throat, over the still dark purple hickey and along my collarbones and I arch my back to get my body closer to his soft lips and biting teeth and get to feel more of his ticklish tongue on my skin.

Jungkook chuckles breathily, the warm air of his breath hitting the oversensitive skin on my throat.

“So needy today, angel, aren’t you.”

I want to respond but my breath hitches in my throat when he takes my skin between his teeth and all I manage to get out is a husky moan.

“Hmmm, I’ll take that as a yes…”

He pulls back and slowly sits down, very much intentionally rubbing himself over my crotch and I gasp loudly.

He looks at me, a soft expression on his face.

“Do you trust me angel?”

I nod fastly and smile, uncertain of what is to come.

But Jungkook only shakes his head and shifts on me, teasing me, knowing exactly what these movements do to me.

“Tell me”, he simply says so I drive my tongue around my mouth to try and get it to not be dry and my voice is hoarse when I whisper.

“Y- yes Daddy, I do.”

He smirks satisfied and drives his hands up my arms, his skin cool on mine which feels like it’s burning.

He grabs my wrists and lifts them up until they are crossed above my head and I hold onto the metal headboard of his bed.

“Can you keep your hands up here for me and be a good boy like you said you would?”

I nod and when he gets off me, my eyes widen because he pulls his shirt over his head, I see all the muscles moving under his skin and I can’t seem to get my heart to beat normal again.

He smirks and grabs the hem of my own shirt.

“Hmm, I know you like what you see angel, now let’s give Daddy something to look at too huh?”

And without even waiting for an answer he pulls my shirt up as well and casts both of the rather unnecessary pieces of clothing aside but still makes sure my hands are over my head again.

Looking satisfied, he settles down on one of my thighs, his left knee almost touching my crotch, and lays his hands down on my stomach, his touch light and when he starts tracing my muscles, he does so carefully and softly as if he is gonna break me if he is too rough.

I study his face and he looks… happy while simply roaming all over my chest and abdomen.

This kind of peaceful silence gets interrupted when he pinches my nipple and I shout out ‘oh’.

Jungkook smirks and leans down to finally reunite our lips and I hungrily kiss him, craving the sensation of his tongue against mine and I can feel the heat radiating from his skin, his chest bare millimeters above mine.

As neither of us interrupts the kiss, it gets more and more passionate by the second and one of his hands is tangled in my hair and I can feel him pulling at it, the other one driving up and down my side.

I try my hardest to keep my hands in place like he told me to and not give in to the desire to touch him as well.

When I arch my back to feel his chest against mine, his hand slips under my ribs and he lifts my torso up against himself and that makes him kneel up so he can support my weight and I can finally feel his lower thigh lightly pressing into the crotch of my pants that has painfully tightened in the past couple of minutes and I flex my arms to lift myself up and start to rub myself against the hard muscle of his thigh, moaning into his mouth loudly.

He reacts immediately and gasps, now actively stimulating my erection with his leg and all I can do is weakly whimper, more and more of a wreck under him.

He pulls away from my lips about an inch and between heavy breaths he asks: “Angel… do you want me to… to take care of you… like that?”

I meet his gaze and see a hitch of insecurity in his eyes, almost hidden beneath the lust and I smile and my voice sounds needier than I had intended it to when I respond quietly. “Yes… I trust you” my voice breaks and quivers when I continue, “I’m all yours Daddy.”

He licks his lips and starts trailing kisses down my body in curves, trailing my slightly defined muscles with his tongue and my whole body is shaking beneath him especially since he didn’t stop rubbing his thigh against me.

My head is pressed back into the pillow pile and I breathe heavily.

His right hand settles on the waistband of my jeans and he pulls the hem down a little bit, revealing the pitch black letters of my tattoo that disappears under the fabric of my jeans.

“Hmmm, I think I need to find out what it says angel hmm?”

I lift my hip up a little bit, angling the tent in my pants towards his face and that is obviously enough an answer so he pops the button and pulls the zipper down teasingly slow and places his lips right at the base of my hard cock, blowing his hot breath out and I wince and my whole body tenses up, desperately waiting for him to do something more than that and I can see in his face how he is trying to concentrate, his own erection rather obvious against the thin and stretchy fabric of his sweatpants.

Jungkook hooks his thumb under the elastic waistband of my black boxers and he leans up to press another kiss to my lips before he-

“Oh my fucking god!”

We both twist our heads around and stare at the door, the light from the hallway throwing a shadow on her face but it’s not really hard to guess who it is.

She steps inside of the room and turns the light on, her face turning bright red when she sees us and well, that’s understandable.

I am stretched out on the mattress, my hands still tightly grabbing the headboard and my jeans are unzipped.

I squirm under her gaze but have difficulty not chuckling when I see how her expression changes when she lays her gaze on Jungkook.

She angles her head to the side and pulls one eyebrow up, grinning as if this is in any way a funny situation to be in, but both of us are like frozen, Jungkook still kneeling but one hand on my chest and the other one supporting his weight on the mattress next to my hip.

I clear my throat but can’t speak up before Purple does so: “I mean… I saw you guys in the whirlpool but I didn’t know it was this serious, Jesus!”

“You what?!” Jungkook exclaims and stares at his sister, slowly sitting down on my thigh.

“Well Kookie, you  _ do _ realize that that thing has a glass roof and there is a window right above it? I just wanted to see how awkward it was after I left but I found it to be quite… entertaining how completely wrong I was.”

I blush even more and scoff.

“It’s literally none of your fucking business so walk yourself out of the door princess, no goddamn offense!” I snap and glare at her.

“Oh Tae, why so bossy all of a sudden, I didn’t take you for such a submissive person… I was just walking up here from getting water in the kitchen”, she raises her hand and I can indeed see a glass in her hand,” cause something banged against my wall and I was worried where you were and I heard noises so I wanted to check up on you.... Here we are.”

“As interesting as it is, what things our family seems to discover when they get themselves drinks late at night… fucking leave!” Jungkook says to his sister, his voice low and quiet but so powerful that I bite my lip and look up to him again.

“Gladly. But lock the damn door next time, I have no  _ desire _ to ever find my brother in… such a situation again. Or my best friend. Adios lovebirds.” 

She chuckles and walks out of the door and pulls it shut and Jungkook and I simultaneously sigh and he falls onto the mattress next to me.

“That totally…”

“... ruined the mood?”

He nods and turns to look at me with a grin, drawing random patterns on my abdomen with his forefinger.

“That was so damn hot though… well before my cursed midget of a sister busted in but still…”

He looks into my eyes and I can see that he is insecurely waiting for a response.

I grin and take his hand between my two and start playing with his long fingers that I would love to still have on my body at this point.

“Hmhmm, it was… Daddy.” 

He pouts and softly hits me with his other hand.

“Stop mocking me”, he gets up with a grunt and walks over to the door, locks it and turns the light off again, casting us in sudden darkness, “or I will make you beg, make you want it so bad that you can’t tell right from left.”

I sit up and watch him walk back towards the bed, shamelessly staring at his body.

“Well, I don’t know how bad that would be, directions aren’t really my strong point since I can’t even go straight.”

He chuckles and kneels back down on the bed, immediately sitting back on my thigh.

“Hmm, I can show you  _ just  _ how bad that can be if… if you still want me to?”

He fiddles with a thread on my jeans and doesn’t meet my gaze.

“Hey …” I mumble and since he doesn’t seem like he heard me I move the leg he is sitting on so it rubs his still prominent erection and he gasps, unconsciously grabbing at the sheets and wrinkling the soft material in his fist, the tendons in his arm rippling his skin.

He closes his eyes and leans his head back, now moving his hip so he can continue stimulating himself and he leans forward, close to my face again after what feels like forever.

“Yeah, I think this is where we left off… ” he whispers with a deep voice and cups my face with one hand, “so why don’t you tell me how bad exactly you want it hmm?”

He just stares at me, no expression on his face but his slack lips give away how much he enjoys riding my thigh and he reaches down and lays one hand on my hard member, driving his fingers along my clothed shaft very,  _ very  _ slowly.

I choke on my moan, overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure.

“Huh~... I- I want it as much as I have never before… I want it really bad… please, please… Daddy … g- give it to me, I want it as bad as you do!” 

I gasp and suck my lower lip in to chew on it, going crazy because of the teasing sensation.

“In that case”, Jungkook begins and presses his heel down right at the base of my cock which causes me to moan loudly, “I would need to rip everything off you right this second and fuck you senseless”, a weak gasp escapes my lips,” but let’s take it a little slower, won’t we?”

And in that second he slips his hand under the waistband of my boxers and takes me in his hand and I throw my head back with another loud moan, arching my back.

He feels so perfect around me, his big hand has a perfectly tight grip around me and his skin feels so cool against mine.

I feel that his weight disappears from my thigh and I open my eyes, not even remembering that I closed them in the first place and look at him in surprise.

He lets go of me again and I whine as that incredible feeling that has been burning in my loins ebbs away.

I already open my mouth but he hushes me and grabs my jeans and pulls them off my legs rather hastily and I grin because that shows that he is just as needy as I am, as if his erection wasn’t already enough.

He throws them on the floor and my boxers follow only seconds after.

Now he is kneeling between my ankles, his hands driving up my legs, leaving a ticklish sensation and he lifts my legs up so I have to cock them up on the bed.

Then he leans forward and presses a kiss on my ‘H’ tattoo. 

“What a”, he kisses the ‘O’, 

“pretty tattoo you have”, 

‘P’, and I think I am losing my senses because his lips are mere centimeters next to my goddamn cock, ‘E’,

“you have here angel”.

His lips hover over the purple heart on my inner thigh and he looks at me.

“Point one, hands, angel”, I reach up and grab the bed again, “and point two: Is this coincidence or did you get a tattoo for my” he shudders,”sister right by your pretty little cock?”

“Little? And it  _ is  _ a coincidence.”

He finally kisses the heart and looks back to me.

“No, not really, angel. But now let me see how  _ big  _ you really are hmm?”

And just like this, he presses his lips to the base of my cock and opens his mouth, dragging his tongue along my length and I- 

it isn’t even moaning anymore, I groan throatily and watch him with half lidded eyes as he presses a cute little kiss to the swollen head of my member.

“Y- you know… don’t feel p- pressured into doing this” I gasp out and press my eyes shut when Jungkook twirls his tongue around me.

He grabs my thighs tightly and softly pushes them further apart.

“Oh angel… but I want it… really bad. You know that I really liked you ever since I saw you on my front porch. Your… outing just made me want you even more because I knew I had an actual chance… and then you kissed me on New Year’s and I just-”

He sighs deeply and strokes my thigh and I just look at him with big eyes, not able to either process or answer to this confession.

“So just let me do this for you okay? Of course only if you still want me to and I didn’t freak you out? God, why am I even still talking? Angel, do you want this? Me?”

I lick my lips and grin at him.

“Really bad, Daddy, ever since you opened the door with that cute little smile I couldn’t get those lips outta my head.”

Jungkook chuckles and climbs over me to kiss me and we both smile into the kiss before I feel his tongue against mine again and I moan needily.

“Hmm, now back to what I was doing shall I.”

It wasn’t even a question so he climbs back off me and pulls his pants and underwear off and I can’t help but stare at him and gulp but when he sits down between my legs again, I close my thighs and pull myself further up, away from him.

“W- wait. What… what are you-?”

He lays his hands on my thighs and smiles at me.

“Hey angel, don’t worry. I told you we are gonna take it a little slower alright? It’s nothing more than what I was gonna do before… yeah. You are okay with a blowjob? Nothing more baby, promise, I wouldn’t do something you don’t like. Okay?”

I nod. “Okay.”

He pats my thigh and then breaks eye contact and leans forward to press a kiss to that exact same spot and then slowly trails closer to my cock, making me quiver beneath him and when he lays his lip back on the head of my cock, I breathe in deeply and moan.

I can feel him smile and I can’t believe how insane this is driving me.

“Now let me see how big you are angel” he says and opens his lips to take me in his mouth, experimentally cheeking me and moving his head up and down a few times and I groan with every time he does so.

He continues to do so for a little while and his rhythm becomes more stable and secure before he gets a tighter grip on my thighs and goes down on me as far as possible and I can feel the back of his throat.

My body is flushed with pleasure, rushing to pool in my loins and I feel like I am on fire, burning with desire and I arch my back with a lewd sound, the muscles in my legs tensed up and I automatically thrust my hip a little bit and I can hear and feel how hard Jungkook is trying not to choke.

He takes a couple of more seconds to adjust to the new feeling before he starts to slowly bop his head up and down, his tongue stretched out to glide along the underside of my shaft and occasionally driving over the head of my cock very slowly.

I am a mess under him, sweating and quivering, my eyes pressed shut tightly so all my senses are focused on how wet and hot Jungkook’s mouth is, how soft his lips and how precise the movements of his tongue.

It isn’t long until I can feel myself leaking and I start to slowly fall into his rhythm, thrusting up into his mouth when he goes down on me and deepthroats my cock just so I can have a little bit of limited control, to feel myself hitting the back of his throat a little faster, a little harder.

When he tastes me, his eyes widen and he pulls off with a pop of his wet lips and I open my eyes again.

He is breathing fast and his cheeks are flushed red and he looks at me.

Now I can see that the hand that has not been grabbing my thigh anymore is wrapped tightly around his own member so he could pleasure himself while sucking me off.

“It’s okay if you don’t want me to cu-”

“No no, I’m fine, just give me a second”, he pants and then leans down again and I moan at the feeling of his lips opening around me and the burning pleasure that’s taken over my mind and body increases once more.

He deepthroats me immediately and I can hear how he started wanking himself off again, all while driving his tongue all over me and I leak even more precum when he swallows so he is even tighter around me and a string of moans escapes my slack lips, my hips chasing the sensation when he releases me almost completely.

But when he takes the tip of my cock between his teeth, softly biting down on my sensitive skin and tracing my slit with his tongue over and over again I can’t contain myself anymore, the overwhelming pleasure exploding.

I moan, loud and breathily, and arch my back and grab the headboard so tight that my fingers turn all white. My eyes roll back in my skull and I can see colors flashing in my vision when I cum into Jungkook’s mouth.

“Ah~ ah, Daddy, y- yes!”

I open my eyes and can see him between my legs, his pink lips still wrapped around me and still wanking himself off, his movements fast and kind of frantic before he cums seconds after me, closing his eyes and sitting up to throw his head back and groan throatily, almost choking when he swallows my cum, all his muscles tensed up.

“T- Taehyung-ah!”

He rides his orgasm out and then falls onto the mattress next to me, his eyes closed and his chest rising fastly in the rhythm of his panting.

Since he doesn’t move or opens his mouth to say something, I roll over to get up and pick his shirt up and pull it over my head and since it is too tall on my frame, it even covers the tops of my thighs.

I lean down to pick up my own shirt and throw it onto the bed next to Jungkook’s body, following closely after with a few tissues in my hand to wipe the remains of cum off his delicate skin and then fall back onto the messy covers.

We lay still like this for some minutes but I can’t stand it so I slowly move my hand and entwine my fingers with his and can feel him returning the pressure and I smile.

Then I move to pull the covers over our bodies, which is quite the struggle because his heavy body is laying on it but he finally moves to help me and pulls my shirt over his head while doing so.

I turn and cautiously rest my head on his chest and hum satisfied when I feel his arm around my neck and softly playing with my hair.

I become sleepy but before I can drift off completely I can hear him mumble.

“Angel? Before you sleep please… please tell me you liked it?”

His voice is once again laced with insecurity and I whisper back.

“I don’t regret anything. Why would I?”

He stays quiet for some seconds and then admits: “Well, maybe it was bad, I’ve never done this before you know?”

I gasp and turn my head to look at him.

“Why did you..?”

“I wanted to do it for you, angel. Now sleep okay? Good night angel.”

I smile to myself and close my eyes, as happy as I could possibly be.

“Goodnight Jungkookie.”


	28. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> Friends by BTS

Tae POV

I slowly wake up, confused about where I am for a few seconds before the realisation hits me all at once and I lift my head and it is only now that I notice that I am being held tightly by Jungkook.

His arms are wrapped around my torso and my head was buried in his chest and I can feel the heat of his skin through the thin fabric of my own tshirt that he is wearing.

His head is resting on one of his many pillows, his soft and dark hair fanned out over the fabric.

His face is slack and his pink lips are slightly parted and I have the sudden urge to kiss them but instead settle for his slightly wrinkled brow and when my lips leave his warm skin, he stirs and tightens his grip around me before his brown doe eyes flutter open and meet my blue-greyish ones, widened in surprise.

He needs a few seconds before he is awake enough to realize why I am here, then he smirks smugly while his cheeks tint a crimson color.

“Morning”, he mumbles and I am absolutely ravished by his deep morning voice.

I smile softly and peck his lips, not able to resist the urge any longer.

Jungkook pouts his lips in response and I pull back with a soft ‘pop’ of my own lips.

“Morning to you too sleepyhead.” I respond and just stare at him, studying every part of Jungkook’s tired face as I feel that it is something I should treasure...

“What a sight to wake up to” he mumbles and I grin.

“I am flattered but I have to disagree. You might get away with that adorable tired face but I know that I look like a troll that cried all night when I wake up.”

He laughs at that surely unusual yet accurate description and lets go of me, which I comment with a whiny sigh, to stretch his arms over his head and I blush madly as I notice that he, in fact, is not only wearing  _ my  _ tshirt but that he is wearing  _ only  _ my tshirt.

He seems to notice as well, not ashamed of how exposed he is and he rather enjoys the attention he is drawing to his body.

“What’re you staring at like that Taetae?” he asks innocently and rolls over to the end of the mattress and gets up and walks over to a door that probably leads to his bathroom and I blink a few times while staring at his, admittedly very nice, ass.

“Nothing” I respond and get up as well, fastly pulling Jungkook's shirt down that luckily reaches over my thighs, and follow him.

As I step into the room, I gasp at the sight as for one, Jungkook is stepping into the shower, my shirt cast aside and it also is a very spacious and beautiful bathroom.

It has white tiles, dark blue colored ones forming complex patterns over the walls.

There is also a huge shower cubicle, a square bathtub and two sinks, a window with frosted glass letting in enough light to not need the ceiling or mirror lights.

“What? Is it my bathroom or my naked self that’s fascinating you?” he asks as he disappears behind the matching dark blue curtain and I walk over to one of the sinks and look at myself in the mirror above it.

“Your bathroom of course, there’s only that and myself that‘s pretty enough to even look at” I tease with a grin and drive a hand through my catastrophic bed hair, waiting for his response.

I can see his head pop out from behind the curtain in the reflection, one of his eyebrows pulled up and his hair dripping.

“Hmph if you say so, why don’t you come over here and take a closer look. You might find that you are wrong.”

I do so, slowly walking over to the shower and I pull aside the curtain and slowly look him up and down, my gaze not leaving out a spot on his well-built body as I now have the chance at looking at him in broad daylight.

As I already know, his thighs are impressive, thick with muscles and I smirk as my eyes glide over his prominent V-line and light thatch of dark pubic hair as well as, obviously, his cock that is still impressive in its deflated state.

His abs are beautifully sharp and defined and I remember tracing them with my hands as well as his chest and as I finally look at his arms and face, I remember how exactly he looked above me last night.

His arms had held me down so perfectly while his expression was one of pleasure, brown eyes hooded with lust.

I look back into those same, now innocently widened, eyes and smirk while leaning in, successfully hiding how impressed I am by just his body while he is visibly squirming under my gaze, his shyness temporarily returning.

“Hmm, no.” I simply state and want to turn around again when Jungkook lays one hand on my neck, his thumb tracing the outline of my windpipe and adam’s apple and I gulp as he softly presses down.

“Your loss” he mumbles before leaning down to press a kiss to what I think is my mouth but instead, his lips land on the exact same sweet spot he had been sucking on last night and that is marked by a dark red hickey.

I gasp and suck my breath in but Jungkook fastly pulls back and closes the curtain again.

“Spare toothbrushes are under the left sink angel” he almost sings, and I know that he knows what the nickname does to me.

“Thanks” I respond dryly and walk back over to the sinks and while I brush my teeth, I study my body, discovering quite a few more hickeys on top of the one on my neck but there is no point in hiding any of them anyways.

I splash cold water in my face as I try my best to ignore a very much naked Jungkook walking around while looking for clothes and he smugly gets ready beside me without a worry in the world.

I manage to make my face look acceptable and slap his ass before quickly leaving his room to sneak back into Purple’s and mine to get dressed before she wakes up but luck doesn’t seem to like me today.

“Mesmerizing morning Tae, hope you had sweet dreams” my best friend says as she sits on the bed, fully dressed in sweatpants and a crop top, her hair in a messy bun and a book in her hand.

My cheeks once again turn red and I mumble a quick agreement before walking over to my trunk and carefully hiding my nudity when hunkering down to pull out sweatpants, a shirt and fresh boxers.

Just when I leave the room, Purple gets up and walks towards the stairs but turns around once more with a wide grin.

“My brother’s shirt really suits you Tae! Oh talking of”, she points behind me and I turn around to see a meanwhile fully dressed Jungkook stepping out of his room, “Good morning beloved brother, hope you slept well.”

With that, she turns around and skips down the stairs, her bare feet padding on the wood and humming under her breath.

Jungkook and I exchange a quick gaze, both of us grinning before I finally enter the bathroom and he follows his sister downstairs.

I quickly take a shower as well, noticing a trail of red spots down my torso and especially around my tattoos… Jungkook really took it seriously with taking me over.

I finally arrive in the kitchen, my brown hair wet but swept off my brow and all necessary body parts covered up.

Purple is dancing around the kitchen to the pop music that is coming out of the radio in the corner, a smile on her face as she looks for all the ingredients needed for what seems to be waffles.

Her brother on the other side is slumped on one of the bar chairs, his hands folded on the counter and his head resting on them, his eyes fixed on the hot coffee that is filling up his cup.

“Good morning you two” I say and step into the kitchen to steal something off the plate with fruits that my best friend apparently already prepared but she notices and slaps my hand away.

“Nuh uh Tae, have a little bit of patience, would you?”

She opens her mouth once again and I brace myself for a comment concerning what she saw last night but she just grins smugly and shoves me out of the kitchen with little pinches to my sides.

“Thieves do not belong in my kitchen Mr. Kim, sit your ass down and wait until I’m done making food for us.”

Jungkook speaks up before I can defend myself, his voice less groggy than earlier and the coffee waking him up fastly.

“Well, technically it’s my kitchen and I am constantly scared that you’ll burn something down or set yourself on fire.”

I laugh and take place next to him, my hand resting on his thigh and he quickly looks at me before turning back to his sister who rolls her eyes at him.

“Sure sure Jungkookie, don’t you worry about me. I am sure one of you would heroically save me. That is if you are not too busy disturbing my precious self late at night … or simply staring at each other” she scolds dryly as we don’t pay full attention to her and the two of us just sit there and look at her, guilt in our eyes. 

Purple just grins smugly, failing to keep a straight face, her hand on her hip and the wooden spoon with which she had been stirring the dough pointed towards us.

With a big red apron tied around her body, she looks like an absolute mum but as I say so she rushes over, piercing me with her death glare and smacking my hand that is innocently resting on the counter.

“Shut up Tae, you are such a dumbass.”

I hum as I sip on Jungkook’s disgustingly strong cappuccino.

“Yeah, your dumbass, princess, all yours.”

She scoffs and drops the first waffle on a plate, pulling one eyebrow up.

“A thief and a liar Tae, it gets worse with you every time you open your mouth.”

I pout and cross my arms in front of my chest, knowing well that our fight is being closely watched by Jungkook, an amused grin parting his lips so I am determined to not admit defeat to my best friend.

“I would never lie to you princess. How dare you imply something like that?”

She scoffs and steps closer to us, having to get up on her tiptoes to lean close to me, her arms propped up on the counter and she responds: “If you would have told me the truth just now, if you would be ‘all mine’” she mimics me, “why on earth did I have to discover that I very much have to share you? With… my brother? No offense though Jungkookie” she says and turns back around as my face flushes a deep red and I lean back with a groan while Jungkook just laughs loudly, almost choking on a sip of coffee.

How bold of me to assume she would just ignore the incident from last night and I could peacefully move on from the memory of my best friend seeing me hard, half-naked and completely submissive to her usually shy twin brother.

I mumble “Shut up” and fastly change the topic to distract Purple from this very unpleasant discussion.

“What are we doing today princess?” I ask and take another sip from Jungkook’s coffee, even though he complains quietly and I don’t like the taste, just to busy my hands.

“Well, if you two decide to include me in your plans” she chuckles and I groan, burying my face in my hands, “I thought we could bake a cake?”

Her voice is still laced with amusement but I decide to ignore it and shrug, looking over to Jungkook who is fastly snatching his cup back and nods after taking a couple of big sips.

“Sure why not. What cake did you think of P?”

I smile at the cute nickname and agree as well, looking back to my best friend who is now taking the plate filled with waffles and the other one with fruit and places them in front of us.

She grabs another 3 plates out of a cupboard, struggling with it due to her height and now finally sits down on the other side of the counter.

“Well… first of all, serve yourself boys”, we both gladly grab waffles and start eating them while listening to Purple, who seems to have forgotten about the food right before her, “and second, I thought we could go ahead and try grandma’s strawberry chocolate cake? If not, we can still do biscuits or chocolate cookies, you know, those american ones.”

“What’s that strawberry cake about?” I ask as it seems to be something special to the twins and they both start laughing.

“Well…” Jungkook starts while munching on what probably is his third waffle, “it’s a generation thing in the Jeon family. There is a very old recipe for the best strawberry cake with chocolate you will ever taste, and when there are siblings in a generation, the one who first blesses their parents with grandchildren gets the recipe. As a kind of insurance that the recipe will continue to be handed down in the family tree. And mum always used to make it and ever since we are allowed to be in a kitchen” he winks at his sister,” we are trying to copy the recipe cause we are not patient enough to wait until one of us actually gets the recipe.”

I grin and pensively chew on a piece of banana.

“So… why don’t you get yourself pregnant, princess, that sounds too delicious to wait for so long.”

My best friend gasps and angrily swallows her bite and snaps back: “You could just as well as Jungkookie to dick someone down, that would be-”

She stops mid-sentence and covers her mouth with her hand, her cheeks turning crimson.

I look at Jungkook and we smugly grin at each other.

“Anywayyyyyys” she speaks up again, “Jungkook will have to go and buy sugar, I used it all up for the waffles. So eat up and go, I really wanna make that cake early.”

And only 10 minutes later, her brother is gone and after cleaning up the kitchen, Purple and I sit down on the couch and we are both looking at our phones.

That is, until she taps my leg with her bare foot and her voice is quiet as she turns her phone off and speaks up.

“Ay Tae.”

I turn off my phone as well and sit up, concern arising in my body as I see the serious expression on her face.

“What’s wrong. Are you okay princess?”

I lean over and lift her chin up so she has to look up.

“Just tell me.”

She squirms on the couch and is seemingly uncomfortable to tell me her thoughts.

“I don’t know how to tell you this without being mean or… insensitive or something but…” she takes another deep breath and then looks me into the eyes very decidedly.

“As much as I love you Tae, if you hurt my brother we can’t be friends anymore. He is very insecure about everything about him as our parents never saw us equally because I am able to perform magic and he isn’t. And he is… you know, gay. Dad didn’t really appreciate that and that’s the reason he moved out at such a young age. Mum still loves him but here, he is all alone because I am off to school. I am glad he found Joonie and Yoongi and that they care for him in my place but… he is very vulnerable and he doesn’t trust easily. So you have a huge privilege and I can’t watch when he is about to lose something he will hold on to. That thing being you. So be wise about what you do, I don’t want to sound mean about it. Please Tae don’t get me wrong.”

All those words bubble out of her mouth without a filter and panic arises in her blue orbs as she speaks fastly and quietly and I just pull her on my lap and hug her tightly, pressing her small body to mine to assure her that it’s fine.

“We’re all good princess, don’t be scared, I won’t hurt him. Believe me, he is too precious to ever be forced to endure that kinda pain.”

I can hear her fighting for her words and against tears of relief and I can feel her nodding as her face is buried in my neck.

“O- okay. Just… what Alyssa did…”

Purple doesn’t finish the sentence and she doesn’t have to as I clearly remember the night of Halloween where her drunk self had told me all about Jungkook’s last serious relationship that had failed very terribly as the girl had used her brother for her own sake.

After a few more moments where I just hold my best friend, she pulls back and wipes a wet trail off her cheeks and grins, her pointer finger touching the red spot on my neck.

“Nice hickey Tae.”

I groan and shove her off me playfully, picking my phone back up and I notice a new notification from snapchat.

“Princess…” I ask, my voice deep and I stare at her, “what did you do?”

She giggles and walks away into the kitchen to start preparing for our baking session.

I look back at my phone and tap onto the notification:

Princess 👑💜 created a new group: Friends

new chat 

I click on the chat and read through the messages.

Princess 👑💜

since y‘all became such outrageously amazing friends.. i decided to create this so we can send bullshit back and forth🤞 

Princess 👑💜

you are welcome guys so you better thank me for this temporary chance of communication

yoongs_083

oc u had to do this, midget, but its cool ig

kimjoon95

well why not, tae‘s a cool guy so hi there buddy and again: welcome to the fam aka purple bullying circle ;)

Princess 👑💜

what a way to thank me joon but yah

kookieboy09

thats fun, now i have a place to drop adorable childhood pics of purple

kookieboy09

and we all know i‘m the only adorable thing in those pics 😌

Princess 👑💜

get your ass home and i‘ll show you just how adorable i am 🙂

I grin and type a response.

taehyung55

uh oh kook better hurry up, she‘s ready to beat yo ass with that wooden spoon

taehyung55

molly weasley memorial look istg

I fastly turn off my phone and jump off the couch, running around the coffee table in an attempt to escape my best friend who decided to attack me rather than waiting for her brother.

“Out of every comparison in the world, you had to compare me to Fred Weasley’s GRANDMOTHER?”

I jump over the back of the couch and race into the kitchen, laughing loudly.

“Well, you had to call the group ‘Friends’ didn’t you. We just had a fucking conversation about that.”

She grins smugly and walks back into the kitchen.

“Well, didn’t you grow so  _ close  _ with my fam so fast. I saw it with my poor own eyes so don’t even try” she interrupts me as I want to defend myself, my cheeks once again flushing bright red.

She will never let this go and deep down, I love her for it.


	29. Yours Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> To Die For by Sam Smith

Tae POV

The alarm rings, way too loud and way too early, but sadly we have to get up so we can catch the Hogwarts Express in time.

I roll over and blindly grab for my phone to turn it off and sit up, yawning loudly and turning to Purple who is laying beside me, hugging a pillow to her chest and her hair fanned out all over the pillow.

It kinda breaks my heart but I reach over and shake her arm which feels fragile beneath my hands. “Princess”, I mumble and crawl over to her, “Princess we have to wake up.”

She whines in her sleep and doesn’t even open her eyes so I slip my arm under her ribs and lift her torso up.

“I am serious. As sad as it is, we need to get back to school.”

She finally opens her eyes and glares at me, clumsily climbing off the huge mattress and fixing my shirt which is huge on her frame and walks out the door to go to the bathroom.

With another sigh I get up as well and look for something to wear in my mess of a trunk and settle for grey sweatpants and a black shirt.

I hear the shower running so I grin and take a moving picture out of a book in my trunk and look at it.

It shows me on New Year’s Day, standing in front of the grass and a bunch of fireworks exploding in the back.

I am laughing and then throwing a hand kiss and a wink at the camera.

I turn it around and take a pen out of my bag, grinning widely as I write on the back of it.

  
  


To: Daddy ♥️

Can’t wait to see you again, check the towel cupboard next to the whirlpool...

Tuesday night, 11 pm

Yours only

~Angel

I take the picture and leave our room, slowly walking towards Jungkook’s door and sneaking in.

The bedside table is right between the door and his bed to my left side and I lay the picture on it and then turn to take a closer look at the boy in whose arms I was laying just two nights ago.

Just like his sister always does, he is hugging a pillow to his chest, his adorable face relaxed and his lips slightly apart and I feel the sudden urge to just not go to school, replace the pillow and kiss him awake but I know that I can’t, so I settle on pressing my lips to his brow, his skin as soft as ever and I smile a sad little smile and turn away to leave his room again.

_ I just hope he is gonna come... _

I think and go back into our room and start to clean up the mess we have left all over it in the last 2 weeks, folding clothes and collecting Purple’s unused socks and presents from all over the floor and carefully put them back in her bags.

The shower has finally stopped running so I finish packing and join her in the bathroom even though she is complaining about everything from how she is only wrapped in a towel to how much cologne I put on, but I know she loves the scent so I just smile and brush my teeth next to her. 

She just isn't a morning person.

We leave the house without even eating breakfast, walking through the snowy and sleepy little village with our steps and breaths the only thing to hear.

We buy croissants and coffee at the cute little shop at the train station and sleep throughout the whole drive back to King’s Cross and are welcomed by the usual hustle of many students going back to school and even have difficulties finding Fred in the crowd and after stressful 20 minutes of frantic searching we can snatch him from his grandmother’s arms and we board the train.

Fred smiles at us, a knowing grin on his face.

“Oh guys, how much did you drink on this vacation, especially last night? Not gonna lie you look kinda dead. And what else did you do?”

Since Purple has her head resting against my shoulder, her arms wrapped around my ribs in an attempt to replace the pillow, I take it upon me to sum up our vacation, leaving out the part where I was shamelessly seduced and undressed by her gorgeous twin brother.

“Well, you know that we were at her brother Jungkook’s house, it was really nice, two of his best friends were over and they just made me a part of the group.

We already got pretty drunk that night, we played Never Have I Ever and well… yah.

We went to London on Sunday and bought some final presents and went to a really cute book café. 

We just chilled that night so we wouldn't all be dead for Christmas which was the best Christmas I have had in forever, these idiots “, I smile at Purple who went over to resting her head in my lap and hugging my thigh, “even bought some stuff for me. We went to London one more time before New Year and just visited all the sightseeing attractions. Yoongi really knows his way around and we took a whole lot of pictures even though most of them are too goofy to ever be printed.

New Year was really beautiful, we sat outside, drinking beer and eating snacks, just enjoying life and that neighbourhood really went all out on fireworks.

We stayed home more in the second week, just doing nothing all day, watching Netflix and eating all the snacks Jungkook had.”

I laugh and try not to blush thinking about the mistletoe incident or the night in Jungkook’s room as I recall our break.

“Every time there was new snow we added another member to our snowman family and had nasty snowball fights, Purple really let all her pent up anger out. 

Joon and Yoongi left us for the last few days, they left at some point on Wednesday so the last days were calmer and we spent SO much time in the whirlpool that house has.”

I grin again and take a sip to hide the blush that is going to creep on my cheeks for sure when I think about the whirlpool…

“So what about you? You must have gotten a ton of presents with that huge family of yours,” 

I laugh and take the last bite of my croissant and while Purple sleeps most of the way to Hogwarts, Fred and I have a long conversation about Christmas, presents, traditions and the Korean language he is trying hard to understand and learn.

-

Now that the last of the boys I am sharing a room with finally falls asleep, I slip back out of my bed, still fully dressed and slowly make my way through the common room, cursing under my breath as I hit my toe against one of the tables.

I tap my wand against my head twice and shiver as it feels as if an egg was broken right on my head and the liquid now trickles down my body, but it will keep me safe for now.

I leave the Slytherin common room and take a secret passage to get from the dungeons to the entrance hall and slip out of the door, quiet and unseen.

My heart is beating like crazy out of fear that somebody will see me walk over the grounds as the invisibility spell is still making it possible to be discovered.

It’s driving me absolutely insane how long it takes me to make my way through the snow all the way around the castle to reach the Whomping Willow and as I stand before the massive tree, I stop moving and stare at it.

As if it had seen me coming, it seems to turn to me, twigs fastly moving around even though there is absolutely no wind tonight.

I pull out my wand and point it at the tree, not sure where to aim it, and mumble “Immobilus”.

After a few seconds, the tree freezes, not a single leaf moving anymore and I rush to the secret entrance at its roots and crawl inside, sitting on the dirty floor and releasing my breath that I had been holding in fear.

_ So this is it…  _ I think and stare down the tunnel, scoffing as I can see how slim it is in the light of my wand and start crawling downwards, mumbling spells under my breath to make this path more accessible and easier to use.

When I finally reach the end of it after long minutes filled with turns, up and downs of the dirt tunnel and I stand up with a groan, stretching my hurting back and stiff limbs.

I notice how damp and stale the air is and as I look around, it really makes sense because this house really looks as if it is about to fall apart, wooden floor and walls covered in dark spots that look horribly similar to mold and I shiver, breathing shallow and through my mouth as I look for the bedroom.

I step into it after finding it fastly, this is not exactly a mansion, and send a light to hover under the ceiling and I look around.

There is a fireplace, just as I had read and a bed that is broken, a mattress consisting of more holes than actual fabric and the stuffing is coming out everywhere.

There is a window to my right as well as a couch, covered with a huge cloth that is probably supposed to protect the leather but as I pull it off, I can see that moths are nesting in it anyways and it has layers of dust on it.

The moon is shining through the window and it feels weird and surreal in here and I can understand very well why this uncomfortable atmosphere could lead to many conspiracies about the house being haunted.

I ignore the goosebumps that have formed on my arms and I start working, enchanting the broom in the corner to remove all the dust and spiderwebs which doesn’t mean that there weren’t clouds of grey swirling in the air, making me cough.

‘Reparo’ is probably the word I am saying the most often as I work my way through the room, fixing the chandelier, the frame of the bed and the couch as well as the chest dresser on the wall beside the door,

Hours pass as I clean, repair and decorate things, collecting stuff from all over the house to make that one room prettier to look at.

I sing under my breath as the moon disappears from outside the window and as the dark sky begins to light up, I stretch my tired and stiff muscles and look around.

It is as if I am not standing in the same room anymore.

The walls and floor are now straight and clean, all of the furniture is repaired and I managed to renew the paint of it as well.

I got the chandelier to work again so it is spreading its soft yellow light all over the room.

I proudly look at the white curtains that I had managed to wrap around the pole above the window, spending a ridiculous amount of time on that one task.

I turn around myself a few times and take in the result of the night that is almost over.

My plan turned out to be better than I imagined it and my grin fades away as I hope that all this wasn’t wasted time.

The warm and fuzzy happiness in my chest gives me hope as I recall all the moments that Jungkook and I shared and how I had left him 24 hours ago.

I take a deep breath and step towards the fireplace, forcing myself to stay awake and attentive enough to finalize this room, preparing myself for the last vital piece in my plan to meet Jungkook again.

Soon.

I pull a piece of parchment out of my pocket and study it once again, the spell that I have memorized to create a connection between this fireplace and the one in Jungkook’s living room.

I know that it’s forbidden to add things to the floo network but this is technically only a connection between two specific places and not a part of the big one and plus, Jungkook’s whispered words of how all of… ‘us’ is not meaningless to him have sparked such a hope in me, its origin in the deeply rooted desire of being enough for somebody, that I am more than ready to go such lengths to see him again and try… whatever we want to be.

_ If he even comes… if he cares enough about you to take all this upon him. Maybe you were just some quick fun after all... _

I shudder and ignore the voice whispering to me from inside my mind and speak the words, loud and clear, my voice the only noise in the room and I tense up and stare at the fireplace and… after a few seconds, I can see a green light glowing up between the stones of the monstrous fireplace and I let my breath out in a relieved laugh, all tension gone.

I keep standing there for a couple of moments, breathing heavily as I begin to realize what I just managed to do and what that means for me.

I turn around, another wave of happiness spreading through my body and with a little skip in my steps, I walk back to the tunnel to sneak back into the castle to catch two or three more hours of sleep before having to get up for school, the tiredness only slowly creeping back as my satisfied smile and silent hums seem to chase it away. 

-

  * 3 hours later -



I hate my life.

I honestly and genuinely detest this.

Why did I think that staying up until 5 am was a good idea?

I rub my eyes and slowly sit up, seeing the last one of my roommates close the door behind himself and I hastily scramble out of my bed, not bothering to make my bed and I look at the clock.

8:12 am.

Breakfast time ends at 8:30 and I have to take a shower and get up there to grab a bite to eat before class starts.

I fastly grab my robes and rush into the bathroom and jump under the shower, cleaning up and brushing my teeth at the same time.

After fastly fixing my hair and grabbing my bag, I run up the many stairs and arrive in the almost empty Great Hall, out of breath and my clothes a mess.

Even more people than usually stare at me and slightly embarrassed, I walk over to the Ravenclaw table where, to my surprise, Purple is still sitting, talking to Lisa.

I ruffle through her hair and plop down beside her, not caring about the fact that this is not my house table.

“Morning princess”, I mumble, my voice deep and raspy as I have not even been awake for half an hour.

She looks at me with big eyes, her grin torn between mocking and worried.

“Why are you late Tae, we just wanted to leave, you can’t eat now, Professor Sinestra is going to give you the longest essay about logarithms ever. Come on.”

I try to get my tired brain to comprehend the amount of words that just spilled out of her mouth, one perfectly done eyebrow pulled up.

“Hmph… didn’t sleep well.”

With a chuckle, my best friend gets up and forces me to do so as well, fixing my robes with fast movements as she criticizes my sleeping schedule under her breath.

Oh if she only knew what I was doing last night...

She tugs on my sleeve and pulls me towards the exit and I yawn loudly, snatching a green apple from one of the bowls that are still standing on the tables and try to not fall asleep while walking…

-

I managed to get to class without walking into something or somebody but as soon as I sit down on my spot in the back of the classroom, my head sinks onto the table and I peacefully nap throughout the whole hour until Purple wakes me up with a painful slap to the back of my head.

Her answer to my complaints is:

“That’s what you get for spending the night in somebody else’s bedroom again.”


	30. Youniverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> Better Man by TAEMIN

Taehyung POV

I can’t recall ever having been so nervous and on edge as I am right now, sitting on the couch in the Shrieking Shack and staring at the fireplace across from me.

The only light illuminating the room at this late hour is the chandelier on the ceiling but the yellow-ish light is - though comforting - not very bright.

I check my watch once again.

11:02 pm.

My right foot taps on the floor in an impatient rhythm as I contemplate whether all this is  _ way  _ too straight-forward considering the amount of time Jungkook and I have known each other.

Time passes by and my thoughts are eating me up inside when  _ finally,  _ a green light explodes in the fireplace and a very ashy and disoriented Jungkook stumbles out of it, his sweatpants and hoodie covered in a layer of dust that falls off when he coughs violently and shakes his head to free his hair from the gray flocks.

I get up excitedly, feeling like a schoolboy with social anxiety holding a presentation in front of a town hall, but whatever.

Ignoring my nerves, I step towards him and pat all the remaining ash off his clothes and finally hug him and just the feeling of his arms around my back melts away all the worries.

“Hi”, I mumble into his ear and he pulls back with a smile, responding:

“Hey angel. Quite the flattering invitation.”

I furrow my brow but laugh when he holds up the note I wrote him two days ago, my cheeks turning crimson.

“Call me creative” I chuckle and then turn sidewards, gesturing around the room.

“Here we are. The most perfect place to hang out I could think of.”

Jungkook’s eyes widen as he looks and walks around the bedroom, getting that doe-like look to them.

“Wow”, he exclaims, “But what exactly is this?”

I grin and plop back down on the couch.

“It’s called the Shrieking Shack. Nobody is ever coming here because it is said to be haunted- don’t worry though”, I laugh as he spins around to me nervously, “it’s only a tale and nobody’s seen or heard anything in literal decades. So I fixed this room for the two of us to meet up in.”

“That’s so cool!” Jungkook grins and sits down on the couch right next to me, sitting criss-crossed, facing me with a smile lighting up his features.

He holds up the picture again and smiles.

“You  _ do  _ look very cute in this though, so thanks for leaving it with me.”

I gasp and playfully slap his leg.

“Cute?! Out of all the descriptions you could’ve chosen, it’s cute?! I’m outstandingly attractive and just  _ stunning! _ ” I protest.

“Hmhm sure Tae, that’s just because you didn’t see yourself getting all worked up over Purple destroying your snowman the other day.”

“That  _ was  _ an act of pure evil though.”

He nods, chuckling at my explanation.

“That’s the role she was born into. Evil spawn now and forever. I suffered from that for over 1 and a half decades now!”

“Well”, I respond, “my first one and a half decades of living were filled with schools and an enrollment requirement seemed to have been a certain degree of backstabbing tendencies.”

He laughs loudly at that, showing me his adorable bunny smile.

“Good thing you are here now huh?”

I nod and smile back at him.

“It is, even though even a good school and Purple being my best friend can’t stop me from being lazy, late and lenient with my own homework deadlines. I am a terrible student but at least I will be done in 1 and a half years.”

“Well, lucky me. Over my dead body I’ll go back to school. I love my work a lot and I honestly rather educate myself through reading because that way I can choose whatever I wanna learn about. But what are you gonna do after school?”

I sigh deeply and shrug.

“Dunno. I’m good with potions and stuff so I’ll go look for a training place in London. Probably somewhere in Diagon Alley.”

“Sounds cool”, Jungkook says and keeps on asking me questions about what things I  _ do  _ learn in Hogwarts.”

“Well”, I grin, “there’s useless but fascinating stuff too… open your hand for me.”

With a suspicious gaze, he holds his hand out to me, palm facing upward.

I grab my wand and mumble a few words and a mere moment after, a red poppy flower starts to grow out of nothing, right on his palm, curling upwards with its little leaves unfolding and after quivering for a few seconds, it blooms in a bright red.

I bite my lip and look at Jungkook’s face to see how he’ll react and his expression is just too precious.

His jaw drops, his eyes widen and he carefully turns his hand to look at the blooming flower.

“H… how on earth…?”

“Magic”, I whisper and smile happily, chest flooding with warmth and I feel as if I am about to glow.

Jungkook keeps staring at it for a little longer until, petal by petal, the flower disappears into nothing.

“That was so gorgeous…”, Jungkook whispers, still mesmerized by this spell he just encountered.

“Hold your hand up again”, I grin and think of what else I can do.

He does so, a cute and childish excitement lighting up his face.

I mumble another spell and only mere seconds later, a butterfly materializes on his finger, its blue wings fluttering until it sets off, leaving a trail of light in its wake.

It flies through the room once, twice, before coming back to us just to land on Jungkook’s nose.

He almost goes cross-eyed while trying to look at it, freckles of pure light all over his cheeks until he sneezes and the butterfly explodes into a cloud of light.

Jungkook rubs his nose and giggles happily and I can’t believe he is amazed at such simple tricks while on the other side it makes my heart beat faster.

Having gained new confidence, I make flowers and little animals appear around and all over Jungkook, the boy becoming happier with every new creature he discovers.

“Okay, one last spell”, I laugh after a chirping and green-blue colibri fell apart, its feathers getting stuck in Jungkook’s soft and dark brown hair.

“Okay, what is it?” he asks.

“Close your eyes, I’ll tell you when to open them again… trust me.”

To my surprise, he immediately does so and before I do the magic, I lean close to him and contemplate whether I should peck his plush lips but… I bite my own lip and pull back.

I close my own eyes and recite the words I’d learned forever ago and when I open them again, I smile at my success.

Around the two of us, a galaxy unfolded, purple, blue and black dancing around us like smoke, adorned by thousands of tiny stars that are casting their light on us.

Behind Jungkook’s head, even a weak moon hovers in the air.

“Open your eyes Jungkookie…” I whisper and his expression when he sees everything around us is one of pure wonder.

“Tae…”, he breathes out and turns his head, staring at the constellations slowly revolving around us.

“This is the best I can do”, I explain, “this kind of magic isn’t capable of more so this is the limit I can go to while…-”

“Tae, can I kiss you?” Jungkook bursts out, interrupting me while avoiding my gaze.

“I uh… I… why yes, of… of course you can”, I stutter, not at all prepared for this kinda question.

And so Jungkook sits up and leans over to me, his hands cupping my face ever so softly, his skin warm on mine and I lick over my lips as his face comes closer to mine.

He blinks rapidly as he stares into my eyes and when I return the gaze and my hands slowly glide up his arms to interlock behind his neck, I fall deep into the universe that is to be found in the depths of Jungkook’s eyes.

His very own universe waiting to be discovered and explored by me as I lose myself in it, feeling his breath on my lips until he finally closes the small distance and his lips lay on mine.

I sigh and, originated from where we are connected, a firework erupts in me, taking me over and making me feel like never before.

This moment is indescribable and I hold my breath as neither of us moves, frozen by the magic lighting us up, inside and outside.

We stay exactly like this for a few moments until we both start moving our lips against the other’s, the touch soft and mellow and I notice every single detail.

Every time he tilts his head to the side ever so slightly, every time both of his lips capture one of mine and every time his teeth accidentally graze my skin.

The whole moment, though magical, is fragile and the insecurity we both have is obvious.

My eyes have closed forever ago so the only thing I feel is his hands touching my face and his lips pouting out and meeting mine, again and again and again as I hold onto his neck and pull his entire body closer and closer, until he almost lays on top of me and my back is pressed against the armrest of the couch.

We continue on kissing, innocent and sweet, and close to each other in more than one way.

As the galaxy around us fades, we connect in the darkness, breath tangled, lips brushing against the other’s and hearts racing in unison.


	31. No Strings Attached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter:  
> Safe With Me by Sam Smith
> 
> uhm there is a bit of angst :)  
> a tiny bit

Taehyung POV

I drag my bag through the goddamn tunnel and while my fingers freeze to death I wonder when I will ever stop procrastinating everything.

I step into the house and pull my coat straight, even though even that can probably not fix the mess that is… me.

My hair is not even close to looking good, the cold wind having blown it all over the place and on top of that there are little pieces of ice sticking to it.

My cheeks must be bright red from the cold air outside and the weather in general is making me exhausted and grumpy.

Nevertheless, there is a smile on my face when I step into the familiar bedroom and Jungkook looks at me with a wide grin, gets up from the couch and fastly walks over to me, pressing a warm and cute peck to my lips and I smile at the innocent nature of his affection.

“Hi to you too baby…” I mumble and lean in to him, my chest against his and his arms sneaking around my waist to pull me even closer.

The warmth he is giving off engulfs me simultaneously with his hug and I sigh happily against his lips.

“Hey angel…” he says back and takes my bag from me so I can take off my coat and dump it on the chest dresser next to his.

“It’s freezing out there, isn’t it?”

I nod and walk right back into his arms, snuggling up to him so I can take advantage of how warm he and how soft his hoodie is.

“Haven’t you been outside?” I ask and slowly drag him over to the couch to plop down on it, Jungkook following me right after so he ends up leaning against my chest which is an amazing position for him to be in, because this way I can play with his soft and slightly outgrown hair while he stares up to me with his adorable brown doe eyes that glisten happily.

“Nope”, he grins, popping the ‘p’ triumphantly as I scowl down at him.

“I am off work today so all I did was… lay in bed until I had to get up to come here to see you.”

The affectionate tone of his voice makes my heart flutter a little faster in my chest and a warm feeling spreads out all over my body.

“You don’t even know how lucky you are. It’s windy, and cold and nasty in general. I don’t like winter.” I mumble and pout down at him.

Jungkook laughs cutely - I just love his bunny teeth - and sits up further to wrap both of his arms around my neck and snuggle close to me.

“But there is Christmas in winter, and warm socks, comfy fireplaces and hoodies to keep you warm.” he argues, determined to change my mind right on the spot.

I hum and, as a certain thought comes to my mind, I grin at him smugly and my hands wander from his lower back to the hem of his own hoodie.

“Then why don’t you take off yours and give it to me so I can get all warm again hmm?” I ask and he gasps, hitting the back of my head with his hand, the smack nowhere close to being painful at all.

“Bad boy, only wanting to see me without a shirt!“ He scolds me even though he is not able to keep a smug grin off his lips.

“Actually…” I mumble, and before he can ask me what I mean, I slip my hands underneath his hoodie and press my cold fingers onto his skin that is  _ wonderfully  _ warm.

I can feel him flinch and his muscles tense while he tries to get my freezing skin off of his.

“Taeeee”, he complains and forcefully pins my arms to my sides with a grim look on his face as he stares at me.

I innocently blink and return his gaze playfully, which only causes him to sit down on my thighs, his expression really cute seen as his nose and brow are all scrunched up in an attempt to look mad.

“Now you’re being even worse, angel…” he mumbles quietly and raises an eyebrow at me.

“Very suggestive…”, I don’t add his… let’s call it nickname, “but even though I would  _ love  _ to be thoroughly punished”, he blushes at that,“ you are spending your afternoon with a person that is really really good at procrastinating. I sadly got work to do Jungkookie.”

Jungkook’s response is a very weary sigh and he slips off my lap - I already miss the familiar weight - and gets comfortable next to me while I pull out several rolls of parchment and my school books.

With a quill between my teeth, I start reading chapter 21 of my 6th grade potions book.

“You remind me of Purple when she was little…” Jungkook says, quietly while shifting around next to me, resting his head against my shoulder so I can feel his regular breathing on my neck.

“Really? Why so?” I respond, scribbling down the first few words of this soon-to-be-due essay.

Jungkook curiously peeks onto my paper while starting to talk quietly so as to not disturb me while working.

“She was really dedicated to educational achievements, even back when we were really little.

I’m talking like 8 years old. She would multitask like you are right now, talking to me or mum while reading  _ and  _ taking notes. She scrunched her eyebrows in the same way you are right now. I… I don’t know if she still does it. I don’t see her study anymore.” he mumbles and I twist my head to see a certain sadness dulling his features so I take my quill out of my mouth and draw a dot on his nose so he giggles cutely.

“She does, believe me.  _ I  _ see her study often enough to tell you that. I think her ambition only grew more over the years.”

He smiles happily and wipes at the dot on his nose, ending up with a black smudge instead.

“Cute”, I say and he laughs again, slides his head down my chest and rests it on my thigh comfortably, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

\---

For a while, the only sound to be heard is my quill scratching on parchment and the pages rustling.

Even though I have to work, I enjoy the presence of the boy in my lap who’s drawing invisible patterns on my jeans, the sensation enough to subtly remind me of his attention to what I occasionally mumble to him but not teasing enough to be arousing. (I mean, you never know with him.)

I roll up the first parchment, probably not the best essay I have ever written but oh well, and grab another one when Jungkook lifts himself up on his elbows and looks at me.

“Tae?”, he asks, voice quiet and… insecure?

I put my stuff on the ground and look at him, slightly concerned.

“What’s up Jungkookie? Are you okay?”

“Can I ask you something?” he mumbles and I carefully cup his face with my hands.

“Of course, anytime baby.”

He swallows harshly and looks up to me and I already melt under the gaze of his doe eyes.

“What… are we?”

Oh.

Now that’s a question I am not in any way prepared for and panic starts to rise in my chest, tightening it painfully.

Is… this too much for him?

Did I unconsciously pull him into something he doesn’t want?

Am I as toxic as that girl?

My breath fastens and my heart starts beating even faster as I try to think of an answer that won‘t scare him away.

I… need him to stay.

“Well“, I stutter, “what do you want us to be?“

Whether that was a good response or not is truly debatable… but well.

“I don‘t know“, he mumbles, “that‘s why I asked you.“

Damn. Shit.  _ Fuck.  _

He… doesn’t know.

Does that mean that…  _ this  _ doesn’t mean enough to him to put a label on it?

Does he want to draw clear lines around the thing that‘s … us… 

Are we even a thing?

My heart is breaking at this but… if that‘s his conclusion…

“Are we… friends with benefits?“

I whisper, the warmth around my heart slowly freezing to ice with every word I utter.

“Like… no strings attached?“

The ice block around my heart is as heavy as stone, making my chest and throat tighten painfully and instead of words, the only thing I can get out is a nervous and really awkward chuckle, my hands leaving his face to drop into my lap.

I sound as if I am going to choke on my own breath and honestly, that’s what I feel like, regretting my words already and while I curse myself all the way to hell, my thoughts distract me too much to notice how Jungkook flinched at my words.

Missed the way a layer of sadness fell over his face like a grey and heavy curtain.

Missed how the hopeful glimmer in his brown eyes was replaced by tears daring to spill over for a short moment.

But instead of saying something, he shrugs his shoulders, seeming so much smaller than he usually does all of a sudden and I feel like he is going to disappear right in front of my eyes, but then he whispers: “I wouldn’t put it like that…”, and I honestly doubt I’ve ever felt this relieved in my life.

Ever.

“To be honest, me either…” I say and reach up to hold his face again ever so carefully.

“I… like hanging out with you, a lot, and I certainly also like your lips.”

Jungkook chuckles and sits up halfway, face now close to mine and his hand grabbing at my upper thigh.

“On your mouth or around your dick?”

I ruffle his hair and slap his hand away before it can continue slowly gliding up my leg.

“Both.” I state and laugh while my cheeks turn crimson.

“So… we’ll leave it at that for now…?” I ask and look at him, unsure if he will be satisfied with this uncertain answer, but he nods and I press a chaste kiss to his lips and grin.

“Uhm, but… can we keep it, whatever it is, between the two of us… just for now, until we are… more sure?”

He agrees quietly and pats my thigh, the heat rushing through me due to that melts away the ice that had still been holding my chest in a tight grasp.

“Okay, now be a good boy for me and finish your work” he says and, looking somewhat satisfied with the conversation, he lays back down on the couch.

And, who would I be to not comply with his order, I pick my work back up.

So we spend quite an amount of time, either in silence or with light conversation filling the air between us, making it comfortable and helps us be more at ease after the… situation we had earlier.

The atmosphere in general can only be described as relaxed and comfortable and we are having a good time… mainly because this boy is making me so happy.

The boy and his comments on my work, his giddy smile when he mocks my writing and his fingers fiddling with the stuff he finds in my bag.

At one point, when the shadows are already long and lowkey spooky and the light falling in through the window is like golden liquid spun to strings that are now tangled in the curtain, I finally place the last bit of homework on the pile that grew over the afternoon.

I stretch my arms over my head with a groan, my muscles protesting against the sudden movement.

“I’m finally done Jungkookie, I need some kind of reward for all my work, I'd suggest… Jungkookie?”

I look down to my lap and… “Oh.”

He has fallen asleep, one hand resting on my leg, the other one awkwardly tucked underneath his torso and I can’t help but admire how peaceful his features look when he sleeps.

His plush lips are parted and his breath escapes them in little and kind of exhausted huffs.

His lashes are resting on his cheek and for once, his brow is not creased like it often is when he is concentrated or mischievous. 

His hair is fanned out on my jeans and I can’t stop myself from brushing through it, enjoying how the soft locks part underneath my touch.

-

I must have been staring at him for quite a while until I realize how uncomfortable this position must be for him - and me, my leg fell asleep 20 minutes ago - so I carefully stand up and, with a lot of effort, I carry him over to the bed and tuck him in carefully as to not wake him up by accident.

Should… I go?

…

Nah, I’m just gonna hold him for a little more so I lay down next to him, slipping underneath the blanket and shifting close to him so I can carefully wrap my arms around him.

And as soon as I lay like this, I can really not just leave him again so I close my eyes and give in to the temptation of technically spending the night with… him.

\---

I am slowly being woken up by a sunray tickling my nose - I swear that sensation is real - and, squinting, I try to figure out where I am.

When I do, panic rushes through me and wakes me up at once.

I have to get up before everyone in the castle wakes up so I fastly pack my stuff and rip an edge off a parchment and scribble down a message for jungkook.

Morning Jungkookie♡

I hope you slept well - sure as hell looked cute during it -

I’ll be back soon, maybe around 9 am okay?

I hesitate shortly and finally end the little letter with a short

“Love, Tae”

before I rush off.

Luckily, my smirking roommates don’t care at all where and in who’s bed I spent the night - oh if they only knew - so I don’t have any trouble when I rush back into the room at 7 fucking am to change my clothes and go to bed.

Just when I lay my head on the bed to catch another 2 hours, I hear the door being thrown open, steps approaching my bed and I immediately know who this disruption to my precious almost-sleep must be and I wanna groan.

No… please just don’t be her… not right now.


	32. Hogsmeade Mysteries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter: Yellow Hearts by Ant Saunders

Purple POV

How can he never be on time?!  
Ugh.  
I sigh, opening the wooden door and walking down the shortcut to the Slytherin common room.  
"Veritas nunquam perit."  
The stonewall in front of me is splitting and I am able to walk inside, hiding all of my Ravenclaw stuff.

Tae told me the password a couple of days ago so I am now able to just kick him out of bed.  
Biiig Mistake.

I walk through the room while looking outside, staring into the dark lake.  
I love how it sparkles mysteriously through the sunlight, making the room be illuminated with green light.  
I knock at the door of his dorm, then I just walk inside, getting weird gazes from one of his roommates which I totally ignore and just sit down on his bed.

"Taehyung, seriously?! Why are you still sleeping?" I growl, taking out my wand.  
"Aguamenti!" Water flushes down onto the sleeping beauty, waking him up immediately.  
"Wha-?" He sits up, his eyes half-lidded, still sleepy and puffy so he doesn't realise what is happening. "Purple... What are.." he yawns. "...you doing here?!"  
He now looks at me, running his hand through his soft and now wet hair.  
"Morning sleepy. I am your personal breakfast service." I pull a chocolate bar out of my pocket, he takes it and stuffs it into his mouth, down his throat.

"Why are you even here?" He scratches his head and stands up, walking towards the bathroom door, not without taking a fresh boxer out of the closet.  
"It is Hogsmeade Saturday! Did your tiny little brain forget?!"  
"Oh damn it, but isn't J-"  
He turns around, looking at me with wide eyes. I look at him opening my mouth to ask what he means.  
"Nevermind. Yes I forgot and I sort of have other... plans?..."  
"Tae! Seriously? What do you mean by other plans? Who is more important than me?!"  
He looks at me, a guilty apology in his eyes.  
"I am sorry... Professor Slughorn was wanting to talk to me, about... something."  
He nods as if he is trying to convince himself and turns back, walking into the bathroom and closing the door.  
I run after him, knocking on the door loudly.  
"Tae! You can't leave me standing here?! You said you'd go with me and now you can't and you cannot even tell me why?" He reopens the door and sticks out his head.  
"I said, Slughorn wants to talk. I don't know what about."

He shrugs and opens the door completely, walking up to me and taking me into his arms.  
"I am sorry. We gotta go another day..."

I pout, not hugging him back and just being stiff in his arms, then I step back, slightly confused because he doesn't smell like himself but still familiar.

"Pff, If King Tae is too good to go with me then just stay here, fuck that guy, you already smell like him, so don't tell me Slughorn is wanting to talk to you!"  
I snap and turn around, now almost running out of the room.

"Purple please..."

Tae calls my name and I turn around again.

"What?" My voice is harsh, and I am almost spitting out the word.

I see the hurt in his eyes and have to stop myself from flinching at his expression.

"I am really sorry, I really would love to go with you, but I don't have the time... I am sorry..."

He looks down at his feet like a hurt puppy and I can't keep it together anymore and start laughing.

"I am sorry Tae. I am not mad at you at all, I just wanted to see your reaction." I run up to him, pressing him tight to my own body.  
"Fred asked me anyways if I want to go with him yesterday, so I'll just look if I can find him."  
He wraps his arms around me and sighs.

"Don't ever do this again."  
His deep voice so close to my ear lets chills grow on my arm and I smirk.

"What if I do?" I can see his eyes getting a little darker and he plays with my shirt so I start biting my lower lip teasingly.  
Suddenly we both start laughing and I feel his hands squishing into my side.

"Then I'll tickle you until you're dead."

I twist my body, trying to get out of his arms to escape his tickling fingers.

He loosens his grip and I can get out of there quickly.

"Now go, otherwise you'll miss your date with Fred."  
"It's not a date!"  
"That's what you say now!" He smirks and I close the door behind me, now running out of the Slytherin common room.

I see a couple of Gryffindor students still standing in the doorway, talking to each other and as if it was a miracle, I see Fred amongst them, looking a little bit lost.

I smile and run up to him, hugging him from behind.

He turns his head and I can see into his deep blueish grey-green eyes that look at me attentively with a hint of surprise glistening in them.

I smile, my head laying on his shoulder as I stretch myself up on my tiptoes.

He is tall.

Almost as tall as Tae and Kookie. His smile is so warm and genuine, I feel my heart flutter for a second, then my gaze wanders to his reddish lips.

They're dry, and he really should use a lip balm, but they still are beautiful...  
He bites his lip and I force myself to get out of this trance-like state that I can't explain.  
"Tae ditched me, are you still free?" I smile and he does the same and nods excitedly.  
"Yeah of course!" I lift my head and take his hand into mine. "Great!"

Together we walk towards the small village.

...

"God, it is so annoying!!"  
"What?" He turns to me, smiling.  
"Tae, he ditched me and didn't even tell me the reason or better the person he's going out with. Honestly, I thought he was my best friend!!"  
I totally overhear the 'ouch' coming out of his mouth and just continue talking.  
"It is bothering me!! I thought we had agreed in not keeping secrets anymore. But no-"  
"Purple, it's okay, maybe he is too insecure to tell you, maybe because it would... it would affect you in some way... I don't know, maybe it is just so new and he... He might not be sure about it yet, or he doesn't want to ruin ou- YOUR friendship, I— well in any case you should just let it be, you really can't do anything about it. And you shouldn't, just leave all of it alone, he'll tell you at some point, when he's ready."

"But-"  
"No but's, we're going to enjoy this day and I know just the right place to start!"

"What have you planned?"

"Not gonna tell ya!"

He takes my arm and pulls me through the streets of Hogsmeade until we stop at Madam Puddifoot's Tea shop. I start laughing and groaning at the same time and as a result of that a weird noise leaves my mouth which makes Fred laugh.

"The haunt of happy couples."

He says, still chuckling.

"Are we going to make fun of those couples now?"  
"Yes."  
I look at him and a mischievous grin forms on my lips. "Thank you!!"

He just knows me so well... he is such a good friend

We haven't even sat down for a minute when the first couple starts making out right next to us and when my gaze meets Fred's we start giggling like two ten year olds who just told each other about their crushes.

As a rather small lady approaches us to take our orders, I take a look at the menu and decide quickly.  
"What can I get you two lovebirds?"  
We look at each other and Fred chuckles as a grin forms on my lip and we both are having a hard time keeping our laughter in.  
"We actually aren't-" Fred starts but he gets interrupted by Mrs. Puddifoot.

"Oh, so this is your first date, I see. Oh you will make such a lovely couple!!"

"We're actually not even on a date, I got-" I chime in, but I also get interrupted.  
"Oh, things can always change!" She gives us a wink.

"Now, what do you want, or should I come back later?"  
"I would like to have a hot chocolate, please."  
"Make that two!"  
"Cream?"  
"Alw-"

"No thank you, I need to pay attention to my figure."  
Fred looks at me in shock and disbelief.

"Is everything okay with you? I have never heard you decline whipped cream on top of your hot chocolate?!"

"It's just... I gained like five pounds over the holidays!"  
He snorts out of genuine surprise.

"As if! We will take the whipped cream, she will regret it if we weren't to order it. And Purple, you didn't gain a single gram, you look as gorgeous as ever, love!"

He adds the nickname as a joke, I can hear the rogue in his smooth voice and I smile coyly at his sweet words and then give the lady a nod because she is still standing right there waiting for my final answer.

"He's right. I would totally regret it."

She nods at the both of us with a smile and then walks away to get our drinks.

I look at the people around us, especially at another couple rather close to us, snogging in their corner booth.  
"Look at two o'clock." Fred slightly turns and now also spotted the couple.  
"Is that..? No, that can't be, or can it...?"  
"Yes, that is Eliza and her 'Oh so wonderful' boyfriend, or as she likes to call him: Sweetiepie"  
We both start laughing, still looking at the two of them more or less secretly.

Not that they'd notice.  
"How long will they last? What do you think?"

"I would guess shortly after the 14th, she hates spending Valentine's Day all by herself, but she probably will ditch him shortly after. As far as I know he isn't very good in bed."  
"Oh God, right, she does have her standards, doesn't she."  
"Yeah she does."

Out of the blue Madam Puddifoot arrives again, and sets down our mugs, both having a huge amount of fluffy whipped cream on top as well as heart-shaped sugary sprinkles.  
"Here you go, you two, enjoy the stay here!" She smiles at us. "That'll make two Galleons and a Sickle."  
"Oh, actually we're not paying-"  
"It's fine like this" Fred says and hands her the money as well as a tip and she leaves after thanking him with a smile.  
"You know, you didn't have to do that, honey."  
I say, emphasizing the last word jokingly.  
"Of course I did, Love, I was raised in the belief that a real gentleman always is the one to pay."  
"You know, I am not one to support gender stereotypes but in this case I am willing to make an exception, Honey."

I take a sip out of the hot mug, and as I am done, a little mustache of whipped cream has formed on top of my lip.  
Fred presses his lips together in an effort to not start laughing out loud, but he is not able to do so and his warm, throaty laughter even reaches the ears of Eliza and her snogging partner, though both of them are not really bothered by it.  
I quickly take some cream and place a white spot on his nose which makes him look even more adorable than he already does and even though I try to suppress it, since he is still laughing about me, I start laughing as well.  
I look at him, my own lips still spread in a wide smile and notice how he scrunches his nose while laughing and though I have seen him like this a million times, it still feels special and I don't want him to ever stop looking so joyous.

He meets my gaze after only a few moments of me looking at him and winks giddily before he reaches over the table, cups my cheek with his warm palm and carefully wipes the whipped cream off my lip and my blue eyes widen at how soft his touch feels on my skin.

...

As we lift ourselves out of the comfortable chairs, he helps me put on my coat again and together we leave the obnoxiously pink tea shop.

I thank Fred again for paying as we make our way down the snowy alley, passing shops, bars and other Hogwarts students who are just as excited to be out as we are.

The winter sun is shining down on us, causing a tingling sensation on my face as we pass the three broomsticks and I see a lot of excited third years waiting for their butterbeer.

"Hey Fred, do you remember? Our first butterbeer here?"  
He chuckles and we stop in front of a window as he points inside.  
"Yes!! It seems like it was yesterday. We were sitting right there, waiting for our drinks. I still don't know how you got it to come out of your nose by the way."  
I pout.  
"It was your fault!"  
"It was not?!" He defends himself and laughs.  
"You made me laugh!" I protest and turn to look at him in exaggerated indignation.  
"I am sorry for telling such good jokes."  
"It wasn't even the joke, it was merely your appearance that made me laugh."  
"I know that coat was too big, I thought it looked good back then."  
"Well you do look good in it now that you're tall enough to wear it."  
I smile and carefully fix the collar of his coat.  
"But I am not the only one with a coat too big for myself." He smirks.  
"IT IS NOT. That is totally in style!!!"  
"Says who? Hagrid?"  
"Oh, shut up!"  
I pout and turn away from him as I hear him laughing.  
"Purple your coat looks great, you know I am joking."  
"I know." I smile at him.  
He reaches for my hand and we continue walking down the street together, as I see one of my favourite shops in Hogsmeade and immediately pull towards it.

"Fred, look!!"  
He smiles at me as we walk into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.  
"Have you ever seen such a beautiful quill?"  
I point at one rather in the back of the window.  
"Love, you know it looks just like the other twenty here..."  
"It does not! It has a whole different structure, not to mention the colouring. Have you ever seen those red spots among grey feathers?"  
"Looks like the bird's a Gryffindor."

His chuckle makes my smile grow even wider until I suddenly see the price tag right above the magnificent quill.  
"Okay, I think we can leave then."  
"You are not gonna buy it?"

He asks, obviously wondering why I stopped gushing over it all of a sudden.  
"No, it's not THAT pretty after all."  
I mumble defensively.  
"Just because the spots aren't made for Ravenclaws?" He jokes.  
"Exactly." I smile weakly.  
"Oh, come on, you aren't fooling anyone!"  
He takes my hand and pulls me inside the store.

"No really, I don't need another quill, it is fine!"  
I protest and try to pull him back but he's stronger than me.  
Stupid muscles he's got...  
"I have never heard you say you have enough quills, so no, I am not accepting this!"

As we arrive at the counter he smiles at the young man who I am more than familiar with across from us.  
"I'd like to buy that quill with those pretty red spots in the window."  
He nods and looks at me.  
"I have been wondering when you'd show up again, Purple. I almost thought you weren't going to come in today, since it is already so late."  
"It is only one pm."  
Fred is truly confused with the situation as Florian and I start laughing.  
"Fred, Honey, this is always the first place I go to, when I am in Hogsmeade."  
"Oh I should've figured." He chuckles awkwardly as Florian walks away to get the quill.  
"Because of him or the quills?"  
He asks, trying to make it sound like a joke but I can hear that he very much wants to know the answer.

"Jealous much?"

"Please. I would never be jealous of a Hufflepuff!"

"Oh my, you really are jealous."  
I try to hide the fact that I am actually amused by the situation but quite frankly it is hilarious.

"Honey, I am only coming here because of the quills not because of the dick I lost my virginity to."  
"Wise choice of words Purple."  
"I know, right?"  
"Yeah, though I might say; I don't really believe you!"  
"Why?"  
"Well you never quite get over the person you lose your v card to."  
"Oh you're one to talk-"  
"There you are, I am sorry that took me so long."  
"Oh no problem, Florian."  
Fred tries to smile at him but his lips only form a weird grimace and apparently I am not the only one to find it very funny.

"So you giving that to your girlfriend on Valentine's day? It is coming up, you know?"  
He winks at me as I smile back.  
Fred chooses to ignore the comment and takes out his money.

"So the red spots, I always thought you were more of a yellow kind of girl, Purple."  
"Well I just liked the quill a lot when I saw it, though I still don't think you would need to buy it for me, Fred, you know I got enough of them!"  
"I know you would hate it if you wouldn't have bought it, though I am starting to regret coming here in the first place."  
He mumbles under his breath and even I am having a hard time hearing it, but I am sure Florian heard it too.  
"Anyway, here you go, Weasley. Have fun you guys!"  
I smile at him and wave goodbye as Fred practically drags me out of the shop.

"Wow, I didn't remember him being that kind of an asshole the last time I met him."  
"He was being really nice to us!" I argue, a smile playing around my lips.  
"Just because he used to stick it to you."  
"Pfff no!" I burst out in laughter.  
"Did we just talk to the same person in there?"  
He asks stoically.  
"Yes! And I can assure you he is not being nice to us because he and I were dating once. Besides. He is taken right now."  
"How do you know?"  
"I saw him and his boyfriend kissing when he went away to get the quill."

Fred finally stops walking and turns to stare at me.

"Wait what?!"  
"Well he's pansexual."  
"That actually makes things worse!"  
I pull away from him, ripping my hand from his.

"What?! Just because he isn't straight?"  
"No, I don't care that he isn't. Just the way he looked at you in there! He totally is into you!"  
"Please, I know for a fact he's not, it's fine and besides. I am definitely not into him."  
I retort, slightly bothered by his stubborn arguing that is not even rational in any way.  
"Yeah because you're in love with Taehyung."  
He snaps at me and because of my heart beating a little too fast from annoyance, I miss the hurt tone to his voice.  
"You had to bring him up, hadn't you! Jealous of him too?" I snap defensively, getting really irritated because of his ignorance right now.  
"No, I am just-"  
"Let me clear up some things for you here.  
First of all, if a dude is nice to a pretty girl, that doesn't mean he's into her, that is just a polite thing to do! Heck, everyone we saw today must be sure we are dating because you were being nice to me. But you're just my friend who treats me in a great way! Second of all: If you haven't noticed, Tae is gay, he wouldn't wanna get into bed with me if we were the last people on the planet -- shit, I shouldn't have told you that, should I?"  
I gasp and bite down on my lip, regretting that I let my anger take me over.  
"What? And you're telling me that now?"  
He asks exasperatedly.  
"Please don't tell anyone."  
"Love, I won't. It's fine. Let's just forget all of this?"  
He reaches out to me and hands me the quill he had been holding in his hands.  
I take it, grin widely and give him a hug.  
"Thank you!"

As we continue walking down the street I put my hand into his pocket, knowing that Fred's pockets and hands are way warmer than mine.

One of the last stores in the alley we are walking on is Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes which is the store we always go to when we're together at Hogsmeade.

Fred's dad and uncle are the owners and it always is a lot of fun for us to see them, since Fred shares such a close bond with both of them. The shop was originally started by George and his twin Fred, who died on the 2nd of May in 1998 during the battle of Hogwarts between Voldemort, his army and Harry Potter and his friends.

Fred told me that his dad kept the joke shop running because he and his twin always thought it was important to get people to smile even during such hard times.

Ron took Freds part upon himself, first only to help George but he quickly figured that he actually loved it and that is how he ended up here.

George and Ron expanded from Diagon alley to Hogsmeade in 2004, realizing how much more money could've been made in a place near a school and they were right. Everybody loves the joke shop.

Stepping through the small front door into a high walled room stuffed with things feels like running against a wall. The shop's atmosphere is filled with loud voices and weird smells and I look around through the different things I could buy.

As I walk along the shelves I see a product I have never seen before and I instantly fall in love.

"Fred, Fred, do you see that cup? It is adorable!!!"

I point at a blue cup with two niffler babies on them who run around on the surface of the cup like in a picture. I am in awe as Fred chuckles.

"I think Dad designed that for Mum, she loves Nifflers."

"Who doesn't?"

As I want to take the cup out of its place someone else sprints up to me and pulls it out of the shelf. I turn to them and see a 7th year Gryffindor in front of me.

"Hey that was my cup!!"

"I'm sorry but I took it first." He shrugs and turns ready to walk away.

"Hey don't you walk away! You literally took it out of my hands, I saw it first and therefore it is my cup!"

"Oh and what are you gonna do about me taking it with me?"

"Oh you will wish you were never born!!"

I place my hand on my hip, ready to pull out my wand as Fred interferes.

"Hey, Purple, calm down it is fine, let that idiot take the cup, I'm gonna get you one, Dad probably has a lot more in the back. And you," he turns to the guy who stole my cup,"be happy that I talked her out of bewitching you, you would've ended up in the hospital wing if she would've pulled out her wand."

I grind my teeth as he just laughs, shakes his head and walks away.

"Next time you are not gonna have your boyfriend talk you outta that."

I hear a chuckle behind us and as I turn around I am facing another Weasley.  
"He's not my boyfriend..."  
Ron smirks as he responds.  
"It didn't seem so on Christmas break, Fred wouldn't shut up about how you-"  
"Stop, or I am going to tell Aunt Hermione about you being jealous about her coworker!"  
"You will not Fred Weasley Junior!!"  
I start laughing as I see both of them glaring at each other until Ron breaks his glance and looks at me.  
"It was great to see you again P, I hope he's being nice to you!" He winks at his nephew.  
"Anyways, I gotta go again, as youthe two can see th storestore is full and George can't be here today. But before I go, I've got something for you P it's on the house."  
He smiles and pulls a cup from behind his back, the one I fought about. Fred starts laughing and I chuckle.  
"Thank you so much Ron, I love Nifflers they're so adorable!!!"  
"Of course, you're welcome, you're a part of the fam!"  
I grin widely.  
"I am honoured!"  
"Okay now I really gotta go."  
He gives Fred and me a quick hug and leaves.

We ourselves make our way to the exit, also being finished buying things, though I know Fred bought some things while I fought for the cup.

As we leave I automatically take the way to the shrieking shack, my second favourite place in Hogsmeade.  
"Oh god, we're not going to the shack, are we?"  
I pout.

"Of course we are, I have to look. Maybe I'll hear the ghost today!!

"Love you know there is no ghost! But fine, I will go with you."  
"Just because you get to make fun of me later."  
"No, not at all because of that."  
He looks at me in a serious way until we both burst into laughter.

"Okay no it isn't so bad here, it is quiet and really calm. I do like it."  
I just nod, as I step towards the fence to look at the shack, a soft smile on my lips.  
"Fred, I think the curtains just moved!!"  
Suddenly I get hit by something cold and wet. I turn and see the next snowball flying at me.

I cower down and the snowball hits the fence.

"Fred!" I duck again, now grabbing snow and forming my own ball and throwing it into the direction of Fred but failing.

He just laughs and his next snowball hits my shoulder. I pout and form more snowballs as much as possible, throwing them at Fred and thus begins a heavy snowball fight.  
I quickly run towards the trees to have at least some cover from Fred's perfectly aimed snowballs.

"I cannot believe you're a beater and you have this bad of an aim!"  
"That's why I didn't become a chaser!" I throw my next ball and actually hit him in his face, which he clearly takes with surprise.

"BOOYAH! See, I can throw!"  
"Though you still throw like a girl!"  
He chuckles and wipes the snow out of his face, which I take as a chance.

I take as much snow as I can fit in my tiny hands and run towards him, throwing all of it over him.  
I didn't take my own speed into the equation and I hit Fred, which makes him stumble as I fall to the ground.

He, still standing and now free of snow, takes some and since I am still on the ground I am defenseless and I screech as snow hits my face.  
I try to get him off me, which is clearly not working as he just laughs.

Those stupid muscles of his...

He pretty quickly stops, dropping next to me on the ground, both of us breathing heavily, we look at each other and just start laughing.

I move my body closer to his and put my head onto his shoulder, now staring at the pretty blue sky.

"Okay, I have to say this day is pretty amazing."  
"I know, right?"  
"Yes. I am happy I went with you."

I mumble quietly, not wanting to be too loud in the silence surrounding us.

"Even though I was your second choice?"

He asks quietly.  
"Well you were my second but also the better one."  
I smile and we just lay there, listening to our surroundings.  
I breathe out and as I watch the warm moisture in my breath condensate I hear a moan coming from the shrieking shack.

I gasp and jump up.

"Fred, Fred, did you just hear that, we heard the ghost!! FRED THAT'S THE GHOST!! DID YOU HEAR? FRED!!"

In amazement, I look back and forth between my friend and the shack as he sits up and looks at me.

"Did the ghost just moan 'Daddy' out loud?"

I look at my best friend in shock.

"Fred, what? You must've just heard wrong. I don't think he was saying any words."

I shrug and look back at the shack, failing to see the amusement in Fred's face.

"Maybe the ghost has some unresolved daddy issues?"

"Maybe his daddy issues are the reason he's haunting the shack-"

I look at my best friend who bursts into laughter.

"Oh, leave me alone!!"  
"I was just kidding Purple, I am sorry, but the moan really did sound like it was saying 'Daddy'"  
"Why would a ghost moan out Daddy though?"  
"Well, what if there actually is no ghost, just a person or two people... or more than that."

His last words were hard to understand and I am the opposite of glad that I had actually understood them because I rather wouldn't have.

"Shut up. Just shut up. It probably would be a good thing for the both of us honey."  
"Love, just think about it, okay? You can't be serious about-"  
"You know as well as me that ghosts actually exist, we've seen enough of them around the castle and maybe this one just is... peculiar. Also I have heard the moan too, and I didn't hear any kind of a word. Maybe you just misunderstood that poor creature."

He slightly shakes his head, then takes the hand I had been holding out for him and I pull him up.

...

Walking back to the castle he holds my hand in his pocket, warming at least one of them and we spend the entire way talking about the unfairness of Professor Slughorn, though I don't really see a problem with that.

As we walk through the doors of the great hall I smile at him, grateful.

"Thank you for spending this day with me and cheering me up!"  
"Any day spent with you is my favorite day."

I press his hand tightly and we sit down next to Eliza, Jennie and Lisa at the Ravenclaw table, who immediately question us about our day.

Only a minute afterward somebody taps on my shoulder and I turn around to look into blue and grey eyes.

"Tae!"  
"Hey princess, hey Fred I hope you had a great day?" He smiles at us as I nod.

"It was amazing!!"  
"That is great, I am sorry that I canceled on you."

He mumbles and scratches at his neck.  
"Whatever, forgotten and forgiven!"

I smile at him widely, too joyous to remember my grudge at this moment.

"Thank you. It means a lot."  
"C'mon sit down, you!"  
I scooch a little closer to Fred so that Tae has enough space on the bench. He smiles and takes a seat as I continue talking about what had happened.  
"So as we were laying there in the snow, we heard a moan coming from the shrieking shack!"  
"Are you serious?!" Tae's voice is heightened, he obviously is as excited as I am.

"I totally am! We heard the ghost! The ghost of the shack, right Fred?"  
"Yes, well we heard a moan and I am not gonna lie it sounded a lot like someone moaning 'Daddy', but it definitely was a moan."

"It was no— Tae, Tae, are you okay?" Tae, who just took a sip from his water chokes and coughs, which leads me to gently hit his back in order for him not to die.

"Thank you Purple."

He looks up again, his voice raspy, face red.


	33. Hogsmeade Mysteries (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same Saturday but from Taehyung‘s POV ;)
> 
> !!i‘d pay a little attention if i were you ;)!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter: I Like Me Better by Lauv

Tae POV

Even though she said that it was fine and she played down her sadness, I am not that dumb.

I could see the disappointment dulling her clear blue eyes and how she looked down to hide the vulnerability softening her face.

She left faster than she usually does, she rushed away and escaped from this situation and it hurts me because I am the reason for her pain.

I am still standing there and stare at the door she has long closed behind herself, not able to forget the way she looked at me and tried so hard to cover up her hurt feelings but I know her too well and I wish I wasn’t able to see how she feels… because of me.

But if I keep sulking, I will be late for the meeting I ditched her for:

A whole day with Jungkookie in the Shrieking Shack, so I shake my head and leave my room to cross the Slytherin common room that is almost empty because everybody is enjoying the beautiful weather on this sunny day at the end of January.

I sigh relieved when I see that everybody that chose to visit Hogsmeade today is already gone and I can leave the school building without being seen by somebody that shouldn’t notice where I am headed to.

I fastly cross the grounds and carefully avoid the groups of people wandering over the snow-covered grounds of Hogwarts.

I reach the Whomping Willow, my heart beating fast even though I know how to get to the secret entrance without being hurt from the last times.

I mumble the spell I looked up and the tree freezes so I can fastly disappear into the tunnel.

I cleared the way and widened the tunnel that Sunday after vacation when I went here for the first time to fix the old bedroom of the wooden house so I don’t have to crawl but I still can only move ducked down and slow.

After a time that feels like forever, I finally step into the shack and walk into the bedroom just in time to see a whirlwind in the fireplace and I smile widely when I see Jungkook stepping out of it, trying to get all the ash off his black hoodie and skinny jeans.

I step closer and when he sees me, he greets me with one of his heart-melting and absolutely irresistible bunny smiles.

“Tae” he mumbles and drops the bag he is holding and engulfs me in a warm hug that is temporarily making me forget about my guilty feelings.

I wrap my arms around his waist and hide my face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his unique scent that I am addicted to, a mixture of a light cologne, his shampoo and… cookies.

“You smell good” I whisper into his ear and he pulls back with a grin.

“Well, it would suck if I didn’t, I just took a shower. I wouldn’t dream of looking bad for our… date?”

I blush profusely at his question and nod, fiddling with the hem of my green sweater and avoid his gaze for a quick second.

“Not very date-like in here though, I don’t even have food” I laugh and shrug my shoulders.

Jungkook turns around and picks up his bag, walking over to the white couch I placed next to the window, matching the white curtains I had hung before it with a lot of curses cause they were hard to arrange with magic.

“That is why”, he plops down and pats the seat next to him and I gladly follow this quiet invitation, craving the closure to him, “I brought something. Bought it after my shift yesterday. Talking of, I have to work at 2pm so we better spend our time wisely.”

I can’t help and blush even more at the low tone of his voice and the gaze he is throwing at me, images from the vacation nights flashing through my mind.

To distract from the suggestive tension between us, he pulls a little container out of the bag and opens it and I press a peck to his cheek before I take the box excitedly.

“How cute! My Kookie brought me cookies. Thanks, how did you know that I love these?”

I feel him wrap his arm around my waist and place his head on my shoulder before he answers and I melt into his touch, enjoying his warmth that is reaching my skin through the material of my sweater.

“I just know you have a sweet tooth. I will never forget how many sweets you ate when we were in London the day before Christmas. Do you remember?”

I nod, fastly chewing the cookie I shoved in my mouth in one piece to answer.

“Of course I do! How could I forget it, we had such an amazing day, going into all those stores, especially the clothing store where you ordered my presents after I tried them on and couldn’t decide.”

He laughs cutely and I can feel his laughter slightly shaking his body that is leaning on mine.

“I didn’t know how to tell you that you look gorgeous in both of them without making it awkward because we didn’t really know each other yet.”

I turn my head with a grin and lift his chin up so I can look into his warm brown orbs and I lean my brow against his, grinning.

“Well… that changed rather fastly didn’t it?”

My answer is his soft lips pressing against mine and I sigh, having missed how plush they feel and I hold his face with both of my hands, slowly moving my lips.

I am a little bit unsure of how to handle this as most of the kisses we shared were passionate and heated and this… softness between us is still new and undefined.

I am glad as I can feel him take the control over the pace of the kiss at the same time as his second arm moves to hold my waist as well and I enjoy this short moment that is entirely new because it stays to be a tender kiss, no nipping teeth and clashing tongues and I feel as if this is the first step in the direction we both want to take, the way we decided on trying when we agreed to meet up here.

He separates our lips after a few more moments and his eyes flutter open, meeting mine and I can see his smile in his eyes as they crinkle at the edges.

I cuddle closer to him and grab another cookie, holding it up to him and he takes it, lips touching my fingers.

“Look at you, eating out of my hand like a pet” I tease and he snorts as he starts chewing the delicate cookie.

“We both know who is controlling who, don’t we angel?”

The nickname is causing goosebumps to break out all over my arms and I try and cover it up and slip one of my hands under his hoodie, fingers dancing over his skin in an attempt to tickle him.

He grunts lowly and laughs, apparently very amused by me and he grabs my wrist and pulls it away from his stomach.

“Nice try, but Purple really has every single one of the genes that made her ticklish as hell. That is a lost case with me but” he pulls his knees under his body and sits up so he towers over me a few inches, “if you wanna play dirty like that…”

Jungkook doesn’t even finish his sentence and instead pinches my waist and I bite down on my lip, trying not to loudly start laughing but he noticed it, of course he did, and leans forward, causing me to fall on my back and he attacks me, his movements fast and I am helpless, not able to contain my chuckles and laughter any longer.

I frantically try to escape and after what feels like a deacade of sweet torture, I manage to free myself but fall off the couch.

I hastily get up and take a few steps backwards so I stand right by the window and I turn to look out of it, still looking at Jungkook out of the corner of my eye who is slowly standing up as well, a smug grin on his lips.

I want to open my mouth to try and stop him but this is when I see a very familiar pair standing at the bottom of the hill, staring up to the shack and the smile on my lips is wiped away in a second.

Down there, Purple is standing on the path that leads out of Hogsmeade for students to go and see the house on the hill that is said to be haunted.

Standing in the very same spot that the two of us had stood at when we went to Hogsmeade together for the first time, this time staring at the very same ‘haunted’ house but I am standing in it, her brother by my side and Fred at hers.

She is wrapped in her dark blue winter coat with a matching scarf and hat and my chest tightens painfully when I see a head full with red hair behind her.

She is staring right at the window and I could swear we are making eye contact, wasn’t I hidden behind the curtain.

I can see them talking and laughing, faces red from the cold winter air but smiles on their lips as they seem to have a conversation.

I can hear Kookie approaching behind me and a second later, I feel the weight of his arms that are now loosely wrapped around my torso.

His head comes to rest on my shoulder, his lips pressing a quick peck to my neck and I can hear that he is worried as he quietly mumbles in my ear: “Hey angel, what is wrong?”

I sigh heavily and there is more silence between us before I can get myself to answer.

“Purple is down there… I hurt her a lot earlier but it seems like she got over it faster than I thought she would.”

Jungkook hums and starts drawing circles on my stomach, soothing me a little bit.

“Well… but this way you are both having a good time and the distraction will hopefully make her get over it and not be mad at you for long. I know her, she will forgive you.”

“Yeah, in the arms of Fred Weasley.” I say, my voice a lot harsher than I intended it to be.

He doesn’t respond, I can just feel his grip tighten around me and I lean back against him, my back molding perfectly with his muscular chest and I rest my head on his shoulder.

We quietly look outside and I can feel the negativity slowly ebbing away the longer we stand like this, as if Jungkook’s arms just squeeze the guilt out of my body, his lips connecting with my neck in an occasional peck.

I am about to turn around and thank him for holding me like this so very quietly as Fred throws a snowball at Purple and I can see the surprised expression on her face and I unintentionally flinch, my chest tightening because of her laughter that I can imagine so very well.

Just as I can see her lips moving as she talks to Fred, her back still turned to him, Jungkook turns me around in his arms and his face immediately is very close to mine.

“Don’t”, he whispers, “don’t do that to yourself.”

I bite down on my lips and look at him with puppy eyes.

“What do you-” I start asking but am interrupted by his finger on my lips, the feeling so very familiar.

“Hush angel, seems like you need some distraction yourself, hmm?” he states, the sentence not really a question and my answer never said as he seals my lips close with his, stepping away from the window to press me against the wall, making the curtains sway from the sudden movement.

I gasp as my back connects with the wooden wall with a soft ‘thump’ and heat starts blooming in my body as Jungkook’s soft and sensual lips connect with mine, devouring and savouring me with slow but passionate movements, his hands on my waist and his whole body pressed to mine.

I immediately wrap my arms around his neck and tilt my head, my tongue slipping out to drive over his lower lip but he doesn’t grant me entrance and instead slips his hands down to my thighs and I take the hint and wrap my legs around his - tiny - waist so he can carry me the few steps over to the couch, placing me on the seat without breaking the kiss.

He doesn’t hesitate a second, slips onto my lap and I gasp as his ass presses down on my crotch while he smoothly uses this moment to slip his tongue into my mouth, meeting mine with a sigh and I pull him closer, savouring every piece of this moment.

From the way his lips move against mine over how his chest is tightly pressed against mine, molding together so perfectly to how he is caressing the skin at my waist as he slips his hands under my sweater.

It feels like this is significant somehow and I can’t possibly ignore the fluttering feeling in my stomach that spreads out through my body with every sweet nothing Jungkook whispers into my ear as he goes over to tasting the skin on my neck and I melt into the touch of his hands and lips like honey, forgetting everything else but the pretty boy on my lap.

“You’re so gorgeous angel” he whispers and teases the sweet spot right under my ear and a lewd sound escapes my mouth.

“Y- yes? I am?” I gasp and I can see his head bopping, lips faintly tracing the vein on my neck.

“Hmmhmm, the most gorgeous out of all.”

I whimper as he grabs my waist tighter and also shifts on my lap, making heat plummet in my stomach and blood rushes into my cheeks as I can feel myself harden when Jungkook grinds down on me while whispering ‘angel’ into my ear over and over again.

‘J- Jungkook I-” I try and stop him, not wanting him to become uncomfortable all of a sudden but he doesn’t seem to mind at all and just hushes me, effectively forcing me to be quiet as his lips seal mine and he swallows each and every sound I make as he continues to roll his hips down on me.

He pulls back after what is not enough time at all and leaves a trail of sloppy kisses down my throat and when his lips brush along the neckline of my shirt, he slips off the couch and just pulls up the hem of it and sticks his head under it without further ado.

I chuckle and grab onto his shoulders while trying to not stumble over my words, his lips sucked around my nipple, his tongue flipping over the sensitive bud.

“J- Jungkookie… “

He doesn’t answer and all I can do is lean my head back to rest it on the couch as his face wanders lower, lips brushing over my abs and the hem of my jeans and I whimper weakly, feeling him so close to my crotch but before I can say something to him, he pops the button of my jeans and looks up at me with flushed lips and cheeks, his eyes quietly begging for my consent.

I bite down on my lip and tilt my head, trying to refuse his doe eyes looking at me from where he is sitting… on the floor and between my legs.

“This house is not soundproof… they will hear us....” I whimper and tightly grab at the fabric of the couch to not grab his head and push him down.

“I am sure they are gone angel… and if they aren’t… you just have to be quiet. Let me do this for you… please.”

I stammer a quiet ‘fine’ and soon enough, my jeans are on the floor beside Jungkook and he leans down, lips brushing over the outline of my cock against the dark green material of my boxers.

My breath is fast and comes in short, hard pants, the desire rushing through my veins driving me mad while all I can feel is his warm breath grazing my skin and his tongue slipping out to leave kitten licks along my clothed length.

His hands are possessively grabbing at my thighs, holding them in place and I am shaking underneath his grip.

“Stop teasing” I beg and look down to him from under my heavy lids and I meet his mischievous gaze as he ever so innocently stares up to me.

He mumbles something very quietly and then pulls my boxers down so they pool around my ankles and I kick them off, looking down to my cock that is now free from the restraining material and lays against my clothed stomach.

“So beautiful…” Jungkook praises and takes me in his hand, slowly jerking his hand up and down as he looks at me with his hungry gaze.

I can only hum in desperate agreement, all my attention on how perfect his long fingers grap around my girth, how amazing he feels around me and how badly I want him to hurry the fuck up.

As if he had heard my thoughts, Jungkook starts flicking his wrist faster and I whine at both the pleasure shooting through my body and the dry friction of his skin on mine.

But after only a few moments, a more violent tug on my length causes a spurt of pre-cum to ooze out of my tip and Jungkook leans down to lick the dribble off my cock, tongue hot and wet against my skin.

I arch my back and moan, unconsciously bucking my hip towards his face, craving, wanting,  _ needing  _ more.

He follows my silent begging and wraps his lips around me, cheeking me at first and a string of moans spills out of my opened lips, his mouth so wet, hot and perfect around me so I can just not help myself.

I only groan louder the longer he bops his head up and down on me, hands grabbing at my bare skin harshly and I honestly think that him holding me is the only thing that stops me from floating away on the pleasure and it’s not long until I can feel myself being so very close, being pushed closer to the edge with every lick, every time I hit the back of his throat and I can feel him gag around me.

My stammers increase in volume when he once again deepthroats me and when he lifts his head again and his teeth graze the sensitive and swollen tip of my cock, tongue driving over my slit and his hand grabbing at the base of my dick so very tightly, I can’t hold back anymore and cum into his mouth, bliss rolling over my body in waves and I choke on the moaned ‘daddy’ and just groan loudly, arching my back and bucking my hips to chase my orgasm.

The quick flicks of Jungkook’s hand around me drag the pleasure out so sweetly but it’s not long until my body crashes on the couch and I slump back, feeling as if I had become one with the piece of furniture.

My throat is dry and my eyes closed when I feel the couch dipping down next to me and Jungkook’s weight leans against my shoulder, his face in the crook of my neck and his lips brushing over my skin.

“So perfect angel…” he whispers and I sigh deeply before getting up and putting my pants on again.

“Honestly Kookie, where did you learn to suck dick like that?” I ask while settling down my head on his lap, his hands brushing back the hair from my forehead.

He blushes profusely from embarrassment about my blunt question.

“I didn’t. I told you that I did it the first time with you. I just… improvise.”

We both laugh at that.

“That is some intuition Kookie… “

“I guess I am just a natural talent… a literal sucker for you angel…”

I groan and hit his thigh.

“That was so bad Kookie… SO bad!”

He grins smugly and presses a peck to my forehead.

“You know I am right and you know that you love it… just as much as I do.”

I grin and sit up, turning around to lean in for a kiss but I scowl in disgust when I taste the bitter flavor of my own cum on my tongue.

“Ew what the fuck. Eat a cookie, will you?” I complain jokingly and shove a whole piece of his baked goods into his mouth and laugh at his cute expression while he is trying his hardest to chew it all at once.

“Thwat was not fwair” he muffles around the crumbs and I grin widely until he swallows and slips his hands under my shirt to tickle me once again and, while trying to defend myself, I continue to complain loudly.

“Stop whining angel. Just think of me! I have to swallow all of it!” he bursts out and I laugh throatily, not only because of his fingers brushing over my skin.

“Y- you don’t have to” I gasp out and stem my hands against his chest in a try to push him away…

“Noooo, but…” he begins and I purse my lips, ready to tease him all over again just to see how worked up and cute he gets about it… I will never get enough of him, my precious boy...

  
  
  



	34. Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter: Give Your Heart A Break by the Glee Cast

Purple POV

I am sitting in my usual chair in the library, snacking from a cut up apple which is standing right next to me as I hear footsteps coming up to my table. 

“So what is on for lunch?” 

A very familiar voice asks jokingly as he sits down next to me. 

I don’t look up and continue writing my essay for history of magic.    
“Oh wow, great mister Taehyung is showing his face.” I say with a pout on my lips.

“Hey to you too my dearest best friend.”

_ Best friend… _ I scoff.    
“Oh, I am your best friend? I didn’t know someone could ignore their  _ best friend _ for literally ever!” 

My quill makes a squeaking sound over the parchment and I realize I have been writing without any ink for the past line. 

I dip my beautiful new quill into the blue ink and continue writing as he unpacks his book for potions.

“To clear up one thing; I am not igno-” 

I look up into the pretty face of Kim Taehyung and stop writing, interrupting him amidst his sentence.   
“Well I have not seen you in quite a while and no just because I sometimes wave at you across the hall doesn’t mean we are talking a lot.” I say calmly, not seeming bothered by the situation. 

“Okay, but-”    
“Nope saturday night doesn’t count either! I know I wasn’t mad at you for ditching me the other night, but that was just because Fred and I spent a marvelous day together!”    
I look down at the parchment again and finish my sentence.    
“Okay, you’re right and I am still so sorry, but being best friends doesn’t mean talking every breathing living second of the day!!” 

He moves his chair closer to me, looking at me, trying to get my whole attention which I am not really ready to give to him.   
“I don't always wanna talk to you,” I look up again, now laying my quill aside for a second, “but once a day would be nice, since we literally live in the same house and go to school there!”   
“I talk to you during classes and we meet up during lunch, like right now!” He argues defensively.   
“Oh, please! When was the last time we spent lunch together?”

I pick up my quill again and write down my next sentence while Tae gives me a ridiculous answer.    
“Two days ago we walked into the great hall together!”

“And ate at separate tables?! That is not what I mean and you know that!!” I snap at him, becoming quite irritated by his invalid logic.   
“Well, then what do you want from me?”    
“I want you to be honest with me! I value honesty over a lot of things and that is exactly what you are not!”

“I AM!”

He actually has the audacity to look exasperated and shocked about my accusations which only infuriates me further.   
“You’re not and you know it as well as I do.” I pack the quill into my quill box and close the ink bottle. 

“Please why do you have to assume that I am not telling you something? I think you are just manipulating yourself into believing I am lying to you! Maybe you have the feeling our friendship is too perfect to be true and you need something that would make you suffer in some way and see you got it, you-”    
“Oh c’mon you cannot believe any of the crap that you just said!”    
A dry laugh escapes my mouth as he wants to fire a response and I quickly interfere.   
“No, my problem is not that I am starting to see things that are not there, believe me, Fred heard the ghost as much as I did, so the only thing I can think of that anyone at this table would be imagining is your innocence. 

Just tell me what it is already and we can get over with this fight, because I am slowly starting to get tired of it.”    
“I am sorry that I forgot to tell you about detention, but if you’re so mad about me not telling you everything then you seriously should consider looking at yourself instead of finding mistakes on me that are not even there!” 

He argues, his voice becoming slightly whiny like a bothered child not getting its way.

“Okay, my problem is not the fact that you’re not telling me something, but that you're lying to me about it! Just tell me you are dating someone, tell me that you’re doing something you can’t tell me anything about, but just TELL ME!”

“Oh, please! You would be the nosy one in that equation, you would want to know everything about it! You are the one wanting to know where I am and what I am doing at all times right now!! 

I am telling you everything I am doing!! 

I am sorry that I started socializing with other people except you. 

Sorry that I am not a perfect student like you and that Filch caught me after hours in the halls and I now have to frequently visit Slughorn in his office for detention.”   
“Oh come on, is that even true?“   
“Yes, Purple, look, you can trust me, no  _ please _ trust me, I would not lie to you!” He all but begs me.

I can see how hurt he is right now and even though I am not sure if he is hurt because he’s lying or because he’s telling the truth, I cannot bear him being this hurt so I reluctantly decide to trust him this time. 

“Okay, I am just going to believe you for now, but keep this in mind: If I am to find out you’re lying to me you will wish you were never born in the first place! Nevermind being my best friend.” 

I take my books and walk away from the table into the direction of the Ravenclaw common room, knowing he wouldn’t follow me there.    
I swallow dryly leaving him there, alone. 

My steps are slow as I almost drag myself over the familiar carpet floor towards the door that will allow me to leave the suddenly crushing atmosphere in here.

As soon as I get myself out of the library the waves collide and crash down onto the wreck that is me. 

I stop and exhale dropping my bag to the floor sinking down the wall. 

I acted like it was nothing because I want to believe him. 

I want to believe him so badly, but I am almost sure he is lying. 

It is this feeling I have in my gut and I have learned my gut doesn’t lie. But of course, there is a chance I could be wrong. 

I could be really wrong, what if I am just making all of this up? 

What if I am really projecting something onto him, that isn’t true? 

What if he’s right and I am just trying to find something wrong in this relationship. 

What if I am just manipulating myself and everything I have with him?

Why is this so hard?

I clench onto my books, resting my head against my knees. 

I can feel how I start tearing up and immediately stand up again.    
There is nothing to cry about! 

Don’t be this weak little whiny bitch, crying is not the right thing to do here or anywhere. I shouldn’t cry because of some gut feeling that is making me think wrongly of my best friend.   
  
He is innocent until proven guilty and I will stand by that because I trust him and I will continue to trust him because he is my best friend and I love him with my whole heart.

I pick up my bag from the floor and continue making my way to the Ravenclaw common room, head held high, smiling. 

You can pull yourself together Purple, oh yes you can, and you're doing an amazing job at it. 

At least that‘s what I tell myself.   
I lay down my books and put them on the table in our dorm, I can study later. 

Instead I pick out Pride and Prejudice with a sigh. 

My wand finds its place in the waistband of my skirt and I get moving out of the room again, outside. 

It is a pretty warm day, considering it is only the beginning of February and so I sit down on a bench next to the windows of the great hall. It is still a lot of time left until dinner and even though I probably still am going to do some schoolwork I can get started on my book and get my mind off certain topics.

  
I dive into the smell of worn out book pages, into the world of Elizabeth Bennet and loose myself in Jane Austen's wonderful work addressing problems that are right now as prominent as they were two hundred years ago.

  
  


Taehyung POV

I feel miserable inside, overthinking everything I‘d said to her in the past days and weeks and regret every little lie I told her while I walk towards the library the second time for today. 

She has every right to be mad at me, she is right with everything she tells me, all the things she complains about but I… I can‘t tell her the truth.

I nervously enter the tall room and walk towards the corner where we usually spend much time together even though it‘s become more rare ever since I try to spend every spare second with Jungkook.

I nervously hold the little box in my pocket and pray for her to forgive me.

I am a terrible friend because this is only an attempt at calming down the passive war that Purple and I had been fighting.

It‘s damage control.

I look around the last shelf and there she is her skin glowing golden in the evening sun, sitting in her seat and reading a book. No, not any book. She is reading pride and prejudice. I feel the sudden pain in my chest as I take a closer look at her. 

She looks beautiful, clad in jeans and a huge blue sweater with her long hair falling all over her back and chest.

Purple looks so serene and sweet as she has all of her focus and attention directed to the book she is holding and my chest clenches because I know how she loves to share such things with me.

Used to share, I mean.

I notice how she even prepared my seat even though she probably doesn’t expect me to come.

The thought hurts me and I feel bad because her habit must show her even more that I am ditching her over and over again and I am distancing myself without letting her know why I changed.

I step out from where I‘ve been standing and slowly walk over to her, sitting down on my seat without saying a word while cautiously looking at her.

She pretends to just keep reading her book but her eyes don’t move anymore and I can see her biting down on her lip like she always does when she is contemplating whether to do something or not.

While I wait for her to make her choice, the nervousness inside me tightens my chest with every second passing until she finally speaks up.

“Hey… why are you here Tae?“

Ouch, I think, she had never before asked me why I want to spend time with her but at least she started talking.

Baby steps, I assume.

“I am glad you asked…“ I mumble and then pull the small box out of my pocket and hand it to her.

She looks at me, suspicion in her beautiful eyes but she takes it and carefully opens it, as if she expects something to jump out.

But when she sees what it  _ actually  _ is, a wide smile appears on her lips and she laughs that happy and giddy smile that I love so very dearly.

“Taeee! Where did you get nailpolish from?“

“Shhhh, not so loud! And princess, you should know I always have a surprise up my sleeve! I thought I could paint your nails so you don’t have to do your right hand yourself and smudge it like you usually do…“ I grin and she nods, knowing that I am right.

She seems to be so genuinely happy and excited about this and again, I feel guilty because I am just doing this so she won‘t get more mad at me than she already is.

“Okay, but only if you let me paint yours, too.“

I laugh but agree so she happily shifts in her seat so I can start painting her nails in a beautiful dark blue.

She fastly seems to forget that she is mad at me and talks as much as she always does, about winter outfits, a book she has recently read and how she is not looking forward to Valentine's Day due to the lack of a boyfriend.

We are discussing how we are going to spend said evening and I am glad I can tell her I wanna spend it with her, because Jungkook has to work anyways.

Not that we are a couple but… oh whatever.

She proceeds to paint my nails, all of them, in a dark green shade and I tell her about the essay I am struggling to write and how many of the books we bought together I have already read.

The conversation is really nice and I catch myself thinking how damn much I miss spending all of my time with her and noticing all the little things I love so much about her.

The way she plays with her hair, how she looks at me from under her lashes when I tell her a bad joke and how her entire small body shakes when she laughs so hard, without boundaries and worries.

I am sure we‘ve been sitting here for an hour already, the sun having disappeared and the soft yellow lamps spreading their light all over us.

Right now, I am so focused on not messing up the pastel purple I am painting her toenails in that I don’t even notice her friend Eliza standing at the corner, leaning against it and looking at the two of us.

A fond smile is on her lips as she looks at Purple and me and originally wanted to pick up her friend.

Instead, she is literally melting inside as she sees the two of us chatting and laughing together and she doesn’t miss the gentleness with which I act around the girl I treasure most in this world.

She also notices the stars which sparkle in my eyes whenever I look at her, laugh with her.

And she turns back around and leaves us here, being the best friends that are simply so good for each other.

The best friends we still seem to be.

… right?


	35. House Elves, cupid games and spare socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter: All of me by John Legend

Tae POV 

The Gryffindor, whose name I don’t know and don’t want to know, smiles happily as those stupid gnomes stop her and her friendgroup just to sing for her.   
Apparently the singing is from their girlfriend and I once more wish we had actual working phones at Hogwarts so that I could listen to actual music and so that I wouldn’t have to hear another bad version of ‘My Funny Valentine’.   
Of course it is cute if you were to have a partner but being lonely on Valentines -as much as I like it- sucks if people start celebrating their wonderful relationships right next to me.   
I sigh and rush past the group of cheerful idiots and make my way towards Divination, the last class of my day.   
I so badly hope there will be no disturbing the ‘Oh so important lesson’ of Sybill Trelawney with any kind of Valentine songs, messages or what else, because I really am sick of it.   
As I climb up the silver ladder, I realize that no gnome would be able to get up that entrance and that I am safe, which leaves me to walk into the room smiling.   
“What is up with you?”   
Purple's confused look even gets me to chuckle slightly as I sit down right next to her.   
“Nothin, what do you mean?”  
“The whole day you’ve been grumpy and all of a sudden, as you walk into your least favourite class, you start smiling?”   
She explains and raises one slim eyebrow.  
“Oh, about that. I realized no gnome will be able to get up here, so I am safe from those creatures and their awful singing.”  
I respond and grin widely.  
“Wait. When I first told you about what happens here at Valentines you started laughing and I even would say you were cheerful to see this day and this morning you even wanted to make a bet out of it? Why not anymore? Any reason for that?”   
She gives me an intriguing smirk and I just laugh and shrug it off.   
“Well let’s just say, I had enough of those gnomes singing at me today, that’s all.”  
It wasn’t ‘all’, but I couldn’t tell Purple.   
I couldn’t tell her why I hated this.   
I hate those gnomes because I am alone on Valentines day.   
I am by myself and normally, that wouldn’t have been any problem but today? I have no clue about what is going on but I feel like- like something is missing?   
Those gnomes celebrate something that I don’t have: love.   
Of course I love Purple, but it is just not the same...  
“I am going to believe you but only because I was with you throughout almost every of those ‘funny Valentines’ and those really get annoying.”  
“See?” I smile at her then lean away from her, taking my book out of my bag.   
“Dear students, we're going to stop with our current topic for today, seen as this day is the day of love, we will do something that is called ‘soulmate-searching’.   
Each of you will take a crystal ball and we will perform a certain ritual to determine your soulmate. Now everyone, get a crystal ball, class has started.” Everybody stands up and as we all walk to get the crystal balls I hear voices of excitement, and I shake my head in disbelief.   
This is going to be a long class, won‘t it…

About half an hour later, the steam wavers through the classroom as if it was a sauna and Professor Trelawney had just renewed the infusion.   
In fact, it is hot as in a sauna and it does smell like one too.   
Our spirits are “cleared” now and we have just started gazing into the crystal ball, looking for our soulmate.   
Suddenly a boy in the back whispers something to the girl sitting next to him and she screeches from excitement only to be shushed by Trelawney a second later.   
“Please, you are disturbing the atmosphere we’ve created in this room.”   
I just shake my head again as I see Purple frowning.   
“What’s up?” I whisper, a quiet chuckle in my voice.   
“Well I see horns…” I can barely keep myself from laughing.   
“Maybe he’s a capricorn.”  
“No, that wouldn- OH I-”  
“Shhhh Ms. Jeon!” Trelawney interrupts our conversation and Purple lowers her voice. The only thing I hear her say is; “Halloween.”   
I shrug, not knowing what she is referring to, and throw a glance at my ball when I see a shimmer in it.   
I can see several colors twirling around in shapeless forms until the smoke clears and all colors except for jade green and vibrant turquoise fade away.  
I stare at the ball in disbelief and am not really sure how to feel about this.  
A colibri?  
I blink several times but the image only becomes more vivid the longer I look at it.  
I furrow my brows and turn my head, my mind racing as I try to think if this is a reference to any person that‘s in my life at the moment but struggle to do so at first.  
Do I have to fly to a damned rain forest in order to find my soulmate?  
Oh this is bullshit anyways.  
I am about to turn to Purple and make a joke about my ‘revelation’ when a thought comes to my mind and I halt in my movements and look back at the small bird happily flying around the crystal.  
It does remind me of…   
It almost looks like…  
No, that‘s impossible Taehyung, don‘t be stupid…  
I laugh out loud causing Professor Trelawney to shush me and I get a curious look from Purple.   
“Oh, you seeing yours?”   
“Yes, it’s a lot of colors twirling around and forming some bird… a colibri.”   
I shrug, acting like I don’t have a clue and leave it at that since she wouldn’t be able to figure it out anyways.   
Though that really is a weird coincidence.   
“Do you have any idea what it means?” She asks curiously, genuine interest on her pretty features.  
“Nope, not at all. No clue.”   
I answer rather curtly and immediately feel bad for sounding so rough and maybe a bit rude.  
It shouldn’t be a big deal after all.  
“Are you sure? It took me a couple seconds too.” Purple asks again but I avoid her gaze, leaning back and crossing my arms in front of my chest in order to fake oblivion and disinterest.  
“Yes, absolutely no clue. Not even in the slightest.”   
I nod in agreement to my words, hoping to make it more believable.   
Oh why would it look more believable Taehyung, you just look reallly stupid.   
I stop the nodding and look at my best friend who, without me noticing, took my crystal ball to examine it with her own eyes.   
“It does look good.”   
“I know I am really prou- I think it looks really cool!”   
I save myself from finishing that sentence just in time for her not to get too suspicious about it, being too distracted by watching my colibri.  
The colibri you made for… for him.  
Way to go in hiding this away Taehyung, w a y to go.  
~  
As I climb down the ladder, fresh air floods my lungs and I finally can really breathe again.   
I sigh, waiting for Purple who almost magically appears from the clouds coming out of the Divination classroom.  
Together we walk through the halls into the direction of the library as suddenly, a gnome stops us.   
“You Taehyung?” The gnome asks me and I groan.   
“No. I am no-” The gnome looks at us in confusion as Purple interrupts me.  
“Oh he is! Don’t let him fool you.”  
Damnit. I groan as the gnome strikes it's harp and starts singing. 

“My funny valentine  
Sweet comic valentine  
You make me smile with my heart  
Your looks are laughable  
Unphotographable  
Yet you're my favorite work of art” 

I just continue walking, leaving Purple and the little gnome in that ridiculous costume, who both hurry to follow me. 

As soon as the gnome is finished, it vanishes and I sigh in relief.   
“If I get one more I am going to kill someone.”   
“You wouldn’t.”  
“No, you’re right I wouldn’t.”   
But I sure as hell would want to.   
I add in my head as we sit down on our usual seats.   
“Okay what do we have to do?”

About four hours later I am sitting in the Hogwarts kitchen together with Fred, Eliza, Jennie, Lisa and Purple, who is just talking to one of the house elves.   
“What did he give you for Valentines?” Jennie asks Eliza excitedly.   
“He got me this cute silver bracelet, isn’t it adorable?” She points at her wrist and the two other girls take a closer look at it, while Fred and I just exchange looks.   
“Oh it is amazing!”   
“So beautiful!”   
“I know, right?” The girls exclaim over the little bracelet, which leads me to take a closer look at it.   
A little silver bracelet with blue stones and her name engraved on it.  
I snicker quietly, the only one noticing is Fred and he leans closer to me.   
“What is it?” He asks quietly.   
“Nothing, nothing, it's just that I have seen about twenty girls with similar bracelets today.” I whisper back, still chuckling.  
He looks at me, thinks for a second and joins my laughter.   
“I didn’t see it, but now that you mention it, I saw it too!!”  
“You saw what?”   
Suddenly Purple takes her seat next to him and we look at her.   
“Oh, it's a secret!” He smiles at her as she raises her eyebrows and looks at the two of us.   
“Of course.” She shakes her head slightly and rolls her eyes.   
“Anyways; Winky will be back any second with everything we need for s'mores!!” Purple exclaims excitedly, addressing all of us.   
“God, I hate those things.” Fred says a grossed out grimace on his face.  
“What?” His best friend looks at him in shock.   
“I thought you knew that!” The redhead defends himself.  
“I most definitely did not?!” Her eyes wide opened as we others start laughing.   
“Purple it is not a crime to not like s’mores.” Jennie interveins.   
“Oh it is!” she proclaims which makes us laugh even harder.   
“Oh, c’mon you cannot tell me that you ever have met a person who doesn’t like s’mores?! They’re the most amazing thing there is!” She argues, trying to sound as persuasive as she can.  
“Well I would say there are a lot of better things and yes I have met people who didn’t like them.” I smile at her, trying to calm her down a little.  
“Oh, what is better than s’mores?”   
Your brother's lips all over my body, for instance…   
“Well I don’t think you had enough to drink to elaborate further on that topic.” I smirk at her as she hits my arm.   
“Tae!”  
“He does have a point…”  
“Eliza!”   
“Oh Purple, you ain’t a saint yourself so grow up.” She says trying to imitate an over the top southern accent.  
“Listen to Benoit Blanc, Purple. He is always right!”  
“Merlin, I can’t even- Knives out? Really? And, of course-” She wants to elaborate but a sudden noise haves all of us startled.   
“Oh, Winky didn’t want to scare you, Miss.Winky will have to punish herself. Bad Winky, bad Winky!”  
“No, Winky, we talked about that. You don’t have to punish yourself.”  
“But-” the tiny houself wants to explain, looking shy but overly self-righteous.  
“No but. You did an amazing job bringing us s’mores and Butterbeer, now have a great evening!”   
Winky just nods and vanishes again with a bang.   
“S’mores and Butterbeer for everyone but Fred!!” My best friend grins widely and puts her first marshmallow on a stick, to hold it into the fire burning right behind her.   
Everyone but Fred does the same and we all sit down in a half circle around the little fireplace, butterbeers in hand, smiling and enjoying our time.   
“Do you guys know what we could do later?” Purple asks us and we all shrug.  
“Well, I was invited to this stupid Valentines Party with some people from our grade, but since we had this planned…”   
I would’ve had other plans too, I think, but Kookie has to work, so I am be spending Valentines with his sister.   
But it is better this way, we haven’t had much time together lately, but I like spending time with him so much, so why wouldn't I?   
I do miss him… his sweet kisses, the way he hugs me at night. I smile at the warm memory of him.   
“Yeah, I’d be in! Tae, what do you say?” What?   
I look at my best friend who just directed her words at me.   
“Yeah, sure!!” I nod totally not confused.   
What did I just get myself into?!  
“Great, when should we go then?” Purple asks, too caught up by her idea to notice that I wasn’t being attentive.  
I suppress a wave of guilt trying to take hold of me.  
“Let’s say something around 10?”  
“Sounds great.” She smiles happily at us.   
“We just gotta watch out for the reachers.” Eliza notices and Jennie and Lisa nod.   
“I got you. Old family secret.” Fred smirks.   
I don’t even wonder and concentrate on not putting my marshmallow on fire instead.   
I pull it out of the fire and put it between the two cookies, being the first one to try the food.   
“Uhmm, It tastes amazing, I haven’t eaten this in like forever.”   
Purple looks at me, not paying attention to her marshmallow, as it drops into the fire and all of us burst into laughter.   
The face she makes, as she realizes what just happened is priceless and iit is one of those things I want to keep in my mind forever.   
In general. A lot of things have happened lately, that I want to remember later in life. And all of that has to do with her. My best friend.   
About two hours and three bottles of Butterbeer later Fred is the first to step out of the kitchens, an old piece of parchment in his hands.   
“Guys, everythings is fine, you can come out.” He whispers.   
All of us step out of the portrait into the dark hallway, Fred’s lit wand being the only thing lighting our way.   
We all follow him and everything he says and sure enough we quickly arrive on the seventh floor right in front of a wall and a painting of some weird guy. “What is the dude in the painting doing?”   
“That is Barnabas the Barmy in his attempt to teach trolls ballet.”   
I let out a loud chuckle and Barnabas looks at me reproachfully as Eliza walks up and down the wall three times.   
Suddenly a small door appears, Purple opens it and all of us enter the room of requirements.

LED-lights are taped around the ceiling sending out a lilac colour to illuminate the room.  
Additionally, they hung a chain of lightbulbs across the room, sending out a warm orange light which actually looks really good in combination with the LED-Lights.   
We are being welcomed by a bunch of students.   
“Perfect timing Eli!” One of them, I believe a Hufflepuff, exclaims.   
“We were just about to sit down and play truth, dare or spin the bottle.”  
“What?” Jennie asks, confused.   
“Sit down.”   
Together we sit down in a big circle, a bottle in our midst.   
“Okay, guys. The rules are simple. Do all of you know Truth or Dare?”   
Everybody nods.  
“Well if you don’t want to answer the questions or do the deed, you drink a shot and spin the bottle. If I spin the bottle, me and the person the bottle points to go into the closet for 7 minutes and do whatever the group decided on.”  
Those actually are easy rules.   
“Truth or dare?” The Hufflepuff looks at the person next to them.   
“Truth.” The other Hufflepuff girl answers, looking at her friend who gives her a little shot of undefinable serum.  
“Also; the veritaserum ensures that nobody lies.” I see several people nodding.   
“Have you ever been caught doing something you shouldn't have?” Is the first question being asked. The Hufflepuff girl swallows the veritaserum and answers her friend.   
“Yeah, Professor Zabini caught me cheating on an exam.”   
I smile mildly, thinking of the things that I have done before and got caught with, comparing them to her cheating on that test and realize that maybe I am too disturbed to play this game with them.   
But then again; this is only the beginning. 

Thirty minutes later, their level of questions definetly has increased, we got some spicy questions about preferences and a lesbian came out to their group of friends.   
I also must admire their taste in dares, the first one being; kiss the person the bottle points to after spinning, of course the normal ones like giving a lap dance, taking off clothes and one I did not know yet.  
One person had to go around while everyone had their eyes closed and randomly choke five to see how they react.   
Through that and the following truth certain kinks got discovered and I slowly see that those people here aren’t as innocent as I first thought.   
Right now a Ravenclaw student denied answering his truth -Weirdest place you had sex- so he has to visit the closet with a Gryffiindor girl and they only get to come outside if they changed their clothes, underwear excluded.   
All of us already had a little to drink, which explains certain things…  
Suddenly the door of the closet opens up and the Ravenclaw boy steps out, wearing fishnets, a miniskirt and a cropped blouse while the Girl is wearing an oversized hoodie and pants that actually fit her.   
I chuckle slightly as both of them sit down.

“Eliza, Truth or Dare?” The Ravenclaw boy addresses Purple's best girlfriend.   
“Truth.” She gets handed her shot of veritaserum, throws her head back and swallows it in one gulp.   
“What is the weirdest thing you have ever done?”  
“I once was with this girl, who …”   
She tells us, voice calm, not even slightly embarrassed.   
I lift my eyebrow.   
This actually is very interesting.  
“Taehyung. Truth or Dare?”  
Merlin's Beard, I did not expect her to choose me, but whatever.   
More importantly; what am I going to choose?   
She has got to know some things about me, Purple probably talks to her friends about me and that‘s fine.  
My best friend knows which secrets to keep.  
And seen as, at this point, not even Purple knows the most… discreet details about my life so Eliza doesn’t either.  
It‘s rather simple if I think about it.  
I‘ll be safe.  
“Truth.”  
“Oh, interesting. Who was the last person that made you cum?”  
Fuck. Wrong question.   
Damn that woman.   
“Imma choose the closet.”  
I’ve spent my whole life in there, it can’t be that bad, can it?  
“Ohh, interesting turn of events!!”   
Eliza chuckles. Purple looks at me, eyes widened in interest and curiosity.   
But I just shake my head at her.   
She cannot know.   
I leap forward to grab the bottle but Eliza stops me.   
“Wait, we still have to determine what you have to do in there. Any ideas?”  
“A hickey would be a good idea.” Jennie answers Eliza's question.   
“Oh, yes, indeed I like that, the person who gets locked up in there with you has to give you a hickey in a rather intimate spot. I’d say on your v-line.”  
I nod reluctantly and spin the bottle.   
Everything is better than them knowing.   
“Oh, shit.”  
When I realize who it is pointing on, I laugh out loud.   
“Well that now is unfortunate for you my dearest darling.”   
My voice drops half an octave with the last word and I see her pupils slightly dialate.   
“Not at all.” Answers Eliza, confident and mischievous as always.

She is the first of us to enter the closet, which is rather big I might add, judging from how it looked from the outside.   
“Okay, where do you want to put your lips Elizabeth?” I smirk, my voice dripping with sarcastic erotica.   
“Shut up. I am not gonna blow you, just to clear that up.” She snaps back and grins, only partially uncomfortable.  
“Oh gross, no, I would never want that. Not from you anyways.”  
“Well then I can say I am relieved, though from every other girl in Hogwarts?” Eliza asks teasingly.  
“Oh, I thought you knew.”   
I chuckle and smile to myself.  
“Knew what?”   
She really doesn’t know, Purple didn’t tell anyone.   
Interesting.   
“My preference.”   
“Your what? -OH you’re gay?!”   
She asks in surprise, clasping her hand in front of her mouth after she had exclaimed with a raised voice.  
“I honestly thought Purple told you.”   
“She didn’t.”  
“Interesting.”  
“Quite not. What is interesting is that we’re not going to get out of here unless you have hickey somewhere along your V-line.”  
“Just put it on the ‘H’.” I mumble.  
“The what?”  
“The H, the letter H. See?” I lift my shirt and slightly lower my pants exposing the first letter.   
She chuckles and lifts both of her eyebrows.   
“Does it say ‘Hop on my dick?’” I gasp and look at her in surprise.   
“Wha- What did you just say?”  
“I said;Does it say ‘Hop on my dick?’”  
“Oh, I know, I heard you.”   
I grin and shake my head, awkwardly interlacing my hands behind my back.  
“Why are you asking then?”  
Eliza asks and tilts her head.  
“Nevermind. Just kiss my v-line and we’ll get this over with.”  
I say and look to the side so as to not having to watch her dropping to her knees.  
She sighs and puts her lips right on my v-line where the H lies and I feel her gently kissing my skin.   
I did not plan how I might react to such a thing. Shit.  
I feel my dick slightly twitching, almost enjoying the touch, even though it is inflicted by someone who I am not even remotely attracted to.   
As I feel her teeth on my sensitive skin my mind gets bombed back five days and to Jungkook's lips.   
I suck my lower lip in between my teeth and bite down, trying very hard to not gasp or make any other absolutely inappropriate sound while I fight with myself so I can separate the very vivid images of Jungkook looking up at me from between my thighs and the very feeling connected to that memory from this moment because it is not caused by him but by my best friend‘s friend.  
He did look so good though, his lips so pink and flushed and his hands all over my thighs, squeezing and touching…  
And when he comes so, so close and all you wanna do is pin him down and devour him all over again...  
I curl my fingers into tight fists and press my eyes shut so I don‘t accidentally look down and try really hard to find anything to think of but my mind is wiped clean of anything that would snap me out of getting aroused.  
I hold my breath and bite down even harder on my lip and, unnoticed by Eliza who is busy tugging on my skin with her teeth, the pain is uncomfortable enough for me to fight down the heat that was edging dangerously close around my loins.  
Then, fucking finally, Eliza gets back up and brushes a few specks of dust off her knees and in the same moment, the door unlocks again and we both smile in relief.  
I wait for her to step outside again but before she opens the door, she looks at me over her shoulder and grins smugly.  
“You know what’s funny Tae?”  
“Hmm?”  
“That you already had a hickey by your tattoo. A very beautifully red one and I bet there’s more… I wonder who gave those to you?“  
I am aware that she said this as a question but I ignore that and just shrug.  
She chuckles and turns to open the door.

We walk out of the closet together, presenting my v-line to everyone who wants to see it and everyone who doesn't.   
As we sit down I look at my best friend.   
“Purple, truth or dare?”   
“Dare.”   
“Act out your favourite position with a random person in the circle.”   
I smirk at her.  
Without a word she takes the shot of.   
“I am going into the closet.”  
“Okay, to get out again you and whoever will be in there…”   
A Ravenclaw boy starts, but Eliza finishes his sentence.   
“They have to make out.”   
“Only?“ I chuckle.  
“I know.” Eliza smirks. “But let’s be nice with the little girl.” She winks at me and I groan.   
Purple nods, her smirk showing that she agrees with Eliza‘s terms and places the bottle in the middle of our circle, clearly visible for all of us and spins it with a hard flick of her wrist.

Purple POV

I close my eyes, not knowing who I should hope for as I suddenly hear Tae and Eliza break out into laughter.   
“What?” I open my eyes and see where the bottle is pointing.   
Or rather to whom.   
Fred.  
His eyes are wide in shock and I can’t blame him, because I feel the same.   
Together we stand up and walk into the empty closet, nothing but silence between us.  
The door closes behind me and I look him in the eyes, an awkward smile on my lips.  
“So I guess we’re supposed to make out?”   
“Seems so…”  
Neither Fred nor I are completely excited about the idea of having to kiss their best friend, but we also know that we won’t get out of here if we don’t.   
Knowing that Fred leans closer to me and our faces get awkwardly close to each other until we both simultaneously burst into laughter.   
“Okay sh-shiit, we’re gonna- we’re gonna die in here, aren’t we.”   
Fred lets out in between his deep, throaty laughter.   
I am so shaken by laughter that I almost collapse but since this closet is so small, I fall onto him, my face now only millimetres away from his and we both stop laughing and just stare at each other in the dim light reaching the inside of the closet.  
Without another word I close my eyes and close the space between our lips. The first touch is light as a feather and Fred slightly pulls away before I suddenly feel his fingers on my waist and our lips touch again.  
The kiss is sweet and gentle though full of love.   
Surprised, I open my eyes as his tongue enters my mouth, but I close them again immediately getting adjusted to the situation, and sentiment, quickly.   
My hands loosely find their place around his neck and I fully commit to the kiss.   
It is weird, to be kissing your best friend, but it also feels right?   
I don’t know.   
I smile slightly as our lips part again, when we hear the lock on the door jump open.   
“Seems to have been enough.” I hear Fred’s voice say shyly.   
I look at him as he smiles at me and opens the door.   
We step out into the flashing lights and I catch Tae’s wide grin.   
“I told you so.”


	36. Do you trust me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter: Daddy by SAKIMA
> 
> !!ATTENTION!! I AM BACK WITH MY DISCRETION ADVISE!! TAKE ME SERIOUS OR DONT!! THIS TIME ITS SOS LADIES AND GENTS!!

Tae POV

“What did you do for Valentine’s day angel?” Jungkook asks as he carefully combs my hair with his fingers, softly tugging on it as he continuously pats my head which is resting in his lap.

It’s the first words that are breaking the comfortable silence we were enjoying in the room and his quiet voice is loud in the small room.

We are sitting on the huge bed, Jungkook leaning against the headboard and I am spread out over the mattress with my head on his upper thigh, my eyes closed as his fingers caress my skin.

I am melting under his soft and light touch and I think about how crazy it is how badly you can miss a person when you haven’t seen them in a week.

We had last seen each other on February 13th so it has only been 6 days, but the café was really busy and was open extra long hours around and after Valentine’s day so we couldn’t meet up.

Not that we are a couple but still… it would have been nice to see him that day.

I missed his giggles and affectionate touches and the way his eyes twinkle in the light shining into the room when he talks about something that happened at work.

My eyes flutter open and I look up to him and I meet his gaze, chocolate brown meeting stone grey and sapphire blue and just this simple look sparks a flame in my chest that never fades as long as he is with me or in my thoughts.

His pink lips are slightly parted as he waits for me to answer.

“We snuck down to the kitchens and had the elves bring us food and we roasted marshmallows over one of the open fires they have there. We stayed there a couple of hours and talked forever. Then we just went to another party and played drinking games all night. It was really fun and I could genuinely enjoy myself for once. Couldn’t stop thinking of you though…”

The last sentence is barely above a whisper as my voice trails off and I am not even sure if the other boy heard it.

That is until I can feel him shift under me to lean down and press a kiss to my forehead, his lips soft and warm on my skin and I can’t help but sigh at the mellow contact.

“That sounds amazing angel, I am glad that you could enjoy yourself. I had work all afternoon and lord, I did not know that there are so many couples in such a small town. But… I couldn’t stop thinking of you either” he mumbles and my heart beats a bit faster at his words.

“Who is ‘we’ though, Tae, I don’t know the people at school.” He chuckles and continues to comb my hair, his hand now occasionally slipping further down to trail my features, his fingers wandering around my eyes and over the bridge of my nose until he carefully traces my mouth and I try hard to not pout my lips out and pecks the tips of his fingers.

I hum and ignore my shallow breath as the boy cups my cheek with his soft hand and ever so faintly rubs my cheekbone.

“It was your sister and some of her best friends, the Weasley boy Fred and her roommates.

Eliza, Lisa and uhm… Jennie. They can be quite funny as soon as you get over the whiplash caused by how fucking different they are. You wouldn’t believe they actually don’t kill each other at night, Lisa has a lot, LOT of energy and talks and giggles a lot whereas Jennie barely talks unless you ask her something but she is cute in her own way” I say and my lips tug upwards as Jungkook’s grip on my face unconsciously tightens at my words.

“And then there is Eliza who needs duct tape over her mouth if you want to effectively shut her up for more than 2 minutes. Fred is just a mischievous and funny boy. I can see why Purple likes him so much. He can be quite wicked and funny. We were eating american s’mores and drinking Butterbeer and really had a good time. My day was pretty amazing in general. Oh, except for when, before lunch, that stupid gnome came up to me and-”

“Until  _ what  _ came up to you?” Jungkook interrupts me, staring at me with the big doe eyes of his, blinking rapidly as he tries to figure out what creature I am talking about, his brows pulled together cutely.

I chuckle and roam my hand over the mattress to find his right hand, intertwine our fingers and place our united hands on my stomach while I answer.

“They are little… creatures that look like God just bunched up some clay and put a head on it. Anyways, on Valentine’s day they have to wear little pink outfits and they go around and sing little songs or read poems to people. You can order them to go to your… crush I guess. Anyways, that came to me in the hallway and was really grumpy and then”, I start laughing deeply at the memory which is way funnier now than it was in the moment itself,” then it sang a fucking love song to me.”

I look up from our hands and search for his gaze but what I see is him staring down at me with dark eyes, looking irritated instead of amused as I had expected.

“It… what?” he asks, his voice quiet and with a dangerous edge to it.

“I- it sang a love song to me.” I repeat, my voice somehow getting stuck in my throat.

“Who sent it?” he asks curtly, his lips tugged down in a scowl.

“I uhm… I don’t know. It’s anonymous, baby. I-”

I don’t get to finish the sentence as Jungkook buries his left hand in my hair again and turns my head so I directly stare into his eyes who have darkened considerably, daring to suck me in.

He narrows them and they gleam in the light, his other hand tugging on mine so I have to roll on my right side and I stare at him in wonder.

I have never seen him like this and I don’t understand his sudden reaction until he opens his mouth and speaks, his voice quiet and calm but forceful, as if he had to press them out of his chest.

“How dare they do that?” he asks and I furrow my brow and slowly sit up, oblivious to why he is so angered.

“W- what do you mean. I thought it was funny…”

He growls and lets go of my hand to slip his arm around my waist protectively, tugging me closer so I can lean my shoulder against his chest.

“How dare they send you a  _ love song _ . Don’t they know that you are all mine and mine alone?”

A blush shoots up into my cheeks and I look down, eyelids fluttering in an embarrassed manner… but I silently enjoy the way Jungkook is being possessive over me.

Is he… jealous?

My thoughts are quickly interrupted as I can feel the boys’ lips by my ear, whispering:

“So you thought it was funny that somebody even as much and  _ hoped  _ to have a chance with you? That they imagined your beautiful face while ordering that thing to go and find you while you are so obviously out of their league, no matter who they are.”

My stammered excuses are unheard as Jungkook presses sloppy kisses down the side of my neck, tongue slipping out to taste my skin as he continues whispering against my throat.

“You thought it was funny that they hoped to be with you… to call you theirs when you are so very clearly mine alone.”

My breath fastens and I stumble over my words to try and talk myself out of this but Jungkook ignores my stammering and I can’t even turn around to face him, his hold around my waist tight and relentless.

“Do I really have to remind you who you belong to, angel?” he asks, his lips hovering over what he knows is my sweet spot, right behind my earlobe.

I once again open my mouth to answer but he already presses his mouth onto my skin, teeth nipping at my supple flesh and a whine escapes my lips as his tongue slips out to circle the sensitive spot.

-

“Do I, angel?” he asks huskily and shifts on the mattress so he can smoothly slip onto my lap and I look up to him just to discover the growing lust in his darkening eyes.

“Answer.” he orders, both hands cupping the sides of my neck, holding my head in place so I can’t even think of looking away.

I blink quickly and swallow thickly, my throat and mouth dry all of a sudden at the simple sight of Jungkook staring down at me so very seductively.

“I uhm… “ I stammer and bite my lower lip, not missing the way his eyes follow that very movement.

“Yes.” I finally whisper and as if that was the only thing holding him back, Jungkook closes the distance between our faces to press his lips onto mine, fitting so very perfectly and I pull him close, my arms wrapped tightly around his slim waist.

No matter how often we have kissed like this, my whole body lights up with burning flames every single time as if it was the first time all over again, as if his kisses were my very own anchor to save me from drowning.

We move perfectly in harmony with each other, familiar with how the other feels and it is not long that his tongue slips out and licks over my lips and I don’t hesitate a single second and open my lips for him and him alone.

Tongues clashing and teeth nipping at lips, we kiss as if there is no tomorrow and I feel like the whole world, no, universe is revolving around us as I taste him, greedily pressed up against his body that seems like it was made for me.

It feels different this time, I can sense how he is pouring more into this kiss than he usually does, how he tries his hardest to claim me his with just his lips.

And I have to admit that it’s working.

I forget everything around us, the only thing that counts is the way we move against each other, his hands holding me possessively and fierce and the soft noises that escape his throat when I tug on his lower lip.

We stay like that for what feels like a whole lifetime and I could have kept doing this all night but I get ripped out of the perfect moment when Jungkook pulls back an inch with a wet sound, a string of saliva connecting our flushed lips that are still so close.

I open my eyes, panting softly and I stare at Jungkook with a thunderstorm of emotions in my chest that I don’t want to think about right now.

“Angel…” he whispers and carefully places his hand on my cheek, his touch delicate as if I would shatter under his long fingers if he held me too tight.

“You are so beautiful… you are such a blessing. How did I deserve you?” he asks and stares at me as if the answer to his question laid in my face, his eyes filled to the brim with whirling feelings that disappear too fast for me to name them.

“Don’t.” I whisper back, my voice breaking as I am still trying to catch my breath.

“Don’t do that to yourself.”

I am repeating the words he said to me when he comforted me weeks back when Purple and I had fought and I can see how they are soothing him.

“You deserve it all. The world. The universe… me.” I mumble and lean forward, my lips barely even pecking his nose. I trace his nose and press kisses to his eyelids, his cheeks, the lobes of his ears and the purring noises rumbling in his chest tell me just how much he enjoys the affectionate touches.

My lips roam all over his throat, touching every inch of his warm skin, claiming every cell of him, tasting every single bit, the faint scent of his cologne musky on my tongue as my lips find his collarbones and I stick my tongue out to leave a wet trail along it, causing him to gasp weakly.

“My pretty boy”, I mumble against his supple skin and he shivers at my words.

I press a kiss to the dip between his collarbones and carefully take the skin between my teeth and softly bite down and the lewd sound escaping him causes my lips to curl up in a smirk.

“You like that baby, huh?” I ask and he is fast to nod so I pull at the hem of his hoodie and shove it up to expose his stomach, his slightly tanned skin rippled by his muscles.

“Take this off, will you? Let me take care of you, baby.”

He follows suit and pulls back and only seconds later, the unneeded piece of fabric is at the end of the bed and I lay my hands on his bare chest to press his upper body down, immediately covering his stomach in ticklish pecks and soft sucks, never hard enough to leave a mark but enough to leave Jungkook gasping underneath me, his hands grabbing at my thighs.

“So beautiful… you are the prettiest baby, so perfect…” I mumble again and again while I drag out every second, rediscovering his body with my lips alone, my hands grabbing at his biceps all the time.

That is until I lean up and find his nipple, only to take it between my teeth and I tug on the hardened bud, causing Jungkook to rapidly sit up after a loud and  _ very  _ lewd moan.

“Angel what do you think you are doing?” he growls and I stare at him with a wide smirk.

“Well… something right I assume, judging from the very sinful sounds coming out of your pretty mouth.”

His hands find my waist again and I gulp at how tight he is holding onto me.

“I think it’s my turn now, angel… why don’t you get rid of this?” he asks and tugs on my tshirt and I willingly oblige to his request, fastly casting it aside.

He doesn’t hesitate and kisses me again, forceful and obviously driven by lust and desire and I can feel those very same feelings burning in me, heating every cell in my body up until I feel like I am going to burst with desire.

He pulls back once again but this time, he immediately starts to trail sloppy kisses down my throat and chest, his teeth nipping on my skin in endless spots and his tongue driving over every single mark he leaves.

It is not long that I am covered in little red and purple spots, my skin covered in a thin layer of sweat that is glistening in the dim light.

“So pretty and perfect, blooming for me… only me.” Jungkook whispers as he slowly pulls down my sweatpants, lips trailing along my v-line millimeter after millimeter and I whine and whimper, lifting my hip ever so slightly to chase the touch of his lips and he chuckles, breath fanning out over my oversensitive skin.

“Oh angel… you want it real bad, don’t you?”

“I-”

I begin my answer but my words fade to be replaced by a loud groan as Jungkook nuzzles his face in my crotch and I can feel his warm breath when he chuckles at my reaction.

“Jungkook!” I groan loudly and bury my hands in his hair to press his head down.

Nevertheless he escapes my weak grip and looks at me with a wide, smug grin on his lips.

“That’s not what my name is… is it now?”

“N- no!” I whine out, desperately grabbing at the sheets and I can feel the tendons in my arms rippling my skin as I try my best to not go insane on the spot.

“Then what is it?” The boy asks calmly, knowing very well what he is doing to me in this very second.

“Daddy” I force out, my voice strained as I try to hold my moans in very desperately.

“Good boy…  _ my  _ good boy…” he praises and pats my thigh and I can feel my cock twitching at his touch and I know that he can feel it too, his face still dangerously close to my crotch.

I wince and he just smirks at me until he redirects his attention to the forming bulge in my sweatpants, looking at me one more time.

“Okay, angel?” he asks. 

He always does.

I nod, pathetically greedy for this even though it’s by far not the first time we are this intimate with each other.

He smiles at me and then pulls down my sweatpants, quickly throwing them off the bed without a care.

Then he hooks his thumb under the elastic waistband of my boxers and teasingly pulls it up only to let it snap back down, causing me to groan loudly and impatiently.

He just chuckles but fastly returns to pulling it down, still very slowly but his fingers are fidgeting with a loose thread and I just  _ know  _ that he wants it as bad as me, know that he  _ likes  _ taking care of me.

He leans down again and presses kisses to the little black letters of my tattoo until I am finally naked and exposed in front of his eyes and he sits up a little bit and I can see and feel his gaze wandering up and down my body.

He takes his time, looking at every dip, every mole and every single one of the stretch marks that are noticeable on the sides of my thighs and I squirm under his calm gaze.

“Kookie I-”

“Angel…” he says, his voice trailing off without a sentence being said.

“I- I mean Daddy…”

He shakes his head and leans forward, his hands on either side of my chest and his face close to mine, looking at me as if I am the most precious thing he is able to lay his eyes on.

“Hush angel… I am looking at your breathtaking beauty...” he mumbles and then sits down on my thigh again, his fingers tracing all the parts of me that he has so lovingly looked at before.

He strokes over moles, traces the outlines of my muscles and just roams all over my skin, savouring the way his hands glide over my glistening skin until he suddenly wraps his hand around my erection.

“H- huh” I stutter and my hips buck into his touch and he grins, dragging his hand up and down my length very slowly and I gasp for breath at the burning sensation.

His thumb circles my tip and I accidentally leak pre-cum on his hand as he presses down, his grip around me so perfect I just can’t help myself.

“Oh… angel is so excited for me.”

I nod my head ‘yes’ but sit up and pull him forward for a long needed kiss, our lips meeting sloppily but it still feels perfect, it always does.

My hands glide down his sides and fiddle with the button and zipper of his damn jeans, driven by the urgent desire for him to take them off immediately, the outline of his cock straining against the denim driving me crazy.

It takes a bit of awkward fiddling until the tight material is finally,  _ finally  _ gone, his boxers following right after, and my hands roam all over his beautiful, his perfect thighs, savouring every second that my fingers grab at his skin while our mouths are still united in a deep kiss, his tongue in my mouth, dominating mine in the most perfect of ways.

Our bodies are pressed up against each other, skin on skin, hot and messy as we are both covered in a layer of sweat.

My hands are tangled in his black, damp hair and his are on my waist, his grip so tight that my skin is dimpling under his hands and maybe it is even going to bruise but I really don’t mind, I push into the contact and rub myself against him and he swallows all my moans as he slowly rolls his hips against mine, causing heat to pool in my loins.

“Daddy....” I force out between another two passionate kisses.

“Yes angel, are you okay?” he asks, worry appearing under the dark hood of lust and desire in his by now almost midnight-colored eyes.

“Yes… yes but…” I take a deep breath and look at him, uncertain of how to word this.

“Just tell me angel… you know that you are fine with me.” Jungkook mumbles, almost perfectly hiding the fear of having done something wrong.

“I… I want you. All… all the way.” I stammer out and I look into his eyes and see that he understands.

“Do you trust me angel? Do you trust me to do this?” he asks, driving his tongue over his lower lip nervously.

I nod and kiss him, pouring all my trust and reassurance into this one kiss and judging from the way he gives in to me, the way his grip softens, I know that he knows that I am ready and I know that he is too.

“Angel… I have… not done this before.” he stammers and sits up, knees besides mine and I find it to be very hard to keep my gaze on his face and not let it slip to his hard cock.

Shit. Now that changes things.

“You are a virgin?” I blurt out without thinking, sounding more surprised than I wanted to.

He shakes his head and sits back on the mattress.

“I uh… I… I fucked a girl.” he says, voice lacking all confidence, the dripping domination gone all of a sudden.

He is sitting there, suddenly seeming so much more young and small than he did before and I can see that he is embarrassed about his lack of experience.

“So I am taking your innocence away?” I ask quietly and lay my hands on his hip, pulling him closer to me.

He stares into my eyes, his orbs widened and so doe-like again I can’t help but be in awe with how damn  _ pretty  _ he looks.

He slowly nods his head yes and he blushes madly, his fingers fidgeting with the sheets.

I lean forward and peck his lips so he looks at me again, his full attention on my face.

“That’s damn hot… Daddy.” I whisper, my voice husky and deeper than usual and he shivers at that and the affectionate name.

“I am going to teach you and then you are going to fuck me  _ so  _ well… okay?” I ask, smirking at him and he bops his nose against mine and grins, still a little bit insecure.

“Okay angel… show me.”

I kiss him deeply once more and then softly push him off my legs to shift over the mattress and pull out a bottle of lube from the bedside table and sit back on the bed, leaning against the pillows propped up against the headboard.

Jungkook is kneeling close to me, watching every single one of my moves very closely.

“Okay here goes nothing…” I mumble under my breath and squirt some of the lube on two of my fingers and rub them together to warm the cold liquid up a little bit.

“This shit is cold so I wait a little before I… prep.” I explain quietly and shortly and then let my hand sink down to my entrance.

“You have to prepare your partner, you know… stretch them open a little so it won’t hurt as bad.”

I bite down on my lip and push one finger past the tight ring of muscles so I am inside and I groan quietly.

“It… h- hurts?” Jungkook asks and I nod with a breathy chuckle, starting to slowly move my finger inside of me.

“It always does, but prepping makes it a whole lot better, so does lube. I d- don’t have condoms but I am clean. Are you?” I ask and add another finger, grunting at the sensation.

He nods and his gaze flickers down to my hand that I am slowly moving in and out of myself, puckering around my knuckles when I push in as deep as I can.

“Fuck” I groan, slowly scissoring myself open and I can see how Jungkook’s cock twitches at my husky voice and the sight of my own fingers inside of me.

“Y- you try it… if you want to.” I mumble and offer him the bottle of lube.

I can see how he inhales deeply and then takes the bottle, squirting a liberate amount of the liquid on his fingers so it even drips down onto the wrinkled sheets, and rubbing them against each other, just like I showed him.

“Go ahead…” I mumble and pull my hand away with an awful squelching sound, wiping my fingers clean on the bed sheets.

Jungkook comes even closer to me and stares down at my entrance until he finally and slowly prods one finger against my entrance and my dick twitches, which apparently gives him a fragment of his confidence back and he pushes in and I throw my head back, the very moment overwhelming me more than I had thought it would and I push down against his finger, greedy for more of his gentle touch.

“That’s right Kook… just like that. Move a little and… I can take two. Go ah-” a groan interrupts my sentence as the boy slips another finger in and starts pushing both of them in and out, causing heat to bloom everywhere in my body and rushing to pool in my loins, tightening my stomach in the best of ways and I gasp out for breath.

“Y- yes. Y- you can scissor and c-curl them and maybe you find my- oh fuck!” I shout out and arch my back, all explanations and words in general wiped from my mind as his fingers prod right against my prostate and I am overwhelmed by a rush of pleasure raging through my whole body, driving me a little more insane with every single second passing.

“S- so perfect.” I pant and close my eyes, my head falling back on the pillows and I can feel him shift shortly after, his fingers still pushing in and out at an increasing pace, as he wraps his other arm around my lower back, holding me against his chest, his lips finding the soft skin behind my ear again and I cry out as he presses an open mouthed kiss against the spot and adds a third finger, scissoring me open and I gasp weakly, fighting for breath while my body is in a very blissful state.

“I- I think I am ready… Daddy”, I gasp out, pushing down against the movements of his hand to get just a bit more friction.

“Are you sure?” he asks one more time and I whimper a ‘yes’ so he pulls out, leaving me empty and clenching around nothing.

He covers himself in lube and then lines himself up, the tip of his cock prodding right against my entrance and I move my hips, trying to get him to slip in.

“So impatient angel…” he mumbles, his face hovering over mine and I just stare at him, my eyes practically begging him to finally give it to me and my hands grabbing at his hair tightly.

“Daddy please….” I whine and he complies, sinking into me halfway and we both groan loudly even though the way I stretch around his girth is a burning pain.

“So tight” he pants, body shaking as he holds himself up over me.

I breathe in and out deeply for a couple of more seconds and then tell him to move.

And  _ fuck  _ does it feel amazing to clench around him when he sinks all the way in for the first time, buried so deep inside of me I can see black dots dancing at the edge of my vision at the pleasure.

“M- move Daddy… please” I beg, needy for him, every single thing about him, from the way one of his hands softly caresses my neck over his clenching ab muscles when he pulls back out to the pure pleasure shaking my whole body when he pushes back in, his hip smoothly rolling down and I can hear skin slapping against skin.

He complies to my begging and starts thrusting and within only mere moments, the insecurity is gone and the lust and pleasure in his eyes drown everything else out, his face and whimpered words distracting me from everything else.

“So tight… so perfect angel… just mine.” he grunts, thrusting into me at an increasing pace and with every snap of his hips, he pushes me further into heaven.

I wrap my legs around his waist, interlocking my feet and resting them in the dip on his lower back and press him even closer to me, moving in perfect harmony with him.

His lips find mine in another kiss and he drinks up all the strangled noises that spill out of my lips so very messily as I beg him for more.

“Daddy, fuck, you are so perfect… you are doing so, so good” I gasp after a particularly hard thrust and he just responds with an open-mouthed kiss to my throat.

He shifts a little bit on top of me and with the next move of his body, the tip of his cock slams right into my prostate, causing me to cry out his name and, confirmed by my weak gasps, he moves even faster if that was even possible, the knot in my stomach is boiling hot and tightening with every passing second and I pull on his hair and hold onto it like a lifeline, pulling on it harder the closer he gets me to release.

“I’m.. m… am gonna cum” I gasp and pull him even closer to me, his chest against mine and only a few thrusts later, his body slams against mine and pushes me off the edge…  _ hard. _

I cry out his name as pure bliss and pleasure roll through my body in waves and I clench around Jungkook as white spurts of cum cover the sweaty skin of my stomach.

“Angel, fuck” he grunts out and I can feel his hips stutter in their steady rhythm and, with a low grunt, Jungkook comes inside of me, riding his orgasm out with weak snaps of his hip and then collapses on top of me, his sweaty and hot skin on mine and his face buried in the crook of my neck, his breath going fast and hard.

“You did so amazing” I mumble after catching my breath, my hands softly combing through his sweat-soaked hair and rubbing his back.

Jungkook pulls out of me and I can feel his cum trickling out of my hole and down my thigh only to soak into the sheets but I ignore it as the exhausted boy falls down next to me, one arm over my torso and his face buried in the sweaty crook of my neck, his lips curled up in a content smile against my skin.

We lay still like that for a couple more minutes but when I feel myself getting sleepy, I sit up and lean against the headboard and so does Jungkook and we sit there.

“And?” we ask in the same moment and laugh.

“You go first” he grins and looks at me.

“Well okay” I chuckle, “I think that you lied to me”, I ignore the shocked look on his face, “You  _ so  _ have more experience than you say you have because this was so fucking incredible.”

He shakes his head but grins smugly at the compliment.

“I was so scared I was gonna do something… really anything wrong.”

I shake my head and peck his cheek, caressing the hot skin of his waist with my hand.

“Natural talent baby… that was incredible. Especially for your first time, I thought you were gonna fuck me through the mattress for a quick second here. I will be so damn sore tomorrow and like… the whole week.”

He softly hits my arm and then lays his head down on my shoulder.

“Don’t make it sound as if I never had sex… and I would love to see you limping around…”

I scoff and rest my head on top of his.

“Sure you would Kookie… sadistic little bitch!”

I can feel the laughter rumbling in his chest and grin happily as we just sit there for another couple of minutes, but when the cum starts to dry on my skin we get cleaned up and try and fix the room which is littered with clothes, the pillows and sheets are all over the place and the whole room reeks of sex.

We finally stand in front of the fireplace, bodies close to each other and our foreheads are leaned against each other as neither of us wants to go.

Our hands are intertwined between our stomachs and I lost myself in the depth of his chocolate eyes about ten minutes ago.

“We gotta go…” he whispers and slowly leans in for another kiss and I close my eyes, still craving the warm and affectionate sensation of his lips on mine.

We pull back, both of us sighing deeply, and I feel empty as soon as I let go of his hand and watch him disappear in the fireplace, the green light illuminating my exhausted face as I let him go with the promise to see him again as soon as I can.


	37. It‘s Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song accompanying this chapter: for him. by Troye Sivan

Tae POV

Fuck.

It can’t be time to get up already, can it?

But seen as the door closes behind the last one of my roommates, who is probably leaving for breakfast, exactly that must be the case.

I groan loudly and roll to the side of my bed but when I get up, my yawn turns into a wince as my entire lower body screams in pain.

Right, how could I forget.

I carefully limp over to the bathroom and undress myself, wincing in pain when I cower down to pick up my bottle of shampoo.

Goddammit it’s been a long time since… well, since somebody fucked me so good so that I actually bruise…

But in some way, I enjoy the pain as it gives me a sweet amount of flashbacks from last night and when I close my eyes, I can see Jungkook’s face all over again, praising me, kissing me… buried in the crook of my neck with his cock buried deep inside of me…

I grin as not only the water makes my body heat up while I clean up, washing all the sweat off.

As I thoroughly rub foam all over my skin to chase away the obnoxious smell of sex, I discover countless bruises and hickeys all over my chest and legs, coloring my skin in red, purple and blue, marking all the places where Jungkook’s lips and hands touched me, marked me and made my body his and his alone…

These thoughts make my chest feel all warm and fuzzy but before I waste even more time and water, I step out of the cubicle and hurry as well as possible to get ready to walk… okay rather limp, upstairs and in the direction of the Great Hall, my stomach complaining loudly about how late I am.

Many steps and winces later, I finally step into the busy and loud hall and head towards the Slytherin table, hoping that there is still enough time and food for me to have a breakfast that will actually give me enough energy to make up for the lack of sleep.

I don’t think I have ever needed this little time to devour scrambled eggs and bacon and several toasts as in these few minutes until we have to go to our first class, Arithmancy.

On the way there I can catch a glimpse at my reflection in a window I am passing, the fog outside being enough contrast so that the light in here transforms windows into makeshift mirrors.

And though I look very, very tired, dark shadows beneath my eyes which are still swollen from too little sleep, there is a subtle joy and rogue in my expression.

A grin seems to play around the corners of my lips and makes my eyes crinkle at the edges ever so slightly, making it seem as if I am thinking about something funny.

My face is entirely giving away how mischievous I feel whenever I think back to last night and I grin to myself.

I discover that my expression turns even more sheepish when I let my mind fall back into memories, moments… Jungkook all over me with his dark eyes, his strong hands and his rough voice, claiming me as his alone.

I had never expected him to be so extremely jealous but the mere mention of somebody else, though I can’t even guess who that might be, being interested in me had turned him from a sweet, caring boy into a possessive one that wanted nothing but to show the world that I belong to him.

Not that I’d complain about how he chose to express those feelings, really!

I am more than glad that we took this step in our… well, whatever it is we have, because what better way was there to show each other on what deep level we care for each other and, more importantly, that we trust each other enough to be completely vulnerable with each other.

I gave him a part of myself last night and I know he did the same, having returned my trust, my adoration, my emotions whatever those are… I couldn’t name them even if I wanted to.

Now I am grinning widely, all by myself, and my chest feels so very light and warm when I realize that… I am happy.

“Morning sleepyhead, I thought you’d start skipping again because you didn’t even show up to breakfast on time”, my best friend’s voice appears right next to me, violently ripping me out of my thoughts, and I look down to see her glaring up to me jokingly as she links her arm with mine.

I bite down on my lip and chase the image of her twin out of my mind before I answer her, cheeks heating up with a hint of crimson.

“Well… I am at least trying not to fall back into bad habits and if it’s just for the sake of my arms and you not bruising them if I were to oversleep, princess.” I tease her back, forcing myself to ignore the fact that my body is about as bruised as it could be and pray at the same time that she doesn’t notice my slight limping that I can’t cover up completely.

“I appreciate it, Tae, and you know that you should care about school for the sake of… hm I don’t know… your future”, she grins and I chuckle.

“Well at least one of us is concerned about my wellbeing after school.”

She shoves her elbow into my side and pouts at me, glaring up to me from under her long lashes.

“I’ll get you to care at one point, too, Tae. I still have another year left until school’s over so don’t test me.”

“I would never dare to, princess, I like my life too much to make you angry at me.”

She looks up to me once more, hand already on the handle of our classroom and I can see the slight surprise in her smart eyes that glisten at me from under her eyebrows that she’s scrunched together.

“You’re unusually…  _ giddy  _ today… did I miss something good happening?” She asks and I know that she is genuinely curious and probably is just glad that I am in a good mood and not grumpy or quiet but I feel guilty and as if she caught me doing something I was not supposed to.

I don’t like that I can’t share the source of my happiness with her, the reason why I am in a good place right now and that I can’t tell her that I am trying to become better… for the boy I like.

So I shake my head and shrug it off, leaning forward so I can press a small peck to the top of her head, hiding away the truth in my eyes and opening the door to the classroom for her.

“It’s nothing… after you, princess.”

I am a liar, and I hate being dishonest with her but it’s better this way… 

I think as I step into the classroom behind her.

\--

“If I didn’t know it better, I’d say that you are sleepwalking Tae”, Purple mumbles and nudges me with her arm, pulling me out of my thoughts and back into reality where, instead of on a bed, I am sitting in a seat in the corner of the library with an empty parchment in front of me.

I’d zoned out staring at the blank page and rather focused on the rays of sunshine playing on it while thinking about Jungkook instead of writing this assignment.

Purple, of course, is already done with it because well, that’s what she always does unlike me, who has been procrastinating this for almost one week now.

I shift my gaze back to her and force myself to actually focus on what she is saying.

“Huh?”

_ Wow, amazing way of not giving away that you didn’t hear a thing she said _ , I think.

“I asked why you aren’t writing anything… you’re totally zoning out right there and I said you look like you’re sleepwalking.”

She repeats and I am alarmed at how bothered her voice sounds.

How long have I not been paying attention to her ever since we sat down here?

I shake my head and pick the quill back up to start writing the intro.

“M’ sorry princess, I don’t know what’s wrong, I think I just wanna procrastinate further and go outside because look at the sun! It’s been so foggy these days and it’s just so tempting to go outside instead of getting work done.”

She doesn’t look entirely convinced but she doesn’t ask any further questions and just grins at me, finishing whatever homework she herself was working on and leans back in her seat, getting comfortable with her legs pulled beneath her body as she watches me work.

“I just really think that you’re walking around awfully cocky, as if you’d done something really cool and I just don’t know about it.”

I know that she is just joking and teasing me for being slightly off today but I still turn my face towards the window so she won’t see the deeply red color that’s shooting up my neck to spill into my ears and onto my cheeks.

I try my hardest not to choke on my own spit as I inhale sharply and force a laugh out that sounds very strained and not at all genuine so all that’s left to do for me is to pray that she doesn’t get any more suspicious.

“What amazing achievements are there that I could even reach huh” I ask jokingly, still not meeting my best friend’s eyes, fearing she’ll find the truth with just one glance.

“My life practically consists of school, more school and you. There’s nothing else that’s interesting so… I am just in a good mood, it’s nothing” I stress once more, hoping that she will believe it if I just say it often enough.

I let my outgrown hair fall over my eyes so she can’t catch a glimpse at the hurt and pain that flash through my orbs as the lies slip off my tongue so very easily.

I want to tell her, wanna basically scream to her face that there is something, someone else that is in my life and that makes life so much better, so much more valuable… but I don’t.

I keep quiet and scribble down my work so I can spend more time with her outside… hoping it’s all gonna be normal between the two of us.


End file.
